Sokół
by justusia7850
Summary: Voldemort odrodził się przed dwoma laty, Harry Potter przebywa w nieznanym miejscu, a Snape, po pięciu latach, musi ponownie skorzystać z usług niejakiego Michaela. W co wplącze się tym razem i jak Keith potrząśnie jego światem? Spore odstępstwa od kanonu, raczej lekko, nieco sensacji, polityki i wojennego planowania.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Sokół  
>Autor: justusia7850<br>Beta: Zilidya  
>Rodzaj: slash (yaoi)<strong>

**Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sokół <strong>*

Severus szedł jedną z ulic ekskluzywnej, mugolskiej dzielnicy Birmingham. Już dawno nie odwiedzał tego miasta, a co za tym idzie i tego konkretnego miejsca, ale obecne okoliczności zmusiły go do tej, jakże niechcianej wycieczki. Miał na sobie czarne, satynowe spodnie i zieloną koszulę z długimi rękawami, które mimo lipcowego upału, były niezbędne do ukrycia Mrocznego Znaku. Czarny Pan szalał obecnie głównie w Londynie oraz na jego obrzeżach, i jak na razie jego wpływy nie sięgały dalej niż kilkadziesiąt kilometrów wokół stolicy. Odnotowywano, co prawda ataki w całym kraju, jednak były one tak sporadyczne, że czarodziejska społeczność żyjąca z dala od epicentrum problemu, mogła spać niemal spokojnie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Snape nie zamierzał wychylać się z szeregu i obnosić z piętnem, na które tak lekkomyślnie zgodził się w wieku kilkunastu lat.

Próbował otrząsnąć się z myśli o Voldemorcie, który odradzając się zaledwie dwa lata temu, już zdążył na nowo zniszczyć jego życie. A było już prawie dobrze. Przez kilkanaście lat nie musiał szpiegować. Nie musiał płaszczyć się przed tym dupkiem i nie musiał zabijać. Nie żeby teraz robił to nadzwyczaj często. Czarny Pan był wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby nie narażać życia największego od kilku wieków mistrza eliksirów. Tak, Snape wiedział, że jest bardzo cenny. Jego ulepszane z roku na rok mikstury pozwalały wyleczyć większość ran i zniwelować działanie wielu klątw. Czasem dostawał zadania specjalne, jakby Tom ciągle go sprawdzał. Wywiązywał się jednak zawsze i ze wszystkiego, co zostało mu powierzone, nie dając Lordowi podstaw do jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. Później topił smutki w butelce Ognistej, popijanej w niewielkim saloniku przylegającym do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore był jedynym, który zawsze potrafił go uspokoić, ukoić nerwy, zbesztać jeśli trzeba i przypomnieć, że to głównie dzięki jego poświęceniu, tyle istnień zdołano uratować.

A teraz szedł do tej cholernej restauracji, wiedząc, że nieważne czy wezwałby go Voldemort czy niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy Zakonu, pognałby na spotkanie jak na skrzydłach. Rodzina. Najgorsze, co może zdarzyć się człowiekowi takiemu, jakim był on. Jego młodszy brat – idiota - ale ze smykałką do interesów, brał ślub. I oczywiście to on, Severus miał być świadkiem na tym ślubie. To z kolei oznaczało niestety, że musi na tą jakże cudowną uroczystość kogoś przyprowadzić. I to kogoś godnego czystokrwistego potomka szanowanego rodu, jak wytknęła mu babka kilka dni wcześniej. A, że nikogo takiego w jego życiu nie było (cóż… właściwie to w jego życiu w ogóle nie było nikogo na stałe!), to postanowił sobie kogoś takiego znaleźć. I potem zabierać go na wszystkie imprezy.

Wszedłszy, rozejrzał się dookoła. Było tylko kilku klientów, z czego większość zapewne nie miała pojęcia, że nie znajduje się w zwykłym lokalu. Nie czekał nawet chwili, kiedy obok niego pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna.

_Zapewne mugolka._

Zmierzył ją mało przychylnym spojrzeniem i przywitał jeszcze mniej uprzejmie, niż miał w zwyczaju. Nastolatka, zupełnie niespeszona jego zachowaniem, poprowadziła go do stolika w pobliżu bezsensownie wielkiego akwarium i podała kartę. Przejrzał ją co prawda, ale wiedząc, że i tak nie znajdzie tego, czego nie mogło tam być wymruczał do dziewczyny już nieco bardziej uprzejmym głosem:

— Poproszę Ognistą Whisky i Kartę Tatuaży.

Nastolatka spłonęła rumieńcem, wyszeptała: _oczywiście_ i już jej nie było. Severus zdążył tylko zauważyć, że rzeczywiście nie miała na nadgarstku małego sokoła.

Alkohol przyniosła mu inna kelnerka. Z tatuażem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, dostrzegając to małe znamię, ale nie przyglądał się szczególnie jego właścicielce. Podała mu też kartę, którą już zamierzał otworzyć, kiedy z zaplecza wyszedł młody, na oko siedemnastoletni chłopak. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Ciemne, skórzane spodnie opinały się na widocznych nawet z jego miejsca mięśniach. Jasnoniebieska koszula ze stójką podkreślała błękitne oczy, w których Severus zauważył szkła kontaktowe. Obcięte na krótko po bokach włosy, odsłaniały profil młodzieńca, a dość efektowny irokez dodawał jego rysom drapieżności.

_Idealny… _

— Sokół? — zapytał dziewczynę, wskazując brodą na nastolatka.

Ta tylko skinęła głową z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Dopiero to sprawiło, że Severus przyjrzał się kelnerce. Bezapelacyjnie była piękna. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że była kobietą, a jego nieszczególnie kobiety interesowały. Obserwował ją z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach, a dziewczyna powoli dochodziła do siebie, najwyraźniej uświadamiając sobie popełniony błąd.

— Przepraszam — szepnęła i delikatnie wyjęła z jego dłoni kartę, po czym płynnym ruchem przewróciła ją na odpowiednią stronę.

**Keith****** Duval.**

**Ur. 01.08.1980r**

**Kanadyjska Akademia Sztuk Magicznych 1990-1997; ukończona z wyróżnieniem**

**Języki: Angielski, francuski, włoski, łacina**

**OWTM: **

**W: Czarna Magia, Eliksiry, Obrona przed Czarną Magią, Transmutacja i pochodne, Zaklęcia**

**PO: Numerologia, Prawo Czarodziejskie, Prawo Mugolskie**

Severus podniósł głowę i uchwycił wzrok chłopaka skupiony na swojej sylwetce. Uśmiechał się do niego poufale, zapewne domyślając się, jaką kartę właśnie studiuje.

_Co ten dzieciak tu robi? Mógłby być, kim chce z takimi wynikami…_

Mistrz eliksirów nie odrywał wzroku od nowej, potencjalnej zdobyczy, analizując jednocześnie reakcje nastolatka na swoją natarczywość. Pomyślał, że chłopak nie może być tu długo. Najwyżej kilka tygodni, skoro niedawno skończył szkołę. Mimo to i tak zadziwiające było, że nadal się tu znajdował. Niezaprzeczalnie wzbudzał zainteresowanie wszystkich obecnych, co w jakiś przedziwny sposób jedynie zirytowało Snape'a.

Keith, obsłużywszy kilku oceniających go dość obleśnie mugoli, wrócił do baru, zamienił kilka słów z kelnerką w kusej spódniczce i chwytając butelkę szkockiej podszedł do Severusa.

— Ognista nie jest za dobra o tej porze dnia — wymruczał tuż przy uchu gościa.

Snape poczuł jak ciepły oddech Sokoła owiewa mu szyję i zadrżał lekko, pozostawiając na twarzy maskę opanowania. Chłopak nalał alkohol do niskiej szklaneczki, napełnionej średniej wielkości kostkami lodu i spojrzał na cienką książeczkę, którą profesor wciąż trzymał otwartą na jego profilu.

— Znalazł pan coś ciekawego? — Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, kiedy Severus zerkał w stronę karty.

_Irytujący bachor!_

— Właśnie się zastanawiam — odparł rozdrażnionym tonem, który bynajmniej nie zraził kelnera.

— Pracuję jeszcze tylko kwadrans — mówił Keith, a pewność siebie biła od niego falami. — Niedaleko jest mała kawiarenka. Spokojna i przytulna, choć nie tak elitarna jak to miejsce. Możemy porozmawiać. Jeśli pan chce, oczywiście.

Snape patrzył na dzieciaka nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nie tak to wyglądało, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni, ponad pięć lat temu. Wtedy po prostu wszedł, dostał kartę, wybrał i wyszedł. Jeden bal u Malfoyów, przepływ gotówki z ręki do ręki i to wszystko. Och, i jeszcze trochę seksu na odreagowanie tego przedstawienia. Rozmowa? Po co mają rozmawiać? Z drugiej strony, jeśli chciałby go zatrzymać na nieco dłużej, może warto sprawdzić, czy nie robi sobie niedźwiedziej przysługi. Skinął głową, a chłopak spiął się nieznacznie, jakby był pewien odmowy, ale chwilę później rozpromienił się i odszedł od stolika z lekkim dygnięciem na pożegnanie.

Severus dopił szkocką, zapłacił i czekał na chłopaka przed wyjściem, siedząc na oświetlonej popołudniowym słońcem ławeczce. Nie był pewien, czego spodziewać się po wyjściu do kawiarni. Jaki sens miało wychodzenie z lokalu, w którym wszystko można było załatwić? Odsuwając od siebie wizję różowego lokaliku, ze słodko uśmiechającą się i obrzydliwie grubą babą podającą im niesmaczną kawę, pomyślał o ostatnim spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Czarny Pan uparł się wznowić poszukiwania zaginionego lata temu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Snape nie widział żadnego sensu w tych działaniach, przynajmniej nie miało to sensu, jeśli chodziło o plany Lorda, bo Zakonowi, cudowny Harry przydałby się niezmiernie. Niestety, prawie sześć lat temu dzieciak nie pojawił się wraz z innymi pierwszoroczniakami w Wielkiej Sali i od tamtej pory nikt nie wiedział, gdzie Wybraniec może przybywać. Dopiero brak Pottera w Hogwarcie zmusił Albusa do udania się na Privet Drive 4. Nic to jednak nie dało, bo chłopca tam po prostu nie było. Petunia Dursley powiedziała im wtedy tylko, że nienawidziła siostry, a co za tym idzie i jej dziecka. Chłopiec, dzień po swoim pierwszym tryumfie nad Voldemortem trafił do sierocińca, i w przeciągu tygodnia od załatwienia formalności adoptowała go jakaś rodzina. Ku zaskoczeniu Dumbledore'a, wszystkie dane były utajnione w czarodziejski sposób. Dyrektorka przytułku powiedziała im jedynie, że dziecko trafiło do nich jako Harry Potter, ale na wyraźną prośbę pani Dursley, jego personalia zmieniono na: Karl Misser; były to minimalne środki bezpieczeństwa, jakie kobieta postanowiła zastosować dla ochrony siostrzeńca. Nigdy nie udało im się odnaleźć Karla Missera, tak jak i nie mieli szczęścia przy tropieniu Harry'ego Pottera. A teraz, cholerny Czarny Pan wymyślił sobie zorganizowanie nowej akcji poszukiwawczej.

— Idziemy? — Severus czując dotyk palców na swoim ramieniu, zerwał się z ławki i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed Keith'em, wbijając mu w żebra różdżkę.

Chłopak zmieszał się na moment, zaskoczony tak obronnym zachowaniem, po czym rozluźniając się, złapał Snape'a za dłoń trzymającą różdżkę i pogładził ją delikatnie opuszkami. Mężczyzna patrzył dzieciakowi w oczy i przeklinał się za idiotyczne zachowanie.

— Przepraszam — odezwał się po chwili Sokół, przenosząc ostrożnie dłoń na policzek mistrza eliksirów i gładząc go czule. — Ja też mam takie odruchy — dodał ciszej. — Wojna nie oszczędza nikogo, choć nie wszyscy są na nią gotowi.

Snape opuścił uzbrojoną dłoń i wpatrywał się w dzieciaka, zastanawiając, co niby mogło go spotkać i co wie o wojnie. On sam nie miał mimo wszystko źle. Wiedział o tym. Czystokrwistość i wypchane złotem czy akcjami największych magicznych i mugolskich spółek skrytki, szpiegowanie i mistrzostwo w eliksirach. To wszystko sprawiało, że niezbyt często obrywał _Crucio_, a do innych klątw starał się po prostu przyzwyczaić. Czasem jednak zdarzały się i te gorsze dni, kiedy Lord, wściekły na cały świat wyładowywał się na swoich sługach bez powodu. Pamiętał też doskonale przesłuchania w Ministerstwie. Dzięki Albusowi spędził tam tylko dziesięć dni. Nie wiedział wtedy, czy bardziej nienawidzi śmierciożerców czy aurorów.

Kawiarnia, do której zaprowadził go Keith była nowoczesna aż do bólu. Minimalistyczny wystrój i nikłe światło dopełniało obrazu współczesności. Obsłużył ich przystojny kelner, pełniący jednocześnie rolę barmana i najwyraźniej jedynego pracownika klubiku.

— Nie masz jeszcze siedemnastu lat — odezwał się nagle ze zdziwieniem Snape, uświadamiając sobie, że dzieciak nie jest jeszcze nawet pełnoletni.

— Tak — odpowiedział chłopak z rozbawieniem, po czym zerknął dziwnie na mężczyznę obok siebie i zapytał: — To jakiś problem?

Severus odsunął się nieco od Sokoła i zerknął niepewnie na barmana. Keith zrozumiawszy, co się działo zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie zmniejszył odległość między nimi.

— Mam mugolski dowód — wyciągnął z kieszeni plastikową kartę i pokazał towarzyszowi.

— Keith Duval, dziewiętnaście lat — przeczytał. — Ktoś w to niby wierzy?

— Oczywiście. Poza tym dokumenty są prawdziwe. W mugolskich urzędach są wszystkie istotne akta dotyczące mojej osoby, włącznie z aktem urodzenia czy świadectwami ukończenia poszczególnych szkół. Mam też legitymację studencką i oczywiście prawo jazdy.

Severus wpatrywał się w chłopaka, widząc pewien rodzaj dumy na jego twarzy. Potrafił o siebie zadbać. Oczywiście równie dobrze mógł wyciągnąć różdżkę i kogoś przekląć, ale po co robić wokół siebie zamieszanie. Doceniał takie szczegóły.

_To chyba był jednak dobry wybór._

— A co ze światem czarodziejskim? — zapytał, pamiętając, że dzieciak podszedł do OWTM-ów z prawa.

— W Kanadzie, czarodzieje zaczynają szkołę w wieku dziesięciu lat. Ukończenie jej, jest równoznaczne z osiągnięciem pełnoletności. Mam podwójne, brytyjsko-kanadyjskie obywatelstwo, więc i mnie dotyczy to prawo — szepnął, pochylając się ku mężczyźnie i spoglądając mu w oczy z jakimś nieodgadnionym napięciem. — Mogę uprawiać seks i nikogo za to nie ukażą. Według Kanadyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii jestem dorosły.

— Chcę żebyś poszedł ze mną na ślub brata — wypalił niespodziewanie Severus, ganiąc się za zbyt szorstki ton i niepewność w głosie. — Mam być świadkiem — dodał zrezygnowany.

Keith zaśmiał się, ale nie odpowiedział, a Snape zastanawiał się, czy tu też mogą zawrzeć umowę, czy może, kiedy są poza restauracją obowiązują inne zasady.

_Muszę być miły i niczego nie spieprzyć!_

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, jaka jest stawka — kontynuował, zorientowawszy się, że dzieciak nie zamierza się oddać na srebrnej tacy. — Mam też kilka innych, bzdurnych uroczystości w tym roku, a może i w przyszłym, i prawdę mówiąc wolałbym, żeby nikt mi nie zarzucił, że zmieniam partnerów jak rękawiczki.

Chłopak przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, wyraźnie oceniając jego postawę i zachowanie. Badał mimikę i gesty, i w końcu mistrz eliksirów uznał, że chyba wypadł dobrze, bo Sokół znowu się uśmiechnął i w geście toastu uniósł filiżankę z zakrapianą koniakiem kawą.

— Chciałbym znać cenę i wiedzieć, co z dłuższą współpracą — powtórzył, kiedy wypili, a dzieciak przysunął się na tyle blisko, że Snape mógł go swobodnie objąć.

— Zwykła cena za pośrednictwo. Będziesz musiał dogadać się z Michaelem, choć podejrzewam, że będzie cię raczej całował po rękach.

— Nie rozumiem — przyznał mężczyzna, czując osobliwy niepokój.

— Widzisz… Nie jestem pierwszym, lepszym Sokołem — zerknął na Severusa, ale ten tylko przytaknął, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. — Tak naprawdę, to ja wybrałem ciebie, a nie na odwrót. I obaj o tym wiemy.

Snape szybko pojął słowa nastolatka. Karta z jego profilem wyglądała na wielokrotnie przeglądaną. W takim razie, to dzieciak nie zgadzał się na potencjalnych partnerów. Czyli miał rację. Powinien zniknąć stamtąd dzień po podjęciu zatrudnienia, a on sobie spokojnie czekał i z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu wybrał właśnie jego.

_Ciekawe ile osób widział już ten barman?_

Zerknął na chłopaczka obsługującego właśnie jakąś zadbaną kobietę po czterdziestce, ten jednak nawet nie obrócił się w stronę ich stolika.

— Dlaczego ja? — zapytał w końcu, nie wypuszczając chłopaka z objęć.

— Och! — dzieciak uśmiechnął się ciepło i odpowiedział po chwili wahania. — Cóż, było kilka powodów. Słyszałem jak _miło_ potraktowałeś moje koleżanki, a jednocześnie widziałem, jak starałeś się zachowywać poprawnie w mojej obecności.

Severus ścisnął go i warknął ostrzegawczo, czym Keith się zupełnie nie przejął i mówił dalej:

— Widziałem też, jak na mnie patrzysz i choć do pożądania w oczach niektórych ludzi zdołałem się przyzwyczaić, w twoich był ogień, który chyba mnie przyciągnął.

Mężczyzna prychnął na to wyznanie, ale dzieciak nie przerywał swojego monologu.

— Jesteś inteligentny. Zadawałeś mądre pytania, a twoje reakcje na różne sytuacje pozwalają mi cię ocenić.

— Nic o mnie nie wiesz — syknął nagle Snape i próbował odsunąć od siebie smarkacza.

— Wiem! — zaprotestował chłopak, przytrzymując go w miejscu. — Wiem więcej niż mógłbyś podejrzewać. — Zrobił krótką przerwę, przyglądając się badawczo mężczyźnie, po czym kontynuował, a rzeczony otworzył usta i patrzył w niemym szoku: — Nazywasz się Severus Snape Jesteś śmierciożercą i szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa od niemal dwudziestu lat. Jesteś też najmłodszym i prawdopodobnie najbardziej utalentowanym mistrzem eliksirów od prawie trzech stuleci i oczywiście jesteś wybitnym legilimentą i oklumentą.

Mężczyzna patrzył na chłopaka zastanawiając się, czy zabić go od razu, czy przekazać Dumbledore'owi. Dzieciak wiedział za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo, z czego mogły wyniknąć ogromne problemy. Co z kolei mogło doprowadzić do wielu niepotrzebnych śmierci, w tym jego samego.

— Mogę złożyć Przysięgę Milczenia, jeśli chcesz. — Keith wzruszył ramionami, dostrzegając zdziwienie Snape'a. — Niemniej jednak, Albus mnie zna, więc równie dobrze możesz zapytać jego.

— Przysięga — wykrztusił Severus, a chłopak zgodził się wyciągając różdżkę i recytując wyraźnie słowa.

— Kiedy jest ślub twojego brata? — zapytał ukrywając różdżkę w rękawie koszuli.

— Słucham?

— Ślub, Severusie. W końcu od tego się zaczęło. Chyba nie sądzisz, że teraz się mnie pozbędziesz? — Uśmiechnął się trochę kpiąco, ale Snape dostrzegł ogniki prawdziwej radości jego w oczach.

_W co ja się znowu wpakowałem!_

— To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł — odpowiedział w końcu i wyswobodził nadgarstki z oplatających go, silnych palców. — Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się jeszcze spotkali.

— Spotkamy się. Możesz być tego pewny. — Dzieciak złapał go ponownie, zanim ten zdążył się choćby wyprostować i przyciągnął do namiętnego pocałunku, po czym szepnął, odrywając się na sekundy od wilgotnych ust: — Chcę się z tobą pieprzyć, Severusie. Poza tym, nie możesz odrzucić Sokoła, nie po toaście. Wiesz, że to działa jak magiczna przysięga.

— Rozumiem — warknął Snape. — Nie dość, że będę miał na głowie dzieciaka, który z jakichś powodów zna na pamięć mój życiorys, to jeszcze będę musiał mu płacić!

Był wściekły, a mimo to w jego głosie zabrakło złośliwości, kiedy palce nastolatka zaczęły sunąć po zapięciu koszuli, zatrzymując się w strategicznych miejscach i zbaczając czasami z naznaczonego srebrnymi guzikami szlaku.

— Nie musisz mi płacić. — Dzieciak przeniósł usta na jakże czuły płatek ucha i pomiędzy słowami, muskał go i skubał, wydobywając z mężczyzny pierwszy, niekontrolowany jęk. — Jestem bogaty.

Severus odsunął się od Keith'a na kilka centymetrów i próbował poukładać w głowie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Jego nowy partner niewątpliwie był cholernie przystojny, a skoro już i tak się w to wszystko wpakował, to dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać z sytuacji. Jeżeli Albus rzeczywiście go zna, to jutro i tak spotkają się na ślubie, i może w końcu się czegoś dowie. A może nie.

* * *

><p>* Tutaj znajdziecie symbolikę tegoż stworzenia:<p>

./symbol-sokol/618/

** Dla niepewnych! Zapraszam do usłyszenia poprawnej wymowy! Wystarczy kliknąć ikonę głośnika xD

.com/?hl=pl&client=firefox-a&hs=KPB&rls=:pl:official&q=keith+wymowa&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.,&biw=1057&bih=681&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wT#en|pl|keith


	2. Chapter 2

Przepraszam wszystkich zainteresowanych za niepełny link, w którym mieliście znaleźć określenie symbolu Sokoła. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu nie chce się tu zapisać w poprawnej formie;( Zainteresowanych proszę o info na priv lub słówko w komentarzu. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Severus obudził się niedługo po świcie, czując na sobie ciężar drugiego ciała. Ciała zdecydowanie młodego i jędrnego. Otworzył oczy i zerknął na chłopca, który wtulał się w niego zbyt czule, jak na przyjęte standardy.<p>

_W co ja się wpakowałem?_— powtarzał w myślach, przypominając sobie wczorajszy dzień.

Jak to możliwe, że ten dzieciak tyle wiedział? Kim był i co z tym wszystkim miał wspólnego Albus? Dyrektor oczywiście nie wtajemniczał go we wszystkie swoje plany, ale Snape i tak zawsze był lepiej poinformowany niż inni członkowie Zakonu. A przynajmniej do wczoraj był przekonany o prawdziwości tej tezy. Zmieniło się to, kiedy niespodziewanie Keith przedstawił mu najważniejsze fakty z jego życia. Naprawdę zaczął się obawiać. On sam nie wiedział o chłopaku nic, albo prawie nic. A i tak istniała możliwość, że to, czego się dowiedział, nie było prawdą. I dlaczego dzieciak był Sokołem? Jest bogaty, jak sam oświadczył. Czego więc będzie oczekiwał w zamian?

_I dlaczego, do cholery nie pomyślałem, żeby omówić to wszystko przed przysięgą!_

Tymczasem, ciężar na jego klatce piersiowej zaczął się poruszać, po czym chłopak jęknął cicho, przesuwając dłonią po szyi kochanka.

— Dzień dobry — wymruczał jeszcze na wpół śpiąco.

— Dziś ślub mojego brata — warknął starszy czarodziej. — Ten dzień nie będzie dobry!

— Przesadzasz, Severusie. Masz przecież mnie.

Bachor zaśmiał się cicho, wprawiając w drganie całe swoje ciało, co wywołało niebezpiecznie przyjemne dreszcze u Snape'a. Przyciągnął Keith'a wyżej i złożył na jego ustach krótki pocałunek.

— Może masz rację, dzieciaku.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem!

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — zgodził się, choć sarkastyczny uśmieszek na jego twarzy mówił coś zupełnie innego. — Mamy mało czasu. W rodowej rezydencji musimy być za godzinę.

Chłopak jęknął niezadowolony, kiedy mężczyzna jednym, szybkim ruchem zrzucił go z siebie i wysunął się z łóżka.

Mimo, że do pomocy mieli aż dwie skrzatki, przygotowania zajęły im więcej czasu niż planowali. Gotowi i lekko spóźnieni, w wyjściowych, butelkowo-zielonych szatach ze ślubnymi motywami aportowali się przed bramy Snape Manor. Goście mieli pojawić się dopiero za kilka godzin, ale Severus, jako świadek miał pomagać bratu. Poza tym jego cudowna babka zmusiła go do przyprowadzenia swojego partnera i zjedzenia wspólnego, rodzinnego śniadania. Nienawidził rodziny! A po dzisiejszym dniu i nagromadzeniu kuzynów, bratanków, i innego tałatajstwa miał zamiar nie pokazywać się na oczy nikomu, w kim płynie choćby kropla podobnej do jego krwi.

— Czy ktoś wie, że jesteś Sokołem? — postanowił zadać to pytanie, jeszcze przed przekroczeniem bramy piekieł.

— Czy mówiąc ktoś, masz na myśli Albusa?

_Cholera…_

— Nie tylko, ale tak, chodzi mi przede wszystkim o niego.

— Nie, nikt. Mało kto w czarodziejskim świecie wie o restauracji Michaela, a jeszcze mniej osób zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia Sokołów. Poza tym, żaden z odrzuconych przeze mnie partnerów nie pamięta, że się ze mną spotkał.

Snape zatrzymał się i po raz kolejny wpatrzył w Keith'a.

— Ja też bym zapomniał… — Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, co wyraźnie oznaczało, że tak, zapomniałby. — Kim ty jesteś?

— Obecnie twoim partnerem. — Rozpromienił się odrobinę. — Nikt inny nie musi wiedzieć.

Severus, ciągle w stanie szoku przytaknął i przeprowadził nastolatka przez bramę. Przy drzwiach znowu się zawahał, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, stanął przed nimi elegancko ubrany lokaj i z cichym przywitaniem, zaprosił do środka.

Weszli do ogromnej jadalni, w której na szczęście było tylko kilka osób.

— Severusie! — Babka była jak zwykle wylewna, rzucając mu się na szyję i niemal zwalając z nóg.

_Pomyślałby kto, że mnie lata nie widziała!_

— Przedstaw nam swojego młodego przyjaciela — dodała, kiedy nareszcie przestała wygniatać jego drogie szaty.

Keith z rozbawieniem oglądał rodzinną scenkę, rozgrywającą się przed nim. Państwo młodzi siedzieli za stołem, stykając się ledwie palcami, a podejrzewał, że robią to i tak tylko dlatego, że pani domu znalazła na chwilę inną ofiarę. Starszy mężczyzna siedział u szczytu stołu i patrzył na niego niekoniecznie przychylnym wzrokiem. Za to na wnuka, w objęciach żony spoglądał z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Witam panią — zaczął chłopak, podchodząc do Severusa i całując kobietę w blade kostki. — Nazywam się Keith Duval.

— Duval? — wykrzyknął Aaron, zrywając się od stołu i podążając do zdezorientowanego brata i jego towarzysza.

— Tak, to ja — uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. — Podejrzewałem, że możesz mnie nie poznać.

— Widzieliśmy się ostatnio kilka lat temu — odpowiedział radośnie, ale chwilę później jego oczy się rozszerzyły i szepnął tak, że siedzący przy stole nie mogli go dosłyszeć. — Cholera, tak mi przykro, Keith! Przepraszam, że mnie nie było!

Sokół tylko skinął głową i przysunął się nieznacznie w stronę Severusa, który w tej samej chwili objął go, wbijając jednocześnie wściekłe spojrzenie w brata. Nie dość, że nie miał pojęcia skąd ta dwójka się znała, to jeszcze najwyraźniej Aaron wiedział o jego kochanku coś niezbyt przyjemnego, bo dzieciak niemal drżał w jego ramionach, nie mówiąc już o samym fakcie zbliżenia się do niego, jakby szukał ochrony… albo pocieszenia. Snape przypomniał sobie, co dzieciak powiedział o wojnie i pomyślał, że może jednak Keith ma bardziej zawiłą przeszłość niż mogło mu się wydawać.

Śniadanie zjedli rozmawiając głównie o tym, co jeszcze jest do zrobienia przed ślubem, kto jest wśród zaproszonych gości i jakich prezentów się spodziewają. Aaron szepnął też kilka słów o tym jak idą interesy, a partner Severusa podjął temat, przyznając, że kupił ostatnio znaczną części akcji jakiejś mugolskiej spółki z Barcelony.

— Właśnie się zastanawiałem, kto mi sprzątnął sprzed nosa pakiet większościowy! — zaśmiał się pan młody, wygrażając palcem gościowi.

Ten tylko wyszczerzył zęby i wzruszył ramionami.

— Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. Poza tym, mam tylko kilka procent więcej od ciebie, a to i tak za mało do pełnej decyzyjności. Zdaje się, że razem mamy około osiemdziesięciu pięciu procent — dodał z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem.

— Właśnie! Razem…

— Pomyślimy nad tym, jak już wrócicie z podróży poślubnej.

Podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań, pozostali patrzyli to na jednego, to na drugiego z wyrazami niedowierzania i zaniepokojenia. Snape był zirytowany, że jego, pożal się Merlinie, brat ma taki dobry kontakt z Keith'em. Niewiele rozumiał z tej rozmowy. Jakoś interesy nigdy nie były dla niego na tyle istotne, żeby samemu się nimi zajmować. Miał od tego ludzi i to oni powiększali jego fortunę. I nawet, jeśli musiał im płacić, to przynajmniej nie zadręczał się tym, że przez swoją niekompetencję wszystko straci. A zdecydowanie stałoby się tak, gdyby musiał sam się zainteresować finansami. Nie był jednak ani głupi, ani tym bardziej naiwny. Aaron zawsze trafiał z inwestycjami. Pakował potężne pieniądze w jakieś absurdalne pomysły i nigdy nic nie stracił. A skoro jego brat z taką beztroską podchodził do możliwej współpracy między nim a Sokołem to musieli już wcześniej inwestować wspólnie. I niby jak to możliwe, skoro ten dzieciak ma dopiero siedemnaście lat?

Po śniadaniu, Keith wraz z Severusem ruszyli za panem młodym. Większość czasu spędzili na przyglądaniu się pracy skrzatów, które w międzyczasie postanowiły także poprawić i ich wygląd, mimo wielu protestów i utyskiwań. Aaron podśmiewał się z brata, że przygruchał sobie małe cudo, za którym wszyscy będą się oglądać.

_Niech się oglądają…_

Po głównej uroczystości, kilku toastach, _ochach i achach_ wykrzyczanych nad strojami państwa młodych i innych irytujących rzeczach związanych z byciem świadkiem, Severus w końcu oddalił się od zgiełku i hałasu, ciągnąc za sobą młodego partnera.

— Nienawidzę rodziny — sarknął, przyciskając chłopaka do drzewa i atakując łapczywie jego usta.

Keith odpowiedział równie entuzjastycznie i już po chwili, zatraceni w pocałunkach błądzili dłońmi po swoich ciałach, próbując bez wątpienia pozbyć się nadmiaru ubrań.

— Ehm… Severusie? — odezwał się ktoś dość niepewnie, a oni w jednej chwili odskoczyli od siebie, doskonale wiedząc, kto im przeszkodził (a może, kto uratował?).

— Albusie. — Snape opanował się całkowicie i odwracając do dyrektora, na twarzy miał zwyczajową maskę, a ciałem lekko zasłaniał partnera.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i przeprosił za przerwanie, w takiej chwili, ale, jak stwierdził wyglądali na zbyt pochłoniętych sobą, żeby przejąć się innymi ludźmi, a w końcu na terenie Snape Manor było obecnie kilkaset osób.

Severus przytaknął z minimalną dozą wdzięczności i postanowił w końcu wywołać szok na twarzy swojego pracodawcy.

— Chciałem ci przedstawić mojego partnera — zaczął, wciąż przysłaniając sylwetkę chłopaka. — Ale dowiedziałem się, że to zupełnie zbędne, bo już się podobno znacie.

Dyrektor patrzył w szoku, jak mistrz eliksirów powoli odsuwa się od nastolatka i posyła kpiący uśmiech w jego stronę.

— Keith? — szepnął wstrząśnięty i przeniósł nieodgadnione spojrzenie na swojego pracownika.

— Witaj, Albusie — Sokół podał mu rękę, a Severus zauważył uspokajające spojrzenie posłane w swoim kierunku.

— Severusie, wiesz ile on ma lat?

— Jest dorosły — odpowiedział i spojrzał wyczekująco na Keith'a.

Chłopak, na pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a kiwnął głową i machnął różdżką. Przed czarodziejami pojawiły się dokumenty potwierdzające dorosłość, świadectwo ukończenia Kanadyjskiej Akademii Sztuk Magicznych, a także jakieś papiery mówiące, że Keith od dwóch lat jest zarządcą majątku rodu Duval i jako taki ma prawo dysponować nim wedle swojego uznania.

I dla Severusa nagle jasna stała się jego znajomość z Aaronem.

Nie zdążyli podjąć żadnego, niezbędnego do podjęcia tematu, gdyż niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do nich Lucjusz Malfoy, w towarzystwie żony i syna. Dyrektor posłał dobrotliwy uśmiech w kierunku całej trójki, po czym wycofał się mówiąc tylko: _Do zobaczenia w Howarcie_, na co niespodziewanie oprócz Severusa i Draco, odpowiedział także Keith.

— Będziesz się uczył w naszej szkole? — zapytał młody Ślizgon, a Snape z partnerem parsknęli krótkim śmiechem, wywołując zniesmaczenie u Malfoyów.

— Można tak powiedzieć — powiedział po chwili Sokół i dostrzegł pytające spojrzenie profesora. — Chcę zrobić mistrzostwo z kilku przedmiotów Albus się zgodził, co ty na to? — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział tak cicho, że tylko Snape zdołał je usłyszeć.

Severus pokręcił głową wyobrażając sobie Keith'a prowadzącego zajęcia z niemal niemożliwymi do opanowania Hogwartczykami. Z tymi młodszymi może by sobie jeszcze poradził, ale uczniowie od piątego roku… Wiedział, że dawało mu to możliwość poznania chłopaka bliżej, a ich związek stałby się bardziej prawdopodobny w oczach rodziny. Przynajmniej nie musiałby wyjaśniać, dlaczego widują się tak rzadko, skoro przez cały rok byliby obok siebie. Tylko, czy on to wytrzyma?

_Cholera! Przeklęty Dumbledore, przeklęty Keith i przeklęty Michael!_

Przyciągnął chłopaka w końcu do siebie, na co ten zareagował uśmiechem i oparł głowę o jego pierś.

— Dziękuję — szepnął, wywołując cichy śmiech Snape'a.

— Jakbym miał coś do powiedzenia, skoro już i tak wszystko ustaliłeś z dyrektorem.

Zostawieni samym sobie Malfoyowie patrzyli zesztywniali na swojego przyjaciela, zachowującego się jak zwyczajny człowiek. Draco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, otworzył usta i w niemym szoku wpatrywał się w swojego równolatka, który właśnie tulił się do jego własnego ojca chrzestnego, Naczelnego Postrachu Lochów.

— Związki nauczycieli z uczniami są raczej zakazane — powiedziała wyraźnie Narcyza, czym wzbudziła jedynie ironiczne uśmieszki u pary czarodziei.

— Cóż… — odezwał się Sokół. — Nie jesteśmy w szkole.

_Niech błogosławione będą niedopowiedzenia!_

— A zatem spotkamy się niedługo. — Młody Malfoy wyciągnął rękę i pożegnał się z wujem i jego partnerem.

Chwilę później Lucjusz odciągnął Severusa na bok informując, że za kilka tygodni mają się stawić na nadzwyczajne spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Czarny Pan planował na ten wieczór coś specjalnego, co wzbudzało obawę w większości jego popleczników. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dupkowi nie udało się przypadkiem to, czego Zakon próbował dokonać od wielu lat, mianowicie odnalezienie Pottera, ale Lucjusz szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości mówiąc, że śmierciożercy wciąż nie mają żadnych poszlak dotyczących chłopaka. Nieco uspokojony, choć nadal niezadowolony wrócił na przyjęcie i gorączkowo rozglądał się za kimś neutralnym. Oprócz sługusów Voldemorta, na weselu znajdowali się najważniejsi urzędnicy Ministerstwa, jacyś biznesmeni, których mistrz eliksirów kojarzył tylko ze zdjęć w proroku i cała zgraja czystokrwistych dzieciaków, które był zmuszony kiedyś nauczać. Dostrzegł Keith'a rozmawiającego z Albusem przy jednym ze stolików. Siedzieli pochyleni ku sobie, a aura tajemnicy wisiała nad nimi i przyciągała spojrzenia. Po jakimś czasie podszedł do nich Shacklebolt i przywitał się z chłopakiem, jak ze starym znajomym, co wzbudziło zdziwienie kilku obserwujących ich osób.

_Coś mi się wydaje, że będę miał kłopoty przez tego dzieciaka…_

Po pożegnaniu wszystkich gości, ponownym pogratulowaniu nowożeńcom i odstawieniu do łóżka płaczącej babki i jej niezbyt trzeźwego męża, Severus wraz z Keith'em aportował się do swojego domu na obrzeżach Wolverhampton. Po wspólnym prysznicu, zakończonym jękami obu i głośnym krzykiem tego drugiego, ułożyli się na wygodnej kanapie przed kominkiem. Co prawda miękkie łóżko i sen były tym, czego obaj potrzebowali bardziej, ale Snape miał zbyt wiele pytań, na które chciał szybko poznać odpowiedzi.

— O czym rozmawiałeś z Dumbledorem? — zaczął od najprostszego w jego mniemaniu.

Chłopak spiął się nieznacznie, ale odpowiedział:

— Trochę o moim mistrzostwie. — Severus skinął głową i czekał na ciąg dalszy. — Trochę o mnie i o tobie.

Tym razem to mistrz eliksirów zesztywniał, obawiając się, co dzieciak opowiedział dyrektorowi. Jeżeli przyznał, że ich związek opiera się na relacji Sokół-sponsor, to Snape w czarnych kolorach widział swoją przyszłość. Według Albusa, wcielenia światła, taki rodzaj zależności zakrawał na deprawację, a już z całą pewnością był jakąś nieetyczną, jak i każda inna, formą prostytucji. Z dwoma wyjątkami wyróżniającymi ją od tej pospolitej, którymi była względna, choć w wielu przypadkach tylko teoretyczna stałość i magiczna umowa zawierana między partnerami. Pamiętał pogadankę, jaką dostał pięć lat temu od dyrektora, kiedy ten dowiedział się, kogo zabrał na przeklęty Bal Gwiazdkowy w Malfoy Manor. Zupełnie nie mógł zrozumieć, co starzec widzi w tym złego, skoro pozwalał mu podczas pierwszej wojny torturować i zabijać.

— Teraz nie ma wojny, Severusie — odpowiedział mu wówczas. — Jesteś zbyt przyzwoity, żeby robić takie rzeczy.

Snape skulił się wtedy w sobie, ale zachowując na twarzy maskę opanowania, powiedział, że to jego sprawa i nikomu nic do tego. Dumbledore tylko pokiwał smutno głową i nie poruszał więcej tego tematu. A on sam, przez te lata nawet nie pomyślał o powtórnym skorzystaniu z usług Michaela. Aż do wczoraj.

— Powiedziałem Albusowi, że spotkaliśmy się pod koniec lipca na Pokątnej. Szukałem książek, które mogłyby mi pomóc w najnowszych badaniach i jakoś, od słowa do słowa okazało się, że mamy o czym rozmawiać. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie partnera. — Uwierz mi, jestem naprawdę dobry z eliksirów. — Snape skinął głową z widoczną ulgą w czarnych oczach, na co Keith zaśmiał się cicho. — Proszę cię! Chyba nie myślałeś, że powiedziałem dyrektorowi, że jestem Sokołem? Nie wiem, na którego z nas byłby bardziej wściekły.

Severus wiedział. On był sponsorem, więc to na nim skupiłby się gniew Albusa. I chyba musiał powiedzieć to głośno, bo chłopak zwrócił głowę ku niemu i pocałował namiętnie.

— Co z ciebie za sponsor, skoro nawet nie chcesz mi płacić? — Dzieciak uśmiechnął się, wpatrując swoimi niebieskimi oczyma w jego usta.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie będę ci płacił.

— Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy.

— Zdążyłem się dzisiaj przekonać — odpowiedział zrezygnowany. — O co chodzi z tą spółką, o której rozmawiałeś z Aaronem?

— Eee… nie sądzę, żebyś znał się na mugolskim sporcie, prawda? — Snape przyznał mu rację, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, po co o to w ogóle zapytał.

— Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz? — To pytanie było o wiele ważniejsze.

— Mam swoje sposoby. Ale niestety nie mogę ci ich zdradzić. Wiedz, że jesteś bezpieczny. — Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał spokojnie: — Powinieneś też chyba wiedzieć, że jestem w Zakonie Feniksa.

— Słucham? — Powiedzieć, że Severus był zdziwiony, to zdecydowanie za mało! — Jak możesz być w Zakonie? Od kiedy?

Keith pokiwał z rozbawieniem głową, ale nie odpowiedział. Przylgnął w zamian całym ciałem do kochanka i palcami sięgnął guzików koszuli.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruda098 <strong>mogę obiecać jedynie, że wyniknie całkiem sporo:) I mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział przypadł Ci do gustu!

**Koefi **hm... prawda jest taka, że ja lubię wszystko gmatwać na początku:) Myślę, że po tym rozdziale wiesz już trochę więcej. Michael, jako ważna postać pojawi się dużo później, jak na razie będzie tylko wspominany od czasu do czasu. Tatuaże, jak zauważyłaś są formą oznaczenia; jak Mroczny Znak u Czarnego Pana. W świadkowanie Severusa się nie zagłębiałam, po prostu potrzebowałam dużej, rodzinnej imprezy xD Mam nadzieję, że Wen będzie ze mną!

**Astra Black **hm... więc widzisz, chodzi w tym o to, że to Keith'a zna Albus. Keith'a Duvala, nie Harry'ego Pottera:) Zresztą obiecuję w następnych częściach zdradzać po kawałku tajemnicy!

**Sienne** co do Keith'a i jego znajomości z Albusem, przeczytaj, co co napisałam Astrze Black:) A co do Twojego uznania, dla moich świetnych umiejętności translatorskich, to muszę Cię rozczarować(albo i nie), ale tekst jest mój. Mój własny xD


	3. Chapter 3

Przez nieuwagę włączyłam komentarze tylko dla zalogowanych! Za dostrzeżenie tego faktu kłaniam się Sitriel. To już naprawione:) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kilka kolejnych tygodni minęło we względnym spokoju, a Severus musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że towarzystwo Sokoła stało się nad wyraz przyjemne. Starał się nie myśleć zbyt wiele o czekającym go spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ale z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i niedostępny. Przekazał Albusowi wieści usłyszane od Malfoya, miał jednak wrażenie, że dyrektor coś przed nim ukrywa. Z rozmowy z nim wrócił jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony i ostatecznie po szybkim numerku z Keith'em, kazał mu się wynosić na jakiś czas. Chłopak był zdziwiony takim potraktowaniem, ale skinął tylko głową i bez słowa opuścił jego rezydencję. Snape przez pół nocy przeklinał się za takie potraktowanie dzieciaka, szczególnie, że potrafił on ukoić jego nerwy niemal tak dobrze jak Dumbledore i jego Ognista. Kiedy rano obudził go skrzat, nawrzeszczał i na niego, po czym zamknął się w swojej pracowni i zaczął warzyć proste eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zapewne by go to nie uspokoiło, ale zajął się od razu trzema zupełnie innymi i pracował w całkowitym skupieniu, żeby niczego nie spartaczyć. Skończył na godzinę przed planowanym wyjściem. Zjadł szybki obiad i nawet podziękował, wprawiając w zdziwienie skrzatkę. Później wziął długą kąpiel, pozbywając się otulającej go mgiełki smrodu składników i wyciągnął z garderoby szaty, i maskę na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Uważał, że to bez sensu, skoro będą tam tylko najważniejsi poplecznicy Lorda, ale takie wytyczne przekazał mu Lucjusz, więc chcąc czy nie, musiał się do nich dostosować. Wzdychając ciężko, aportował się w wyznaczonym miejscu i wzmocnił ochronę umysłu. Przemierzał, znane na pamięć korytarze dworku Malfoyów, nie zaszczycając nawet jednym spojrzeniem postaci na wiszących w idealnie równych odstępach obrazach. Wszedłszy do sali, w której zazwyczaj odbywały się spotkania zauważył, że jest ostatni i prawdopodobnie czekali tylko na niego.<p>

_Po prostu świetnie! Bo mi się zachciało eliksiry ważyć!_

— Panie — powiedział wyraźnie, przyklękając nieznacznie na jedno kolano i chyląc głowę w geście całkowitego oddania i poniżenia.

— Jesteś, Severusie. Dobrze, możemy zaczynać.

Snape, tak samo jak pozostali, zasiadł do stołu i nie skomentował, co najmniej dziwnego zachowania Voldemorta. Zwyczajowo ostatni przybyły witany był choćby małą klątewkę. Ot, tak! Na poprawienie humoru dupkowi, którego musieli słuchać.

Na stole pojawiły się kieliszki z jakimś drogim i starym winem, ale żaden z obecnych nie śmiał po nie sięgnąć. To, co się działo, było zbyt irracjonalne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mieli coś świętować, tylko śmierciożercy nie mieli pojęcia co. Czarny Pan wstał ze swojego miejsca z uniesionym w dłoni naczyniem i krótkim ruchem różdżki otworzył boczne drzwi, które jak Severus wiedział prowadziły do przylegającej do pomieszczenia biblioteki. Zamajaczył za nimi jakiś cień, ale postać spowita w mrok nie ujawniła się.

— Mamy dziś gościa — zaczął Tom upijając łyk wina i odstawiając kieliszek na brzeg stołu. — Nie znacie go. A przynajmniej większość z was go nie zna — dodał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. — Dziś, po prawie roku naszej wspólnej pracy, postanowiłem, że nadszedł czas. Mój wierny słu… — zawahał się na moment wskazując ręką na drzwi, po czym poprawiając się, dodał: — współpracownik.

Jeśli zgromadzeni wokół stołu ludzie mogli wcześniejsze zachowanie Lorda uznać za nietypowe, to teraz wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z niedowierzaniem, które szczęśliwie ukrywały maski, wciąż znajdujące się na ich twarzach.

Osoba z biblioteki przeszła wolnym krokiem ten niewielki kawałek dzielący go od stołu i stanęła u prawego boku Voldemorta. Skinęła lekko Ridle'owi i pozostałym, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa.

— Przedstawię was, choć mojego przyjaciela zapewne nie zdziwią wasze nazwiska. Lucjuszu — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do gospodarza — zdejmij maskę.

Malfoy wykonał polecenie, a postać w kapturze skinęła głową na znak, że owszem, blondyn jest mu znany. Mężczyzna pochylił nieznacznie głowę w geście powitania i usiadł. Po nim wstawali następni i cała sytuacja się powtarzała. Nott, Avery, Bella i Rudolfus oraz sześć innych osób. Nieznajomy tylko raz wyraził swoją niewiedzę, kiedy od stołu wstał niski, gruby mężczyzna ze stalową imitacją dłoni. Ostatni, dwunasty przedstawiony został Severus. Czarny Pan był widocznie zadowolony z konsternacji, w jaką wprawił swoich sługusów, szczególnie, że nieznajomy wciąż pozostawał ukryty.

— Nie zdradziłeś mnie — ni to zapytał, ni stwierdził Czarny Pan, odwracając się od Snape'a i patrząc na ostatnią postać w masce. — Dobrze więc. Severusie — zwrócił się ponownie do mistrza eliksirów — musisz wybaczyć mi i mojemu przyjacielowi, ale związałem go przysięgą.

Snape nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi Lord skinął głową na znak, że rozumie i wpatrzył się w stojącą u jego boku osobę. Działo się coś bardzo dziwnego i miał niepokojące wrażenie, że dowiadując się wszystkiego, nie będzie zadowolony. I to zachowanie Albusa z poprzedniego dnia.

_On wiedział…_

Ta myśl uderzyła go z taką siłą, że aż oczy zabłyszczały mu z wściekłości.

— Podejdź, Severusie i zdejmij mu maskę.

Obaj, zarówno gość, jak i Snape zwrócili oczy najpierw ku Tomowi, a chwilę później ku sobie. Mistrz eliksirów niespiesznie podszedł do śmierciożercy i zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, zauważając, że ten ma zamknięte oczy.

_Jakby chciał to odwlec, najbardziej, jak można…_

Stali teraz twarzami zwróconymi do siebie a jednocześnie bokiem do pozostałych. Severus uniósł do góry dłonie i nie zdejmując nieznajomemu, zakrywającego jego głowę kaptura, sięgnął po maskę. Na moment przed jej chwyceniem powieki obcego się uchyliły, a Snape zobaczył błysk niebieskich szkieł kontaktowych. Zamarł wpół ruchu, mając nikłą świadomość, że właśnie w tej chwili wszyscy obecni w pokoju bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądają. Maska opadła, a on odwracał się, niezaszczyciwszy nawet jednym spojrzeniem Keith'a, kiedy poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie za ramię. Nie spodziewając się zupełnie żadnej reakcji dzieciaka, nagle ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że znajduje się tuż przy nim. Z jego dłońmi na swojej klatce piersiowej i wargami chłopaka wpijającymi się w jego usta. Usłyszał cichy śmiech Voldemorta i jeszcze cichsze: [i]Przepraszam! Nie mogłem…[/i] Skinął i spokojnie położył dłoń na jego biodrze, obracając go twarzą do siedzących przy stole.

— Keith Duval — przedstawił.

_Nie mógł. Nie mógł powiedzieć. Złamałby przysięgę. Straciłby zaufanie…_

Severus miał wrażenie, że tysiące myśli przelatuje w jednej chwili przez jego głowę. A do tego były one tak nieskładne, że nawet gdyby Czarny Pan postanowił się teraz przebić przez jego osłony, nic by nie zrozumiał. Tak jak i on sam niewiele rozumiał.

_Keith. Co ten bachor robił na spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu? Współpracowali od ponad roku_, powoli docierał do niego absurd całej sytuacji.

Czarny Pan mówiący o kimkolwiek: _mój współpracownik_, znajdował się poza wyobraźnią i możliwością pojmowania mistrza eliksirów. Co prawda, Tom starał się nie mówić o nich, jak o swoich sługach. Najczęściej używał po prostu imion, czasem nazwisk i bardzo często całej masy obelg, szczególnie będąc wściekłym, ale nigdy żadnego z nich nie nazwał swoim przyjacielem. Nigdy.

_Nigdy też nie pozwolił na jakiekolwiek okazanie uczuć…_

Snape, uspokajając się nieco, zdołał przyodziać twarz w obojętność i twardym spojrzeniem omiótł wpatrujących się w niego i Sokoła śmierciożerców. Wszyscy, włączając w to opanowanego zawsze Lucjusza, byli zadziwieni zarówno widokiem młodego chłopca, o którym ich pan wypowiadał się z takim pietyzmem jak i sceny, której chwilę wcześniej byli świadkami. Lord rzadko wprowadzał nowych członków do grona swoich najwierniejszych, a jeszcze rzadziej robił to z taką radością. Tak, to była zdecydowanie radość i zgromadzeni w pokoju zaczęli się poważnie obawiać.

— Severusie, Keith — odezwał się, delektując szokiem, jaki wywołał. — Usiądźcie. Mamy dziś dużo do omówienia.

Chłopak pierwszy podszedł do stołu, zajmując krzesło między tym należącym do Snape'a, a tym zajętym przez Notta. Nikt nie skomentował tego wyboru, a tylko niektórzy wychwycili przekaz, który płynął z tego zachowania. Dzieciak uznał wyższość swojego partnera. Nie ważąc na konsekwencje.

Wino zostało wypite, a kieliszki ponownie napełniły się wybornym trunkiem. Przedyskutowano kilka najistotniejszych spraw, zaplanowano atak na niewielką wioskę i wyznaczono zadania dla poszczególnych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nikt nie śmiał zadawać pytań, choć wszyscy mieli w oczach głód wiedzy. Malfoy nie mógł oderwać wzroku od kochanka swojego przyjaciela. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z wydarzeń wieczoru. Severus podejrzewał, że był wściekły z faktu, iż Voldemort potrzebując młodego chłopaka, nie wybrał jego, hodowanego specjalnie do tego celu syna. Inna sprawa, że Draco nie zamierzał paradować w czarnych szatach i białej masce, ale o tym już Lucjusz wiedzieć nie musiał. Długo nie trzeba było czekać na reakcję gospodarza.

— Panie — zaczął cicho, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała dobrze skrywana nutka rozczarowania. — Dlaczego, skoro potrzebowałeś ucznia w Hogwarcie, nie wykorzystałeś do tego mojego syna?

— Ucznia w Hogwarcie? — powtórzył Lord, wydając się nieco zdezorientowanym.

Keith parsknął zimnym śmiechem, a Snape spojrzał z pogardą na Malfoya. Tom przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na chłopaka, najwidoczniej żądając wyjaśnień. Zdezorientowany przez chwilę Lucjusz uśmiechnął się teraz mściwie, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałych.

— W pewnym sensie będę się uczył. — Sokół wzruszył ramionami, a śmierciożercy nie mogli wyjść z podziwu nad jego swobodnym tonem i zachowaniem. — Poznaliśmy się na ślubie Aarona w dość ciekawych okolicznościach — dodał po chwili, jakby to miało wyjaśnić wszystko.

I chyba wyjaśniło, bo Lord uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i kiwnął głową.

— Lucjuszu, zaproś do nas Draco.

— Panie?

— Czego nie zrozumiałeś, w tak prostym poleceniu? — Jego głos raptownie stał się surowy i mocny.

Malfoy zadrżał i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju. Snape spiął się odrobinę, ale kiedy palce Sokoła delikatnie pogładziły jego udo, rozluźnił się, uznając, że jego chrześniakowi nie może grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Gospodarz wrócił po kilku minutach, prowadząc za sobą niepewnego syna. Ten skłonił się nisko, ale nie śmiał spojrzeć w oczy Voldemorta. W saloniku panowała niezmącona niczym cisza, a napięcie można było wyczuć każdym zmysłem.

— Będziemy mieli dzisiaj jeszcze jednego gościa — podjął Lord. — Chciałem zająć się nim osobiście, ale skoro wątpisz w moje decyzje, postanowiłem coś wam zademonstrować.

Lucjusz wyraźnie zadrżał pod wzrokiem swojego pana, a ton, jakim były wypowiedziane słowa sugerował konsekwencje, jakie będzie musiał ponieść, za tak nierozsądne zachowanie.

— Keith? — Riddle spojrzał na dzieciaka, a ten kiwnął głową i aportował się bezgłośnie, nie wstając nawet ze swojego miejsca.

Zebrani, w niemym szoku patrzyli na krzesło, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu siedział chłopak nie wierząc, że ten właśnie zniknął w miejscu obłożonym silnymi zaklęciami antydeportacyjnymi. Do tej pory, tylko Voldemortowi się to udało, a Keith miał zaledwie kilkanaście lat.

— Draco? — Czarny Pan zwrócił się do nastolatka z kpiącym uśmiechem. — Umiesz się teleportować?

Młody Malfoy skinął głową, ale jego próba, co było pewne od początku, nie przyniosła żadnego rezultatu. Taką samą próbę Tom nakazał Lucjuszowi, ale i jemu nie udało się pokonać barier.

Keith wrócił bez trzasku po minucie, skinieniem głowy potwierdzając, że zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano i przyglądając się uważnie jedynemu, poza nim nastolatkowi. Draco, chyba dopiero teraz rozpoznał partnera Severusa, bo nie był w stanie ukryć zaskoczenia.

— To strata czasu — powiedział w końcu Sokół, stając przed Voldemortem. — Jaki masz w tym cel?

— Zwykły kaprys — odparł zimno Lord.

— Ty i te twoje kaprysy — zaczął Keith, ale wzrok Toma powiedział mu, że przesadził. Skłonił się lekko w geście przeprosin. — Czego sobie życzysz?

— Rzucicie dwa zaklęcia — wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu, a chłopak zaśmiał się otwarcie, ale zgodził.

Snape przypatrywał się dwóm czarodziejom, wyraźnie niekonwencjonalnym zachowaniem Czarnego Pana.

— Zacząłem, kiedy cię nie było — kontynuował Riddle. — Żadnemu z nich nie udało się stąd aportować.

Nastolatek znowu prychnął, po czym powiedział tylko:

— To oczywiste.

Pewność siebie, która od niego biła spowodowała lekkie poruszenie wśród zebranych, ale wyczuwalne wręcz oczekiwanie na to, co miało nastąpić, pozwoliło wszystkim na szybkie dojście do siebie.

— Zacznijcie od _Crucio_. Draco, Keith.

Obaj skinęli na zgodę, a na podłodze przed nimi pojawił się trzydziestokilkuletni auror, którego Snape kojarzył także jako początkującego śmierciożercę. Blondyn podniósł różdżkę i z pewnym siebie uśmiechem rzucił zaklęcie. Ofiara miotała się chwilę w nikłych konwulsjach, ale zaklęcie szybko straciło swoją moc i po chwili klęczał już tylko, próbując łapać powietrze. Czarny Pan zaśmiał się cicho i wskazał szponiastą dłonią na drugiego chłopca.

— Pozwól, że najpierw doprowadzę go do stanu idealnego — Keith popatrzył z politowaniem na Draco i rzucił krótkie, niewerbalne zaklęcie, po którym auror dumnie stanął na nogi, nie odczuwając żadnych skutków rzuconego niedawno Niewybaczalnego. — _Crucio._

Cicho i spokojnie wypowiedziane słowo, wyrwało z mężczyzny przerażający krzyk. Wił się w spazmach bólu przez kilka minut, a z każdym smagnięciem różdżki Sokoła, słyszalny był dźwięk rozrywanych mięśni i pękających z trzaskiem kości.

Severus patrzył na to ze strachem w oczach. Ogromna siła, którą dysponował nastolatek stała się teraz oczywista dla każdego, kto miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości po spektakularnej teleportacji. Po chwili, Keith ze znudzeniem opuścił różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcie. Auror nie odzyskał świadomości.

— Zabij go, Draco — syknął Voldemort.

— Panie, nie sądzę, żebym dał radę — szepnął chłopak.

— Och! Ja też tak myślę — zaśmiał się mrocznie. — Mimo to, rzuć zaklęcie.

Draco krzyknąwszy _Avada Kedavra_, wpatrywał się w nieprzytomnego człowieka leżącego u swoich stóp i wiedział, że właśnie zasłużył na srogą karę od ojca. Sokół prychnął głośno i bez słowa skierował się w stronę Severusa. Na znak Lorda, machnął różdżką, nie wypowiadając nawet słowa. Zielony promień rozświetlił salę i pomknął w stronę zmaltretowanej ofiary, zabijając w ułamku sekundy. Chwilę później, Lucjusz sprawdził puls mężczyzny i potwierdził zgon.

— Co jeszcze pan potrafi, panie Duval?

Malfoy był wściekły z powodu porażki swojego syna i miał problemy z opanowaniem reakcji i zachowaniem maski obojetności, co nie uszło uwadze Toma. Zmrużył gniewnie oczy, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, Keith odpowiedział:

— Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa, Lucjuszu.

— Jak śmiesz.

_Co za idiota!_

Sokół uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Zwrócił się ku Czarnemu Panu i zaskakując wszystkich, włączając w to Severusa, zasyczał do niego używając mowy węży. Ten skinął głową, po raz kolejny uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie i odchylając w fotelu.

— Draco, wyjdź — brunet wymruczał niemal czule acz stanowczo. Szarooki chłopak zerknął na Voldemorta, ale napotykając jego zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, skłonił się i opuścił pokój.

— Chyba błędnie założyłeś, że możesz mnie traktować, jak równego sobie, Lucjuszu — odezwał się znowu nastolatek, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w blondyna. — Możliwe, że uznałeś tak, z powodu miejsca, które zająłem przy stole. Dowiedz się, więc, że było to spowodowane wyłącznie moim szacunkiem do Severusa. — Zrobił krótką przerwę, przesuwając wzrok po twarzach wszystkich obecnych. — Uznałem, że każde z was zdołało zauważyć, jaką pozycję będę zajmował w waszych szeregach. Widocznie się pomyliłem — znowu przerwał, patrząc wyzywająco na śmierciożerców. — Ale bez obaw. Naprawię to. _Tormenta._

Krzyk Malfoy'a wypełnił szczelnie pomieszczenie.

— Jasne zaklęcie? — zakpił Lord.

— Nie widzę różnicy.

Czarny Pan skinął z satysfakcją głową i uniósł w górę kieliszek w geście poparcia i zrozumienia. Kruk zrobił to samo, po czym obaj wypili, delektując się niepowtarzalnym smakiem. Po kilku minutach Keith zdjął zaklęcie, a Lucjusz pozostał na podłodze, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się ruszyć.

— Pomóżcie mu — rzucił chłopak, wskazując na dwóch najbliżej siedzących. — Nasza umowa wciąż obowiązuje? — spytał zwracając się do Toma, który niechętnie przytaknął. — Jeżeli Draco poniesie jakiekolwiek konsekwencje związane z dzisiejszym wieczorem, poczujesz mój prawdziwy gniew — warknął chłopak w stronę Malfoya, który zesztywniał słysząc złowieszczy, mroczny ton, ale w odpowiedzi ukłonił się tylko. Niemal tak nisko, jak swojemu panu.

— Wezwę was, kiedy będziecie potrzebni — dodał Lord, zwalniając tym samym wszystkich z zebrania.

Keith chwycił swojego kochanka, skinieniem głowy pożegnał Voldemorta i aportował się bezpośrednio do rezydencji Snape'a z oniemiałym mistrzem eliksirów u boku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruda098 <strong>o tak... Keith jeszcze troszkę pozaskakuje biednego mistrzunia xD Tak, tak... to jeszcze nie koniec:P

**Sitriel **Raz jeszcze wielkie dzięki:* Och, co do Hogwartu to obiecuję, że będzie ciekawie! I do znajomości Keith'a i Albusa też dojdę, choć raczej nieprędko...

**Lalanel** mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie tylko lepiej:)

**ewa** wena się przyda, więc dziękuję! Racja, Sev nie miał szan rozpoznać Harry'ego:P Nie zapominaj, że Keith jest w Zakonie... informacje niemal z pierwszej ręki.

**Sienne **wybaczam niedopatrzenie:) dobrze, że chociaż fabuła Ci się podoba:) spróbuję sie poprawić, choć obiecać nic nie mogę. I cóż... lubię niekanoniczność xD

**zubatek **dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że kolejna część przypadła Ci do gustu

**Shinitei **ja mam problem z opisami, więc chętnie posłucham jakichś ciekawych propozycji! Och tak. W końcu tatuaż zauważy ktoś, kto będzie wiedział, co on oznacza, ale do tego jeszcze długa droga xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Gwoli wyjaśnienia: ja nie przepadam za Potterem, który jest jak ciepłe kluchy, więc u mnie siłą rzeczy będzie i wpływowy, i potężny, ale znajdą się też problemy. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni:) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Co, do cholery?<em>

Severus rozejrzał się nie do końca przytomnie po swoim salonie i zamrugał z niedowierzania. Jakoś nie pomyślał, że skoro Keith był w stanie aportować się z Malfoy Manor, to nie sprawi mu większego problemu pojawienie się w jego rezydencji. Bariery były niemal identyczne.

_Ciekawe, czy w Hogwarcie też mógłby to robić?_

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał, przypominając sobie, że już zadawał to pytanie.

— Obecnie two… — zaczął chłopak, ale zirytowany Snape szybko mu przerwał.

— Nawet się nie waż dokończyć — warknął, na co Sokół przymknął na chwilę oczy i zaczął niespokojnie krążyć po pomieszczeniu.

Decydując się na lakoniczną odpowiedź, stanął przed mistrzem eliksirów i wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, po którym odpowiedział tylko:

— Nie mogę powiedzieć ci wszystkiego.

— Wszystkiego? — zaczął Severus z ironią. — Raczysz żartować! Wynoś się! — wysyczał bliski pokazowego wybuchu wściekłości.

Keith zamarł na słowa kochanka, ale nie zrobił nawet kroku. Niebieskie oczy przeszywały starszego mężczyznę, próbując doszukać się w nich czegoś, co niewątpliwie dałoby mu podstawy do bardziej otwartej rozmowy. Chyba udało mu się zaleźć to coś, bo zaczął mówić, wracając do nieskładnego marszu przed kominkiem.

— Możesz mnie wyrzucić, Severusie. Wiesz jednak, że to niewiele zmieni. Nadal będziemy się widywać. W szkole, na spotkaniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu i niewątpliwie na herbatkach u Albusa. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, związałeś się ze mną na rok, co jak przekazał mi Michael, już wiesz. — Przeszył Snape'a nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, ale nie zakończył monologu. — Jestem Sokołem i z racji tego możesz… korzystać z moich usług według swojego uznania. Ani Dumbledore, ani tym bardziej Voldemort nie mogą zorientować się jednak, co się dzieje, a niestety pokazaliśmy im już zbyt wiele.

Profesor próbował poukładać sobie słowa dzieciaka w głowie, ale na razie był zbyt wzburzony, żeby jego umysł wyłapał wszystkie możliwe niedogodności wynikające z zawartego układu. A było ich sporo. Po przeczytaniu umowy, którą zawarł na pół świadomie, wiedział, że ma związane ręce. Złamanie magicznej przysięgi, nawet tak prozaicznej, wiązało się z nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami, na które, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty.

— Te imprezy, o których mówiłeś są zapewne nadal aktualne — kontynuował Keith. — Obaj wiemy, że będziesz się na nich musiał stawić z partnerem, a w najbliższym czasie innego mieć nie możesz. Ja, siłą rzeczy, jestem do twojej dyspozycji. Możesz mnie teraz odesłać i wzywać, kiedy będę ci do czegokolwiek potrzebny. Choć przyznam szczerze, że seks raz w miesiącu, tylko po to, żeby dopełnić warunków umowy mnie nie satysfakcjonuje. Sądzę, że ciebie również. Tylko, że ja, stawię się na każde twoje żądanie, choćbyś miał mnie odtąd traktować jak zwykłą dziwkę. Ale to także zależy od ciebie. Jestem do twoich… _usług_, Severusie. Ty zdecydujesz, co z tym zrobić. Jednak weź pod uwagę również to, że mogę ci dać dużo więcej. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Snape obserwował młodzieńca z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Wiedział, że Sokół miał rację. On, jako sponsor, miał pełne prawo traktować chłopaka według własnego uznania i potrzeb. Tylko, czy chciał mieć wroga w tak silnym czarodzieju? Czy chciał był odcięty od tego dzieciaka, jego wiedzy i niewątpliwych wpływów. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał. Musiał dowiedzieć się jednak o nim więcej. Nie bez powodów był szpiegiem i życie w całkowitej nieświadomości nie było dla niego w żaden sposób komfortowe. Keith był zagadką, którą on musiał rozwiązać. Ale wątpliwości pozostały.

— Muszę to przemyśleć — powiedział cicho, a chłopak kiwnął głową na znak zgody. — Jednak muszę też zadać ci kilka pytań.

— Dobrze, ale nie obiecuję, że na wszystkie odpowiem.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Zacznę, więc od najprostszego — zastanowił się chwilę, ale musiał o to spytać. — Dlaczego nosisz szkła kontaktowe?

Mistrz eliksirów zauważył szok na twarzy dzieciaka, ale nie wycofał się z pytania. Keith wpatrywał się w niego i kilkakrotnie otwierał oraz zamykał usta. W końcu opadł ciężko na sofę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Głos mu się załamywał, kiedy zaczął mówić.

— Jak? Cholera…

— Soczewki, dlaczego masz niebieskie soczewki?

— Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie — powiedział twardo nastolatek, a zdenerwowanie było widoczne w całej jego postawie. — Kiedy je zauważyłeś?

— Jeszcze w restauracji — odparł Snape bez namysłu. — Kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem.

— To niemożliwe. — Zaskoczone oczy szukały kłamstwa w zachowaniu mężczyzny, ale niczego nie znalazły. — Czy widzisz coś jeszcze, Severusie? — ostrożnie zapytał po chwili. — Mroczny Znak, albo… coś innego?

Choć już samo pytanie zdziwiło Snape'a, to jednak informacja, którą podał chłopak wydała się bardziej interesującym zagadnieniem.

— Mroczny Znak? Masz Znak?

_Kurwa, jak to możliwe, że nie zauważyłem Znaku?_

— Czyli go nie widzisz? — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, a Sokół uspokoił się wyraźnie. — Wyjaśnię ci za jakiś czas, bo najwyraźniej będę musiał. Nie doceniłem cię w pełni. Mój błąd.

— O czym ty mówisz, dzieciaku?

— Nie teraz, proszę. W każdym bądź razie, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o kontaktach! Do tej pory zresztą nikt nie był w stanie ich dostrzec…

Severus wpatrzył się niedowierzająco w chłopaka, ale jego szczerość była tak potężnie wyczuwalna, że zrezygnował z chęci wyśmiania tego stwierdzenia. I to będzie musiał przemyśleć. Keith ukrywał coś nie tylko przed nim, ale także przed innymi. Nikt? Naprawdę, nikt? Porzucił jednak te rozterki na rzecz spraw ważniejszych.

— Dlaczego Czarny Pan nazwał cię swoim współpracownikiem, przyjacielem?

— Och! — Sokół zaśmiał się sarkastycznie, ale odpowiedział. — Nie jestem jego sługą. To miał być wyraźny przekaz skierowany do śmierciożerców, ale jako, że nie wszyscy zrozumieli musiałem uwiarygodnić swoją pozycję.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

— Racja — powiedział niespiesznie. — Woli, żebym był z nim niż przeciw niemu. Wie, mniej więcej, jaką mocą dysponuję i wie, że tylko traktując mnie w ten sposób, może mieć mnie po swojej stronie.

— A ma?

— Nie. Choć to bardziej skomplikowane i zdecydowanie nie do wyjaśnienia w tej chwili.

Snape znowu skinął, pocieszając się, że wkrótce i tak wyciągnie z Keith'a całą prawdę. Musi porozmawiać z Albusem. Choćby i nie dowiedział się wiele więcej, to jednak zawsze warto spróbować. A może przypadkiem temu starcowi coś się wymknie.

— Co to było za zaklęcie? — zapytał znowu, a widząc zdezorientowaną minę nastolatka dodał: — To, które zastosowałeś na aurorze.

—_Cruciatus_ — odpowiedział tylko i wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak nie działa _Cruciatus_ — odwarknął mężczyzna.

— Działa. Trzeba mieć tylko odpowiedni poziom mocy magicznej.

— Co? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Voldemort też mógłby używać _Crucio_ w taki sposób, ale chyba nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy — powiedział kpiąco. — Mam taką samą moc jak on, może nawet większą… _Inną_ — dodał po chwili wahania.

Niedowierzanie, Severus miał wypisane na twarzy. W jego głowie, niespodziewanie pojawił się fragment dawno zasłyszanej przepowiedni. Znienawidzonej przepowiedni, którą powtórzył temu dupkowi, Voldemortowi i w konsekwencji której stracił całkowicie i tak mocno już nadszarpnięte poczucie własnej godności.

_A będzie miał on moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… O, Merlinie!_

— Niemożliwe… — wyszeptał, patrząc na swojego kochanka.

_Kurwa, to wcale nie jest niemożliwe…_

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i spróbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział o Keith'ie Duvalu, Karlu Misserze i Harrym Potterze jednocześnie.

Harry został oddany do sierocińca mając rok i klika miesięcy. Stamtąd, już jako Karla, zabrała go jakaś niewątpliwie silna i wpływowa rodzina, skoro nawet Albus nie był w stanie dowiedzieć się niczego na temat chłopca. Możliwe, że wiedzieli oni, kim jest dziecko, wtedy niezbędne byłoby ukrycie się wraz z nim i zapewnienie mu jak najlepszej ochrony, skoro Dumbledore tak strasznie to zaniedbał. Mogliby przenieść się za ocean, a tam zmienić personalia dziecka, przekazując mu rodowe nazwisko, a co za tym idzie również prawo do dziedziczenia ich majątku, a w przyszłych pokoleniach również mocy. Czy to możliwe, że Sokół był Potterem? Przywołał w pamięci obraz Lily i jej znienawidzonego męża. Dostrzegał minimalne podobieństwo, ale czy było ono na tyle duże, żeby mieć pewność? Czy szkła kontaktowe miały ukrywać prawdziwy kolor oczu? Zielonych oczu Lily? Jeśli to prawda, to dzieciak nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział. I zapewne istnieje, co do tego jakiś ważny powód.

_Co ja niby powinienem zrobić? _

Zastanowił się, czy Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki skarb najprawdopodobniej znajduje się w zasięgu jego rąk. Tyle pytań wpadało mu obecnie do głowy, że zadając je wszystkie, nie skończyłby pewnie do rana. Musi się dowiedzieć, ale nie teraz. Poczeka. Da chłopakowi czas na obdarzenie swojej osoby zaufaniem.

— Będziesz mi musiał dużo wyjaśnić — powiedział po dłuższej chwili Severus, zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. — I nie mów nikomu tego, co mnie przed chwilą. O swojej mocy — dodał, widząc zagubiony wzrok Sokoła. — Nikomu! — powtórzył z naciskiem.

Keith skinął, rozumiejąc najpewniej, że wydał się w najgłupszy z możliwych sposobów. Jego skrzętnie ukrywany kamuflaż, lata ćwiczeń i wyrzeczeń w jednej chwili mogły pójść na marne. Ale nie poszły. Mistrz eliksirów nie zadał żadnego pytania. Wiedział. Co do tego Keith nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. A jednak świadomie dał mu czas. I ostrzegł.

— Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. — Snape przerwał przedłużającą się ciszę i zatrzymał wzrok na płonącym żywo ogniu. — O co chodzi z Draco?

Bał się odpowiedzi, ale nie mógł pozwolić na skrzywdzenie swojego chrześniaka, w razie potrzeby będzie mógł go ukryć. Co prawda będzie to wymagało całego jego sprytu i pomocy Dumbledore'a, ale z całą pewnością wszystko jest do zorganizowania.

— Ach, to też dość skomplikowane.

— Muszę wiedzieć — odparł twardo.

— Tak, wiem, że się o niego martwisz. Ale nie musisz — dodał pewnie. — Lucjusz nic mu nie zrobi, bo gorzko tego pożałuje. A Voldemort nie potrzebuje Draco w swoich szeregach. Rozmawiałem już z nim o tym.

Jasny, przebiegły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a Snape stwierdził raptem, że wzbudza on w nim taki sam zachwyt, jak i strach. To nie było dobre. Nie będzie się bał tego dzieciaka!

— Możesz wyjaśnić?

— Przekonałem go, że Malfoy będzie bardziej użyteczny, jako wtyczka w Ministerstwie. Ewentualnie, jako urzędnik na wysokim stanowisku, jeśli po ukończeniu przez niego szkoły, władza będzie już w rękach Toma. Tym sposobem, Draco ma jeszcze prawie rok w miarę normalnego życia. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że to i tak nazbyt dużo czasu — dodał, zaciskając zęby. — Czarny Pan zdaje sobie sprawę, że syn Lucjusza nie jest stworzony do zabijania, co niestety i tak będzie musiał robić, akurat tego jestem pewny. Ale to ja go tego nauczę i nie tylko tego zresztą. Poza tym, ty mi pomożesz. — Powiedziawszy to wyszczerzył się do Severusa w diabolicznym uśmiechu.

Keith zadbał o wiele spraw. To mu trzeba było przyznać. Mały pokaz, który urządził Lord miał zapewne tylko potwierdzić słowa chłopaka co do predyspozycji młodego Ślizgona. Snape był pewny, że w innych okolicznościach nastolatek nie miałby wielkiego wyboru i plan ochrony trzeba by wdrożyć bardzo szybko. Dzięki Sokołowi Draco pozostanie z rodziną, wykluczony z kręgu podejrzeń Riddle'a i jednocześnie pod opieką jego [i]przyjaciela[/i]. Lucjusz poznał już smak porażki, tym większy, iż jego oprawcą był Keith, a nie sam Voldemort. Do tego jeszcze…

— Dlaczego użyłeś legalnego zaklęcia? — zapytał, dochodząc do tego punktu w swoich rozmyślaniach.

— Ech… nie chciałem zrobić mu zbyt dużej krzywdy.

— _Tormenta_ ma taką samą moc, jak _Crucio_.

— Ale nie pozostawia śladu w sygnaturze ofiary. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami na pytający wzrok Snape'a. — Nie wierzę, że o tym nie wiedziałeś. Zresztą nieważne, jasnymi zaklęciami trochę trudniej manipulować. Ale możesz mi wierzyć, jeżeli Draco spadnie, choć włos z głowy, Lucjusz będzie cierpiał o wiele bardziej.

— Nie wątpię w to — przyznał cicho mistrz eliksirów.

— Wiem. I cieszę się z tego.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co właściwie powinni zrobić. Jako pierwszy odezwał się nastolatek. Niemal szeptem, ale z pewnością siebie.

— Złożyłem dla ciebie Przysięgę Milczenia — zaczął, a Severus skinął głową. — Nie będę prosił cię o to samo, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby nikt nie dowiedział się o naszej rozmowie, ani o tym, co działo się na spotkaniu.

— Muszę złożyć raport.

— Tak, ja również. Możemy pójść razem, jeśli chcesz. — Dostrzegłszy niezdecydowanie w oczach kochanka, dodał spokojnie: — A jeśli nie, to nie mów Albusowi, w jaki sposób użyłem _Crucio_, ani o moich wyjaśnieniach na ten temat.

Jak nietrudno było się domyślić, Snape wychwycił aluzję i ze zdziwieniem doszedł do wniosku, że jednak Dumbledore nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kim jest Keith. Każdy z nich, on, dyrektor i Lord, mieli tylko poszczególne części układanki, które składały się na życie stojącego teraz przed nim chłopaka.

— Powinienem już iść — odezwał się ponownie Sokół. — Czeka mnie wizyta w Hogwarcie, a później jeszcze kilka spraw. Muszę się też zobaczyć z Michaelem. — Snape skinął, dając znak, że rozumie, a nastolatek kontynuował znacznie ciszej: — Przemyśl sobie wszystko, Severusie. Zobaczymy się, jak sądzę dopiero za kilka dni, na powitalnej uczcie.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze smutno i zniknął, pozostawiając w salonie słodkawy zapach dobrego alkoholu i pomarańczy. Mistrz eliksirów z posępnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się jego młodziutki kochanek i klął w myślach na niemożność przewidywania przyszłych wydarzeń.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach do pomieszczenia wciąż zajmowanego przez Snape'a, wślizgnął się ostrożnie skrzat informując go, że kolacja jest przygotowana i czeka w jadalni, oraz pytając, czy panicz Keith wróci dziś na noc, bo jeśli tak, to on musi przygotować kilka rzeczy. Mężczyzna spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na małe stworzenie, odpowiedział lakoniczne _nie_, po czym zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Skrzat z niedowierzaniem patrzył na swojego pana, zastanawiając się, co też on zrobi, kiedy mistrz eliksirów wyląduje na oddziale zamkniętym w Świętym Mungu? Severus z kolei myślał tylko o jednym. A było to na tyle niedorzeczne, niewłaściwe i absurdalne jednocześnie, że śmiech był jedyną reakcją, na jaką jego umysł zezwolił.

_Merlinie! Pieprzę się z jedynym synem mojej nieżyjącej przyjaciółki i jej zidiociałego męża, notabene mojego wieloletniego dręczyciela. Powinienem go nienawidzić, powinienem…_

Odseparowanie od Sokoła, nawet na te kilka dni, nie wpłynęło zbyt dobrze za Snape'a. Jego myśli wciąż zaprzątał chłopak ze swoimi tajemnicami i niedomówieniami. Decyzję o tym, żeby kontynuować to, co zaczęli po zawarciu umowy podjął jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, kiedy Keith aportował się z jego domu. Nie widział potrzeby przechodzenia na inny poziom relacji, tylko dlatego, że dzieciak okazał się mieć więcej sekretów niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Spotykając się z Albusem powiedział mu, co sądzi o jego zachowaniu, zarówno na weselu Aarona (_Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że związałbym się z nieletnim? Masz mnie za idiotę czy samobójcę?_ — niemal krzyczał, na co Dumbledore odpowiedział tylko, irytując go jeszcze bardziej: _Mogłeś nie wiedzieć, Severusie!_ ), jak i o ukrywaniu faktu posiadania drugiego, tak wysoko postawionego szpiega.

Nadspodziewanie szybko nadszedł pierwszy września i konieczność powrotu do Hogwartu, choć tym razem Snape sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że czekał na ten dzień, jak jeszcze nigdy w swojej nauczycielskiej karierze. Kiedy gromada dzieciaków zaczęła wsypywać się do zamku, on starając się opanować tłum, szukał jednocześnie wzrokiem swojego kochanka. Dostrzegł go na schodach, rozmawiającego z Minervą. Niedaleko od nich zatrzymał się Draco i kilku innych Ślizgonów. Podszedł bliżej, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czegóż to, jego chrześniak chce od Sokoła.

— Cześć Keith — odezwał się pewnie blondyn.

— Draco — uśmiechnął się na przywitanie, omiatając jednocześnie oceniającym wzrokiem pozostałych, zgromadzonych wokół niego uczniów.

Wymienili kilka zdań, w których Malfoy nie omieszkał powiedzieć wszystkim, że poznali się na ślubie Aarona. Zimne spojrzenie Sokoła, zamknęło mu jednak usta, gdy Zabini zapytał, z kim też jego nowy przyjaciel był na owej uroczystości.

— Chciałbym z tobą później porozmawiać, Draco.

— Oczywiście. I tak trafisz do naszego Domu.

Keith uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, a Severus dostrzegł, że Ślizgon sztywnieje w wyniku źle skrywanej obawy.

— Panie Duval. — Mistrz eliksirów zaskoczył swoim pojawieniem się wszystkich, oprócz błękitnookiego nastolatka. — Proszę za mną. Reszta do sali.

Poprowadził Keith'a do małej wnęki, dającej możliwość ukrycia się przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i przyciągnął chłopaka do długiego, namiętnego pocałunku.

— Rozumiem, że podjąłeś decyzję — zaczął z uśmiechem Sokół.

— Jakże mógłbym podjąć inną.

— Cieszę się. — Tym razem on złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach partnera. — Mamy dużo do omówienia.

— Domyślam się, ale najpierw uczta.

— Tak — zaśmiał się szczerze chłopak. — Chodźmy zszokować Draco i twoich podopiecznych.

Snape posłał mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, na co Keith tylko roześmiał się głośniej, ruszając pewnie w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

><p><strong>Koefi <strong>oto i następny rozdział, a ja mogę mieć tylko nadzieje, że się podoba:D raczej niewiele się w nim działo, chociaż... zależy jak na to spojrzeć xD

**Sitriel** cóż, Severus jest jak widzisz nieco zagubiony, ale za bardzo ciekawski, żeby sobie odpuścić:P

**Ruda098 **chyba nie za dużo tu wyjaśniam xD za to dla Severusa wszystko jest nowością:) Trzeba mu dozować wiadomości...

**ewa **hm...do łatwości w rzucaniu czarnomagicznych zaklęć przejdziemy później; burzy z piorunami nie było, tym razem postawiłam na opanowanie i umiejętność maskowania uczuć; co do Draco i Lucjusza, to jeszcze nie raz się z nimi spotkamy xD mogę tylko zdradzić, że Keith nienawidzi Lucjusza;P

**Taruri **rozumiem, że Twoje podejrzenia właśnie się sprawdziły xD ach, Keith i strona, po której się opowiada... skomplikowana sprawa! Cieszę się, że opowiadanie się podoba i mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie.

**zubatek **ano, może i krótkie, ale za to staram się w miarę szybko dodawać kolejne xD

**Shinitei **dziękuję za dostrzeżenie błędu! Hem, prawdę mówiąc mój Sokół miał być początkowo Krukiem, ale takie określenie występuje już w wielu tekstach, na co zwróciła mi uwagę moja wytrwała Beta. A w tym miejscu, jakoś mi umknął ten szczegół;P

**Lalanel **tu postarałam się trochę rozjaśnić, choć nie wszystko i nie dokładnie:) taka już moja natura xD

**Sienne **widzisz, mój problem polega na tym, że ja lubię, kiedy Harry jest potężny, ale uznała za stosowne dodać to w ostrzeżeniach, bo rzeczywiście, niektórych może to razić. Każdy ma inną tolerancję i mam szczerą nadzieję, że Twojej granicy nie przekroczę. Dobrze przeczytać koma, który nie tylko chwali, a też krytykuje, także czekam(choć z lekką obawą xD) na Twoje słowa i tym razem.

**kruszynka85 **dziękuję za komentarz na .pl, tam rzeczywiście jest mi bardziej potrzebny, co bym nie zrezygnowała:D A, jeśli chodzi o Rona i Hermi, to będą, będą... gdzieś i kiedyś xD


	5. Chapter 5

_Tu, moi kochani, poznacie moją radosną twórczość w tworzeniu pieśni Tiary Przydziału... Wolałam ostrzec:D_

* * *

><p>Keith i Severus, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali tuż po corocznej pieśni Tiary Przydziału, wywołali niemałe zamieszanie. Idąc ramię w ramię, nastolatek i Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu, ściągali na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Tym bardziej, że młodszy z owej dwójki wciąż miał szczery uśmiech na twarzy, a starszy nie wyglądał tak przerażająco jak zazwyczaj. Więcej, wprawne oko niektórych co bardziej spostrzegawczych uczniów, rozpoznawało ten dziwny grymas jako niewątpliwe zadowolenie.<p>

Draco przypatrywał się tej parze tak samo intensywnie jak pozostali. Wiedział, że coś było nie w porządku. Jak powiedziała Narcyza, relacje nauczyciel-uczeń były karalne, a zachowanie czarodziei wzbudzało zbyt duże zainteresowanie. Tylko, że Dumbledore wiedział o ich romansie, uświadomił sobie chłopak. Czyżby nie miał nic przeciwko? Nawet, jeżeli tak było, to wypadałoby zachować trochę ostrożności. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Keith'em. I może z chrzestnym, jeśli ten się zgodzi.

Sokół obserwował z rozbawieniem uczniów siedzących przy czterech stołach. Widział, jak bardzo są zdziwieni, przestraszeni, zamyśleni albo wściekli. Najwięcej przyjaźnie nastawionych dzieciaków dostrzegł oczywiście w Slytherinie, co było poniekąd naturalne jako, że tak swobodnie czuł się u boku ich opiekuna. Zauważył pytający wzrok Draco, ale skinął mu tylko głową i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Uczniowie czekający na przydział rozstąpili się lekko, gdy zbliżali się do stołu prezydialnego. Niespodziewanie, od strony Domu Węża usłyszeli czyjś głos. Niezbyt donośny, ale doskonale słyszalny w ciszy, która zapanowała po ich wejściu do sali.

— Już jesteś nasz, Keith! — powiedział z uśmiechem i szacunkiem Zabini, wychodząc z szoku, spowodowanego nietypowym zachowaniem Snape'a.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę Blaise'a i wtedy wybuchła wrzawa. Każdy próbował coś powiedzieć. Ślizgoni poparli czarnoskórego nastolatka i większość szczerzyła się właśnie w stronę Sokoła. Gryfoni krzyczeli, że oto szkoła zyskała kolejnego śmierciożercą, a pozostali uczniowie spekulowali, czy nowy rzeczywiście trafi do wyklętego Domu.

Temu wszystkiemu ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się kadra nauczycielska. Przed ucztą dyrektor wyjaśnił im, kim jest chłopak, niektórzy nawet już zdążyli go poznać. Wszyscy bez wyjątku podziwiali młodzieńca za chęć robienia mistrzostwa jednocześnie z trzech przedmiotów. Nawet plan został skonstruowany głównie pod niego w taki sposób, aby nie miał problemów z prowadzeniem odpowiedniej ilości zajęć z poszczególnych przedmiotów. Rozgardiasz ucichł, kiedy ze swojego miejsca podniósł się dyrektor i patrząc na Blaise'a zapytał głośno:

— Co ma pan na myśli, panie Zabini?

— Keith będzie idealnym Ślizgonem — odparł pewnie nastolatek, co ponownie rozpętało piekło.

— Cisza!

Dyrektor przypatrywał się z ciekawością uśmiechającemu się Sokołowi. Severus przewrócił teatralnie oczyma, a kpiący uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Dumbledore zerknął w jego stronę, a ten pokręcił przecząco głową, odpowiadając na niezbadane pytanie.

— Hm… — zaczął ponownie staruszek. — Może rzeczywiście posłuchamy, co Tiara ma na ten temat do powiedzenia?

Keith chwilę zastanawiał się nad propozycją, ostatecznie kiwając głową i podchodząc do stołka na podwyższeniu. Wkładając stary artefakt zastanawiał się, jaki był w tym sens, skoro i tak nie zamieszka w żadnym z Domów. Tiara, przez dłuższy czas cicha, niespodziewanie dla wszystkich, rozpoczęła drugą tego wieczoru pieśń.

_Przyszedłeś do mnie, choć wcale nie musiałeś,_

_widzę, że straciłeś bardzo wiele z tego, co kochałeś._

_Twoje serce i duszę znaczy blizn wiele,_

_lecz niezmiennie pamiętasz, jak ważni są przyjaciele._

_Teraz jeszcze on się pojawił,_

_wiedz, że gdy kocha i szanuje, nigdy nie zostawi!_

_Nie muszę cię dzisiaj przydzielać_

_i maski, którą wytrwale nosisz z twojej twarzy, zdzierać._

_Jesteś jak Krukon: twardy i inteligentny_

_Roveny dar jest u ciebie wysoce nieprzeciętny._

_Jesteś jak Puchon: prawy i cierpliwy_

_dla Helgi byłbyś niczym syn prawdziwy._

_Jesteś jak Gryfon: walczysz i chronisz_

_Godryk byłby dumny, że jego geny nosisz._

_Jesteś jak Ślizgon: przebiegły i sprytny_

_Salazar wie. Nigdy nie był naiwny!_

_Jesteś niczym Hogwart cały,_

_nigdy nie zapominaj, jakie są jego ideały!_

I znowu wszyscy bez jakiegokolwiek wyjątku patrzyli na Keith'a, zachowując przy tym przerażającą niemal ciszę. Chłopak powoli zdjął postrzępiony kapelusz, szepnął ciche _dziękuję_ i stanął przodem do uczniów, intensywnie wpatrując się w Severusa. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy usłyszał pierwsze słowa Tiary. Jaka była niepewność, kiedy zaczęła śpiewać. Jakie zaskoczenie, gdy ujęła w tej pieśni także jego kochanka.

Snape patrzył na Sokoła z rozszerzonymi oczyma.

_Co też temu durnemu kapeluszowi strzeliło do głowy!_

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał wyjść z szoku, ze swojego krzesła ponownie podniósł się dyrektor. Z szerokim uśmiechem zwrócił się do nastolatka, skupiając na sobie także spojrzenia uczniów.

— Keith. — Chłopak zwrócił ku niemu swoje niebieskie spojrzenie. — Tiara chyba chciała nas uświadomić, że jesteś niczym dziecię zamku, duchowy i psychiczny potomek wszystkich założycieli. — Sokół tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się prowokująco. — No cóż, co ja mam zrobić, skoro nigdzie cię nie przydzielono?

Zadane nonszalanckim tonem pytanie wywołało szczery śmiech u nastolatka, prychnięcie u mistrza eliksirów i chichoty przy całym stole nauczycielskim. Hogwartczycy patrzyli na to, niewiele rozumiejąc. Ostatecznie dyrektor, pohamowując cichy śmiech zwrócił się do uczniów:

— Moi kochani. Przedstawiam wam Keith'a Duvala. — Zupełnie niepotrzebnie wskazał ręką Sokoła, po czym mówił dalej: — Pan Duval jest absolwentem Kanadyjskiej Akademii Sztuk Magicznych. W tym roku został przyjęty do Hogwartu na kurs mistrzowski z eliksirów, obrony przez czarną magią oraz zaklęć. Prowadzę z nim także pertraktacje co do dodatkowych zajęć, które jak sądzę wypadało w naszej szkole wprowadzić już dawno. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu uda mi się go do tego pomysłu namówić.

Po sali rozeszły się pierwsze szepty. Uczniowie powoli wychodzili z szoku, po usłyszeniu słów Tiary i wiadomości Dumbledore'a. Ten niepozorny nastolatek nie był uczniem. Nie był jednym z nich. Draco wpatrywał się tępo to w Keith'a, to w dyrektora. W końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na Severusa, który uśmiechał się do niego kpiąco. Sokół też się uśmiechnął podążając za spojrzeniem swojego partnera. Blondyn wyglądał jak spetryfikowany. Dotarł do niego sens wszystkich tych dziwnych słów, zachowań i półuśmieszków dwóch czarodziei. Jak mógł być taki niedomyślny? Omiótł wzrokiem twarze przyjaciół, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie żadnych komentarzy.

Sokół wraz ze Snape'em usiedli przy stole prezydialnym, czekając na koniec przydziału pierwszoroczniaków i początek uczty. Nauczyciele niepewnie patrzyli na nastolatka i Severusa, którzy prowadzili ze sobą miłą, acz podszytą ironią i niedopowiedzeniami rozmowę. Widok mistrza eliksirów prowadzącego tak bardzo normalną konwersację z młodą, nieznaną im osobą, której na dodatek będzie musiał pilnować, był dla nich nie lada zagadką. Każdy, kto potrafił zjednać sobie przychylność tego profesora, zasługiwał na podziw.

Podczas posiłku, Sokół starał się zamienić choć kilka słów z każdym z nauczycieli. I mimo, że część kadry poznała go już wcześniej, teraz dopiero zrozumieli, jak dobrą decyzję podjął Albus, zgadzając się na prośbę chłopaka. Niewątpliwie był im potrzebny ktoś taki. Był młody, więc powinien szybko zjednać sobie większość uczniów. Mieli nadzieję, że pomoże w tym również niespodziewany występ Tiary, która z takim pietyzmem opisywała młodego czarodzieja. To będzie dziwny rok, co do tego nikt nie miał wątpliwości.

Po uczcie, Snape wraz z Sokołem udali się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Severus, jak co roku, postanowił wygłosić krótką mowę do swoich nowych, jak i znanych już uczniów.

— Nie toleruję braku szacunku, kłamstwa i nieposłuszeństwa. Jeżeli któreś z was złamie zasady, poniesie tego konsekwencje. Jakie one mogą być, wyjaśnią wam prefekci. Macie być lojalni wobec siebie i swojego Domu, a przede wszystkim wobec mnie. Nie zawaham się was wyrzucić, jeśli uznam to za stosowne.

Omiótł wzrokiem lekko przerażonych pierwszorocznych i wykrzywił usta w paskudnym uśmiechu, co wywołało kilka niekontrolowanych pisków. Keith, stojący nieco z tyłu zaśmiał się z reakcji dzieci, choć musiał przyznać, że profesor potrafił zrobić piorunujące wrażenie. Raczej nie chciałby mieć wroga w osobie mistrza eliksirów.

— Zostaliście ostrzeżeni — kontynuował Severus. — A teraz klasy od pierwszej do trzeciej, na dziesięć minut do swoich pokoi. — Uczniowie w ciszy opuścili salon, a Snape zwrócił się do pozostałych. — Jutro jest sobota, więc nie widzę przeszkód, żebyście zrobili dzisiaj powitalną imprezę. — Skrzywił się nieco na ostatnie słowo, a starsi uczniowie wymienili zadowolone uśmiechy. — Jest ósma. O dziewiątej ci, których teraz odesłałem mają być w łóżkach. Klasy czwarte i piąte, mają się tam znaleźć przed północą i jeżeli dowiem się, że któreś z was tknęło choćby odrobinę alkoholu, będziecie zwijać się z bólu przez najbliższy miesiąc. — Przez pokój przeszedł pomruk strachu, ale nikt nie zaprotestował. — Pozostali mają całą noc i barek do swojej dyspozycji. Pokój, od teraz do rana, będzie wyciszony, ale też monitorowany, więc nie ważcie się przesadzić. Prefekci mają pilnować porządku. Jutro dostaniecie listę indywidualnych konsultacji.

Zebrani przytaknęli. Profesor Snape może nie był najmilszą osobą, ale wiedzieli, że mimo wszystko mają więcej swobody niż wychowankowie innych Domów. Był też dla nich równie sprawiedliwy, co surowy. Bez względu na to kim byli, jeśli przestrzegali zasad, zawsze mogli liczyć na jego wsparcie, którego niejednokrotnie nie mieli w domu rodzinnym. Slytherin był specyficzną mieszanką uczniów. Byli tu zarówno bogaci, czystokrwiści arystokraci, jak i potomkowie wyrzutków, złodziei i morderców, przebywających w Azkabanie lub ukrywających się na Nokturnie, czy w innych przestępczych melinach. Były też dzieci półkrwi a nawet kilku mugolaków, których predyspozycje nie pozwalały umieścić ich nigdzie indziej.

— Pan Duval ma być przez was traktowany tak samo jak ja — zaczął ponownie, kiedy wróciły młodsze roczniki, wywołując tym stwierdzeniem kilka niedowierzających spojrzeń. — Dobrze słyszeliście. I nie radzę wam narażać się jemu, bo gorzko pożałujecie swojego zachowania — dodał, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. — Draco, pozwól z nami.

Zaskoczeni ostatnimi słowami mistrza eliksirów uczniowie stali jeszcze moment, wpatrując się intensywnie w pustą przestrzeń, którą jeszcze chwilę temu zajmowali dwaj czarodzieje. Później rozpoczęły się szepty i spekulacje, co do tego, kim jest Keith i czy mają się bać jego, czy profesora w razie problemów. Nikogo nie zdziwiło wywołanie Draco, większość wiedziała, że Snape jest jego chrzestnym, poza tym był głównym prefektem Domu, więc nauczyciel i tak musiałby z nim porozmawiać.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście! — warknął, ledwie przekraczając progi komnat Severusa. — Wyszedłem na kompletnego idiotę!

— Właśnie dlatego — zaśmiał się Sokół, wywołując tym wściekłość Ślizgona. — Och, daj spokój, Draco. Twoja mina była przeurocza.

— Ty…

— Uważaj z kim zadzierasz, Draco. Keith uratował ci tyłek i to bardziej niż mógłbyś przypuszczać.

Blondyn spiął się na te słowa, opuścił głowę i zapatrzwał w swoje stopy. Przypomniał sobie przerażające krzyki aurora i niewerbalne zaklęcie uśmiercające, rzucone jakby od niechcenia przez tego nastolatka. Jego śmierciożercze szaty i to, z jakim spoufaleniem rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem.

— Draco, czy Lucjusz ukarał cię w jakikolwiek sposób po ostatnim spotkaniu? — zapytał łagodniej Snape.

— Nie — odpowiedział chłopak. — Byłem pewien, że czeka mnie seria klątw, ale on nie zrobił nic. Nie odezwał się też do mnie od tamtego czasu — przerwał na chwilę, po czym dodał: — Słyszałem jego krzyki, wtedy kiedy kazałeś mi wyjść. Dlaczego…

— Za nieposłuszeństwo — odparł wrednie Sokół. — I za brak szacunku. Na jedno wychodzi.

Draco z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w niebieskookiego, usiłując zrozumieć sens tej wypowiedzi.

— Posłuchaj uważnie — ponownie odezwał się Severus. — Keith podarował ci rok normalnego życia. — Blondyn spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc dodał: — Powiedział Czarnemu Panu, że nie nadajesz się na mordercę, co ten sprawdził dodatkowo na tamtym zebraniu. Nie otrzymasz Mrocznego Znaku, ale mimo to będziesz się szkolił w czarnej magii.

Snape dostrzegł ulgę na twarzy swojego chrześniaka. Wiedział, że ten najbardziej boi się tego, że musiałby być czyimś sługą. Nikt normalny nie chciał obrywać klątwami dla kaprysu i dobrowolnie płaszczyć się przed psychopatą. Poczuł dumę, wiedząc, że dzieciak nie będzie taki, jak jego ojciec. Zimny i wyrachowany. Tyran, nie tylko dla swoich ofiar, ale także dla rodziny.

— Kto będzie mnie uczył? — zapytał niepewnie blondyn.

— Ja — odpowiedział Sokół. — Choć mam nadzieję, że Severus mi czasem pomoże — dodał zerkając na kochanka.

W tym samym czasie, Draco odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc lekko zamglony wzrok, jakim Keith wpatrywał się w mistrza eliksirów.

— Nie ma się z czego cieszyć — warknął niespodziewanie Sokół, pokonując w dwóch krokach odległość dzielącą go od Malfoya i łapiąc chłopaka brutalnie za podbródek. — Jeśli myślisz, że będę miły lub pobłażliwy, to się przeliczysz. Będę bardzo wymagający, a ty będziesz otrzymywał surowe kary za błędy i nieposłuszeństwo. Twoje porażki będą moimi, a na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić. I nie pozwolę na to jakiemuś zadufanemu w sobie, niedojrzałemu smarkaczowi, który myśli, że jest pępkiem świata. Rozumiesz?

_Teraz jest tym samym śmierciożercą, który z taką łatwością torturował aurora. Jak to możliwe, że z grzecznego dzieciaka, inteligentnego nastolatka, wprawnego finansjera i odpowiedzialnego dorosłego, w jednej chwili zmienia się w przerażającego swą potęgą agresora?_

Severus dostrzegł strach w oczach Draco. Rozumiał, że taki właśnie efekt chciał wywołać Keith. Dzieciak musiał wiedzieć, gdzie jego miejsce. Jeden nieodpowiedni ruch młodego Malfoya, jedna pomyłka i jego życie mogłoby się skończyć bardzo szybko.

W końcu Ślizgon szepnął cicho _tak_ i spróbował wyrwać twarz z uchwytu silnej dłoni. Sokół, uśmiechając się drapieżnie, nie pozwolił mu na to i łapiąc go drugą ręką w talii, przycisnął do swojego ciała. Snape patrzył na to zmrużonymi oczyma, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Dostrzegł zagubione spojrzenie blondyna i zrozumiał pobudki Keith'a. Draco przeraził się tej bliskości, nie rozumiał jej i nie wiedział, co mogła znaczyć ani jakie konsekwencje mogłaby nieść. Profesor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie acz groźnie, a nastolatek skulił się jeszcze bardziej pod jego spojrzeniem. Keith niespiesznym ruchem, przesunął kciukiem po policzku swojego nowego podopiecznego, zatrzymując się na dłużej na wargach nastolatka, rozchylając je lekko i naciskając.

— Jesteś mój, Draco — szepnął mu do ucha, ale na tyle głośno, żeby jego partner także mógł usłyszeć te słowa. — Czarny Pan oddał cię mnie, więc zachowuj się jak przystało na dobry prezent i nie sprawiaj mi kłopotów.

Snape dostrzegł wzdrygnięcie chrześniaka na słowo _prezent_ i kolejne, kiedy Keith musnął ustami jego ucho. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla kochanka. Powiedział i zrobił tak niewiele, tak dużą przewagę uzyskując w zamian. Sam był świetnym manipulatorem i szczycił się tym, że w kilku słowach lub gestach potrafi doprowadzić ofiarę (albo ucznia) do rozpaczy, ale oto stał przed nim godny następca.

_Tak… Jak mogłem w ogóle wątpić?_

Sokół tymczasem, nie odrywając ciała Draco od swojego, spojrzał w jego rozszerzone strachem oczy i złożył na ustach chłopaka niemal czuły pocałunek. Severus zaśmiał się, widząc szok wyzierający z tych szarych tęczówek. Malfoy nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, jakby obawiając się konsekwencji, które mogłyby go dopaść. Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do nastolatków i stanął za kochankiem, całując go w kark i przyglądając się reakcji Ślizgona.

— Nie strasz go tak, bo ucieknie z krzykiem do Czarnego Pana — wyszeptał mrocznym tonem, który wywołał ciepły chichot u Keith'a.

— Musi wiedzieć, Severusie. Musi… — zaczął, odwracając się i całując krótko Snape'a.

Nie puszczając blondyna, zaczął poruszać zmysłowo biodrami, chcąc poczuć bardziej twardą i napierającą na niego męskość starszego czarodzieja. Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich, ten ruch wyrwał cichy jęk z ust Draco, a Sokół poczuł wyraźnie, że i ten jest mocno podniecony. I choć znajdowanie się pomiędzy tą dwójką mogłoby być ciekawym doświadczeniem, nie chciał i nie mógł przekroczyć granicy przysięgi. Jeszcze nie.

— Proszę, proszę — odezwał się zmysłowo Severus, nie spuszczając głodnego wzroku z szarych oczu i nie odsuwając jednocześnie ust od szyi kochanka, wprawiając tym samym jego ciało w lekkie drżenie. — Idź, Draco. Upij się i przemyśl wszystko, co powiedział ci Keith. I wszystko, co się wydarzyło — dodał po chwili sarkastycznie.

Sokół, powolnym ruchem przesunął dłonią po boku Ślizgona. Od jego pleców, przez talię i na biodrze kończąc. Obaj widzieli, jak chłopak przymyka oczy próbując ukryć zażenowanie i trzęsąc się jednocześnie pod delikatnym dotykiem.

— Idź — szepnął mu ponownie do ucha brunet. — Nie chcemy, żebyś nas później znienawidził. Możemy ci pomóc, ja mogę. Tylko musisz mi zaufać i pozwolić na tą pomoc.

Malfoy otrząsnął się nieznacznie z szoku i z czerwonymi ze wstydu policzkami skinął głową, po czym wyszedł z salonu mistrza eliksirów, zostawiając kochanków samych. Zanim zdążyli wyciszyć komnaty, Draco usłyszał jeszcze dźwięk rozdzieranych szat, głośny krzyk Keith'a i przytłumiony nieco jęk Severusa. Nie był pewien czy cieszyć się, czy żałować, że wyszedł.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinitei <strong>Jak ładnie to ujęłaś... zaufany szpieg po obu stronach, on sam. Cóż, poczekamy zobaczymy, ale tak, Keith jest dostatecznie silny.

**Lajla **Dziękuję, dziękuję za pochwały xD tajemnice to moja specjalność! Życzę wytrwałości w czytaniu!

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach **Ja też takiego lubię! I lubię Severusa:D Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział był zadowalający.

**Sienne **Cieszę się, że choć trochę Cię zadowoliłam xD I masz rację, ta sprzeczność jest cudowna! Ten rozdział nie jest szczytem moich zdolności, więc pewnie dostanę po dupie... Ale, co tam. Pozdrawiam!

**ewa **Jak już pisałam wcześniej, Keith nie jest uczniem. A przynajmniej nie takim zwykłym xD Co do Severusa, to widzisz, on jako szpieg umie wyciągać z ludzi informacje. Naciskanie na Sokoła przyniosłoby efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego, A Sev nie poddaje się łatwo. Jest zbyt dobrym strategiem, żeby pozwolić sobie na błąd.

**Lalanel **Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że się cieszę:)

**Ruda098 **Severus to opanowany człowiek... poradzi sobie. Później go trochę pognębię, ale na razie daję mu trochę czasu:)

**kruszynka85 **specjalnie dla Ciebie będzie o Sokołach... ale mam już kilka napisanych rozdziałów, więc dowiesz się więcej dopiero w ósmym. Wybacz...


	6. Chapter 6

_Myślałam, że oberwie mi się od Was za tą pieśń... W każdym razie cieszę się, że Wam się jednak spodobało. A teraz kolejny, milusi rozdział. Nie rozszarpcie mnie po nim xD Enjoy, kochani!_

* * *

><p>— Naprawdę musiałeś aż tak bardzo dręczyć Draco? — zapytał cicho Severus, wychodząc w sobotę, przed śniadaniem wraz z Keith'em ze swoich komnat.<p>

— Nie musiałem — wyszczerzył się nastolatek. — Ale on musi zrozumieć. Musi wiedzieć, jak mnie traktować.

— Tak… — przyznał mężczyzna, przypatrując się chwilę partnerowi. — Podobało ci się — dodał, na co Sokół wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Tobie również — powiedział spokojnie, zerkając na Snape'a. — Widziałem głód w twoich oczach.

Mistrz eliksirów warknął cicho na słowa nastolatka i przyciskając go do ściany, pocałował brutalnie, raniąc zębami delikatne wargi.

— Jesteś mój — wysyczał w usta Keith'a, odrywając się na krótki moment od pocałunku. — Nie zapominaj o tym.

Przygryzł wargę kochanka i ssał przez moment, jakby chciał zostawić na nim trwały ślad, świadczący o przynależności właśnie do niego. Tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Wokół było cicho, a spokoju nie miało prawa przerwać żadne niepowołane zdarzenie. Ślizgoni byli zbyt zmęczeni po nocnej popijawie, żeby wyściubiać nosy z sypialni o tak wczesnej godzinie. Jedynie najmłodsi mogliby wyjść, ale Severus wiedział jakie są dzieci po długich wakacjach i bez obaw przesuwał dłońmi po ciele Sokoła.

— Nie mógłbym zapomnieć — wyszeptał cicho nastolatek i oddał pocałunek z pełnym pasji poddaniem.

Żaden z nich nie usłyszał, jak ktoś wciąga gwałtownie powietrze i wycofuje się na niewielką odległość, chcąc słyszeć, ale nie być dostrzeżonym. Chłopak o blond czuprynie rzucił ciche zaklęcie kameleona i nie zamierzał odejść z miejsca, w którym właśnie przyłapał swojego ojca chrzestnego i jego młodziutkiego partnera.

— Wiesz przecież, że gdyby Draco, już na samym początku tego przedstawienia pociągał mnie zbyt mocno, przysięga nie pozwoliłaby mi nawet na objęcie go, czy dotknięcie jego policzka, nie mówiąc już o tej namiastce pocałunku, który na nim wymusiłem — mówiąc to uśmiechał się lekko i wciąż wpatrywał w oczy Snape'a.

— Oczywiście, że wiem, co wcale nie znaczy, że mi się to podobało — odwarknął.

— Och, proszę cię! Może na początku byłeś zazdrosny. — Mistrz eliksirów zerknął na niego pytająco, więc dodał: — Przez jakiś czas… Wiesz, że gdy to Sokół złamie przysięgę konsekwencje, które będzie musiał ponieść, mogą go zabić?

Mężczyzna skinął głową, a choć słyszał o tym, to zawsze uznawał, że to bzdurna plotka. W umowach, które podpisywali sponsorzy, nigdy nie było o tym wzmianki. Jak teraz o tym pomyślał, to być może miało to coś wspólnego z bezpieczeństwem podopiecznych Michaela. Nie wiadomo, co niektórym ludziom może wpaść do głowy w chwilach złości czy frustracji. Keith, z niewiadomych przyczyn, miał ten przywilej, że mógł sobie wybrać sponsora, ale większość dzieciaków po prostu musiała się podporządkować. Taka praca, każdy wiedział na co się decyduje. A fakt, że ludzie są bogaci i zajmują wysokie stanowiska, wcale nie oznacza, że są mili i uprzejmi. Byli tacy, którzy skupiali się głównie na pokazywaniu się z coraz młodszymi okazami na różnorodnych przyjęciach, ale zdarzały się również przypadki, wcale nie tak rzadkie, że Sokół był tylko dodatkiem do drogiej kreacji na balu, a w sypialni stanowił po prostu wysokiej jakości towar. W relacjach Sokół-sponsor królowała zasada, że ten drugi może w łóżku zrobić, co tylko zechce ze swoją _zabawką_. A taki złamany dzieciak mógłby bez większego problemu wpaść w ramiona podstawionego, delikatnego kochanka i szybko umrzeć w cierpieniach. Sponsor łatwo pozbyłby się problemu. Przysięga załatwiłaby wszystko, do tego bez żadnych konsekwencji.

— Nie mówi się o tym za często — kontynuował chłopak. — W każdym razie poczułem twoją zazdrość. Ale ja umiem zwalczyć ból, choć uwierz mi, że gdyby to Draco go poczuł, zwijałby się na podłodze albo stracił przytomność w moich ramionach. Całe szczęście, że szybko zdałeś sobie sprawę, z tego co robię — uśmiechnął się na końcu i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach Severusa.

— Wybacz — odparł tamten. — Nie miałem zamiaru sprawić ci bólu, ale…

— To moja wina. Powinienem był cię uprzedzić, ale Draco nie może myśleć, że to żarty. Nie pozwolę, żeby przez jego brak zrozumienia powagi sytuacji wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty. Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało — dodał bardzo cicho.

— Dlaczego tak się o niego troszczysz? — zapytał poirytowany. — Nie znasz go!

— Poniekąd ze względu na ciebie.

— Ale nie tylko — mruknął Snape, przesuwając palcami po szyi nastolatka. — Chcę znać ten prawdziwy powód.

— Niech będzie.

Rzucił dookoła nich zaklęcia wyciszające i zwodzące, które uniemożliwiały jakąkolwiek interwencję z zewnątrz. Całkowicie nieświadomie umieścił pod nimi także przedmiot ich rozważań. Siedemnastoletniego, szarookiego Ślizgona, który nadal w szoku wpatrywał się w ścianę i przysłuchiwał kolejnym słowom. Do tej pory nie rozumiał zbyt wiele, ale nie mógł nie ucieszyć się, czując jak magia przepływa obok i nie wyrzuca go poza obręb swojego działania. Wiedział, że Severus się o niego martwi, ale nie mógł pojąć pobudek, które kierowały jego kochankiem. A zdążył już zauważyć, że takowe istniały.

Sokół tymczasem odchylił głowę do tyłu i odetchnął ciężko kilka razy, po czym zaczął opowiadać cichym, urywającym się co kilka sekund głosem. Snape pomyślał, że to dziwne zachowanie zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. To była postawa zagubionego chłopca, który za dużo w życiu widział i za dużo przeżył. Kolejne oblicze.

— Draco jest dla mnie ważny niemal tak samo jak ty — zaczął niepewnie. — Stał się dla mnie ważny dawno temu. To między innymi dla niego postanowiłem wstąpić w szeregi Czarnego Pana. Dla niego i dla ciebie. I dla siebie, ale to opowieść na inny dzień.

— Chyba nie rozumiem. Co wspólnego z twoją decyzją mamy, ja i mój chrześniak?

— Mówiłem ci, że w moim życiu wszystko jest skomplikowane — jęknął w rozpaczy Keith. — Kiedy Voldemort się odrodził… — kontynuował po chwili, ale przerwał wyraźnie próbując się uspokoić. — Kiedy się odrodził, torturował was wszystkich. Wiem o tym, nie zaprzeczaj! — warknął, kiedy Severus chciał mu przerwać. — Te tortury trwały wieczność. Najpierw wszyscy razem, później każdy z osobna. Myślałem wtedy, że to ostatnie godziny mojego życia. Rodzice siedzieli przy mnie bez przerwy, przez niemal dwa dni, a ja nieprzytomny z bólu, strachu i niezrozumienia wiłem się na łóżku, zdzierałem gardło od wrzasków strachu czy bólu i wykrzykiwałem najgorsze klątwy, jakie tylko zostały stworzone przez czarodziei.

Mistrz eliksirów patrzył w niemym szoku na przerażenie, malujące się na twarzy kochanka i z jednej strony chciał przerwać tą opowieść, bojąc się jej dalszego ciągu, a z drugiej nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Nie rozumiał skąd Sokół mógł wiedzieć ile trwała kara, którą otrzymali od tego dupka i nie potrafił pojąć, co miała ona wspólnego z tym dzieciakiem.

— Ty zostałeś potraktowany najgorzej ze wszystkich, uznany na początku za zdrajcę i sprzymierzeńca Dumbledore'a. Byłem pewien, że zginiesz — szepnął. — Byłem pewien, że cię zabije, a już zdążyłem docenić twoją siłę i wytrwałość. Mimo dwóch godzin najsilniejszych klątw, Voldemort nie był w stanie przebić się przez twoje osłony. Pokazałeś mu tylko to, co chciałeś pokazać i choć on nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ja wiedziałem i postanowiłem ci pomóc. Długo nie rozumiałem, jak mi się to udało, ale byłem wtedy tak zafascynowany twoją pewnością siebie i tak przepełniony twoim bólem, że zacząłem przelewać na Czarnego Pana swój spokój i uczucie do ciebie. Wtłaczać to w jego umysł. Czułem jak się uspokaja. Merlinie, jaki byłem wtedy szczęśliwy. Nie wiedziałem, że byłeś dopiero pierwszym, który miał ponieść indywidualną karę.

Cichy szloch wyrwał się z gardła Keith'a, a Severus machinalnie gładził jego tors, ramiona i szyję, wpatrując się w niego niczym dzikie, przepełnione lękiem zwierzę.

_Skąd on wie? Jak to możliwe?_

Pamiętał moment, w którym Lord mu uwierzył. Nie wiedział, co go przekonało. Miał świadomość tego, że osłony, mimo ogromu cierpienia, pozostały nienaruszone, ale i tak nie rozumiał zachowania Toma. Był pewien, że tortury są tylko wstępem do śmierci. Przeklinał wtedy w myślach Albusa za to, że zmusił go do powrotu. Może i nie był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, ale chciał żyć. Tak cholernie chciał wtedy przeżyć. Zobaczyć się jeszcze choć raz z babką. Poczuć jak tuli go do siebie niczym małe dziecko. Uścisnąć dłoń brata, mówiąc mu jednocześnie, że jest idiotą, ale w głębi duszy wiedząc, że nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby go teraz zabrakło. Chciał móc spojrzeć jeszcze raz w oczy Dumbledore'a i wysyczeć mu, że to przez niego Lily nie żyje, że to jego wina, że jej syn, nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata, zaginął. Marzył, żeby dostać szansę na dokończenie swojego nowego eliksiru, który miał pomóc wampirom zwalczyć niektóre skutki fotoalergii. I w którymś momencie ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Czarny Pan odpuścił, że jego klątwy są coraz słabsze, że nie czuje naporu na swój umysł.

_Czy to naprawdę możliwe, że to dzięki temu dzieciakowi? Jak?_

Keith uspokoił się nieco w jego nadspodziewanie czułych ramionach. Przetarł szybkim ruchem oczy i kontynuował:

— Ale miałem mówić o Draco — przypomniał. — Ostatni ze wszystkich był Lucjusz. Widziałem kilka razy w twoich wspomnieniach małego, blondwłosego chłopca, który tuli się do ciebie albo usypia w na twoich kolanach. Było też kilka wspomnień ze szkoły, gdzie ów chłopiec rzucał często zaawansowane klątwy na swoich kolegów, albo dyktował warunki dużo starszym uczniom. Miałem wrażenie, że nie pokazujesz całej prawdy o tym szarookim dzieciaku, ale to przestało mieć znaczenie, kiedy zobaczyłem ostatniego śmierciożercę. Bez problemu domyśliłem się, że to jego ojciec i chyba nie do końca świadomie, sam chciałem ukarać go za potomka, który w ten czy inny sposób znęca się nad słabszymi. Byłem wycieńczony po niemal czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach, ale znalazłem siły na przelanie swojej nienawiści na Czarnego Pana, tak jak wcześniej, w twoim przypadku zrobiłem to z uczuciem spokoju i zrozumienia.

Przerwał na chwilę i kilka sekund poświęcił na studiowanie wyrazu twarzy mistrza eliksirów. Tak jak myślał, nie znalazł tam potępienia, a jedynie strach. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić jeszcze ciszej.

W tym czasie serce nastolatka, stojącego w ukryciu, uderzało z taką prędkością i siłą, że nie rozumiał, jak żaden ze stojącej nieopodal dwójki jeszcze nie zorientował się, że ich podsłuchuje.

— Voldemort po kilku mniej lub bardziej wyszukanych klątwach wdarł się bez najmniejszego problemu do umysłu Malfoya. Nie był zadowolony ani ze słabych osłon swojego sługi, ani z tego, co zobaczył. Lucjusz wyparł się go. Całkowicie zwątpił i choć nie był jedynym, to odraza Lorda w połączeniu z moją chęcią zemsty spowodowały potężny wybuch złości. Tom przeszukiwał kolejne wspomnienia blondyna, od niechcenia machając różdżką i przecinając jego skórę, tworząc na niej siatkę makabrycznych, krwawych wzorków. Wreszcie natrafił na obrazy, które złagodziły jego gniew, a we mnie spowodowały całkowite załamanie. Byłem wtedy na granicy śmierci. Poddałem się. Rodzice musieli oddać mi sporo swojej magii, żeby utrzymać mnie na tym świecie.

Sokół znowu przerwał, a Severus nie śmiał odezwać się słowem.

_Co też Lucjusz mógł pokazać temu dupkowi, że tak mu się spodobało? Co było takie straszne dla dzieciaka, który tak wiele już zdążył zobaczyć?_

— Nigdy nie zapomnę tych dwóch scen — szepnął Keith. — Nigdy! — dodał już głośniej i uspokajając się mówił dalej.

Głos miał wyprany z wszelkich emocji. To opanowanie nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Spięte mięśnie, ściśnięte w pięści dłonie, nienawiść w oczach. Pozorny spokój niósł ze sobą zapowiedź niewypowiedzianych męczarni.

— Pięcioletni chłopiec. Śliczny blondynek z szarymi oczkami. Obok niego mała, skacząca dookoła, puchata kulka. I szorstki głos Lucjusza, wracającego z pracy: _Miałeś nie wpuszczać tego do domu!_ Dziecko zdziwione pojawieniem się ojca chwyta zwierzątko i próbuje uciec, ale jakie ma szanse z dorosłym mężczyzną? Krótki zielony promień i po sprawie. Oszołomiony chłopiec jest zdruzgotany. Podbiega do ojca i z płaczem zaczyna go uderzać swoimi malutkimi piąstkami. Kolejne dziesięć minut spędza pod _Cruciatusem_ niemal umierając z bólu. Dziesięć minut! A Lucjusz tylko się śmieje i mówi zimno: _Zapamiętaj ten ból, następnym razem skończy się śmiercią_.

Przerwał na moment i w oczach Severusa dojrzał błysk wściekłości. Snape pamiętał jak godzinami próbował uzdrowić chrześniaka. Zabrał go wtedy do siebie na resztę wakacji. Mały ponad miesiąc spędził pod jego opieką, warząc eliksiry i bawiąc się ze skrzatami. Jak cholernie bał się powrotu do domu, kiedy jego chrzestny musiał wracać do szkoły.

— Wtedy go znienawidziłem — powiedział cicho Keith. — Drugie wspomnienie było z okresu, który poprzedzał powrót Czarnego Pana. Draco miał piętnaście lat. Lucjusz był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony i wyżywał się głównie na Narcyzie. Pierwszego dnia wakacji Draco umówił się z matką na wyjście na zakupy. Kiedy nie zjawiła się o umówionej godzinie, sam postanowił ją znaleźć. Jego ojciec zupełnie zapomniał, że nastolatek wrócił do domu. Kiedy Draco wszedł do jakiegoś dziwnego pomieszczenia, zobaczył nagą, poranioną i zakneblowaną Narcyzę. Niezbyt trzeźwy Lucjusz siedział na fotelu i masturbował się powoli, patrząc jak dwóch, może dwudziestoletnich dzieciaków, pieprzy jego żonę. Co jakiś czas któryś ją uderzał, pozostawiając na ciele kolejny siniak, kolejną ranę. Draco oniemiały stał w progu, ale nim zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, zauważył go ojciec. Jedno zaklęcie i chłopak zawył z bólu, upadając na podłogę. Syk pana domu: _przyszła kolejna dziwka_, i śmiech dwóch oprawców był niczym, w porównaniu z paniką w oczach Draco. Najpierw go pobił. Później było kilka kolejnych _Cruciatusów_, aż w końcu Draco nie wytrzymał. Zrobił wszystko, czego Lucjusz chciał. Czołgał się, ssał go, sam siebie przygotowywał. Lucjusz wziął go wtedy dwukrotnie, zmuszając Narcyzę do patrzenia na cierpienie syna, a potem zostawił, żeby pozostali mężczyźni też mogli się zabawić. Z tego co się orientuję, ani Narcyza, ani Draco nigdy nie odważyli się chociaż wspomnieć o tamtej sytuacji. Jak sam wiesz, poza domem są szczęśliwą, arystokratyczną rodziną. — Keith znowu zamilkł na moment, a w jego oczach pojawiła się żądza mordu. — Wtedy postanowiłem go zabić — powiedział z mocą i Severus był pewien, że z całą pewnością dotrzyma tej obietnicy. — Nigdy, dopóki będę miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ, nie pozwolę temu bydlakowi go skrzywdzić. I zrobię wszystko, co będę musiał, żeby wyszkolić twojego chrześniaka.

Keith uniósł wyżej głowę i niemal z szaleństwem spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów. Widział wściekłość i całą gamę innych, negatywnych uczuć, które łatwo dawały się rozpoznać. Wpił się chciwie w jego usta, szukając ukojenia i zapomnienia.

Snape zdążył się już przekonać, ile samodyscypliny musiał włożyć ten dzieciak w poskromienie swojej nienawiści. Właśnie zrozumiał powód użycia dozwolonego zaklęcia i tłumaczeń Sokoła o tym, że takowymi trudniej manipulować.

_Nie powstrzymałby się, _pomyślał. _Po prostu doprowadziłby do śmierci Lucjusza, kończąc w tym samym momencie prawdopodobnie i swoje życie._

Błądził dłońmi po ciele kochanka, rozpinając pospiesznie jego koszulę i zatracając się w coraz bardziej urywanym oddechu i cichych jękach. Wiedział, że w Wielkiej Sali czeka na nich dyrektor. I tak zbyt dużo czasu poświęcili na rozmowę, ale nie potrafił oderwać się od nastolatka. Jego gorący oddech palił mu szyję, jego wargi i mokry język doprowadzały do szaleństwa. Nie mogąc dłużej czekać, Severus warknął i przycisnął Keith'a jeszcze mocniej do ściany, ocierając się pośpiesznie o jego biodra. Obaj byli już na granicy. Wystarczył lekki dotyk dłoni, żeby Sokół doszedł z cichym krzykiem. Mistrz eliksirów, widząc ekstazę malującą się na twarzy kochanka, czując spermę rozlewającą się po jego umięśnionym brzuchu i dreszcze przyjemności, które przechodziły przez chłopaka, szybko podążył za nim. Opadając z sił, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i spróbował złapać oddech. Po chwili oderwał się od Keith'a i pocałował go czule, szepcząc pewnie:

— Zabiję go. Zdechnie w największych męczarniach. Tortury Czarnego Pana będą dla niego niczym muśnięcia skrzydeł motyla, kiedy dostanie się w moje ręce.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się na te słowa, skinął głową i, oczyszczając obu, zdjął jednocześnie zaklęcia, którymi obłożył skrawek lochów. Ruszyli niespiesznie na spotkanie z kadrą nauczycielską i swoim zwierzchnikiem.

Tymczasem wciąż niewidoczny blondyn, opadł na zimną, kamienną podłogę i cicho zapłakał. Nie rozumiał, skąd Keith wiedział o tym wszystkim. To były jego najbardziej skryte tajemnice. Jego największe koszmary nocne, tym straszniejsze, że przedstawiające to, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Nie raz zdarzało się, że budził się w środku nocy dygoczący, oblany potem i z głośnym krzykiem na ustach, którego w żaden sposób nie mógł opanować. W końcu nauczył się zaklęć wyciszających i przestał budzić domowników, czy kolegów z dormitorium. Budzenie kogokolwiek w Malfoy Manor było zbyt niebezpieczne, by mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Mogło spowodować kolejną, bolesną karę. Z kolei budzenie przyjaciół doprowadziłoby w końcu do tego, że opowiedzą wszystko Snape'owi, a on będzie chciał zrozumieć, porozmawiać. Ale tego za bardzo się bał. A teraz Severus już wszystko wie. Keith opowiedział mu o jego hańbie. Tylko dlaczego żaden z nich się nie śmiał? Żaden nie szydził. Więcej! Chcieli pomścić jego krzywdy. Każdy obiecał, że zabije tego bydlaka, którego zmuszony był przez całe lata nazywać _ojcem_. Ale może nie będą musieli tego robić? Może, kiedy przyjdzie czas wysłania Lucjusza na tamten świat, Draco będzie już gotowy. Musi tylko się uczyć. Keith i Severus mu pomogą_._ Wciąż nie chciał uwierzyć, że teraz obaj wiedzą o jego największej tajemnicy, o jego wstydzie i upokorzeniu. Nagle przyszło zrozumienie postępowania niebieskookiego nastolatka. Nie chciał go wczoraj skrzywdzić, chciał pokazać mu, że mimo niezwykłej siły i władzy, nie obróci ich przeciwko swojemu podopiecznemu, jeżeli ten na to nie zasłuży. A skoro wiedział, czego Draco boi się najbardziej, wykorzystywał to jak tylko się dało. Nastolatek nie pojmował powodu, dla którego czuł wczoraj takie podniecenie i spokój, mimo tej, jakże niekomfortowej dla niego, sytuacji. Mimo napływu wspomnień. Pomyślał, że musiało to być związane z zaufaniem do chrzestnego i jego kochanka. Z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, które mimo braku udziału woli, zaczął odczuwać bardzo wyraźnie. Oni mu je zapewnią. Severus pomagał mu zawsze, kiedy tego potrzebował. Keith już raz się za nim wstawił. Obaj będą go chronić.

Zerwał się z miejsca i nie zaprzątając sobie głowy, zaczerwienioną i mokrą od łez twarzą pobiegł do Wielkiej Sali. Przy uczniowskich stołach siedziało zaledwie kilkoro młodszych dzieci. Nauczycieli też można było policzyć na palcach. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, dyrektor, a także Snape i Sokół. Wszyscy prowadzili ożywioną rozmowę, uśmiechając się i mówiąc jeden przez drugiego. Blondyn podbiegł do nich i stanął naprzeciw niedawno podsłuchanej dwójki, starając się złapać oddech. Nauczyciele ucichli, wpatrując się w niemym szoku, w tak nietypowo zachowującego się Ślizgona.

— Coś się stało, panie Malfoy? — zapytał z niepokojem Dumbledore.

Draco zerknął na niego przelotnie, kiwnął głową i przeniósł wzrok na Keith'a.

— Nie chcę zostać śmierciożercą — zaczął szorstko. — Pomóż mi — szepnął. — Zrobię wszystko.

— Cholera! — warknął Sokół. — Idziemy.

Podniósł się z miejsca i szybko okrążył stół prezydialny, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię.

— Panie Duval? — odezwała się cicho profesor McGonagall, ale brunet tylko pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do Severusa i dyrektora.

— Wyjaśnijcie tylko tyle, ile musicie. — Pod zdziwionymi spojrzeniami pozostałych nauczycieli, skinęli mu w milczeniu głowami. — Będziemy w twoich komnatach — dodał, patrząc na Snape i szybko wyprowadził roztrzęsionego Malfoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruda098 <strong>trochę się wydarzy... a choć plan samego zakończenia jest wciąż mętny, to dziwnych sytuacji nie zabraknie.

**zubatek **komentowałaś:D Po trzecim rozdziale. I naprawdę doceniam ten fakt! Masz rację co do pomieszania... ale ja lubię gmatwać, obym tylko dobrze z tego wybrnęła!

**Lajla **Wiesz... ja też się ciągle zastanawiam, czy będzie trójkącik xD

**ewa **och! Przemowa Snape'a była typowo w jego stylu:D A Keith... obiecuję dodać jakiś rozdzialik z tych prywatnych lekcji.

**Sitriel **hihi:) rozpływam się ze szczęścia:P sugestywny potrafi być, czyż nie? xD

**Sienne **chyba rzeczywiście przegapiłaś xD Wszystko jest w trzecim rozdziale. Może i dramatyzowali... tutaj też dramatyzują:P ach! i dziękuję za pochwałę ostatniej scenki!

**Sylwia **dziękuję, dziękuję:) Lubię poprawiać ludziom humor!

**kicia27 **tak... więc tu mamy motywy zostania śmierciożercą. Jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego został Sokołem - będzie i to, za jakiś czas. Postaram się też dodać coś na temat przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku.

**Lalanel **moje rozdziały mają 7-8stron a4(int.1,5wiersza):P Zdaje sobie sprawę, że są krótkie, ale ja mam problem z płynnym przechodzeniem między różnymi wątkami, więc uwierz mi: taka długość jest w tym przypadku najlepsza:D


	7. Chapter 7

Severus przez chwilę z mieszanymi uczuciami patrzył za odchodzącymi nastolatkami. Kiedy opuścili salę, rozejrzał się po zdziwionych twarzach siedzących obok współpracowników.

_Po prostu cudnie!_

— Albusie, może przejdziemy do ciebie? To nie jest dobre miejsce na rozmowę, a podejrzewam, że musimy takową przeprowadzić — powiedział cicho, widząc schodzących się na śniadanie uczniów.

Dyrektor skinął mu głową i wszyscy wyszli w ciszy z Wielkiej Sali. Snape, używając patronusa, poinformował Keith'a dokąd zmierzają i zaczął zastanawiać się, ile mogą powiedzieć trzem członkom Zakonu Feniksa, znikającym właśnie za posągiem kamiennej chimery. Wspięli się po krętych schodach i zajęli wygodne, wyczarowane szybko przez Dumbledore'a, fotele.

— Połącz kominek z moim salonem.

Albus wykonał prosty ruch różdżką i uśmiechnął się do zebranych.

— Jak sądzę, pan Duval wkrótce do nas dołączy? — zapytał, a mistrz eliksirów kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. — Co chcecie wiedzieć? — dodał, patrząc na pozostałych.

— Severusie, co to było? — wykrzyknął piskliwie Filius.

Wspomniany westchnął przeciągle i potarł nasadę nosa. Niespodziewanie, szybciej niż się tego spodziewał, z kominka wyskoczył Keith. Miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.

— Nic mu nie będzie — zaczął. — Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale był tak roztrzęsiony, że postanowiłem to trochę odłożyć. Dałem mu eliksir uspokajający i połowę dawki Słodkiego Snu. Nie powinien się obudzić przez kilka godzin.

— Dobrze. Mówił cokolwiek?

— O tak… — powiedział pewnie Sokół. — Mamrotał przez całą drogę do lochów. O tym, że nie będzie żadnym, cholernym śmierciożercą, że nie przyjmie pieprzonego, czarnego stempelka i wspomniał też kilka razy, że nienawidzi swojego ojca.

Snape opuścił głowę i ukrył ją na moment w dłoniach. Nastolatek mówił jednak dalej, więc szybko przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na niego.

— Kiedy już prawie spał, powiedział jeszcze coś o poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, jakie mu zapewniasz, i o tym, że nigdy nie zdoła odpowiednio podziękować za to, co dla niego robisz.

Keith uśmiechnął się ciepło do kochanka, dając mu jednocześnie do zrozumienia, że ostatnia wypowiedź dotyczyła ich obu, co zarówno dla Severusa, jak i dyrektora było oczywiste.

— Czy moglibyście nam wyjaśnić, o co tak właściwie chodzi? — zapytała, zdenerwowana Minerva.

— Oczywiście, kochana — podjął Dumbledore. — Jak wiecie, Lucjusz od zawsze pragnął, żeby Draco poszedł w jego ślady i służył Voldemortowi. On jednak wcale nie jest taki chętny do torturowania i zabijania. Severus rozmawiał o tym z Tomem i udało mu się go przekonać, że chłopak będzie bardziej użyteczny, jako nienaznaczony zwolennik. Szpieg w szkole, a później w ministerstwie.

Cała piątka słuchała w szoku słów dyrektora, który właśnie posyłał promienny uśmiech do Sokoła. Ten tylko skinął mu głową i wyszeptał bezgłośnie: _dziękuję_. Snape przeniósł spojrzenie z Keith'a na opiekunów Domów i zamarł, widząc coś na kształt podziwu, pojawiającego się na ich twarzach. Już chciał zaprotestować, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Takie przedstawienie sprawy, pozwoli zachować w tajemnicy szpiegostwo jego partnera, a on i tak zna tę historię doskonale.

— Przed początkiem roku szkolnego odbyło się ważne spotkanie — zaczął opowiadać, a wszyscy potwierdzili, że o tym wiedzą. — Wtedy Czarny Pan postanowił sprawdzić Draco. Po teście okazało się, że chłopak nie radzi sobie z czarną magią. Jego _Crucio_ działało może z trzydzieści sekund i nie wyrządziło większej szkody. Później, kiedy ofiara była już nieprzytomna, Lord kazał rzucić Draco zaklęcie zabijające. Jak można się domyślić ono również nie zadziałało.

Pomona zalała się łzami, profesor Flitwick wciągał głęboko powietrze, a Minerva siedziała z kamienną twarzą i wpatrywała się to w Snape'a, to w Sokoła. Obaj byli przekonani, że kobieta coś podejrzewa. Kiedy już chciała się odezwać, niespodziewanie głos zabrał nastolatek.

— Severus ma uczyć młodego Malfoya czarnej magii. A ja zadeklarowałem im pomoc jako, że zdążyłem już wcześniej poznać Draco.

— Co? A niby kiedy?

— Ehm… Na ślubie Aarona. — Zerknął niepewnie na kochanka, po czym dodał: — Prowadzimy wspólnie interesy.

— Panie Duval — zaśmiała się profesor transmutacji. — Chyba nie sądzi pan, że w to uwierzymy. Ile pan ma lat? Aaron Snape nie wszedłby z panem w żaden interes. — Kpina w jej głosie, nie wywołała spodziewanego efektu.

— Pani profesor — zaczął z bezczelnym uśmiechem chłopak. — Od niemal dwóch lat osobiście współpracuję z bratem Severusa. Wcześniej, przez wiele lat, robili to moi rodzice. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy pani w to wierzy. Aaron jest moim przyjacielem, od kiedy pamiętam. Nie raz odwiedzał nas w domu, kiedy jeszcze byłem dzieckiem.

Minerva otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia i pokręciła niedowierzająco głową, ale ku jej zdziwieniu, słowom Keith'a przytaknął zarówno brat rzeczonego, jak i sam dyrektor.

— Pozory mylą, pani profesor. Nie powinna pani mnie tak szybko oceniać.

— Proszę wybaczyć, panie Duval. Po prostu to dla mnie dość zaskakujące.

Sokół zachichotał, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej na ten temat. Kobieta natomiast powoli otrząsała się z szoku, ale nadal nie spuszczała z niego uważnego spojrzenia.

Snape pomyślał, że strategia odciągania uwagi nie działa zbyt dobrze na opiekunkę Gryffindoru. Jej dociekliwość zawsze doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Zapewne będzie trzeba ją wprowadzić w szczegółowe wyjaśnienia, bo zaraz wyda się więcej niż powinno.

— Keith? — zagadnął Filius. — Rozumiem, że znacie się z panem Malfoyem, ale dlaczego miałbyś mu pomagać w nauce? Co cię łączy z czarną magią?

— Och! — zdziwił się chłopak. — Nie powiedziałeś im? — zapytał Albusa, patrząc na niego nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.

— O czym nam nie powiedziałeś, Albusie? — podchwyciła szybko, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku Minerva.

— Pamiętacie, jak na uczcie powiedziałem, że chciałbym wprowadzić pewne zajęcia dla chętnych uczniów? — Wszyscy przytaknęli. — Cóż. Chciałbym, żeby pan Duval rozpoczął szkolenie starszych roczników.

— Jakie szkolenie? — zaniepokoiła się Pomona.

Dumbledore westchnął i złączył koniuszki palców obu dłoni. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a Severus miał wrażenie, że powietrze w gabinecie tężeje z każdą sekundą.

_Czy ten starzec naprawdę chce, żeby dzieciaki uczyły się czarnej magii?_

Ewidentnie ta rozmowa zmierzała właśnie do takiej możliwości. I chociaż Snape podziwiał tę subtelną sztukę, nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na wprowadzenie jej w szkole, w której na każdym kroku można spotkać dzieci śmierciożerców. Z drugiej strony nie powinno się zapominać, że panuje wojna. Może jeszcze nie taka otwarta, ale wszystko do tego zmierza. Im lepiej młodzież będzie potrafiła się bronić, tym dłużej przeżyje. Sokół nie jest przesiąknięty złem, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosił Severus, więc byłby dobrym przykładem, jak wykorzystywać tą mroczną część magii w sposób, który nie pozwalał na zatracenie człowieczeństwa.

— W Kanadzie edukacja wygląda trochę inaczej — odezwał się Keith, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. — Sami musicie przyznać, że tylko trzy czarnomagiczne zaklęcia są zakazane. Dyrektor uważa, że starsze klasy powinny mieć możliwość poznania tego, z czym przyjdzie im walczyć. A ja mogę im to pokazać — dodał ciszej.

— Chcesz wprowadzić do Hogwartu zajęcia z Czarnej Magii? Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał, Albusie? — wrzasnęła, rozzłoszczona McGonagal. — I jeszcze ma tego uczyć ten dzieciak?

— To, że mam siedemnaście lat nie oznacza, że jestem dzieckiem!

Sokół zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i zaczął niespokojnie krążyć po skrawku wolnej przestrzeni. Zerkał co chwilę na Severusa, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się opowiedzieć trochę więcej ze swojego życia.

— Nic pani o mnie nie wie, profesor McGonagal! Nie może mnie pani oceniać na podstawie metryczki. Czarną magię mam opanowaną do perfekcji w taki sposób, w jaki pani nawet nie śniło się, że można jej używać. Za oceanem mamy zupełnie inne podejście do tej sztuki. Uczymy się nią manipulować, dostosowywać do swoich możliwości, zmieniać. Czarna magia wcale nie musi być zła — mówił, a twarze nauczycieli przybierały coraz bardziej niedowierzający wyraz. — Nie raz uratowała mi życie. I proszę sobie wyobrazić, że to powszechnie akceptowane zaklęcia doprowadziły do śmierci moich rodziców — dodał spokojniej.

W pokoju zapanowała dziwna cisza. Zaskoczenie malowało się w oczach słuchaczy, a Severus przypomniał sobie ciche przeprosiny swojego brata, skierowane do Keith'a i obawy, jakie go wtedy ogarnęły.

_Dwa razy stracił rodzinę…_

— Wydaje wam się, że standardowa _Tormenta_ zadaje mniej bólu niż silny _Cruciatus_? Nie wierzę, że jesteście aż tacy naiwni! — ciągnął chłopak. — Prawda jest taka, że brzydzicie się czarną magią tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że w waszym społeczeństwie była ona i jest nadal wykorzystywana przeciwko czemuś lub komuś. Białą magię natomiast akceptujecie, bo korzysta się z niej w imię czegoś. W imię większego dobra, w imię sprawiedliwości czy ukarania winnych. Tylko, że to jest kompletna bzdura. Niemal każde czarnomagiczne zaklęcie ma swój legalny odpowiednik!

Niewątpliwie wszystko to było prawdą. Problem polegał na tym, że uprzedzenia były w magicznej Anglii niezwykle silnie zakorzenione. Słowa nastolatka zmuszały jednak do refleksji. Do zastanowienia się nad własnym postępowaniem. Nic nie jest wyłącznie białe albo tylko czarne.

— Przemyślcie to, proszę. Ja i tak będę pomagał w nauce Draco. Nie pozwolę, żeby stała mu się krzywda.

Minerva niechętnie kiwnęła głową, a pozostała dwójka opiekunów poszła za jej przykładem.

— Dlaczego zaprowadziłeś pana Malfoya do kwater Severusa?

— Ehm… A gdzie według pani powinienem był go zaprowadzić? Liczyłem na to, że uda mi się z nim choć chwilę porozmawiać, więc skrzydło szpitalne odpadało.

— Keith, Severusie — odezwał się niespodziewanie dyrektor. — Myślę, że czas im powiedzieć.

Snape ciskał na wszystkich gromy z oczu. Nie zamierzał obnosić się ze swoim związkiem. Już i tak wiedziało o nim więcej osób, niżby sobie tego życzył.

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł — zgodził się z uśmiechem Sokół.

— Zabiję cię, Duval — warknął mistrz eliksirów.

— Och, daj spokój, Severusie. Przecież oni wszyscy też są w Zakonie.

— A skąd pan niby wie o Zakonie, panie Duval? — zaskrzeczał profesor zaklęć.

— Cóż… Ja… — zaczął, jąkając się nastolatek i zerknął błagalnie na Dumbledore'a.

— Keith współpracuje ze mną ściśle od dziewięciu miesięcy — wyjaśnił Albus. — Kiedy żyli jego rodzice, pracowałem z nimi. Po ich śmierci, to Keith przejął wszystkie kontakty. Uznaliśmy jednak, że w Wielkiej Brytanii będzie miał większe możliwości niż w Kanadzie i dlatego przeniósł się na Wyspy.

— Albusie Dumbledore! Jeśli ukrywasz przed nami coś jeszcze, co jest związane z tym chłopakiem, to nie ręczę za siebie!

— Nie mogę wam powiedzieć o sobie wszystkiego — odezwał się cicho nastolatek. — Proszę, wybaczcie mi, ale to mogłoby być zbyt niebezpieczne zarówno dla was, jak i dla mnie.

Powiedziawszy to, Sokół odwrócił się przodem do kominka i zapatrzył w ogień.

_Dlaczego muszę się wszystkiego dowiadywać po kawałku?_

Snape przez moment obserwował spięte mięśnie Sokoła i z niezrozumiałych dla siebie powodów, zapragnął do niego podejść, wziąć w ramiona, pocieszyć. Szybko odzyskał jednak zdrowy rozsądek i zwrócił się do nauczycielki transmutacji.

— Nie wystarczy ci wiedza, że Keith jest w Zakonie, a Albus mu ufa? — zapytał z wyraźnym wyzwaniem w głosie.

— Wystarczy — odwarknęła kobieta.

— My już pójdziemy. Jesteśmy umówieni — szepnęła profesor Sprout i wstając, pociągnęła za sobą Filiusa.

_A kysz! Uciekać!_

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Minerva jeszcze raz przyjrzała się każdemu z pozostałych w pomieszczeniu mężczyzn i zaciskając zęby syknęła do Snape'a:

— Wiedziałeś, czyż nie?

— Tak — odpowiedział z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

Keith spojrzał na nich i się roześmiał. Ta kobieta mogłaby być szpiegiem równie dobrym, jak jego partner, trzeba by ją tylko trochę podszkolić.

— Jak długo?

— Od około dwóch miesięcy — wtrącił się szybko Sokół, nie chcąc by mistrz eliksirów przypadkiem ich wydał.

— Jak to możliwe, że on zawsze wie więcej od innych? — zapytała zirytowana nauczycielka, zwracając twarz w stronę dyrektora.

— Ach, bo widzisz Mi…

Nie dane mu było skończyć, bo nastolatek nagle sapnął i złapał oparcie fotela, czując uginające się pod nim kolana. W tej samej chwili, Severus zerwał się z miejsca i chwycił go w pasie, powstrzymując tym samym przed upadkiem. Wiedział, co to znaczy. Poczuł lekki ból, świadczący o tym, że ktoś jest wzywany. I, jak się okazało tym kimś był właśnie jego kochanek.

— Nic ci nie jest? — szepnął, odgarniając mu zabłąkane kosmyki z oczu i dziwiąc się jednocześnie, jak szybko urosły mu włosy.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Ale muszę iść.

Snape kiwnął głową i przytrzymał Sokoła jeszcze chwilę, pozwalając mu na uspokojenie się i wyrównanie oddechu. Kątem oka dostrzegli zagubione spojrzenie Minervy i smutne Albusa.

_No, to teraz się zacznie._

— Jak nie wrócisz, to cię zabiję! — warknął mistrz eliksirów, wypuszczając kochanka z ramion.

— Martwisz się o mnie? — zapytał, z powracającym na twarz uśmiechem Keith.

— Nie przeginaj, dzieciaku!

— Znowu zaczynasz z tym dzieciakiem? — Chłopak, rozbawiony pokręcił głową, po czym niespodziewanie nachylił się nad Severusem i złożył na jego ustach długi pocałunek. — Nie martw się, wrócę. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo.

I z cichym śmiechem aportował się z gabinetu dyrektora, pozostawiając kwestie wyjaśnień zdenerwowanemu partnerowi, który właśnie usłyszał dwa, zadane niemal równocześnie pytania.

— Czy on właśnie deportował się z Hogwartu?

— Czy on właśnie cię pocałował?

_O tak! Zabiję go jak już wróci!_

Usiadł spokojnie w swoim fotelu i przywołał z barku dyrektora, butelkę Ognistej Whiskey i trzy niskie szklaneczki. Najpierw nalał trunek do swojej, tylko po to, żeby po chwili wypić szybko całą zawartość, po czym niespiesznie, zaczął napełniać wszystkie trzy. Dwie z nich włożył do rąk oniemiałych współpracowników, a ostatnią przyłożył do ust i powoli sączył. Kiedy dyrektor i opiekunka Gryffindoru dochodzili do siebie, on zastanawiał się, co też ten chłopak z nim zrobił?

— Severusie? — zagadnęła cicho kobieta. — Co tu się właściwie stało?

— Keith i ja jesteśmy razem — odpowiedział, krzywiąc się nieznacznie pod nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem koleżanki. — Nie patrz tak na mnie! — warknął. — Kiedy go poznałem, nie wiedziałem, że będzie tu uczył i nie miałem pojęcia, że jest w Zakonie.

— Ale wiedziałeś ile ma lat! Dwa miesiące temu był jeszcze nieletni!

— Do jasnej cholery! Co wy wszyscy macie z tym wiekiem? — wykrzyknął zrezygnowany. — Najpierw Albus, teraz ty! Myślisz, że sam o tym nie pomyślałem? Możesz mi wierzyć, mimo wszystko jestem inteligentnym facetem! Keith był tak samo dorosły dwa miesiące temu, jak i jest teraz.

— Ale…

— On ma rację, Minervo. Między Kanadą, a Anglią jest więcej różnic, niż tylko sposób postrzegania czarnej magii. Mów dalej, chłopcze.

Kobieta skinęła głową i ponownie skierowała wzrok na mistrza eliksirów, który właśnie napełniał sobie trzecią szklankę alkoholem. Podstawiła mu szybko i swoją, wiedząc, że jej mózg na trzeźwo może nie przyjąć wszystkich wiadomości.

— Zabrałem go na ślub do Aarona, gdzie okazało się, że obaj się świetnie znają i, o zgrozo, często współpracują. Zresztą znowu coś razem planują — dodał zirytowany. — Dzień wcześniej powiedział mi, że należy do Zakonu, co na weselu potwierdził Albus. Nie chce mówić za dużo o swojej przeszłości, a ja go nie zmuszam. Na ślubie poznał Draco.

— Co to było przed chwilą? — zapytała cichym głosem kobieta.

Czarodzieje spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie, ale obaj mieli świadomość, że Minerva doskonale wie, co się wydarzyło. Dyrektor skinął głową, a Snape ciągnął dalej:

— Jeżeli chodzi o aportację... — przerwał na chwilę i patrzył teraz wyłącznie na Albusa. — Cóż, zastanawiałem się ostatnio, czy potrafiłby teleportować się z zamku. Jak widać, potrafi.

— Wyjaśnij.

— Bez najmniejszego problemu przebił się przez osłony mojego domu w Wolverhampton — powiedział cicho, a nauczycielka wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Wszyscy znali paranoje tego mężczyzny związaną z bezpieczeństwem. — Z taką samą łatwością zrobił to, siedząc na krześle w salonie, w Malfoy Manor — zawahał się przez moment, po czym dodał: — Na ostatnim spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Minerva wypuściła z ręki szklankę i zakryła sobie usta dłonią, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego. Widać było, że to dla niej za dużo. Najpierw związek ze Snape'em, później łatwość teleportacji, a na koniec jeszcze to! Severus, widząc, że kobieta się nie uspokaja, postanowił zostawić sprawy dalszych wyjaśnień dyrektorowi i wkroczył bez słowa do kominka.

W salonie zastał śpiącego na kanapie Draco i pochylającego się nad nim Sokoła. Ze zdziwieniem podszedł do nastolatka i pocałował go w czoło.

— Tak szybko?

— Jak widzisz — uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. — Będę miał kilka rzeczy do załatwienia w następny weekend.

— Jakich rzeczy? — burknął.

— Nie martw się — zachichotał. — Nic strasznego. Chodźmy do sypialni — mruknął, prostując się i łapiąc Snape'a za dłoń. — Draco nie obudzi się jeszcze, przez co najmniej godzinę. Mam pomysł, co zrobić z tym czasem…

* * *

><p><strong>zubatek <strong>hmm… Draco jeszcze oberwie za swoje ostatnie zachowanie! Mogę obiecać xD

**Ruda098 **prawdę mówiąc to ja wciąż się zastanawiam, co oni zrobią Lucjuszowi… jakieś propozycje?

**Blue **hej!Nie zniechęcił! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przegięłam w tym rozdziale, ale prawdę mówiąc chciałam to zrobić. Chciałam, żeby było dużo złego, w jak najbardziej chłodnej formie…Tia, zgodzę się z Tobą, że może nie do końca wyszło tak jak miało, ale trudno. Jakoś wcześniej nie podchodziłam do tej historii, jak do PWP, ale skoro za taką ją uważasz, to bynajmniej mi to nie przeszkadza. Krytykuj do woli xD Pozdrawiam.

**Lajla **zemsta będzie słodka:P Tylko na razie nie mam na nią pomysłów;(

**Lalanel **serio:D I to raczej mi schlebia, że szybko się czyta!

**ewa **na przebieg tej szczególnej rozmowy będziesz musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać! Ja, jako, że to ja, odwlekam wszystko…

**Sienne **Ja też tak mam;) Za dużo tekstów, a potem się zastanawiam nad najprostszymi faktami! Mój styl, mówisz? Może i tak, kto wie… ciągle sprawdzam.

**Sitriel **o tak! Nie jesteś lepsza! Powiedziałabym nawet, że ja nie umywam się do Ciebie, skarbie. Ale daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu, dojdę do perfekcji xD

**olciak123 **dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję:* Mogę się tylko cieszyć, że tu trafiłaś i mieć nadzieję, że pozostaniesz!

**kruszynka85 **tam… na rozmowę będziesz musiała poczekać jeszcze trochę, ale za to rozdział 8 i 9 będą poświęcone Sokołom. Cóż, spełniam życzenia:)


	8. Chapter 8

_Było coś o spełnianiu życzeń więc: rozdział specjalnie dla **kruszynki85**! Nie planowałam raczej wcześniej tego włączać, ale skoro zastanawia się nad tym aż tyle osób, to proszę bardzo! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Draco otworzywszy oczy, przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest i co właściwie go obudziło. Zamroczony resztkami snu leżał przez kilka sekund nieruchomo, kiedy ponownie to usłyszał. Krzyk. Głośny, niekontrolowany krzyk. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie w ogóle jest, ani czy bezpiecznie jest rzucać się na pomoc, podbiegł do drzwi, zza których wydobywał się dźwięk. Bał się. Bał się o kogoś. Zazwyczaj martwił się wyłącznie o siebie, ale teraz... Znał ten głos. Nie mógł pozwolić, by cokolwiek mu się stało. Jednym, silnym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, które z hukiem odbiły się od ściany.<p>

Zamarł, widząc malujący się przed nim obrazek.

Severus i Keith wpatrywali się w blondyna ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z rozbawieniem. Siedzieli na środku łóżka. Sokół oplatał nogi wokół talii kochanka, poruszając się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej w rytm miarowych pchnięć mężczyzny. Czuł jak lepka, ciepła substancja przywiera do jego wnętrza, nie mogąc wydostać się na zewnątrz z prostego powodu: Snape nadal był w nim. Pocałował go czule, przesuwając dłoń po jego spoconej i brudnej teraz od spermy klatce piersiowej.

Draco jęknął przeciągle odzyskawszy oddech i osunął się na podłogę, zakrywając dłońmi oczy. Wywołał tym cichy śmiech towarzyszy, czując się przez niego jeszcze bardziej zażenowany.

— Przepraszam — szepnął ledwie słyszalnie.

— Nie wyciszyłeś sypialni? — warknął z morderczym błyskiem w oczach Snape.

— Nie sądziłem, że zajmie nam to tyle czasu. — Chłopak wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. — Ani, że Draco się obudzi bez naszej pomocy.

— Och, pomogliście mi — skomentował cicho blondyn, nadal na nich nie patrząc.

Keith uniósł się nieco, a Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco, kiedy po sypialni rozszedł się charakterystyczny, chlupiący dźwięk. Malfoy znowu jęknął sfrustrowany, a policzki Sokoła znacznie poczerwieniały. Prychnął, widząc sarkastyczny wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów i zszedł z łóżka owijając się niedbale prześcieradłem.

— Draco — powiedział miękko, palcami muskając policzek chłopaka.

Ten uniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w niego intensywnie. Spojrzenie paliło. Było mocne i pełne fascynacji, choć Keith'owi najbardziej w oczy rzucała się obawa.

Nagle Sokół zabrał rękę i przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, łapiąc się przy tym z cichym sykiem za nadgarstek i odsuwając na kilka kroków. Przycisnął dłoń do serca i wyrównał oddech, skupiając się na Snape'ie.

— Severusie, panuj nad sobą. Proszę — dodał niemal szeptem.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, wpatrując się nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem w dwóch chłopców. Byli tak różni. Ciągle zastanawiał się, czy chciałby ich obu widzieć w swoim łóżku. Ale sposób, w jaki jego chrześniak patrzył na Keith'a. W jaki patrzył na jego Sokoła. Poniekąd jego własność.

_Nie igraj ze mną, dziecko…_

Przedłużająca się cisza zwróciła uwagę blondyna. Przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a i aż się zachłysnął emocjami, które widoczne były w jego oczach. Żądza i wściekłość. Pragnienie i rozczarowanie. I jakieś ciepłe uczucie, kryjące się gdzieś głęboko. Nie wiedział, czy to ostatnie jest skierowane do niego, czy do drugiego nastolatka, choć raczej oczywiste wydawało się, kto zdobył odpowiednie względy u mężczyzny. Doskonale odczytał też złość. Keith podszedł do niego niemal nago, a on zachowywał się, jakby mógł mu się oddać tu i teraz. A przecież Duval należał do mistrza eliksirów. I nieważne było to, co stało się wczoraj, bo Draco szybko przypomniał sobie podsłuchaną rano rozmowę. Keith pocałował go tylko po to, żeby zaznaczyć swoją pozycję. Nie było w tej bliskości nic więcej. Nic. I chociaż wcześniej odczuwał to inaczej, teraz wiedział, że to inny rodzaj miłości. Oni nie chcieli go chronić jak równego sobie, oni pragnęli się nim opiekować jak kimś słabszym. Jak dzieckiem. _Czego właściwie się spodziewałem? W końcu to mój ojciec chrzestny za swoim kochankiem. Może tylko wyobraziłem sobie te spojrzenia minionego wieczoru? Te głodne oczy, które hipnotyzowały, które wciągały. Czarne i błękitne. Jak mogłem się tak pomylić?_

— Wybacz, Severusie — powiedział rozgoryczony blondyn.

Każdy z trójki inaczej ową gorycz zinterpretował.

— Podejdź, Draco.

Blondyn spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a, który właśnie transmutował fragment szarego atłasu w ciasne, dokładnie opinające ciało spodnie. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ten uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

_Za często się uśmiecham od kiedy Keith jest obok…_

Malfoy podniósł się z podłogi i niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do mężczyzny. Niepewnie zerknął na Sokoła, kiedy Severus nakazał mu gestem, żeby usiadł obok. Chłopak skinął na zgodę, ale nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Draco ostrożnie wsunął się na gorącą jeszcze pościel, uparcie wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

— Keith? — Starszy czarodziej wskazał na łóżko, ale nastolatek pokręcił głową.

— Nie mogę — szepnął. — Zaklęcie nie jest jeszcze ustabilizowane.

Snape uniósł pytająco brew.

— Minęły dwa miesiące.

— Dla nas to zbyt mało. Umowa jest dłuższa niż standardowo.

— Przed chwilą… — zaczął mężczyzna, ale nastolatek mu przerwał.

— Przed chwilą pokazałeś, że mi nie ufasz. Zresztą nieważne — rzucił i pospiesznie skierował się do wyjścia.

Severus patrzył jak jego kochanek wychodzi i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o skutkach tego wszystkiego, w co wpakował siebie i swojego partnera. Wstał i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co właściwie robi, przyciągnął do siebie Draco i pocałował go krótko, wprawiając tym samym w oszołomienie. Ten moment wybrał sobie Keith, żeby wrócić do sypialni. Przystanął, starając się opanować gniew i poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Niespodziewanie mistrz eliksirów krzyknął i upadł, rozszerzając zaskoczone oczy. Obaj chłopcy rzucili się na podłogę, ale Sokół jednym ruchem odsunął od nich Malfoya.

— Wyjdź — warknął.

— Ale…

— Powiedziałem: wyjdź! Twój dotyk teraz go tylko zrani.

— Przecież…

— Wynoś się Draco, zanim stracę cierpliwość!

Blondyn zerknął jeszcze na chrzestnego i wybiegł z pokoju. Nie rozumiał tego, co się wydarzyło. Znowu.

_O jakim zaklęciu oni mówili? I skąd przyszedł ból? Z całą pewnością był większy u Severusa niż u jego kochanka, ale dlaczego? I co miał znaczyć ten pocałunek _

Wydawało mu się, że zrozumiał już pobudki rówieśnika, ale teraz zaczynał w to wątpić. Może jednak go chcieli? Może chcieli go obaj, ale jakiś czar, jakaś przysięga stała na przeszkodzie?

Pamiętał też, że Keith wspomniał coś o Sokołach, o tym, że mogą umrzeć, jeśli złamią umowę.

_Czyżby on sam był tym Sokołem? I kim właściwie jest Sokół? _

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że zapytanie o to kogokolwiek mogłoby być zbyt ryzykowne, ale dowie się. Zawsze potrafi znaleźć potrzebne informacje.

— Przepraszam, Severusie — szepnął nastolatek, kiedy Malfoy zniknął za drzwiami. — Nie mogłem znieść waszego widoku. Razem. Beze mnie.

— Więc rozumiesz sposób, w jaki zareagowałem wcześniej — syknął Snape, a chłopak potwierdził.

Pomógł mu wstać i ułożyć się wygodnie na łóżku.

_Cholerny, paraliżujący ból… Nigdy. Kurwa. Więcej._

— Proszę. — Keith wyciągnął dłoń z eliksirem postcruciatusowym.

— Naprawdę?

— Nic innego nie pomoże. Możesz też poczekać jakąś godzinę, wtedy wszystko minie.

— Dlaczego ty nie musisz tego pić? — zapytał cicho, przełykając eliksir. — Za każdym razem tak to odczuwasz?

— Ja? Nie. Byłem szkolony w odporności na ból. Każdy inny Sokół – o wiele gorzej. Konsekwencje sponsora są zawsze kilkakrotnie mniejsze niż nasze…

— Rozumiem — przerwał mu niecierpliwie. — Opowiedz mi. Więcej.

Snape podniósł się na łóżku i ułożył wyżej, opierając plecy o wezgłowie. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie oplatając go od tyłu ramionami i składając delikatne pocałunki na jego odsłoniętym karku.

— Nie wykorzystam tego przeciwko tobie — dodał, kiedy Keith nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Nie tego się boję — odparł nastolatek. — Dobrze. Jak dużo wiesz o Sokołach?

— Niewiele — odpowiedział i zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Chociaż podejrzewam, że i tak więcej niż przeciętny klient.

I zaczął opowiadać, błądząc przy tym nie do końca świadomie, dłońmi po ciele kochanka. Słyszał cichy, coraz bardziej uspokajający się oddech dzieciaka. Czuł bijące serce. To, jak Keith drżał po niektórych jego słowach.

_Dlaczego jest mi z nim tak dziwnie, tak inaczej?_

Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że może to być związane z czymś więcej niż tylko umową, którą zawarli. Zwykła transakcja. Zresztą kolejna w życiu Severusa. Całe jego życie składało się z mniejszych lub większych kontraktów. Taką samą umowę zawarł, decydując się na kupowanie rzadkich składników do jego ukochanych eliksirów, zawsze od tego samego dostawcy. Taka sama była pomiędzy nim a klanem wampirów, na których wypróbowywał coraz to nowszy wariant swojego, jak miał nadzieję, życiowego dzieła. Taką zawiązał z Dumbledore'em. Zawsze coś za coś. Umowa, warunki, strony zawierające, korzyści, konsekwencje z nie wywiązania się z porozumienia. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Przywiązał się do swojego Sokoła. Nie musiał od niego niczego wymagać, dostawał wszystko. Dostawał więcej. Na to więcej nie był jednak gotowy.

_Dlaczego pozwoliłem mu zburzyć mury? Nie musiał się nawet starać. Od pierwszej chwili byłem na przegranej pozycji. A te wszystkie niedomówienia, tajemnice… To zmusza mnie do trwania, do dawania więcej, do…_

Kiedy Severus skończył, Keith zamyślił się na krótką chwilę. Przylgnął silniej do ciepłego ciała za sobą i przechylając na bok głowę, pocałował ramię mężczyzny.

— Masz całkiem dobre informacje — zaczął. — Ale niekompletne. Osoby, które są Sokołami wybiera sam Michael. Zawsze. To on wyszukuje ludzi, którzy dysponują niezbędnymi według niego cechami, a jednocześnie nie posiadają wystarczających środków na utrzymanie, albo chcą szybko podwyższyć swój status materialny. To zawsze jest transakcja wiązana, jesteśmy… luksusowym towarem, za który trzeba wiele płacić. Z mugolami jest łatwiej. Z tego, co wiem wymagania są niższe, a kandydaci sami się zgłaszają, ale to nieistotne. Michael ma dar przekonywania, a usługi, które proponuje zawsze były na najwyższym poziomie. W każdym razie wymaga od swoich pracowników wiele. Po sprawdzeniu naszych umiejętności, przechodzimy szkolenie. Różni się ono w zależności od tego, co już potrafimy. Każde jest inne. Indywidualne podejście to dla niego podstawa. Jest jednak kilka elementów, które są niezbędne. Po pierwsze wiedza. Sokoły to elita i przez elitę są… wynajmowani. Musimy być elokwentni i inteligentni. Wysokie wyniki z egzaminów, rozległe informacje z bieżących wydarzeń. Musimy stanąć na wysokości zadania i umiejętnie prowadzić rozmowę nie tylko ze sponsorem, ale także z jego znajomymi, czy współpracownikami. Z każdym, komu zachcecie nas przedstawić. To prowadzi do kolejnego wymogu: umiejętności zachowania się w każdej sytuacji. Jesteśmy ozdobami. Mamy błyszczeć, zawsze nienaganni. W manierach, stroju, wyrazie twarzy, oddaniu. Powinniśmy wzbudzać zazdrość w innych i pożądanie w osobie, z którą związaliśmy się umową. Jakiekolwiek _foux pas_ jest naszą porażką.

Severus nigdy nie patrzył na to z tej strony, choć teraz, kiedy Keith o tym wspomniał, rzeczywiście wydawało się to zupełnie oczywiste. On sam dlatego właśnie wybrał tego dzieciaka. Ponieważ spełniał on jego oczekiwania. Wysoko zdane OWTM-y, w tym te dwa, które go rozpaliły, dzięki którym liczył, że być może, kiedyś będą mogli prowadzić inteligentną rozmowę. Jego strój, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Idealnie przylegające spodnie, pozwalające podziwiać wyrzeźbione ćwiczeniami mięśnie. Rozpięta koszula, odsłaniająca kuszącą szyję. Jego ciało, które wręcz krzyczało: _weź mnie_. Opalona skóra i ciągnące go na dno oczy. Wszystko by tylko być zauważonym, by pozwolić się posiąść, oddać się w jego, Severusa ręce, w jego długie, blade palce.

— Umowa, którą podpisuje Sokół jest bardzo dokładna i różni się znacznie od tej, którą podpisuje sponsor — kontynuował chłopak. — U was jest tylko kilka podstawowych warunków. U nas jest ich więcej, a każdy szeroko rozpisany. Na początek posłuszeństwo. Teoretycznie odnosi się tylko do kontaktów seksualnych. Tak, jak mówiłeś – możesz zrobić wszystko, a ja mam spełniać twoje zachcianki. Bez względu na to, czego byś pragnął, ja jestem po to, żebyś to otrzymał. Zdziwiłbyś się, jak zadziwiające ludzie mają fetysze — zaśmiał się cicho i przerwał na moment. — Ale owo posłuszeństwo jest związane jeszcze z czymś innym. Pamiętasz, kiedy wyrzuciłeś mnie z łóżka i z domu w Wolverhampton przed spotkaniem Wewnętrznego Kręgu?

Mistrz eliksirów wydał z siebie niepewne mruknięcie, mające potwierdzić, że owszem pamięta. Nie, żeby dobrze wspominał czas bez Sokoła i swoją irracjonalną złość.

— Nie mogę nie wykonać twojego bezpośredniego polecenia. Powiedziałeś wtedy: _Wynoś się z mojego domu, nie chcę cię widzieć_. Więc wyszedłem.

— Wtedy owszem — przerwał mu Severus. — Ale kiedy wróciliśmy z Malfoy Manor, a ty nie chciałeś mi nic wyjaśnić, nie wyszedłeś, mimo, że tego żądałem. Jak…

— Sytuacja była inna. Ty byłeś wzburzony, a ja… Musiałem ci wszystko wyjaśnić. To tak, jakby dwa sprzeczne priorytety walczyły o pierwszeństwo. Z jednej strony musiałem spełnić twoje bezpośrednie polecenie. Z drugiej chciałeś poznać prawdę. Bez względu na to, co bym zrobił, nie byłoby dobrze. Wolałem odpowiedzieć na kilka twoich pytań. To dawało szansę, że twoje rozczarowanie i złość miną, albo chociaż się zmniejszą, a ja nie będę musiał ponosić zbyt dużych konsekwencji swoich wyborów.

— Powiedzmy, że rozumiem. Czy…? — zastanowił się chwilę. — Czy teraz opowiadasz mi to wszystko dlatego, że musisz? Dlatego, że zapytałem?

Keith zaśmiał się krótko i przesunął niespokojnie w ramionach kochanka. Przez moment panowała zupełna cisza, przerywana tylko spokojnymi oddechami i miarowymi dźwiękami dwóch bijących serc.

— Nie powinienem opowiadać ci o Sokołach, Severusie. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek wykorzystasz tę wiedzę, wtedy to ja okażę się zdrajcą, a zaufanie Michaela jest dla mnie zbyt ważne. Jest jednym z moich lepszych kontaktów.

— Komu miałbym niby o tym opowiedzieć? — zapytał sarkastycznie Snape. — Dumbledore'owi? Czarnemu Panu? Obrażasz mnie!

— Oj, nie denerwuj się! — odpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Nie tak łatwo dzielić mi się tajemnicami. Kto jak kto, ale ty akurat powinieneś to rozumieć.

— Rozumiem — odparł szorstko.

— Wiem, naprawdę wiem.

Severus rzeczywiście rozumiał. Jako szpieg nie raz stawał przed dylematem, co i komu może powiedzieć. Strzegł też innych, wyłącznie swoich sekretów. Tych dotyczących przyjaźni z Lily i swojej nieświadomej zdrady, tych związanych z upokarzaniem, które spotykało go nie raz w przeszłości, z rąk Voldemorta. Jego życie to jedna, ciągnąca się w nieskończoność tajemnica. Nienawidził tego. Faktu, że musi coś ukrywać, czegoś się wstydzić.

— Tatuaż — podjął po krótkiej chwili Keith. — Tatuaż Sokoła też nie jest zwykłym znacznikiem. Oprócz tego, że dzięki niemu osoby zorientowane mogą nas łatwo rozpoznać, ma jeszcze jedną funkcję — zastanowił się chwilę. — Czy wiesz, że moim obowiązkiem jest bronić cię, wszystkimi znanymi mi sposobami?

Mówiąc to, odwrócił się do Severusa i zapatrzył w jego niedowierzające spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

— Nie wiedziałeś — odpowiedział sam sobie. — Także wiedz, że jeżeli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, ja stanę się twoim osobistym bohaterem.

— Sam potrafię o siebie zadbać! Nie potrzebuję nikogo — warknął mężczyzna.

— Wiem, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Choćbym chciał, nie mogę odwrócić się przeciwko tobie. Bez względu na to, jak odmienne mogłyby być twoje ideały od moich, zawsze muszę stanąć po twojej stronie. Najważniejsze jest jednak to, że jeżeli twoje życie będzie zagrożone, a sytuacja bardzo zła, tatuaż posłuży za świstoklik.

_Świstoklik? Merlinie, albo ten dzieciak ma problemy, albo to świat zaczyna…_

— I niby jak to możliwe? — zapytał z kpiną. — Nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś był w stanie rzucić to zaklęcie bezpośrednio na człowieka.

— Och! Ono nie jest rzucane na Sokoła, tylko na tatuaż. A po każdym, uzasadnionym użyciu jest nakładane ponownie. Tylko Michael sprawdza wcześniej, czy rzeczywiście istniał powód do jego zastosowania.

— Czyli?

— Jest tylko jedna sytuacja, w której mogę użyć świstoklika samodzielnie. Na ogół to ty aktywujesz czar, dotykając znacznika.

— Keith — zaczął niepewnie Severus. — Może nie jesteś tego świadomy, ale dotykam go bardzo często. Chociażby teraz.

— To prawda — odpowiedział cicho. — Tylko, że nie znasz aktywatora. Ale mogę ci powiedzieć.

Odwrócił twarz do mężczyzny i musnął wilgotnymi wargami jego szczękę. Wiedział, że może mu zaufać. Wiedział, że on go nie zdradzi. Te wspólnie spędzone tygodnie utwierdziły go tylko w przekonaniu, że dobrze wybrał, że Severus jest tym elementem, którego do tej pory brakowało w jego życiu.

— James — szepnął, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. — Uznałem, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej. Nie sądzę, żeby w zwyczajnej rozmowie, czy tym bardziej podczas jednej z naszych gorących nocy, istniał dobry powód użycia imienia mojego ojca.

Jego głos stał się twardy i szorstki, mięśnie się napięły, a oddech przyspieszył. Severus, choć na samo wspomnienie szkolnej nemezis poczuł wściekłość, to jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, jak dużym zaufaniem musi darzyć go chłopak. Wciąż jest jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedzą kim naprawdę jest nastolatek. I nawet jeżeli do tej pory mógłby jeszcze mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, choć prawda była taka, że nie miał ich od pamiętnej rozmowy po przedstawieniu Keith'a jako _przyjaciela_ przez Czarnego Pana, to teraz nastolatek dał mu wystarczające potwierdzenie. Jeżeli to nie jest dowodem zaufania, to sam już nie wiedział, co mogłoby nim być. Na dodatek, gdyby Snape chciał zrobić mu krzywdę, mógłby użyć wszystkich zdobytych dzisiaj informacji. Mógłby po prostu aktywować teraz świstoklik.

— Dziękuję — powiedział pewnie Snape i wtulił twarz w czarne włosy kochanka. Poczuł jak Sokół spina się jeszcze bardziej i przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej, oplatając je ciasno ramionami.

— Za co, Severusie? — zapytał z wahaniem.

— Za to, że mi ufasz. Za to, że pozwalasz mi siebie poznać. I za to, że we mnie wierzysz.

_Za to, że jesteś…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruda098 <strong>długofalowa kara brzmi dobrze… wymyślę coś ciekawego:) I racja, zacznę od pozbawienia do kasy! Relacje z Draco nadal będą skomplikowane. Cóż, potem się zobaczy. A zadanie pozostanie tajemnicą przez kilka kolejnych części xD

**zubatek **wiem! I dziękuję xD Tak, poprzedni rozdział był taki troszkę wstrzymujący akcję, ale był użyteczny;P Ten, mam nadzieję, spełnia oczekiwania.

**olciak123 **ach, spełnienie marzeń: przeczytać taki komentarz. I prawdę mówiąc to jeden z powodów, dla których rozdziały mają taka długość. Łatwiej mi w ten sposób zapanować nad tekstem xD *uśmiecha się, że olciak została*

**ewa **ach… co do zadania to wyjaśni się gdzieś w okolicach 12 rozdziału, może troszkę później. A co Minervy… hm, właściwie to mogłabym dodać jakąś miłą pogawędkę między nimi. Tak. Będzie pogawędka. Wkrótce.

**Sitriel **a racja! Lenia się:) Jak dobrze, ze Ty się nie lenisz, bo ja to jestem chyba uzależniona… Eh, będzie i wściekły Sev, tylko nie mam pomysłu na karę dla Draco. Jeszcze nie mam…

**Ki-chan **zatłukę, ale powoli xD Hm… a zaczęłam robić z niego romantyka? Będzie czasem słodki co prawda, ale będzie też silny i stanowczy. Dziękuję za koma i czekam na następne :P


	9. Chapter 9

_Ajajaj... Życie jest ciekawsze, kiedy się je trochę skomplikuje!_

_Miłej lektury!_

* * *

><p>— Powiedziałeś, że jest jedna sytuacja, w której możesz użyć świstoklika samodzielnie.<p>

Severus po dłuższej chwili podjął przerwaną rozmowę. Był świadomy, że Keith nie zdradził mu jeszcze wszystkiego, choć to czego dowiedział się dotychczas i tak przewyższało jego oczekiwania.

— Tak, jest. Nie sądzę jednak, żebym musiał z tego kiedyś skorzystać — odpowiedział już spokojniej chłopak.

Nadal był jednak spięty, a jego ramiona ciasno oplatały kolana. Dopiero teraz Severus uświadomił sobie, jak trudno przebić się przez jego skorupę. Pogratulował sobie wcześniejszej decyzji o nie naciskaniu na niego. Dał mu czas. Dużo czasu. Zapewne to przyczyniło się do jego otwartości i zaufania. Mimo to wciąż był tym skrytym młodzieńcem, który ma zbyt wiele do ukrycia i zbyt wiele do stracenia.

_Nie naciskaj_, powtarzał nieustannie w myślach.

— Powiesz mi? — zapytał w końcu cicho.

— Mogę. Jak wspomniałem… — zastanowił się moment. — Wolno ci niemal wszystko w stosunkach ze mną, a ja muszę się podporządkować. Tak jest skonstruowana umowa. Nie możesz zrobić tylko jednej rzeczy. — Zamknął oczy i przygryzł dolną wargę. — Nie możesz mnie zabić.

Snape na ostatnie zdanie przytrzymał go mocno, jakby chcąc spoić się z jego ciałem.

Niechciane: _Nie możesz mnie zabić_, pobrzmiewało nieustannie w jego umyśle.

— Jeżeli moje życie będzie zagrożone z twojego powodu… Nie — przerwał i potarł dłońmi skronie. — Jeżeli to ty będziesz zagrażał mojemu życiu, wtedy mogę aktywować zaklęcie. Tylko wtedy zadziała prawidłowo bez twojego udziału.

Snape wciągnął głośno powietrze i zastanowił się nad usłyszanymi słowami. To była jego ostateczna obrona i właśnie ją stracił, informując swojego sponsora o tym punkcie umowy. Gdyby chciał się pozbyć chłopaka, z taką wiedzą mógł go łatwo podejść, zlikwidować podczas snu, rozproszyć wcześniej jego uwagę.

— Nie skrzywdzę cię — szepnął tylko i pocałował miejsce za prawym uchem Sokoła. — Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. I zdecydowanie wolę, kiedy jesteś żywy — dodał sugestywnie.

Keith najpierw prychnął, a później zaśmiał się szczerze, rozluźniając napięte dotąd mięśnie.

— Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał to zrobić. Nie wydaje mi się także, żebyś był w stanie.

— A co to niby miało znaczyć? — syknął niezadowolony. — Nie raz byłem zmuszony zabijać. Nie jest to dla mnie problemem.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jednak mógłbyś mnie zabić? — zapytał nieco rozbawiony Keith.

— Nie. Nie mam zamiaru cię krzywdzić. Chcę powiedzieć tylko, że gdybym jednak chciał, to mam niestety wystarczające doświadczenie, wiedzę i siłę by to zrobić.

Sokół rozważał słowa kochanka w ciszy, ale nagle odwrócił się na łóżku i usiadł na piętach pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi udami, wpatrując się przy tym w czarne oczy. Mistrz eliksirów ponownie miał wrażenie, że dzieciak poddaje go dokładnej analizie, od wyniku której zależy dalsza rozmowa i poznanie następnych szczegółów z życia nastolatka.

— Severusie — zaczął w końcu chłopak. — Czy próbowałeś kiedyś zabić Voldemorta? — zapytał skupiony. — Czy w ogóle pomyślałeś o tym, że byłbyś zdolny go zabić?

Snape zapatrzył się w błękit soczewek. Coraz bardziej przeszkadzało mu to, że nie widzi oczu partnera. Chciał widzieć jego prawdziwe oczy. Chciał móc oglądać go takim, jakim jest naprawdę. Bez mugolskich sztuczek, ulepszonych o zaklęcia kamuflujące. Nie zwrócił zbyt dużej uwagi na zadane pytanie. Sięgnął do jego twarzy i w czułym geście pogładził ją jednym palcem. Chłopak przytrzymał bladą dłoń i wtulił w nią ciepły policzek.

— Czy próbowałeś kiedyś zabić Voldemorta? — powtórzył cicho.

Czarodziej, jakby wyrwany z transu, pokiwał przecząco głową i już miał o coś zapytać, ale Sokół przyłożył mu własną dłoń do ust i szepnął:

— A czy znasz kogoś, kto próbował go zabić i żyje?

Mistrz eliksirów ponownie zaprzeczył, podczas gdy dłoń dzieciaka nie znikała z jego warg.

— A ile znasz osób, które mimo próby zabicia ich przez Czarnego Pana, przeżyły? — pytał dalej.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, kiedy zorientował się do czego nastolatek zmierza. _Jedną_, pomyślał. Znał tylko jedną taką osobę i siedziała ona właśnie naprzeciwko niego, pozwalając mu dojść do odpowiednich wniosków.

— Właśnie — kontynuował Keith, zauważywszy zrozumienie w wyrazie twarzy kochanka. — Dlaczego więc sądzisz, że ty, nawet posiadając swoje nieprzeciętne umiejętności, przebiegłość i inteligencję mógłbyś to zrobić, skoro jemu się nie udało? Nie zapominaj też, że wtedy byłem dzieckiem. Teraz moja moc jest znacznie większa, ukierunkowana, stabilna — mówił, obserwując Snape'a. — Nie umniejszając w żadnym stopniu twojemu doświadczeniu, Severusie… Nie byłbyś w stanie mnie zabić. Podejrzewam, że w Anglii przebywa obecnie dwóch ludzi, którzy możliwe, że mogliby to zrobić. Choć i tak nie jestem pewny, czy daliby radę. Co więcej, w tym momencie żaden nie ma zamiaru próbować — dodał z ironicznym uśmiechem.

_Nawet ja nie mam tylu masek…_

— Pokaż mi — powiedział niespodziewanie mistrz eliksirów, odtrącając niedbale rękę kochanka. Keith spojrzał na niego pytająco, wyraźnie nie nadążając za tokiem myśli mężczyzny. — Pokaż mi prawdziwego siebie — dodał twardo. — Nie umiem cię rozszyfrować. Zastanawiam się, kiedy jesteś prawdziwy i co z tego, co pozwalasz mi zobaczyć, nie jest kłamstwem. — Ton jego głosu zmienił się znacząco, a atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej gęsta.

Nie spodobały mu się ostatnie słowa chłopaka. Może dlatego, że w znaczący sposób podkreśliły, gdzie znajduje się jego, Severusa, miejsce. To było dokładnie to samo miejsce, które zajmował przy Sokole w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Dzięki niemu może i stał się ważniejszy niż inni wierni śmierciożercy, ale jednocześnie jego pozycja była niższa, i trzeba podkreślić, że znacznie niższa niż siedzącego przed nim siedemnastolatka. Właściwie to przez tego dzieciaka stał się całkowicie bezużyteczny.

_Niepotrzebny Czarnemu Panu jako szpieg, bo przecież teraz miał Keitha._

Zastanowił się, czy opinia tego dupka w ogóle coś dla niego znaczy. Nie znaczyła. Ale zawsze zawdzięczał wszystko sobie. Sobie i nikomu innemu. Dlaczego niby teraz miało się to zmienić?

_Przez głupiego smarkacza? No, może nie takiego głupiego, ale zawsze…_

Sokół wpatrywał się w niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, czuł, że źle rozegrał tę partię. Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał, chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to właściwie jego partner miał rację. Sam zachowałby się podobnie. Tylko, co miał mu niby pokazać? Mroczny Znak? Błyskawicę na czole? Zieleń swoich oczu? A może te wszystkie szramy i blizny na całym ciele, które zostały po pierwszej wizji, kiedy odrodził się Voldemort? Albo wszystkie późniejsze ślady, które przez całe życie będą szpecić jego klatkę piersiową, ramiona i twarz, a które były wynikiem najcięższych szkoleń, jakie prowadzą oddziały specjalne czarodziejskich służb w Ameryce Północnej?

Istniała tam jedna, najważniejsza zasada i wpoili mu ją wtedy raz na zawsze: _Żadnej litości. Wróg nie okazuje litości_. Nieważne było, że miał piętnaście lat. Nieważne było, że nie miał pełnego wykształcenia. Przyjęli go, bo posiadał wystarczająco dużą moc, a on musiał się podporządkować.

_Pamiętaj, że nie będziesz mógł zrezygnować_, szeptała do niego matka, kiedy podjął decyzję. Wiedział o tym, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej.

Kiedy chłopak nie odpowiadał, Severus zszedł z łóżka i włożył swoją codzienną, czarną szatę. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół tego samego. Nagle przestał być potrzebny.

_Niepotrzebny Dumbledore'owi. Keith jest przecież bliżej Voldemorta niż ja..._

Na zdaniu dyrektora mimo wszystko mu zależało. Jak nie układałyby się ich stosunki na przestrzeni lat, był on zawsze jego pocieszycielem i poniekąd nawet przyjacielem. Właściwie jedynym, może poza Aaronem, jakiego miał. A teraz stał się zbędny nawet dla niego. Całkowicie i zupełnie zbędny.

_Eliksiry też może mi odebrać…_

Był wściekły. Był bliski roztrzaskania wszystkiego dookoła. Bliski zabicia kogoś. Przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas obrzydzenia. Już dawno nie czuł się tak upokorzony. Jak nic niewarty śmieć, jak zdeptany robak.

— Severusie — odezwał się cicho nastolatek, wstając i podchodząc do niego ostrożnie.

Nawet nie zareagował. Nie chciał pokazywać mu swoich uczuć, bo dlaczego miałby to robić? Keith dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że przy nim jest nikim.

Wyszedł z sypialni, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Nie wyrzucił go, nie chciał posuwać się do wykorzystywania dopiero co zdobytych informacji. Był zbyt dumny, żeby to zrobić.

Niedaleko pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów natknął się na Draco, rozmawiającego cicho z Blaise'em.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape — zaczął ostrożnie Zabini, widząc wściekłą minę swojego opiekuna.

Malfoy obrócił się natychmiast i zarumienił lekko na widok mężczyzny, który niedawno go pocałował. Chciał znowu poczuć te usta. Chciał więcej niż tylko krótkie zetknięcie warg. Przypomniawszy sobie, że kiedy wychodził, Severus zwijał się na podłodze z bólu, zapytał szybko:

— Już wszystko dobrze?

Blaise popatrzył na niego pytająco, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, panie Malfoy — warknął nieprzyjemnie Snape. — I przypominam, że obowiązują pana takie same zasady jak innych, proszę się więc do mnie zwracać: profesorze Snape, jeśli łaska. Chyba, że chce pan stracić kilka punktów, albo odbyć nadzwyczaj miły szlaban ze szkolnym woźnym.

Draco patrzył zaskoczony w oczy chrzestnego.

_Co, do cholery?_

Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ten mówił do niego w taki sposób. Sposób zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Gryfonów i to tych najbardziej irytujących.

— A w środę zgłosi się pan do mnie na odbycie kary za poranny wyskok. Myślałem, że ma pan chociaż trochę inteligencji, żeby stosować się do rad _ojca_, ale widocznie się pomyliłem — dodał z wyraźną złośliwością.

Draco rozszerzył oczy, niedowierzając usłyszanym słowom. Zabolało. I to bardzo.

_A to skurwiel_, pomyślał.

Teraz jego wściekła mina mogła się niemal równać z tą, którą prezentował nauczyciel.

— Oczywiście, profesorze Snape — powiedział zimnym, przesyconym pogardą głosem, wywołując przy okazji kolejne zdumione spojrzenie współlokatora. — Zniosę każdą karę, jaką pan dla mnie przygotuje… W końcu dokładnie tego nauczył mnie ojciec.

Rzucając ostatnie słowo odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w drugą stronę korytarza. Severus warknął wściekle i nie zważając na całkowicie zagubionego Blaise'a, poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Złość wcale nie minęła, a do tego miał jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, co powiedział chrześniakowi. Jak fatalne nie byłoby jego poranne zachowanie, pomimo tego, jak wiele mogliby wszyscy przez to stracić, powinien się dwa razy zastanowić, zanim w ogóle otworzył usta. Ale nie mógł. Furia po słowach Sokoła była zbyt duża. Nie zamierzał się teraz opanować. Chciał dzisiaj doprowadzić do płaczu jakichś pałętających się bez celu, niczemu niewinnych uczniów. Chciał poczuć, że jeszcze coś zależy od niego.

Do swoich komnat wracał w środku nocy. Nie pojawił się na kolacji, bo nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Znalazł powód do odebrania punktów każdemu Hogwartczykowi, którego minął. Uspokoił się trochę, ale nadal nie podobała mu się sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł. A zdążył już się pogodzić z tym, kim jest jego kochanek. Przyjmował do wiadomości wszystkie jego wyjaśnienia i cieszył się, że umie wydobyć z niego informacje. Tylko, że dzisiaj Sokół posunął się za daleko. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził związków. Umowa, owszem. Nic zobowiązującego. Nie mógł jej wprawdzie zerwać przed czasem, a nawet nagiąć przed ustabilizowaniem się zaklęcia, ale to nadal była tylko umowa.

— Wciąż tu jesteś! — warknął, przekraczając próg salonu i widząc siedzącego nad książką Keitha. — Wy… — przerwał w ostatnim momencie.

— No dalej — syknął nieprzyjemnie Sokół. — Nie musisz się hamować. Przecież tego właśnie chcesz.

— Nie masz pojęcia o tym, czego mógłbym chcieć.

— Mylisz się. Masz pełną władzę. Jedno słowo i nie zobaczysz mnie przez długi czas.

— Nie zamierzam wykorzystywać tego, co mi powiedziałeś. — Jego wcześniejszy nastrój wrócił i znowu zamarzył o wyjściu i wyżyciu się na uczniach.

— Nie żartuj — prychnął wściekły. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do Snape'a. — Przecież o to właśnie chodzi. Chcesz mieć nade mną władzę. Chcesz poczuć się silniejszy. Możesz to sobie wziąć — prowokował. — Jedno słowo, a wyjdę. Jedno słowo, a uklęknę przed tobą, pozwalając ci pieprzyć moje usta. Jedno słowo, a rozłożę przed tobą nogi, żebyś mógł wziąć mnie najbrutalniej jak potrafisz. — Każde kolejne zdanie przesycone było jadem i złością. — Przecież tego właśnie chcesz.

Severus stał i patrzył wzburzony na kochanka. Chciał. Oczywiście, że chciał. Właśnie dlatego mając do wyboru umowę i związek, wybrał to pierwsze. To on powinien być silniejszy w tym układzie. Potrzebował tego. Bycie wciąż wykorzystywanym i traktowanym jak sługa nie pomagało w budowaniu poczucia własnej wartości. Musiał poczuć władzę. A ten układ, przynajmniej teoretycznie miał zapewnić mu chociaż namiastkę owej władzy.

— Nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć? — syknął po chwili Keih. — Nie chcesz pokazać mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce? Zastanów się, masz jeszcze szansę.

— Nie sądzę, żebyś był wart mojej reakcji — odwarknął.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakim jesteś hipokrytą!

— Ja? — wrzasnął wściekle Severus. — Ja jestem hipokrytą? Zastanów się co mówisz, dzieciaku! Posłuchaj przez chwilę własnych słów! — Podszedł do Sokoła i łapiąc go za koszulę pchnął na najbliższy regał z książkami. — Powiedziałeś mi dzisiaj, że jestem nikim!

Chłopak zapatrzył się zdziwiony w jego oczy, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi mężczyźnie.

— Nie powiedziałem — mruknął.

— Nie? Wyobraź więc sobie, że uświadomienie mi, iż jestem całkowicie bezużyteczny było równoznaczne z tym, że jestem dla ciebie nikim. — Nie panował już nad wściekłością i nad tym, co mówił. Przestało go obchodzić to, jak bardzo się odsłania, jak wystawia na zranienia. — Bezużyteczny, niepotrzebny. Wymieniony na kogoś młodszego, silniejszego, lepszego.

— O czym ty mówisz, Severusie? — zapytał wstrząśnięty nastolatek.

Był wyraźnie zmieszany wyrzutami kochanka. Oczekiwał czegoś zupełnie innego. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że bez ostrej kłótni się nie obejdzie. Ale to miała być kłótnia o Harry'ego Pottera, a nie o Severusa Snape'a.

— Niepotrzebny Czarnemu Panu, bo przecież ten ma ciebie — ciągnął czarodziej. — Niepotrzebny Dumbledore'owi, bo przecież ten też ma ciebie! Proponuję jeszcze żebyś zaczął warzyć eliksiry dla Zakonu, a w przyszłym roku przejął mój przedmiot i badania nad serum dla wampirów, pozbawiając mnie ostatniej cząstki siebie. Nie pieprzonego dziedzica, tylko prawdziwego mnie!

— Severusie, ja… — zaczął zszokowany. — Nie odebrałem ci niczego i niczego nie mam zamiaru odbierać.

Snape puścił go nagle tak, że chłopak się zachwiał i prawie upadł. Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego z pogardą i podszedł do niskiego stolika, z którego zabrał szklankę i powoli napełnił ją Ognistą.

— Niekoniecznie mam ochotę z tobą rozmawiać — powiedział zadziwiająco spokojnie, nadal nie patrząc na Keitha.

— W takim razie masz problem, bo jeszcze nie skończyłem. — Mężczyzna prychnął pogardliwie i nalał więcej Whisky. — Jaki ty jesteś cholernie uparty — jęknął Sokół.

— Chcesz tu jeszcze czegoś? — zapytał ironicznie. — Czy może przypomnieć ci, gdzie znajdują się drzwi?

— Z czym ty masz naprawdę problem, Snape? — warknął nastolatek. — Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że przez to, iż powiedziałem ci jak silny jestem, wmówiłeś sobie, że raptem stałeś się mało użyteczny, jak to określiłeś? — Kiedy jego kochanek nie odpowiedział, Keith sapnął zaskoczony. — Zrobiłeś to.

Severus spojrzał na niego nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się wwiercić w jego duszę. Przypalić ją, zniszczyć, unicestwić.

— Jesteś idiotą — westchnął chłopak. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, taka jest prawda! Nie powiedziałem ci niczego, czego sam byś nie odgadł wcześniej. Zastanów się chwilę nad tym wszystkim! Czy dowiedziałeś się dzisiaj czegoś nowego o mnie? O mnie, a nie o Sokołach — dodał, kiedy mężczyzna chciał się wtrącić. — Nie — odpowiedział sobie natychmiast. — Już dawno odkryłeś kim naprawdę jestem. Znałeś moje prawdziwe nazwisko. Wiedziałeś, że oparłem się, jako chyba jedyny w czarodziejskiej historii, klątwie zabijającej. Do tego rzuconej przez jednego z najsilniejszych czarodziei naszych czasów. Musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę, jaką mocą dysponuję! Nie powiedziałem ci tego, żeby cię ośmieszyć, czy pokazać, że jesteś słabszy ode mnie. Powiedziałem to, bo ci ufam. A ty jesteś po prostu idiotą — skończył zrezygnowany.

— Jeszcze słowo, Duval. Jedno słowo…

— I co? — warknął. — I co zrobisz, pieprzony kretynie?

Severus zerwał się z kanapy i doskakując do chłopaka, znowu pchnął go na regał. Keith tym razem wyrwał się szybko z silnych ramion, odszedł kawałek i ku niedowierzaniu Snape'a zaczął się rozbierać, odrzucając niedbale kolejne części garderoby.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Zamknij się.

— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zaczął zwracać się do mnie z szacunkiem.

— Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć.

— Duval — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Chłopak został już w samych bokserkach, które także zostały zdjęte i rzucone na mały stosik obok niego.

_Kurwa! Nadal mam ochotę go pieprzyć…_

— Patrz, bydlaku — warknął Sokół i pochylił się dotykając różdżką stóp i sunąc nią po łydkach, udach, pięknym brzuchu, długich ramionach i szyi.

Severus zachłysnął się na widok niezliczonej ilości blizn i szram. Niektóre w nadzwyczajny sposób pokrywały się z tymi, które niespełna dwa lata temu podarował mu Voldemort. A znaczona jasną siateczką klatka piersiowa była idealną kopią pamiątki, którą wtedy Tom zostawił Lucjuszowi. Kiedy połączył oba te fakty, jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

_O, Merlinie! Jak to możliwe?_

Tymczasem chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w niego ze złością, choć teraz pomieszana była ona z obawą i pogardą dla samego siebie. Różdżka dotarła do twarzy. Na szyi widać było ślady po przycinaniu, duszeniu i przypalaniu.

I w końcu zobaczył oczy. Znał te oczy. Oczy jego przyjaciółki. Ale oprócz cudownych, zielonych tęczówek na twarzy odznaczały się także trzy szerokie, ukośne szramy, wyglądające jak po ataku jakiegoś wielkiego zwierzęcia. Na czole dostrzegł małą błyskawicę. Pamiętał ją. To była jedyna pamiątka po śmiertelnym zaklęciu.

Keith skończywszy, opadł na podłogę i zapłakał cicho. Severus patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym podszedł niepewnie i przytulił nagiego nastolatka.

— Nienawidzę siebie — szepnął chłopak. — Nienawidzę.

* * *

><p><strong>zubatek<strong> ach… cóż, musi być trochę marudzenia, zanim będzie więcej akcji! Staram się jak mogę:D

**Sitriel** hm… przemyślę Twoją propozycję, przemyślę! Ale nie wiem, czy się odważę:P No i dobrze, ja też się do linczu dołączę! Mówisz, że Walkiria już do druku poszła? To na kiedy mam kasę odkładać:D?

**ewa** a wiesz, że już usłyszałam podobna opinię? Niemal identyczną, prawdę mówiąc:P Więc zadam to samo pytanie: jakieś konkretne propozycje? Czy mam wprowadzić OC? I tak, biedy Draco pośrodku tego całego bałaganu uczuciowego!

**olciak123** a Ju się cieszy jak głupia:D

**Ki-chan** racja! Mendy i osły dwa, a szczególnie jeden!

**Ruda098** eh… tu daje kilka nowych wiadomości o Harrym! Co do Draco, to nadal mam wątpliwości, jak to pociągnąć… O planach względem Toma będzie 12, może 13 rozdział i wtedy też zacznę zemstę na Lucjuszu:)


	10. Chapter 10

Severus nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien myśleć. Proste byłoby zrzucenie całej winy za ostatnią kłótnię na Keitha, tylko nie był pewien, czy to rzeczywiście była jego wina. Ostatecznie w jego słowach było całkiem sporo racji.

_Przecież wiedziałem…_

Od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę, że sypia z nikim innym, tylko z samym Harrym Potterem. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że kiedy nie musiał o tym myśleć — wypierał to ze swojego umysłu. Łatwiej było nie przejmować się tą wiedzą. Całą sytuacją i konsekwencjami, które z tego wynikały.

Z drugiej strony chciał wiedzieć. Chciał poznać każdy fragment życia tego dzieciaka. A teraz chciał poznać też pochodzenie każdej z jego blizn.

Kiedy Sokół uspokoił się nieco, przeniósł go do swojej sypialni i ostrożnie ułożył się obok, obejmując ściśle mniejsze ciało. Chciał być jak najbliżej. Chciał, żeby dzięki niemu Keith czuł się bezpiecznie. Dotykał palcami długich, brzydkich zrostów na nadgarstkach, wpatrując się jednocześnie w poznaczoną twarz.

_Ciekawe, czy sam je sobie zrobił?_

Rano okazało się, że nastolatka już nie ma. Nie było go także na posiłkach i chcąc być szczerym z sobą samym, musiał przyznać, że trochę go to niepokoi.

— Problemy, Severusie? — zapytała ironicznie Minerva, kiedy rozglądał się uważnie szukając chłopaka wśród uczniów.

— To raczej nie twoja sprawa, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie widziałem cię z kimś obok.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego wściekle, warknęła coś o _starych idiotach i nieodpowiedzialnych nastolatkach_, po czym odeszła.

Irytowała go od momentu, gdy dowiedziała się kilku faktów z życia Keitha. I obawiał się, że to nie ulegnie zmianie. Znał ją. Ona też chciała wiedzieć. A najgorsze musiało być to, że już tyle czasu trwała w niewiedzy. Niestety on także musiał się z tym mierzyć.

_Co ty pieprzysz, Sev? Mierzysz się z tym codziennie, odkrywając coraz to nowe jego tajemnice!_

Snape zauważył, że Draco również unika spotkań. Odwracał się za każdym razem, gdy go widział i choć mistrz eliksirów postanowił z nim porozmawiać, to Malfoy zdecydowanie mu to utrudniał. Nie miał co prawda zamiaru go przepraszać, ale mógłby mu ostatecznie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wtedy był tak wściekły i, że tak naprawdę wcale nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział.

Wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego dzieciak zareagował aż tak gwałtownie.

_Czyżby Lucjusz zdążył zrobić synowi coś złego, przed interwencją Keitha?_

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie. Chociaż, jeśli spojrzeć obiektywnie, to młody arystokrata nigdy nie wyrażał się źle o ojcu, a już szczególnie nie przy ludziach innych niż sam Severus. Zawsze, od kiedy tylko skończył siedem lat, unikał tematu rodziny.

_Dlaczego teraz zareagował w ten sposób? I właściwie dlaczego wtedy, w Wielkiej Sali nie podszedł do mnie, tylko do mojego kochanka? Przecież to nie ma sensu…_

Analizował wszystko już kolejny raz i nadal nie mógł znaleźć wystarczająco dobrej odpowiedzi. Draco poznał Sokoła jako śmierciożercę, który z zimną krwią i kpiną na twarzy torturuje i zabija. Śmierciożercę, który mówi mu, że będzie go szkolił, ale jednocześnie jest niejako jego panem, że dostał go _w prezencie_ od Voldemorta. Nie było żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia.

— Racjonalność stawia ograniczenia — mruknął do siebie, zmierzając w stronę swoich komnat. — Myśl nieracjonalnie, Snape!

_A może…_

Sokoła, po weekendowej awanturze, zobaczył dopiero w środę. Miał być obecny na zajęciach z siódmym, OWT-owym rocznikiem. Dwoje Gryfonów, czterech Ślizgonów, jeden Puchon i trzy Krukonki. Mężczyzna uważał, że to i tak za dużo o co najmniej dwie osoby.

Keith wpadł jak burza do klasy tuż po zamknięciu drzwi, przepraszając od progu za spóźnienie, ale jak wyjaśniał: _pracodawca go zatrzymał_.

Sens tych słów zrozumieli wyłącznie Severus i Draco. I właśnie obaj wpatrywali się w niego, jakby oczekując, że wyjaśni im wszystko. Chłopak w zdziwieniu uniósł brew, przeszedł przez salę i rozejrzał się uważnie po twarzach uczniów. Snape, nadal w stanie lekkiego szoku, nie rozpoczął jeszcze lekcji, więc uczniowie z ciekawością odwzajemniali jego spojrzenia. Większość jego rówieśników patrzyła współczująco. Wiedzieli doskonale, że rozpoczęcie szkolenia u tego konkretnego mistrza eliksirów, z taką wpadką na samym początku, nie wróżyło najlepiej jego przyszłemu życiu. Jedynie Ślizgoni mieli zadowolone miny i zerkali pobłażliwie na innych Hogwartczyków.

Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się nastolatkom, Sokół niespiesznie podszedł do biurka nauczyciela i odezwał się pewnie:

— Nazywam się Keith Duval i, jak wiecie, robię w Hogwarcie mistrzostwo z kilku przedmiotów. Na pewno będziemy się często widywać. Mimo, że nie jestem jeszcze profesorem, na zajęciach macie się do mnie zwracać z szacunkiem.

Po sali przeszedł pomruk zdziwienia, ale nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać. Jedynie wychowankowie Domu Węża pozostawali spokojni, ale oni przecież już słyszeli te słowa. Tylko w nieco bardziej złowróżbnym wydaniu swojego opiekuna.

Lekcja minęła bez większych problemów. Żaden kociołek nie wybuchł, żaden z uczniów nie stracił jakiejś istotnej części ciała. A było to duże osiągnięcie, zauważając, że Snape był ciągle jakby nieobecny i przez całe zajęcia przenosił wzrok z obrażonego blondyna na chyba ciągle rozgoryczonego kochanka.

Kiedy zabrzmiał gong, uczniowie pakowali się zadziwiająco wolno i spokojnie. Nie było zwykłego pośpiechu i rozgardiaszu. Zachowywali się tak, jakby chcieli spędzić jak najwięcej czasu przy Keithie i zobaczyć, co też ich profesor zrobi młodemu praktykantowi.

— Panie Duval, panie Malfoy. — Obaj spojrzeli nieprzychylnym wzrokiem na Severusa. — Zostańcie.

W miarę, jak siódmioroczniacy wychodzili, w klasie powoli robiło się ciszej. Sokół usiadł na stoliku stojącym najbliżej szafki z ingrediencjami, a Draco oparł się o ścianę tuż przy drzwiach i z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem patrzył na chrzestnego. Keith nieco zdziwił się, widząc tak chłodną postawę Ślizgona, zastanawiał się, kiedy ta dwójka zdążyła się pokłócić i o co właściwie poszło.

— Draco — odezwał się nieprzyjemnie Snape. — Twój szlaban jest aktualny. Dzisiaj po kolacji w moim gabinecie.

Chłopak skinął głową i wyszedł bez słowa, wprawiając Sokoła w zmyślenie i niedowierzanie.

— Jaki szlaban? — zapytał cicho. — Severusie?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie zdenerwowania.

— Chyba mamy problem — mruknął, po czym zaczął rzucać zaklęcia wyciszające.

Duval wysłuchał partnera i uznał, że rzeczywiście mają problem. Duży problem. Szczególnie on sam. Bo o ile Snepe'a cała sytuacja dotyczyła jedynie pośrednio i właściwie jego jedyną winą było to, że jest sponsorem, o tyle Keith miał więcej tajemnic. I to takich tajemnic, które dostając się w niepowołane ręce, mogą spowodować nieodwracalne szkody. Straci element zaskoczenia, nie będzie mógł szpiegować, a do tego, w najgorszym razie wyda jeszcze Severusa.

Sytuacja nie była zła. Była wręcz fatalna.

— Jesteś pewien, że on wie? Może to jednak był przypadek. — Błagał w myślach, żeby rzeczywiście tak było.

—To niemożliwe. Zbyt dużo elementów do siebie pasuje. Nie raz powoływałem się wcześniej na Lucjusza, żeby przywołać go do porządku. Za każdym razem przybierał chłodną i całkowicie obojętną postawę, ale jego sobotnie zachowanie…

— Masz rację — szepnął. — I jeszcze to, że podczas tamtego śniadania od razu podszedł do mnie, a nie do ciebie. Nie zwróciłem na to wtedy uwagi, bo… — Przygryzł nerwowo wargi i opuścił wzrok na splecione dłonie. — Bo zbyt dużo wydarzyło się później — dokończył.

— Keith, ja…

— Nie, Severusie. Nie ma sensu.

— Co znowu nie ma sensu, głupi dzieciaku? — warknął.

— Dlaczego zawsze kiedy się złościsz, nazywasz mnie dzieckiem? — zapytał, wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

— Ponieważ w takich chwilach zachowujesz się dokładnie jak dziecko — odpowiedział z sarkazmem.

— Och! Wybacz mi moją niedojrzałość! — zakpił chłopak. — Całe szczęście, że mój kochanek jest dojrzały za nas dwóch!

Snape już miał zamiar coś odwarknąć, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież to miała być spokojna rozmowa. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, powtarzając w myślach: _Nie chcę się kłócić. Nie chcę przez następne dni zastanawiać się, co się dzieje i nie mam zamiaru spać dłużej w pustym łóżku!_

— Nieważne — syknął. — Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie dni i co znaczyło, że Tom cię dzisiaj zatrzymał? — zapytał, przypominając sobie pierwsze słowa Sokoła po wejściu do sali.

— Musiałem odebrać dwie księgi ze starymi zaklęciami Majów dla Voldemorta i…

Urwał w połowie zdania i przyłożył dłonie do twarzy. Snape podszedł do niego ostrożnie, niczym do spłoszonego zwierzęcia i objął ciasno, wodząc palcami po niewidocznych teraz bliznach na odsłoniętej szyi.

— I?

— I po kilka składników do eliksirów, które przyjmuję regularnie.

— Jakich składników?

— Wylinka żarararki — zaczął. — Włos wili i płatki kwiatu agawy.

— Przecież to bardzo rzadkie i drogi składniki — sapnął mężczyzna. — Po co ci one?

Był tak zaskoczony nazwami, które wymienił Keith, że nie pomyślał nawet do jakiego eliksiru można użyć ich wszystkich. Po prostu nie pomyślał…

Poczuł jak pojedyncza łza spływa po policzku Sokoła, wpadając niespiesznie pomiędzy jego palce. Palce, które wciąż znajdowały się na bliznach.

_Merlinie…_

— Keith — odezwał się cicho Snape, ale chłopak nie zareagował. — Keith, posłuchaj mnie!

Severus stanął naprzeciwko niego i uniósł do góry jego twarz tak, by móc widzieć znowu niebieskie oczy.

— To niczego nie zmienia — powiedział twardo.

— To zmienia wszystko — odparł zrezygnowany.

— Dzieciaku — warknął. — Uwierz! Jeżeli nie zabiłem nikogo po tym, jak wydałeś mi przypadkiem, kim naprawdę jesteś, to tym bardziej nie zrobię tego po zobaczeniu blizn na twoim ciele!

— Ale… — zaczął zszokowany przemową mężczyzny.

Severus nie poznał jednak kolejnych obiekcji nastolatka, bo w tym momencie drzwi sali otworzyły się z hukiem a w przejściu stanęła wyraźnie zdenerwowana Minerva.

— Severusie! — powiedziała dobitnie. — Lekcja zaczęła się piętnaście minut temu. Twoi uczniowie się niepokoili.

Za McGonagall stał pierwszy rocznik Krukonów i Puchonów. Patrzyli wystraszeni to na niego, to na nauczycielkę transmutacji. Keith zerwał się z ławki i wyprostowany stanął u boku kochanka.

— Wybacz, Minervo — zaczął arogancko mistrz eliksirów. — Musiałem omówić kilka spraw ze swoim praktykantem — mówiąc to, posłał jej kpiący uśmiech.

— Domyśliłam się — mruknęła kobieta. — W momencie, kiedy pan Duval, mimo swoich wcześniejszych próśb i mojej zgody, nie pojawił się na dzisiejszych zajęciach z czwartym rokiem.

Chłopak zrobił przepraszającą minę i z ciekawością zerknął na uczniów. Widział w ich spojrzeniach niezrozumienie, niepewność i zaskoczenie. Wiedział, że musi wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń dzieciaków. Na nauczycieli niestety nie miał co liczyć, byli zbyt zajęci uszczypliwościami względem siebie.

— Przepraszam, profesor McGonagall. To wyłącznie moja wina. Miałem kilka pytań w sprawie dodatkowych lektur.

Minerva zwęziła niebezpiecznie oczy, ale skinęła nieznacznie głową. Posłała jeszcze nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Snape'owi i wyszła bez słowa, a Keith pobiegł za nią.

Kiedy po transmutacji opiekunka Gryffindoru kazała mu zostać, wcale nie okazał zdziwienia. Był pewny, że teraz nauczycielka wypyta go o wszystko, co tylko wpadnie jej do głowy. Jednak pytanie, które padło z jej ust, zdziwiło go szczerze.

— Czy Severus do czegoś cię zmusza?

— Słucham? — zapytał niedowierzająco po krótkiej chwili.

— Czy jesteś do czegoś zmuszany? Czy to on nakazał ci zostanie śmierciożercą? Czy wymusił na tobie podjęcie pracy w Hogwarcie? I w końcu: czy zmusza cię do kontaktów seksualnych? — Każde kolejne pytanie wypowiadała z coraz większą determinacją i złością.

Keith patrzył na nią oniemiały, nią mając pojęcia jak w ogóle mogła pomyśleć w ten sposób.

— Na każde z pani pytań odpowiedź brzmi: nie! — odpowiedział w końcu dość szorstko. — Nie bardzo rozumiem, jak w ogóle może zadawać mi pani tak dziwne pytania.

Kobieta założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej i wpatrywał się w niego, niemo żądając konkretnych wyjaśnień.

— Severusa osobiście poznałem na początku wakacji — zaczął. — Co prawda, wcześniej, kiedy żyli jeszcze moi rodzice, czasami wspominał o nim Aaron, ale nigdy wspólnie nie zgłębialiśmy tematu jego brata. Do Zakonu oficjalnie dołączyłem pod koniec zeszłego roku, wtedy też zacząłem współpracę z Voldemortem.

Minerva sapnęła, a Keith prychnął pogardliwie.

— Nie boję się wymawiać jego imienia. I przypominam, że wymawiałem je już przy pani. Strach stwarza tylko niepotrzebne bariery. — _Kolejna cudowna zasada_, pomyślał z sarkazmem.

— Od kiedy jesteś w Wewnętrznym Kręgu i jak to się stało, że jak twierdzisz: nie poznałeś wcześniej Severusa? Morderstwa dla tego samego człowieka powinny chyba zbliżać — dodała kpiąco.

— Nie słyszałem o tym, jakoby wspólne rzezie zbliżały ludzi — odparł spokojnie, choć w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę grubiaństwa. — Czy widziała mnie pani kiedyś na spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa? — zapytał retorycznie. — Najważniejszym śmierciożercom zostałem przedstawiony dopiero pod koniec wakacji.

— Dlaczego, panie Duval?

— Ponieważ byłem tajną bronią Riddle'a. A przy okazji chciał mnie sprawdzić — dodał, wzruszając od niechcenia ramionami.

— Nie powiesz na ten temat nic więcej, prawda?

— Przykro mi, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie mogę.

— Dobrze. Co z mistrzostwem?

— Nie rozumiem, pani profesor — przyznał chłopak.

— Czy to przez Severusa tu jesteś?

— Severus nie miał nic wspólnego z moją decyzją. A przynajmniej nie w sensie negatywnym. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że tu pracuje — przerwał na moment, po czym kontynuował: — Po ukończeniu Kanadyjskiej Akademii Sztuk Magicznych i tak miałem zamiar zacząć doszkalanie z wybranych przedmiotów. Uzgodniłem wcześniej z Albusem i, o dziwo, również z Tomem, że od lipca przenoszę się do Wielkiej Brytanii. Hogwart jest najlepszą szkołą na Wyspach, gdzie więc według pani powinienem pójść? Poza tym będąc tutaj, jestem na bieżąco ze wszystkimi ważnymi sprawami. A fakt, że Severus jest obok, bynajmniej nie przeszkadza mi w niczym. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak zacząć mówić o tym, co w tej rozmowie było najważniejsze. Obawiała się o Keitha. W końcu był młody i naiwny. Nieważne było to, co mówił Dumbledore, czy sam chłopak. Siedemnaście lat to za mało na związek z dwa razy starszym mężczyzną, za mało na walkę z Ciemną Stroną, a już szczególnie za mało na tak zaawansowane szpiegostwo i kroczenie u boku Czarnego Pana. Zabijanie, torturowanie i nauczanie czarnej magii. Nadal była wściekła na przyjaciela, że w ogóle zaproponował chłopakowi nauczanie tego przedmiotu w Hogwarcie. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że to z całą pewnością podniesie jego rangę w szeregach Voldemorta i uwiarygodni jego pozycję, bo przecież jak to możliwe, że zwykły nastolatek przekonał na wskroś dobrego Albusa do takiego pomysłu?

_Cóż… Nie taki zwykły znowu._

W tym dzieciaku było coś dziwnego. Coś znajomego. Tylko zupełnie nie potrafiła owego _czegoś_ nazwać.

— Powiedz mi — zaczęła znowu. — Jak to możliwe, że zupełnie przeciętny czarodziej, zyskał uznanie dwóch największych osobistości magicznej Europy tego wieku?

— Nie jestem przeciętnym czarodziejem, pani profesor.

— Panie Duval, nie chodzi mi o to, co pan osiągnął, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest tego niezwykle dużo — burknęła. — Mam raczej na myśli pana bardzo przeciętną aurę.

— Czuje pani aury? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Owszem. A pana jest nieco silniejsza niż przeciętnego nastolatka, ale w żaden sposób nie może się równać z tą Albusa, Severusa, czy choćby moją. — Zawahała się przez chwilę. — Chyba, że…

Spojrzała niedowierzająco na chłopaka, ale w końcu tyle rzeczy było w nim nieprzeciętnych, że postanowiła spróbować. Uniosła nieco różdżkę i zanim nastolatek zdążył się zorientować, co właściwie kobieta chce zrobić, ta szepnęła mało znane, hebrajskie zaklęcie:

— _לחשוף__את__כוחו__של_*.

Keith stał przez moment przerażony. Znał to zaklęcie. To jego odwrócona wersja: _להסתיר__את__עוצמת_**, pozwalała mu zataić przed osobami z darem McGonagall swoją moc. A teraz stał przed nią odsłonięty i całkowicie załamany.

— Pani profesor? — zapytał ostrożnie, zerkając niepewnie na kobietę.

Oniemiała, oparła się o skraj biurka i patrzyła na niego pustym wzrokiem. Już wiedziała, skąd zna tą moc, dlaczego jego sygnatura wydawała się taka bliska, a jednocześnie jakby zapomniana.

— Kto wie? — wykrztusiła w końcu przez ściśnięte gardło.

— O mojej mocy? — Skrzywiła się lekko, nie o moc jej chodziło. Chłopak jednak odpowiedział. — Tylko Severus.

— Kto wie? — powtórzyła.

Keith pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie rozumie o czym nauczycielka mówi.

— Kto wie? — szepnęła po raz trzeci, dodając ledwie słyszalne: — Harry.

Nastolatek rozszerzył w zdziwieniu oczy i zachłysnął się, słysząc swoje prawdziwe imię w jej ustach.

— Skąd? Jak? — pytał spanikowany.

— Znałam cię jako dziecko — odpowiedziała. — Od naszej pierwszej rozmowy wyczuwałam w tobie coś znajomego, ale dopóki twoja moc była ukryta, nie mogłam połączyć jej z twoją osobą. Kto wie? — dociekała nadal Minerva.

Keith spojrzał na nią zrezygnowany i usiadł niedbale na ławce.

— W Anglii wyłącznie Severus. I teraz pani. Ale nie może pani nikomu powiedzieć, pani profesor! Nikomu!

— Severus — warknęła. — To dlatego cię wybrał, prawda? Dla twojej mocy i nazwiska. Zabiję go!

— O czym pani mówi, profesor McGonagall? — zapytał, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc Keith.

— O czym? — syknęła. — O tym!

Rzuciła jeszcze jedno krótkie zaklęcie i powoli uniosła prawy rękaw swojej szaty. Na nadgarstku znajdował się mały, srebrno-szary tatuaż sokoła.

* * *

><p>* לחשוף את כוחו של — ujawniać, odkrywać moc<p>

** להסתיר את עוצמת — ukryć siłę, intensywność

* * *

><p><strong>Ruda098 <strong>ach... z kłótni ostatecznie wynikną raczej dobre rzeczy;D Gdzie: raczej, jest tu pojęciem kluczowym. A Draco zajmiemy się w następnej części.

**zubatek **w końcu zadowolona! Jak miło!

**ewa **dla Draco kogoś znajdziemy, myślę nad tym intensywnie... A Sev jest, jaki jest. Zbyt dumny, żeby odróżnić zaufanie od zdrady. No nic, będzie dobrze:)

**Sitriel **trzeba będzie:) Ale nie aż tak długo znowu xD A dla Draco planuję przeznaczyć połowę kolejnego rozdziału. I wiesz co? Chcę czytać! Co to za odwrócenie się plecami do swoich wiernych?

**kruszynka85 **cóż... Minrva jest kumata jak zwykle:P Nie można jej tego odmówić. Sev sam jeszcze nie do końca rozumie, co się dzieję, ale jest na najlepszej drodze... A ostatni rozdział? Hm, za słodko się robiło xD

**Arai **Dziękuję, dziękuję xD I cieszę się, że się podobało. Kanoniczny Harry stał się po prostu nudny i skoro mogę to zmienić, to zmieniam:P Sev bez odrobiny kanoniczności z kolei zupełnie nie byłby sobą... Chociaż przyznaję, że ciężko jest uchwycić jego prawdziwą naturę, ale staram się:D Nad trójkątem wciąż się zastanawiam. A akcja będzie... Zakładam, że w 12, może 13 części. Co do częstotliwości to rozdziały pojawiają się raz na tydzień i to się raczej nie zmieni xD

**Ki-chan **niom... co racja, to racja:)

**NigrumLotus **A Ty mnie zaskakujesz z rozdziału na rozdział coraz bardziej! VI niesamowity! Ach, bo to wszystko właśnie przez zbytnią słodycz ostatnio! Sev potrafi być okrutny, jeśli tylko chce... a jak dodatkowo nie myśli, to już w ogóle i oto mamy efekty. Tiak... pozostaje czekać. Odpowiedzi będą na pewno. Za jakiś czas:P


	11. Chapter 11

Severus od dłuższego czasu czekał na swojego kochanka. Nie było go na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali i zaczął się obawiać, o czym ten tak długo może rozmawiać z McGonagall. Kiedy drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły, nikły uśmiech przebiegł przez jego twarz, ale już po chwili mężczyzna zastąpił go uniesionymi pytająco brwiami.

— Keith, do cholery! Wiesz, że czekamy na Dra… — urwał, zobaczywszy, że za chłopakiem wchodzi nauczycielka transmutacji.

Nastolatek podszedł do niego szybko i wtulił się w jego pierś. Snape, mając złe przeczucia, otoczył go silnymi ramionami i przycisnął do siebie.

— Co się stało? — warknął groźnie w kierunku McGonagall. — Coś ty mu powiedziała?

Opiekunka Gryffindoru zdziwiła się nieco, słysząc złość w jego głosie, choć powinna była zrozumieć, że relacje panujące pomiędzy tą dwójką są bardziej skomplikowane niż pierwotnie założyła. Sokół wiele jej wyjaśnił, posuwając się nawet do rzucenia _Silencio_ i jakiejś słabszej formy _Petrificus Totalus_, kiedy chciała biec i zabić Severusa niczym rozsierdzona kotka.

— Pani profesor wie wszystko — szepnął chłopak.

— Co wie, Keith?

Dzieciak na chwilę przylgnął do niego silniej i wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów. Po chwili uciążliwej ciszy, uspokoił się i odsunął od partnera, pozostając jednak u jego boku.

— Minervo? — zapytał ostro mistrz eliksirów.

— Wiem, że jesteś jego sponsorem — odpowiedziała spokojnie kobieta.

Severus ze zdziwienia rozszerzył oczy i przenosił wzrok od McGonagall do kochanka, oczekując jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Kiedy żadne nie nadeszły, wrzasnął:

— Po co tu przyszłaś? Nie wierzę, że Keith ci się skarżył, bo nie miał ku temu podstaw.

Zastanowił się chwilę, czy ich ostatnia kłótnia mogłaby sprawić, że dzieciak pobiegnie do kogoś się wyżalić.

_Nie! To niemożliwe…_

Był pewien, że Sokół nie powiedziałby nikomu. Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej i obaj wiedzieli, jak mogłoby się to skończyć.

— Czego więc od nas chcesz? — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Będziesz mnie szantażować? Jeżeli rozumiesz, na czym polega nasza umowa, to powinnaś wiedzieć, że nawet jeżeli byśmy chcieli, nie możemy jej zerwać.

— Nie o to chodzi, Severusie — powiedział cicho Keith, gładząc mężczyznę po dłoni. — Profesor McGonagall — zwrócił się do kobiety. — Proszę mu pokazać.

Minerva skrzywiła się wyraźnie, ale skinęła głową i zapatrzyła się przez chwilę w jego oczy. W końcu podeszła bliżej Snape'a i szepnęła to samo zaklęcie, które jeszcze niedawno w swojej klasie. Mistrz eliksirów stał przez chwilę zdezorientowany, nie rozumiejąc co miał pokazać rzucony czar. McGonagall nadal stała blisko niego. Bardzo blisko. Po chwili zrobiła mały krok w tył, opuściła powieki i wyciągnęła do niego prawą dłoń. Severus nadal niczego nie rozumiejąc, ujął ją niepewnie, obserwując przy tym niewyrażającą żadnych uczuć twarz kobiety. Dopiero, gdy ta ścisnęła lekko jego palce, skierował swoje spojrzenie w dół i wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

— Byłaś Sokołem? — sapnął zaskoczony. — Dlaczego?

— Jestem — odpowiedziała ledwie słyszalnie.

Snape patrzył na nią niedowierzająco. Nie pojmował, jak w takim wieku, mogła być jeszcze Sokołem. Umowy były czasowe, a nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ktoś mając do wyboru nastolatkę i kobietę kilka razy starszą, wybrał tą drugą. Zerknął pytająco na Keitha.

— Zanim Michael przejął restaurację, umowy wyglądały trochę inaczej — zaczął niepewnie chłopak. — Tylko Sokół musiał dochować wierności i nigdy nie mógł samodzielnie przerwać partnerstwa.

— Kto? — zapytał zaniepokojony mistrz eliksirów.

Minerva pokręciła tylko głową, a w oczach na bardzo krótką chwilę zaszkliły się łzy wściekłości.

— Jeden z członków Zakonu — odpowiedział za kobietę nastolatek. Widać było, jak powstrzymuje się od ataku złości.

— Dumbledore wie? — zadał inne pytanie, na które odpowiedziało mu szybkie skinienie głową.

_Co za obłudnik! Mi prawi kazania, a w swoich szeregach ma kogoś o wiele gorszego!_

— Profesor McGonagall chciała tu przybiec i boleśnie pozbawić cię życia — wtrącił się znowu Keith. Tym razem w jego głosie słychać było nutki rozbawienia.

— Dlaczego?

Rozumiał, że zastępczyni dyrektora może nie mieć najmilszych wspomnień, ale chyba powinna wiedzieć, że chłopak zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go ochronić.

_Tylko ze względu na umowę, Severusie_, podszeptywał niechciany głosik w jego umyśle.

— Nigdy nie byłam traktowana zbyt dobrze — powiedziała, podnosząc oczy i patrząc twardo na mężczyznę.

Snape aż wzdrygnął się na to spojrzenie. Było pełne bólu i negatywnych emocji. Nie wątpił, że wielokrotnie musiała żałować podjętej w młodości decyzji.

— Pani profesor pomyślała, że wybrałeś mnie ze względu na moją moc i nazwisko.

— Słucham? — zapytał sztywno Severus. — Nie zapominaj, że to ty… — zamilkł w pół słowa, analizując usłyszane słowa, ale przerwała mu kobieta.

— Co ty, Keith? — spytała McGonagall.

— Ehm… — wymamrotał. — Michael to mój kontakt, nie zostałem przyjęty na zwykłych zasadach — tłumaczył. — Mogłem się nie zgodzić na sponsora.

— Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc o mocy i nazwisku? — warknął Snape, zanim Minerva zdążyła zareagować.

— Widzę aury, Severusie — odparła, po raz kolejny wprawiając go w zdziwienie. — Twoja zawsze była silna, ale od niedawna stała się niewiele słabsza od tej Albusa — powiedziała, widząc szok na twarzy mistrza eliksirów. — Keith powiedział mi, że nie jest przeciętnym czarodziejem, a ja instynktownie wyczułam, że coś się za tym kryje i dość impulsywnie postanowiłam sprawdzić, czy mam rację. Jego aura jest potężna. Myślę, że z jakiegoś powodu zasila też twoją moc.

Snape odwrócił się do kochanka i dostrzegł nikłe rumieńce na jego twarzy. Chłopak zerknął na niego i przytaknął nieznacznie, potwierdzając słowa McGonagall.

— Jak? — zapytał cicho mistrz eliksirów.

— Nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

— Nie stanie — odwarknął.

— Teraz z całą pewnością nie — syknął Keith.

— Kiedy zobaczyłam pełnię jego mocy — wtrąciła się kobieta, przerywając im pojedynek na spojrzenia. — Rozpoznałam też jego sygnaturę. Tak dobrze mi znajomą sygnaturę syna dwójki moich wychowanków.

Severus zacisnął groźnie wargi i patrzył na nią z wściekłością. Teraz stanowiła zagrożenie. Zagrożenie dla niego samego i dla jego kochanka. Jeżeli ta wiadomość dotrze w jakiś pokrętny sposób do Voldemorta, to cała przykrywka Sokoła nie będzie nic warta. Tak samo jak i ich praca jako szpiegów.

— Jeżeli komuś powiesz… — Znalazł się obok niej w ułamku sekundy, wbijając jej różdżkę w gardło. — Osobiście cię zabiję.

Niespodziewanie dla całej trójki do gabinetu wszedł niezadowolony Draco. Przystanął tuż za drzwiami, wpatrując się w rozgrywaną scenę i próbując zrozumieć sens usłyszanych słów. Na środku gabinetu dwóch wściekłych nauczycieli, opiekunka Gryffindoru i celujący w nią jego ojciec chrzestny, a niedaleko nich, zastygły w pół kroku Keith, wyciągający przed siebie różdżkę.

— Nikt cię nie nauczył pukać? — warknął Sokół, mierząc teraz w Ślizgona. — Nie pozabijajcie się — jęknął błagalnie, zwracając się do dorosłych. — Jeśli uważasz to za konieczne, niech pani profesor złoży przysięgę, zgodziła się.

Severus skinął i odszedł na kilka kroków od kobiety, która odetchnęła uspokojona.

— Będziemy w moich komnatach — dodał i pociągnął brutalnie ucznia za ramię, wyprowadzając go zdenerwowanego z pomieszczenia. — Zawsze musisz wleźć w najmniej odpowiednim momencie? — syknął na rówieśnika.

— Ja… — zaczął słabo Draco.

— Zamknij się. Po prostu się nie odzywaj, bo zrobię ci krzywdę. Już i tak mam przez ciebie same kłopoty.

Malfoy cieszył się, że nie spotkali nikogo w drodze do pokojów Keitha. Czuł się upokorzony takim traktowaniem. Nie zapukał, bo nie pukał nigdy. Kiedy Snape się z nim umawiał, zawsze był sam. Spodziewał się co prawda, że dzisiaj zobaczy także jego kochanka, ale w życiu nie pomyślałby o tej irytującej kobiecie.

_Dlaczego Severus jej groził?_

Po kilku minutach zatrzymali się przed prostymi drzwiami i Sokół szepnął kilka słów posługując się mową węży. Wepchnął drugiego nastolatka do salonu i poinstruował żmiję, wijącą się na obrazie, żeby wpuściła mistrza eliksirów, gdy tylko się pojawi.

Draco rozglądał się ciekawie po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazł. Szary dywan pokrywał niemal połowę kamiennej podłogi. Stylowa, czerwona kanapa stała przodem do kominka, na którym znajdował się miniaturowy wazonik z kwitnącymi konwaliami. Tuż obok znajdował się wygodny fotel do kompletu i mały, szklany stolik ze srebrnymi ozdobami. Dwa wielkie, wypełnione szczelnie książkami regały zajmowały niemal całą ścianę.

— Napatrzyłeś się już? — Ślizgon zerknął na Keitha i stwierdził, że ten był wyraźnie w podłym nastroju. Skinął krótko głową, nie odrywając spojrzenia od trzymanej przez chłopaka różdżki. — Świetnie. Może wytłumaczysz mi swoje sobotnie zachowanie.

— Ja… — jęknął cicho.

— Tak, Draco! Ty! — przerwał mu zirytowany. — Właśnie ty mogłeś spieprzyć całą moją pracę jednym głupim zachowaniem. W ogóle pomyślałeś o tym, co robisz? Masz szczęście, że Severus zdołał wszystko wyjaśnić, bo inaczej miałbyś ogromny problem.

— A teraz nie mam? — mruknął cicho blondyn, ale dostrzegając skierowane na siebie, wściekłe spojrzenie, dodał szybko: — Przepraszam. Ja…

— Ty! Ty! Kurwa, Draco! Ciągle tylko ty! Nie jesteś jedyną osobą na tym świecie! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile rzeczy mogłeś zniszczyć! I ile zdołałeś, też nie. Pomyślałeś, co by się stało, gdyby podczas tamtego śniadania w Wielkiej Sali było choćby jedno dziecko śmierciożercy? Gdyby wśród nauczycieli był szpieg?

Malfoy to wszystko wiedział doskonale. Wiedział to teraz, ale wtedy był zbyt poruszony, żeby przejmować się takimi szczegółami. Wtedy po prostu chciał im pokazać, że im zaufał, że pozwoli na wszystko, byle tylko mu pomogli. Potrzebował ich. Nie myślał o konsekwencjach.

— Dlaczego przyszedłeś do nas właśnie wtedy? — Opanowany głos Keitha rozszedł się po salonie. — Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z tym do Severusa? Dlaczego to byłem ja?

Był zły. Najpierw podejrzenia kochanka względem Malfoya, później ciężka rozmowa z McGonagall. Jej odkrycia i żądza mordu na Severusie. O tak! Długo musiał jej tłumaczyć i wyjaśniać. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu zrozumiała i teraz jakoś się dogadają. Dopiero, kiedy kobieta opowiedziała mu o tym, jak jest traktowana od dziesięcioleci, zrozumiał jej zachowanie. Tylko, że Severus nigdy taki nie był. Taki, jak jej sponsor. Nigdy go nie skrzywdził, a przynajmniej nie w sposób, w który krzywdzona była nauczycielka. Nigdy go nie wykorzystał. Poza ostatnią kłótnią nigdy go nawet nie zranił. A i to było wynikiem raczej nieporozumienia i jego charakteru niż rzeczywistej chęci zadania mu bólu. Zresztą sam się zdecydował na pokazanie mu blizn. Przecież nie musiał. Chłopak był pewien, że może mu zaufać. Co prawda ich umowa trwała zaledwie kilka tygodni, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Snape wiedział o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, a przynajmniej niż ktokolwiek w Wielkiej Brytanii. A jednak nie odsunął się od niego. Ani po spotkaniu z Riddle'em, ani teraz. Mógł go wydać, obnażyć jego tajemnice. Mógł go zniszczyć bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Ale on wiedział, że ten mężczyzna tego nie zrobi. I miał nadzieję, że teraz wie to również Minerva.

Odkrycie przez McGonagall jego prawdziwej tożsamości też nie było mu na rękę, ale już teraz nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nie podejrzewał, że nawet jeżeli ktoś użyje tego zaklęcia, to rozpozna jego prawdziwą sygnaturę. Bo niby, jaka jest szansa, że trafi na kogoś takiego? Osób widzących aury była zaledwie garstka na całym świecie. Ale oczywiście trafił. Za pierwszym razem.

A na sam koniec jeszcze Draco, wchodzący w sam środek awantury. Złość to za mało. Może i zależało mu na chłopaku, ale na pewno nie zamierzał puszczać mu płazem jego zachowania. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mogło się to wszystko skończyć.

— Masz zamiar odpowiedzieć? — warknął, kiedy blondyn nie odzywał się przez kilka chwil. — Nie? Pamiętaj, że nie jestem twoim kolegą z dormitorium.

Zerknął jeszcze na rówieśnika, ale widząc, że ten zamarł ze strachu czy oczekiwania, machnął różdżką jakby od niechcenia i wyszeptał: _Legilimens_.

Żadnych barier, żadnego muru. Warknął gniewnie, usłyszawszy cichy krzyk zaskoczenia. Szukał tylko jednego konkretnego wspomnienia, ale kiedy do niego dotarł, kiedy potwierdziły się podejrzenia Severus, był zbyt wściekły, żeby nad sobą zapanować.

_Durny, niedojrzały dzieciak!_

Pojawił się moment, w którym Draco wpadł do ich sypialni, jego głodne oczy skierowane na nich i zaskoczenie po pocałunku ojca chrzestnego. On sam owinięty jedynie prześcieradłem i pochylający się nad blondynem, przyciskający po chwili dłoń do piersi. Draco zastanawiający się, kim są Sokoły i pytanie w jego umyśle: _skąd wziął się ból?_ Poszukiwania informacji w bibliotece.

_Kurwa!_

Wspomnienie się zmieniło i teraz przerażony Malfoy stał przed Czarnym Panem i patrzył, jak Keith torturuje aurora, a chwilę później, w kolejnym przebłysku, jak słyszy od Sokoła, że należy do niego. Reakcja jego organizmu na dotyk i niepewność, co do motywów Keitha. Moment, w którym wychodząc z komnat Severusa, słyszy dźwięk rozrywanych szat i krótki przebłysk myśli dotyczący tego, że mógł zostać z nimi, że chciałby zostać.

Następna scena formowała się nieco dłużej, jakby chłopak próbował się z tego wyrwać, wyrzucić Sokoła ze swoich wspomnień, ale nie był w stanie sobie poradzić.

_Nauczę cię tego, choćbyś miał obrywać klątwą za każdym razem… Inaczej będziesz stanowił zbyt duże zagrożenie._

Obraz się uformował i Keith zobaczył fragment wspomnienia, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy w życiu nie oglądać. Wycofał się natychmiast z umysłu nastolatka, który łkał teraz niekontrolowanie, leżąc na dywanie.

— Wstawaj — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Ale Ślizgon nie był w stanie się podnieść. Sokół podszedł do niego i brutalnie postawił na nogi.

— Wiesz, że mogłem pozwolić ci tam zostać — mruknął jadowicie z ustami tuż przy jego uchu. — Może nawet byłaby to dobra kara za podsłuchiwanie cudzych rozmów. Choć nie wiem, czy nie za łagodna.

Malfoy gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie widział w nich tego ciepła, które go ogrzewało od soboty. Nie widział nic prócz wstrętu i obrzydzenia.

— Mógłbym cię teraz zabić — szepnął Keith. — Powinienem cię zabić — dodał po krótkiej chwili.

Był wściekły. Już dawno nie odczuwał takiej złości. Nie wliczał starcia z Severusem, ono miało inne podłoże i konsekwencje z tamtego starcia mogłyby spaść wyłącznie na niego. Ale Snape był świadomy jego roli jako agenta, siły i częściowo także celu. Malfoy stanowił wyłącznie problem. Keith wiedział, że jeżeli Czarny Pan dowie się, że w jakiś sposób może go kontrolować, to magiczna Anglia będzie zgubiona. A może i cały magiczny świat. Kto wie, co taki szaleniec mógłby zrobić?

— _Flagello._ — Niemal bez zastanowienia skierował różdżkę w stronę nastolatka, wyrywając z niego głośny krzyk i powodując upadek. — Nawet nie potrafisz w ciszy znosić bólu — syknął kpiąco. — _Silencio._

Pokój stał się ponownie cichy, a o cierpieniu blondyna świadczyły jedynie płynące powoli łzy i pojawiające się gdzieniegdzie strużki jasnoczerwonej krwi.

— Podnieś się. — Sokół zatrzymał zaklęcie i stanął tuż przy chłopaku.

Draco, nie chcąc ryzykować otrzymania kolejnej kary, wykonał szybko polecenie. Stał na drżących nogach z opuszczoną nisko głową i zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bał się kolejnej klątwy, która mogła na niego spaść.

— Złożysz Wieczystą Przysięgę.

— Nie — wyrwało się Malfoyowi.

— Nie? — zapytał spokojnie Keith. — Jesteś pewien? _Tormenta_.

Kolejny głośny krzyk. Tym razem Sokół wyciszył salon, pozwalając chłopakowi słyszeć własne wrzaski. Zaklęcie nie trwało długo, ale w połączeniu z efektami _Flagello_ wystarczyło, żeby ponownie powalić nastolatka na kolana.

— Złożysz — warknął Duval. — Albo będziesz musiał zginąć — dodał zimno.

Kiedy Draco sztywno przytaknął, do pomieszczenia wszedł poirytowany Snape. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu, dostrzegając kulącego się na podłodze chrześniaka i sączącą się z różnych części ciała krew. Gdzieniegdzie poznaczony był nią także dywan, a ubranie nastolatka wyglądało przerażająco. Uniósł pytająco brew, kierując spojrzenie na kochanka.

Draco oczekując pomocy, patrzył z błaganiem w oczach na mistrza eliksirów. Ten zatrzymał się jednak przy Keithie i objął go opiekuńczo ramieniem, składając na jego skroni niewielki pocałunek.

— Miałem rację — powiedział z doskonale słyszalna pogardą. Sokół skinął głową i nakazał Malfoyowi wstać. — Będę waszym gwarantem.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, ale widząc jego zaciętą minę oraz całkowitą obojętność, opuścił wzrok i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Przysięga była krótka i z całą pewnością wiążąca. Nigdy nie zdradzi sekretów Keitha i Severusa. Zawsze będzie wykonywał ich polecenia. Nikomu nie wyjawi swojej roli i pozycji w trwającej wojnie.

Kiedy trzeci promień opuścił różdżkę mistrza eliksirów i oplótł dwa poprzednie, Sokół przyglądał się przez chwilę Ślizgonowi, ale ostatecznie wyszedł do sypialni, wracając po minucie z niewielkim słoiczkiem maści w kolorze brudnej zieleni. Snape rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie i przyglądał w milczeniu kochankowi, który jednym zaklęciem pozbył się niemal wszystkich ubrań nastolatka, powodując tym u niego głośne wciągniecie powietrza i skrajne przerażenie na twarzy. Keith tymczasem wyszeptał kilka zaklęć uzdrawiających i zamknął wszystkie rozcięcia na skórze nastolatka, a następnie powolnymi ruchami zaczął nakładać kleistą substancję na miejsca, które nie zasklepiły się całkowicie przy użyciu czaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazu94 <strong>Roją się w mojej głowie... pomysły w sensie:P

**Ruda098 **Ach, Minerva jest mi po prostu potrzebna jako ktoś, kto stanie po stronie Keitha. I ona stanie!

**zubatek **hihi, po co mam się w japońskim zagłębiać, skoro hebrajskiego też nikt nie będzie w stanie przeczytać? :D

**ewa **Minerva będzie przydatna, nie ma więc, co jej pozbawiać podstawowej wiedzy:P

**Ki-chan **miło mi, że Cię rozbawiłam:P Teraz niestety długość taka sama...

**Sitriel **Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, moja droga!

**kruszynka85 **Nie, temat Sokołów nie został wyczerpany. Wrócę jeszcze do tego, ale za jakiś czas:)


	12. Chapter 12

— Muszę go nauczyć oklumencji — odezwał się cicho Keith, kiedy Malfoy zniknął za drzwiami. — To aż nieprawdopodobne, że arystokratyczne dziecko tego nie potrafi.

— Lucjuszowi było wygodniej nie uczyć go. Dzięki temu miał pełen dostęp do jego wspomnień.

— Wykorzystywał to?

— A jak myślisz? — odparł sarkastycznie.

Chłopak przytaknął i rozsiadł się w jedynym fotelu, przywołując do siebie dwa kieliszki i czerwone, kalifornijskie wino.

— Jak poszło z Minervą? — zapytał cicho, kiedy napełnił oba naczynia, a Severus położył się na miękkiej sofie.

— Kazałem jej złożyć przysięgę.

Snape spodziewał się, że McGonagall będzie się wzbraniać i protestować, ale było tak jak mówił Sokół. Zgodziła się bez słowa. Nie był pewien, czy chciała tym pokazać, że jednak mu ufa, czy może uznała zwyczajnie, że posiadanie wroga w prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym czarodzieju ich czasów może być problematyczne. Nie chciał wymuszać na niej Przysięgi Wieczystej. Zresztą nie było sensu tego robić. Była inteligenta i wierna. A nie wątpił, że jej oddanie może im się przydać w późniejszych etapach, bo cokolwiek planował Keith, nie zamierzał podzielić się tym z Dumbledore'em. To nadal wydawało mu się dziwne. Dla niego starzec był ważny, był jego ratunkiem i pocieszycielem. Nie mógł odmówić mu też siły charakteru, dobroci i wiary w ludzi. Inna sprawa, że czasami zawierzał niewłaściwym osobom, ale… Każdy popełnia błędy.

Wypili całą butelkę. Wino miało głęboki, mocny smak. Keith po drugim kieliszku przesiadł się na kanapę i teraz, zupełnie rozluźniony przesuwał palcami prawej dłoni po napiętym udzie mężczyzny.

— W sobotę zabierzesz Draco do Michaela — powiedział cicho.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie chcę, żeby przypadkiem ktoś go przyłapał na poszukiwaniu informacji. A niestety jestem pewien, że szukać ich będzie.

— Pewnie masz rację — przyznał, czując już powoli skutki działania alkoholu. — Dlaczego ja?

— Bo ja muszę się zająć dwójką zdrajców.

— Słucham? — warknął Snape niezadowolony.

Nastolatek odwrócił się do niego i przez moment studiował wyraz jego twarzy, po chwili uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Mówiłem ci, że mam pewne zadanie na weekend.

— Ale nie mówiłeś, że będziesz zabijał kolejnych czarodziei, starających się pokrzyżować plany Czarnego Pana.

— I wcale nie zamierzam tego robić! — syknął chłopak, a Snape spojrzał na niego nieodgadnionym wzorkiem, czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. — To zdrajcy Jasnej Strony. Wstąpili w szeregi Toma jakieś pół roku temu i niestety bardzo starają się spełnić wszystkie jego standardy. Powiedziałbym, że nawet aż za bardzo. Ale dałem mu dowody na to, że go szpiegują. Choć nieprawdziwe.

— Jak?

— Mam swoje sposoby, a on mi ufa — powiedział spokojniej, wzruszając ramionami. — A ci ludzie sprawiali mi kłopoty. Lepiej, żeby zginęli oni niż ktoś inny.

— Jesteś wrednym bachorem, wiesz?

— I tak mnie kochasz.

Harry mówiąc to zaśmiał się uroczo, układając głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny i nie zauważając przy tym jego miny. Jego szoku.

_Kocham?_

On nie kochał nigdy. I nigdy nie pozwolił kochać siebie. Czy kochał teraz? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Miłość była przereklamowana. Nieprawdziwa. Przynosiła tylko ból i niepewność. Ograniczała. Więziła. Trawiła od środka. Uniemożliwiała racjonalne myślenie i ogłupiała. Z całą pewnością nie kochał.

— Nie kocham cię — odpowiedział po około dziesięciu minutach.

Keith poruszył się niespokojnie, otwierając oczy i zwracając lekko nieprzytomne spojrzenie w stronę kochanka.

— Słucham?

— Nie kocham cię — powtórzył Snape.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę zagubiony, rozszerzając po chwili oczy i uchylając usta. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał odegnać niechciane myśli i na powrót zatonął w czarnych tęczówkach Severusa.

— Mówisz mi o tym z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? — warknął po chwili ze złością. — Czy po prostu postanowiłeś mi przypomnieć, że jestem tylko dziwką, która na miłość nie zasługuje?

Mężczyzna spiął się na wybuch Sokoła, ale nie pozwolił mu się odsunąć. Dość miał kłótni, szczególnie tych, które wynikały z jakichś dziwnych nieporozumień. A prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie ich kłótnie były właśnie takie.

— Uspokój się, do cholery! — burknął, trzymając go w ciasnym uścisku. — Po prostu chciałem cię uświadomić, że wbrew temu, co powiedziałeś, nie kocham cię.

Dzieciak szarpał się jeszcze przez moment, by po chwili zrezygnować i znów zerknąć na mistrza eliksirów.

— O czym ty mówisz? Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że mnie kochasz.

— Owszem, jakiś kwadrans temu. Powiedziałeś, że i tak cię kocham. Uznałem więc…

Ale zanim dokończył wyraz twarzy nastolatka się zmienił, a po chwili Keith wybuchnął głośnych, niekontrolowanym śmiechem i wspiął się na kolana partnera. Severus nieco zaskoczony jego reakcją, uniósł do góry brew i czekał spokojnie na wyjaśnienia. Chłopak jednak zamiast wyjaśnień zaczął delikatnie całować jego szyję i linię szczęki. Pocałunki były delikatne i działały zdecydowanie pobudzająco. Jęknął głośno, kiedy dłonie o długich, tak znajomych już, jasnych palcach sięgnęły do zapięcia jego koszuli.

To był chyba ich najszybszy, wspólny seks. Po zaledwie kilku minutach Sokół oparł się bez sił o starszego czarodzieja, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi i próbował unormować oddech. Czuł jak mężczyzna pod nim robi dokładnie to samo, gładząc przy tym nieświadomie jego nadgarstki.

_Dokładnie po bliznach_, pomyślał zaalarmowany i przesunął wargi na ucho kochanka. Kilka drobnych pocałunków odwróciło uwagę mężczyzny, który na powrót skupił się na jego biodrach i pośladkach.

— Wiem, że mnie nie kochasz — wyszeptał, a Snape zaprzestał swoich działań. — Jesteśmy związani tylko umową. Nie śmiałbym liczyć na nic więcej.

-I-I-I-

— Keith! Jak miło, że jesteś.

Uśmiech, który rozciągnął się na twarzy Voldemorta był zwyczajnie straszny, a oglądanie go przy każdej wizycie wzbudzało w chłopaku coraz większe obawy.

— Witaj, Tom — odpowiedział spokojnie, pochylając nieznacznie głowę. — Przyprowadziłem twoje wierne sługi.

Dwóch młodych mężczyzn, z uwielbieniem wyrysowanym na twarzach przyklęknęło na prawych kolanach i skłoniło się nisko. Nie wiedzieli, dlaczego się tu znaleźli. Zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, wyższy rangą śmierciożerca pojawił się w ich małym mieszkaniu i po prostu aportował się z nimi. Nie wiedzieli również, gdzie teraz są. Budynek zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak miejsce któregokolwiek z wcześniejszych spotkań, a uczestniczyli już w wielu. Riddle wydawał się jednak zadowolony zarówno z ich widoku, jak i z widoku człowieka, który ich tu przyprowadził. Z pewnością siebie czekali na pozwolenie podniesienia się z twardej i zimnej podłogi.

Ich rodziny od zawsze stały po stronie Dumbledore'a. Po Jasnej Stronie. Do tej pory zastanawiali się, dlaczego właściwie tak było. Oni się odcięli, choć nie od razu. Najpierw podążyli za nim jak wszyscy inni. Tylko, że szybko okazało się, że praca dla Zakonu nie jest tak fascynująca, jak przypuszczali na początku. Zostali oddelegowani do nudnych zadań, które w żaden sposób nie mogły zaspokoić ich głodu. Ich potrzeb. Przewodnictwo byłego dyrektora też okazało się mizerne. Nie robił właściwie nic, aby powstrzymywać ataki, czy intrygi Czarnego Pana, nawet jeśli o nich wiedział. Oni pragnęli więcej.

Początkowo chcieli zinfiltrować szeregi śmierciożerców. Szybko jednak okazało się, że tortury i zabijanie przynoszą o wiele więcej emocji niż przekładanie papierków i tworzenie nieracjonalnych planów. Zostali.

— Myślę, że czas na nagrodę — mruknął Tom. — Keith, czyń honory.

Długo to trwało. Rozdzierające krzyki bólu i niezrozumienia wibrowały w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowała się cała czwórka. Kiedy w końcu ponownie zapanowała cisza, Sokół jednym zaklęciem pozbył się dwóch ciał.

— Jak się rozwijają twoje relacje z Severusem? — mruknął Lord, zadowolony z efektywnego działania nastolatka.

— Zaskakująco dobrze — przyznał Keith, a na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego wybrałeś jego…

— Jest po twojej stronie, dzięki czemu mogę z nim otwarcie rozmawiać o większości spraw — zaczął. — Jest bogaty, więc nie muszę się martwić o próby uszczuplenia mojego majątku. Jest też cholernie zmysłowy, a pod tą jego plątaniną szat kryje się bardzo przyjemne ciało.

Voldemort zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, przyjmując argumenty swojego, prawdopodobnie najbardziej potężnego i bezwzględnego śmierciożercy. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że wskutek przysięgi, o której mówił mu na początku lipca chłopak, stracił możliwość sprawdzenia, czy Snape rzeczywiście jest taki, jakim opisuje go dzieciak.

— Dokładnie przemyślałeś ten wybór.

— Oczywiście — mruknął kpiąco. — Chyba nie myślałeś, że wybiorę niesprawdzoną osobę. Severus jest idealny, a poza tym… — zawahał się na moment, chcąc wywrzeć lepszy efekt. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy warto podjąć przerwany temat.

— Tak? — ponaglił Tom.

— Poza tym, przebywając z nim dłuższy czas mógłbym łatwo stwierdzić, czy jest szpiegiem, którego tak usilnie próbujesz namierzyć.

— Myślisz, że mógłby nim być? — warknął ostrzegawczo Lord. — Osobiście sprawdzałem go kilka razy.

— Nie wątpię. — Skłonił nieznacznie głowę, nie chcąc rozzłościć człowieka siedzącego przed nim. — Ale ja podejrzewałem wszystkich, a więc i jego. Ale bez obaw. Jest czysty jak łza. — Zaśmiał się cicho, choć dość mrocznie jak na siebie. — Być może w tym przypadku to nie całkiem adekwatne określenie.

Riddle przytaknął zadowolony. Sam miał sporo wątpliwości w sprawie mistrza eliksirów, ale testował go wielokrotnie, wymagając od niego rzeczy niemal niemożliwych. Był pewien. Snape był jedną z niewielu osób, których naprawdę był pewien. Właściwie to całkiem dobrze się złożyło, że ta dwójka, Keith i Severus, jest razem. Obaj dostarczają mu cennych informacji, a wspólnie mogą zdziałać więcej. Wiedział, ile znaczy wzajemne zaufanie na powierzanych śmierciożercom akcjach, a jeżeli będzie wysyłać ich razem, powinien spodziewać się najlepszych efektów. Chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że każdy z osobna był niezastąpiony.

— Chcę was widzieć za tydzień w Malfoy Manor. Lucjusz ma jakieś kłopoty. Znowu.

— Wybacz, że to powiem, ale… Ten człowiek jest po prostu niekompetentny. Jesteś pewien, że on jest ci niezbędny?

— Coraz częściej się nad tym zastanawiam — odparł i, z iskrzącymi niebezpiecznie oczyma, zwrócił się w stronę okna. — Idź. Niech nikt nie powiąże twoich zniknięć.

— Bez obaw. Nie dopuszczę do tego.

Keith uśmiechnął się pewnie i nie zawracając sobie głowy ukłonem czy innym pożegnaniem, zniknął z pomieszczenia, pojawiając się po chwili w swoich komnatach w Hogwarcie. Długi prysznic przyniósł planowane efekty, zmywając z niego poczucie winy i wstręt. Mógł zabijać. Nauczono go robić to na wiele sposobów. Nie żałował ludzi, którzy nie zasłużyli na życie, którzy zaprzedali siebie. Problem polegał na tym, że służba u Czarnego Pana była inna. Wymagała kunsztu i inteligencji. Nowych metod. Musiał pokonać odruch szybkiego i bezbolesnego zabijania ludzi. Musiał się bawić ich śmiercią, cierpieniem.

Bawił się więc, sprawiając przyjemność Voldemortowi i nie dając mu szansy na zakwestionowanie swojej lojalności, swojej wierności.

_Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy. Może krócej niż myślę._

Plan był opracowany w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Brakowało mu już tylko kilku elementów, w tym tych dwóch najważniejszych. Jeden był obecnie w posiadaniu Toma i zdobyciem go nie zaprzątał sobie głowy. Kiedy będzie już potrzebny, przejęcie go zajmie zaledwie chwilę. Drugi posiadał Dumbledore i tu pojawiał się problem. Nie był pewien, czy bez zdradzenia Albusowi swoich planów, tożsamości i przeszłości będzie w stanie przejąć to, co stanowi ostatni fragment układanki. Nie potrafił do końca zaufać dyrektorowi. Wciąż miał wątpliwości związane z jego osobą, a już sam fakt, że był w posiadaniu tak silnego artefaktu i nie potrafił, lub nie chciał wykorzystać go w należyty sposób, był podejrzany. Dlatego tak pilnował, żeby starzec nie dowiedział się, kim jest naprawdę. Początkowo obawiał się, że McGonagall może go wydać, ale kiedy kobieta opowiedziała mu o swoim życiu… O braku działań ze strony człowieka, który powinien być ikoną dobra, wiedział już, że ona nie zdradzi jego sekretów. Po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że przejście Minervy na jego stronę może znacznie ułatwić mu sprawę.

_Będę musiał omówić to z Severusem…_

Niemal godzinę po powrocie wszedł do salonu Snape'a. Mężczyzna krążył po pokoju, wyglądając jak denerwujący się egzaminami uczniak. Kiedy dostrzegł Sokoła, zatrzymał się, a na jego ustach zagościł na krótką chwilę nikły uśmiech.

— Jesteś — mruknął i, podchodząc do kominka, zabrał z niego szklankę z brunatnym alkoholem. — Dlaczego to tyle trwało?

— Ponieważ Tom musiał być zadowolony — szepnął, podchodząc do partnera i składając niewinny pocałunek na wąskich wargach. — Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że się martwiłeś?

Mistrz eliksirów nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na pytanie młodego kochanka. W zamian złapał go zaborczo za podbródek, przyciągając na powrót twarz Keitha do swojej.

— Nie lubię, kiedy chodzisz do niego sam, bez względu na to, jak potężny byś nie był — warknął i przygryzł dolną wargę chłopaka, wywołując tym cichy jęk. — Chodź.

Wyszli z ciepłej komnaty i, podążając ciemnym korytarzem, zatrzymali się na moment przed pokojem wspólnym Ślizgonów. Severus wywołał Malfoya, który podszedł do nich z pochyloną lekko głową i zarumienionymi policzkami. Profesor bez słowa wskazał mu, żeby szedł za nimi. Keith niejasno przypominał sobie, że dwójka jego towarzyszy miała się dzisiaj udać do Michaela, ale zupełnie o tym zapomniał podczas godzin spędzonych z Czarnym Panem.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał, kiedy pokonywali kolejne piętra zamku.

— Myślę, że Draco chciałby cię przeprosić, a ja znam idealne do tego miejsce.

Sokół zerknął niepewnie na blondyna, ale ten nadal unikał jego spojrzenia. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się przyspieszając, by zrównać krok z partnerem.

_Może jednak się uda…_

Kiedy całą trójką stanęli przed małymi, obskurnymi drzwiami, Keith nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Snape tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyszeptał jakieś skomplikowane hasło, którego nie był w stanie usłyszeć żaden z nastolatków.

— Merlinie! Co to za miejsce? — wydyszał Sokół.

— To, mój drogi, jest łazienka — odparł kpiąco mężczyzna.

Draco prychnął nieznacznie i przeszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, przyglądając się dokładniej głębokiej, wpuszczonej w podłogę wannie, na której brzegach widniały emblematy wszystkich założycieli Hogwartu. Obok stało wygodne, skórzane łóżko do masażu i jedna, podwójna umywalka. Kilka niskich szafeczek i ułożone w zgrabny stosik ręczniki umieszczono przy jednej ze ścian. Łazienka utrzymana była w różnych odcieniach beżu i ciepłego brązu, a wiekowe zdobienia idealnie współgrały z nowocześniejszą stylistyką wyposażenia.

— Po co tu przyszliśmy? — zainteresował się brunet.

— Rozbierz się — odpowiedział Snape.

Keith uniósł pytająco brew nie wykonując żadnego innego ruchu. Severus podszedł do niego i zaczął powoli rozpinać koszulę, popychając go jednocześnie w stronę Draco. Kiedy chłopak został w samych bokserkach, wskazał dłonią łóżko, na którym ten nadal zdezorientowany, usiadł.

— Połóż się.

Głos Malfoya był cichy i słychać w nich było jakieś słabo kontrolowane emocje, ale kiedy Sokół ułożył się wygodnie na brzuchu, wyraz twarzy blondyna zmienił się na profesjonalny. Draco, ze stojącej nieopodal szafki, wyjął kilka buteleczek o różnych kształtach i ustawił je na niskim, drewnianym stoliku. Odkorkowując pierwszą, o intensywnie malinowym zapachu spojrzał pytająco na swojego chrzestnego, ale ten tylko kiwnął przyzwalająco i rozsiadł się w transmutowanym z miękkiego ręcznika fotelu.

— Byliśmy dzisiaj w restauracji — zaczął mistrz eliksirów, kiedy Sokół jęknął przeciągle, czując delikatne palce powoli wcierające olejek w jego wciąż zesztywniałe barki. — Spotkaliśmy Sokolników.

— Och! Rzadko się pokazują, może ktoś był umówiony — mruknął, zastanawiając się, czym sobie zasłużył na cudowny masaż, który właśnie za przyzwoleniem kochanka fundował mu rówieśnik. — Rozmawialiście z Michaelem?

— Tak — wtrącił Malfoy. — Wyjaśnił mi wszystko. Chyba nawet więcej niż chciałeś, żebym wiedział.

— Hm? Nie rozumiem.

— To prawda — przyznał Severus. — Zdaje się, że zdradził nam coś, o czym jeszcze nie zdążyłeś mi powiedzieć.

Keith uniósł lekko głowę słysząc tłumiony gniew w głosie partnera. Było wiele rzeczy, o których ten jeszcze nie wiedział, ale tylko kilka, których świadomy był Michael.

— Poinformowałem go, jak wyglądają nasze relacje — burknął nieco obronnie. — Oraz o tym, że nie musi przed tobą niczego ukrywać.

Snape na moment otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym podejrzliwie przymknął powieki.

— Ale Draco niekoniecznie powinien był się tego dowiedzieć — warknął.

Sokół przełknął nerwowo ślinę, przyznając mu w duchu rację. Malfoy już i tak zbyt dużo wiedział.

_Chociaż, jeśli obiecałby mi taką przyjemność raz w tygodniu, mógłbym mu zdradzić niemal wszystko…_

Dłonie chłopaka przesuwały się teraz w dół pleców Duvala. Każdy, fragment skóry palił pod elektryzującym dotykiem, a palce wciąż i wciąż zsuwały się niżej, aż do niezbyt ciasnej gumki jego czarnych bokserek. Kolejny niekontrolowany jęk wyrwał się z piersi nastolatka, kiedy Ślizgon delikatnie umieścił kciuki pod ową gumką i opuścił bieliznę Keitha nieco niżej.

— Co takiego powiedział? — sapnął w końcu.

— Draco zapytał go, dlaczego właściwie jesteś Sokołem, skoro nie potrzebujesz profitów związanych z tą… — chwilę szukał odpowiedniego słowa. — Z tą działalnością.

— I?

— Odpowiedział mi, że skoro jesteś _nadzieją świata_ i jednocześnie jego dowódcą, to musi wypełniać twoje rozkazy — dokończył Malfoy, czując jednocześnie napinające się na powrót mięśnie Keitha i słysząc niedowierzające sapnięcie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruda098 <strong>zapewniam, że pomoc będzie wzajemna:D

**zubatek **dowiecie się niedługo:P krótka scenka z Lordem, niedługo będzie dłuższa i _milsza_...

**Sitriel** hihi, ja mam czasem dziwne pomysły... a jak się rozwinie, to się okaże (i czekam na powrót Twoich tekstów!)

**ewa **tia, może trochę przegięłam z karaniem Draco, ale miałam wtedy potrzebę krzywdzenia go... Zadbam i o niego i o Minervę (wkrótce!)

**Yoitee **Hej! Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba:) Obawiam się, że jednak będzie jedna scenka z całą trójką... Mimo to będzie to jak najbardziej Snarry. Snarry z małym epizodem:P

**Lalanel **hehe... będzie trochę strasznie:D


	13. Chapter 13

— Zabiję go! — warknął Keith, podnosząc się gwałtownie z łóżka i odpychając na bok Malfoya. — Nieodpowiedzialny jak zwykle…

— Więc to prawda? — zapytał zaskoczony Draco, ale Sokół całkowicie go zignorował, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po niewielkim odcinku łazienki.

— Uspokój się!

Severus stanął po chwili na jego drodze i położył rękę na odsłoniętym karku. Chłopak zatrzymał się jęknąwszy cicho, natychmiast pokonując dzielące ich centymetry i wtulając się w pierś kochanka.

— Co za idiota! Powinienem się teraz do niego aportować i zrobić mu krzywdę — mamrotał. — Powinienem go po prostu zabić. Najlepiej mugolskimi sposobami…

— Nie wystarczy ci na dzisiaj zabijania? — szepnął mężczyzna, a nastolatek spiął się w jego ramionach i kiwnął potwierdzająco.

— Wystarczy, Severusie — dodał po chwili i wyswobodził się z objęć. — Chodźmy do ciebie.

Mistrz eliksirów przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a na jego wąskich ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. Lubił te nieliczne chwile, kiedy Sokół był taki chętny, tak uległy, kiedy lgnął do niego. Czuł wtedy to, co według swojego pierwotnego planu miał odczuwać przez cały okres trwania tej umowy. Pewność siebie. Swoją górującą pozycję. W pewnym sensie nawet władzę nad tym niezwykłym, młodym człowiekiem.

— Zaklęcie się ustabilizowało — mruknął do ucha Keitha, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że stojący nieopodal Draco słyszy każde słowo. — To również powiedział nam dzisiaj Michael.

— Och… — Niepewność w głosie chłopaka była muzyką dla jego uszu.

_Tak kruchy, mimo całej swej siły. Tak pełen obaw._

— I co w związku z tym? — Głos Sokoła nabrał twardszych tonów, a postawa zmieniła się na taką, którą przybiera drapieżnik tuż przed atakiem. — Jeżeli chcesz pieprzyć Malfoya, nie potrzebujesz mojego błogosławieństwa — warknął, kątem oka dostrzegając lekki rumieniec, pojawiający się na twarzy blondyna. — Chyba, że życzysz sobie, żebym was obserwował — dodał z irytacją.

— Cóż… W pewnym sensie.

Keith wyrwał się Snape'owi i zrobił kilka kroków w tył, patrząc na niego niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Wszystko, co mu powiedział… Wszystkie sekrety, które mu zdradził, miały zbudować między nimi zaufanie i coś jeszcze. Coś, co jeszcze wczoraj był przekonany, że istnieje. Jakąś więź. Więź inną niż ta, która zawiązała się w wyniku ich umowy. Taką, która miała być silniejsza i trwalsza.

— Nie zamierzam — burknął, wiedząc jednocześnie, że jeśli mężczyzna wypowie kilka zobowiązujących go słów i tak nie będzie miał wyboru.

— Nie? — Severus ponownie do niego podszedł, ujmując ostro zarysowany podbródek w swoje długie palce. — Przecież sam miałeś na niego ochotę — mówił z czułością i jednocześnie ledwie słyszalnym wyrzutem. — Może będzie lepszy ode mnie — dodał. — Może, kiedy nasza umowa wygaśnie, to Draco będzie twoim kolejnym sponsorem.

Celowo pominął dzisiejsze zainteresowanie blondyna jednym z Sokolników. Podejrzewał, że Malfoy nawet nie wiedział, kto skrywa się pod maską, którą zobowiązani byli nosić w restauracji. Bardzo możliwe, że taki związek wyszedłby chłopakowi na dobre. Skoro tak jawnie zadeklarował swoją niechęć do przystąpienia do Czarnego Pana, zainteresowanie czystokrwistym czarodziejem, którego rodzina otwarcie opowiadała się po stronie światła, powinno wyjść mu tylko na dobre. Był przekonany, że jego chrześniak nie czułby się komfortowo mając władzę nad Sokołem, a na pewno ów Sokół mógłby nie czuć się dobrze… Draco potrzebował raczej przewodnictwa. W łóżku i w życiu. Sokolnik byłby dobrym rozwiązaniem. A ten szczególny miał u Snape'a dług. Zawsze można by także spróbować przekształcić nieco ich umowę, wydłużyć ją. W przeciwieństwie do umów Sokół-sponsor umowy, które zawierali Sokolnicy były krótkie. Dzień. Czasami tydzień, jeżeli sponsor korzystał już wcześniej z usług Michaela.

_Trzeba to dobrze zaplanować…_

— Co ty pieprzysz?! — krzyknął Keith. — To ja mogę mieć dzisiaj problemy natury psychicznej, a nie ty! Nigdy nie zgodziłbym się, żeby Draco się ze mną związał umową. Myślałem, że zrozumiałeś już kilka rzeczy.

— Zrozumiałem.

Pocałunek, który nastąpił po tych słowach był długi i gorący. Dłonie opiekuna Slytherinu krążyły metodycznie po nagim ciele młodego kochanka. Centymetr po centymetrze dotykały odsłoniętej, nieskazitelnej skóry Sokoła. Skóry Keitha Duvala.

_Pozwolisz mi w końcu dotykać także ciała Harry'ego Pottera…_

Nastolatek jęknął z poczucia straty, kiedy Snape odsunął się od jego warg.

— Nie chcę, żebyś tylko patrzył — szepnął mężczyzna. — Chcę, żebyś też go miał. Dzisiaj. Razem ze mną. A Draco jest aż nazbyt chętny — dodał po namyśle.

Keith obserwował kochanka z rezerwą, nie do końca rozumiejąc wypowiedziane właśnie słowa.

_Razem? Postradał zmysły?_

— Ja… My… Co? — Skierował spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu na stojącego wciąż przy łóżku rówieśnika. — Draco?

— Chcę poczuć, jak to jest — odpowiedział cicho chłopak. — Chcę…

— Co takiego chcesz, Malfoy? — warknął rozdrażniony jego niepewnością. Odepchnął Severusa i zbliżył się do blondyna. — Chcesz, żeby pieprzyło cię dwóch mężczyzn? Chcesz, żeby znowu wziął cię dorosły, którego znałeś całe swoje życie? Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

Keith zatrzymał się bardzo blisko Draco. Nie żałował żadnego wypowiedzianego w irytacji słowa. Wszystkie te pytania należało zadać. Zmusić chłopaka do myślenia. Podejmowania właściwych decyzji. Swoich własnych.

Napięte w gniewie mięśnie Sokoła wyglądały bardziej imponująco niż na co dzień. Aura, która od niego biła, była niesamowita. Przygniatała. Drażniła. Prowokowała. Stojący przed nim Ślizgon nie był słabym czarodziejem, ale nie potrafił przeciwstawić się takiemu pokazowi mocy. Czuł ją. Zmuszała go do stawienia jej czoła, do podjęcia walki.

Snape przyglądał się chłopcom i przez chwilę był pewien, że jego chrześniak się podda, że nie podejmie walki, że opuści głowę i wszystko to, co powiedział mu dzisiaj Michael, co zrozumiał będąc w restauracji, przepadnie.

Niespodziewanie Draco uniósł wyżej podbródek i jego nadzwyczaj pewne spojrzenie spotkało się z pogardliwym uśmiechem Keitha. Ledwo dostrzegalny ruch i wargi Malfoya znalazły się milimetry od warg drugiego nastolatka.

— Chcę i chcę. — Jego głos przepełniony był determinacją i spokojem. — Z tego, co powiedział Michael, aż do dziś mogłeś być jedynie stroną pasywną — przerwał na moment, dostrzegając niewielkie drgnięcie Sokoła. — Jednak to, co słyszałem i to, czego przypadkiem byłem świadkiem… Chcę poczuć, jak to jest. Chcę czuć to, co ty czujesz. Chcę mieć _nowe_ wspomnienia.

Draco pomyślał, że wystarczy przechylić się lekko do przodu, by poczuć te gorące usta. Wyciągnąć dłoń, by musnąć odsłonięty brzuch. Wysunąć stopę, by otarły się o sobie ich biodra.

I kiedy już miał to zrobić poczuł, jak w jego policzek trafia pięść, a ciało resztkami sił utrzymuje się w pozycji pionowej. Niemal.

Keith odsunął się od niego, patrząc groźnie na Severusa.

— Cóż za pokaz — prychnął. — Jak to sobie wyobrażałeś? Chciałeś sprawdzić, czy na mnie zadziałałyby wszystkie sankcje, o których ci opowiadałem?

— Słucham? O czym ty znowu bredzisz?

— O umowie, Snape! Ty pieprzony draniu, a ja naiwnie myślałem…

— Nie służy ci zabijanie, Keith — mruknął. — Po co miałbym to robić? Zastanów się! Jestem tu. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił.

— Po co? Wiesz, kim jestem. Wiesz, jak wyglądam…

— Idiota. Wiedziałem, kim jesteś dużo wcześniej. A twoje rany… Ta jest wynikiem dawno wypowiedzianej przepowiedni. — Złożył drobny pocałunek na czole chłopaka. — Każdą z tych dzielisz z inną osobą, także ze mną — szepnął, przesuwając opuszkami palców po klatce piersiowej i ramionach. — Te są z kolei wynikiem twojej determinacji i pewności stawianych sobie celów — mówił dalej, dotykając delikatnie policzka, na którym, jak pamiętał znajdowały się blizny ze szkolenia. — Największy problem może być z tymi. — Wskazał na nadgarstki i serce. — Ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy sobie z nimi nie poradzili. Mówiłem, że zrozumiałem — dodał po chwili, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Sokoła.

— Severusie…

— Zaufaj mi. Zrobiłeś to na samym początku. Co się zmieniło?

— Nic. Wszystko. Ja…

Zanim wypowiedział słowa, których mistrz eliksirów mógłby nie chcieć usłyszeć pochylił się do pocałunku. Ten był niespieszny. Słodki. Po chwili pociągnął Snape'a w stronę otomany, łapiąc po drodze także dłoń Malfoya.

Chłopak stał oddalony zaledwie o kilka kroków od nich, słysząc każde słowo rozmowy i zastanawiając się, o czym właściwie bredzi jego chrzestny. Nie widział żadnych ran, choć słyszał, jak Severus o nich mówi, świadomie wytyczając ich ścieżkę na ciele kochanka.

_Czyżby zaklęcia maskujące? Dlaczego?_

Myślał też nad słowami Keitha, o tym, że Severus wie, kim on naprawdę jest. Draco aż do dziś wydawało się, że też wiedział. Wiedział, że stojący przed nim chłopak jest nie tylko praktykantem, ale także groźnym zabójcą. Osobą, która jednocześnie jest zadziwiająco blisko Dumbledore'a. Która pozwala swojemu partnerowi związać przysięgą Minervę McGonagall, przy czym kobieta, uważana za niezwykle surową i silną godzi się na to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wciąż słyszał też słowa Michaela, słowa o nadziei, dowództwie i rozkazach.

_Kim pan jest, panie Duval?_

Sokół usiadł przy jednym końcu otomany i przyciągnął do siebie blondyna. Krótkim ruchem różdżki zmniejszył opuchliznę na jego twarzy i z czułością dotknął jego warg. Wahając się jeszcze przez moment przysunął się bliżej. Wciąż był jedyną niemal całkowicie nagą osobą w pomieszczeniu. Całował najpierw linię szczęki, od podbródka do lewego ucha, w powolnej pieszczocie przesuwając się niżej na odsłoniętą skórę szyi. Poczuł, jak Draco odchyla się, dając mu lepszy dostęp i jęczy cicho, kiedy język Keitha odnajduje kolejne czułe punkty. Obojczyk, grdyka. Sięgnął do zapięcia szaty Ślizgona, odpinając powoli kolejne guziki. W międzyczasie za Malfoyem ustawił się Severus i kładąc dłonie na ramionach chłopaka, ostrożnie zsunął z niego ubranie. Blondyn drgnął lekko, czując kolejną parę rąk na swoim niespiesznie odsłanianym ciele, ale nie wycofał się. Chciał czuć więcej. Pragnął, żeby dotykali go obaj. Nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego jęku, kiedy usta mistrza eliksirów dotknęły jego karku. Pochylił głowę, zauważając, że Sokół rozchyla właśnie poły jego szarej koszuli i podziwia gładkie mięśnie klatki piersiowej. Koszula została odrzucona na bok, a ciepłe usta Keitha znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego lewego sutka. Mruknął w wyrazie aprobaty, kiedy chłopak wysunął język i najpierw trącił lekko brodawkę, a chwilę później zassał ją, zerkając w obserwujące go, stalowe oczy, szkliste teraz od narastającego podniecania.

— Więcej — szepnął, unosząc dłonie i wplatając palce w czarne, nieporządne kosmyki rówieśnika.

— Jaki zachłanny — zaśmiał się Severus, wargami zahaczając o ucho chrześniaka.

Malfoy jęknął znowu, tym razem znacznie głośniej i oparł się ciężko o klatkę piersiową starszego czarodzieja.

To było tak inne od _tamtego _wydarzenia. Dobre.

Draco po powrocie z feralnych wakacji często uprawiał seks. Wyłącznie z kobietami. Rzadko kiedy był przy tym delikatny czy czuły. Jego pozycja w Slytherinie pozwalała mu mieć niemal każdą, czystokrwistą czarownicę. Korzystał więc z tego przywileju i pieprzył się z nimi, często do utraty tchu. Seks był dobry. Pozwalał mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co stało się latem. Zastanawiał się czasami, dlaczego liczne Ślizgonki godzą się na jego bezwzględne zachowanie w łóżku. Zachowanie, które często zakrawało na brutalność. Nie potrafił jednak inaczej. Nie chciał. Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie zapomnieć, wyrzucić z myśli to, jak sam został potraktowany.

Ramiona Snape'a obejmowały go teraz ciasno, a jego dłonie przesuwały się po nagiej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Keith mocował się właśnie z klamrą paska, chcąc pozbawić blondyna kolejnych, niepotrzebnych części garderoby. Niczego nie robił szybko, każdy najdrobniejszy ruch i dotyk miały dawać jak najwięcej przyjemności. I dawały. Draco był w ich rękach niczym zagubiony chłopiec, który zbyt wiele czuje, który jest tak bardzo podatny.

Czarne, eleganckie spodnie zsunęły się z bioder Ślizgona, a palce bruneta zahaczyły o satynowe bokserki, opuszczając je kilka centymetrów niżej. Czerwona, sącząca się zachęcająco główka penisa wychylała się lekko spod gumki. Sokół podniósł wzrok, żeby napotkać intensywne spojrzenie Draco i wysuwając język, zbierał nim pierwsze krople lepkiego ejakulatu. Malfoy jęknął przeciągle na tę, mającą go jedynie podrażnić, pieszczotę i spróbował pchnąć biodra w stronę gorących warg.

W tym czasie Severus otarł się w znaczącym geście o pośladki chrześniaka i przytrzymał go, nie pozwalając na mocniejsze ruchy. Blondyn pisnął zaskoczony, wywołując śmiech pozostałej dwójki, na który niespodziewanie zareagował spięciem mięśni i zaciśnięciem szczęki.

— Ci… — Sokół pierwszy zauważył alarmujące zachowanie.

Podniósł się odrobinę i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach Draco, podczas gdy Snape uspokajająco głaskał jego ciało.

— Nie skrzywdzimy cię — szepnął jeszcze i wstał z otomany.

Obszedł chłopaka i odsunął go od Severusa. W oczach mistrza eliksirów dostrzegł żądzę i głód. Wpił się zachłannie w jego usta, mrucząc z przyjemnością, kiedy mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie i podniósł. Oplatając nogi wokół jego pasa, rozpinał kolejne guziczki szaty, by po chwili sięgnąć dłońmi pierwszych odsłoniętych fragmentów bladej skóry.

Malfoy patrzył na to, jak zahipnotyzowany. Lęk odszedł i przyszła pora na zażenowanie swoja obawą.

_Nie skrzywdzą…_

Snape posadził kochanka ponownie na skórzanym łóżku i pozwolił opaść swojej wierzchniej szacie. Kątem oka dostrzegł wpatrzonego w nich Draco. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą chłopak pewnie ujął i przyciągnął go do siebie. Keith przyglądał się długiemu, namiętnemu pocałunkowi. Wstając niespiesznie i, nie przestając patrzyć na całującą się parę, zsunął swoją bieliznę. Jego nabrzmiały członek zdecydowanie domagał się uwagi. Przesunął palcami po szczelinie główki, rozsmarowując zebraną tam spermę na całej jego długości. Dopiero jego cichy jęk zwrócił uwagę pozostałych.

Malfoy nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miarowych, spokojnych ruchów. Dłoń przesuwająca się w górę i w dół spowodowała, że zaschło mu w gardle, a jego własny penis stał się jeszcze twardszy.

— O Merlinie — mruknął, kiedy Keith zsunął się powoli i uklęknął przed nim.

Severus patrzył zachłannie, jak Sokół sięga do bokserek Ślizgona i pozbywa się ich jednym, sprawnym ruchem. Nie wiedział, który z nich wyglądał teraz piękniej. Blada skóra jego chrześniaka kontrastowała z oliwkową cerą Keitha, kiedy ten w powolnej pieszczocie przesuwał swoje wargi w górę prawego uda Draco. Jego język musnął lekko jądra, a blondyn szarpnął się do przodu, pragnąc więcej tej cudownej tortury. Sokół uśmiechnął się wrednie i przytrzymał silnie szczupłe biodra. Drażnił chłopaka, liżąc go delikatnie i wyrywając z jego ust ciche pomruki i jęki. Po chwili przerwał na moment, czekając, aż Ślizgon spojrzy na niego. Kiedy szare oczy padły na niebieskie, Sokół przesunął językiem jeszcze raz od jąder po nabrzmiałą główkę penisa, po czym zacisnął na niej wargi i opuścił głowę, pochłaniając go niemal w całości. Draco zachłysnął się uczuciem gorąca i niespodziewanie rozlewającej się po jego ciele rozkoszy, ale nim zdążył uświadomić sobie, co właściwie się dzieje, krzyknął zaskoczony i pchnął głębiej w ciepłe wnętrze ust.

Orgazm był długi i intensywny. Malfoy oparł się ciężko na ramionach kochanka, próbując złapać oddech i utrzymać równowagę. Keith podniósł się w końcu, całując namiętnie blondyna, jednak zanim się od niego oderwał, poczuł silne dłonie na swoich pośladkach i długie palce muskające zachłannie zaciśnięty pierścień mięśni pomiędzy nimi. Kiedy pierwszy z nich pokonał tę małą przeszkodę, Sokół instynktownie poruszył biodrami, ocierając się przy tym o blondyna. Jęknął głośno i cofnął do tyłu, czując jak drugi palec Severusa dołącza do pierwszego i oba zaczynają się w nim poruszać coraz szybciej i mocniej. Mniej delikatnie.

Po chwili, która dla Keitha wydawała się zbyt krótka, Snape przeniósł obie dłonie na jego żebra i popchnął go w stronę otomany. Chłopak wdrapał się na nią dość niezdarnie, ale nim zdążył się odwrócić twarzą do kochanka, mężczyzna przemieścił go odrobinę i uniósł jego biodra wyżej. Ustawiając się za nim, gładził palcami zakrzywienie kręgosłupa, składając od czasu do czasu małe pocałunki na kości ogonowej.

— Severusie — jęknął Sokół. — Proszę…

Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać. Wolną dłonią rozpiął rozporek i nawilżając dodatkowo swojego penisa, otarł się kilkakrotnie o wejście Keitha, zanim jednym, mocnym pchnięciem zagłębił się w nim niemal do połowy. Chłopak krzyknął głośno, wyginając się w łuk, ale mistrz eliksirów pogładził znów jego ciało, przykrywając je na chwilę swoim własnym i zaczął całować kark oraz szyję. Poczuł, jak Sokół przyzwyczaja się do nagłego wtargnięcia i powoli zaczyna poruszać biodrami. Wyprostował się po chwili, niemal leniwie dostosowując się do tempa partnera.

Draco patrzył przez chwilę, jak jego ojciec chrzestny pochyla się nad swoim kochankiem, a moment później przygotowuje się na wejście w jego ciało. Chciał być obok, widzieć dokładnie twarz chłopaka. Jego emocje. Niespodziewany krzyk nie wzbudził w nim miłych wspomnień, ale czułe zachowanie Severusa chwilę później i widoczna dokładnie przyjemność bijąca z twarzy Duvala były tak prawdziwe, że nie mógł powstrzymać reakcji własnego ciała.

Podszedł do otomany i usiadł niepewnie na jej skraju. Snape dostrzegając jego ponowne podniecenie przyciągnął Keitha do swojej klatki piersiowej, pozwalając zająć chrześniakowi lepszą pozycję. Ten rozsiadł się, przerzucając nogi po obu stronach wąskiego łóżka i pochylił lekko do przodu, zataczając językiem małe kółka wokół pępka Sokoła.

Severus poruszał się powoli, wysuwając penisa niemal całkowicie z młodego ciała i wsuwając go po chwili silniejszymi pchnięciami. Keith chwycił dłońmi jego szyję, wtulając się mocniej w nagą pierś i czując jednocześnie, jak nieco szorstki materiał spodni ociera się o jego plecy i uda.

— Mocniej — wyjęczał.

Snape zdjął dłonie kochanka ze swojego karku i przytrzymał je na plecach chłopaka. Wyszarpnął z kieszeni spodni różdżkę i krótkim machnięciem wyczarował mocny sznur, który oplótł się wokół jego klatki piersiowej i ramion, przyciskając je do niej silnie. Na końcu zawiązał się w ciasny supeł na jego nadgarstkach, w taki sposób, że kilkadziesiąt centymetrów liny opadało na plecy nastolatka. Keith sapnął zdziwiony, ale nie zaprotestował, bo mężczyzna właśnie trafił w jego prostatę, wyrywając z jego gardła jęk rozkoszy. Po chwili namysłu Severus wykonał jeszcze jeden czar i na szyi Sokoła spoczął ciemnozielony, luźno przewieszony krawat.

Kiedy Snape wyjął różdżkę, Draco oderwał usta od wyrzeźbionego brzucha, oparł się na łokciach i patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma na działania mistrza eliksirów, zastanawiając się co właściwie się dzieje. I dlaczego to się dzieje.

Po chwili Severus pchnął Keitha lekko do przodu, nie pozwalając jednak, by ten upadł na Malfoya. Jedną dłonią trzymał sznur, pomagając kochankowi utrzymać równowagę, drugą przytrzymując jego biodro, wchodził w niego coraz szybciej i brutalniej.

Keith jęczał cicho, czując mocne pchnięcia Severusa i ocierając się niemal bez ustanku o znajdującego się tuż pod nim członka Draco. Podejrzewał, że spełnienie nadejdzie szybciej niż się tego spodziewał.

— Pocałuj mnie — mruknął do zatraconego w oglądanym spektaklu chłopaka.

Blondyn, niewiele myśląc, złapał krawat i pociągnął Sokoła w stronę swoich warg. Całował go namiętnie i z potrzebą, drugą dłonią sięgając pomiędzy ich ciała i przesuwając palcami po napiętych erekcjach. Obaj poczuli, kiedy Snape poluzował linę i pozwolił Keithowi opaść na Ślizgona. Chwycił mocniej jego biodra i rozchylając pośladki, wysuwał się z niego całkowicie, by po chwili z siłą wtargnąć ponownie w jego ciało. Po kilku takich pchnięciach pociągnął chłopaka do siebie, odrywając go brutalnie od ust Draco i doszedł, wbijając się w niego po raz ostatni i przygryzając lekko jego bark, co skutecznie stłumiło jęk. Sokół znowu krzyknął głośno na to połączenie bólu i przyjemności, i wytrysnął na blady brzuch Malfoya. Ten jeszcze kilkakrotnie poruszył ręką na własnym penisie i poszedł w ślady dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

* * *

><p><strong>ewa<strong> tak, masz rację łatwość zabijania jest nieco niepokojąca, ale wszystko wyjaśnię. Jak widzisz szykuję kogoś dla Draco i ten ktoś pojawi się już wkrótce:D

**Ruda098** och… mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobało! Starałam się.

**Sitriel** ja wciąż czekam na te teksty! Nie masz ich gdzieś ukrytych? Jeśli tak, to ja się piszę na odkrywczą wyprawę! Och… a Michael doskonale wiedział, co robi, zdradzając więcej niż powinien.

**Lalanel** ja też lubię! Dlatego właśnie knuję, wplatam różne przypadki i wszystko komplikuję!

**olciak123** to co powiesz teraz?

**Dragonka29** dziękuję! Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały będą równie dobre!

**Aislinka** miło mi, że do mnie zajrzałaś! Co do przeszłości Harry'ego to trochę wyjaśni się wkrótce, choć jeszcze nie w kolejnej części. I mogę zdradzić, że ani Potter, ani Sev nie zostaną uśmierceni. Ja też za tym nie przepadam…


	14. Chapter 14

_Dla wszystkich, którzy czekali na Rona i Hermionę... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>— Kogo dla niego wybrałeś?<p>

Był niedzielny poranek. Keith leżał wtulony w pierś kochanka i niespiesznie przesuwał palce po jego Mrocznym Znaku.

— Hm?

— Kogo, Severusie?

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Sokół warknął groźnie i usiadł na biodrach Snape'a. Jego ruchy były powolne, mające za zadanie pobudzić, ale nie dać spełnienie. Mężczyzna jęknął cicho i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, układając go na swojej klatce piersiowej i gładząc niespiesznie nagie plecy.

— Wiesz, że po prostu mogę skontaktować się z Michaelem — szepnął.

— Wiem. — Przedłużająca się cisza zaczynała drażnić. — Skąd…?

— Och! Proszę cię! Myślałam, że zdążyłeś zauważyć, że jestem inteligentnym człowiekiem — mruknął. — Obaj wiemy, że to, co się wydarzyło wczoraj wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby nie chodziło o Sokolników.

— Weasley — syknął w końcu, kiedy Keith ugryzł go z wrednym uśmiechem w sutek.

Chłopak musiał być usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, bo powiercił się chwilę na ciele partnera, mrucząc z aprobatą. Moment później podniósł się, ignorując protesty mistrza eliksirów i przyjrzał się uważnie jego pewnemu spojrzeniu.

— Dobrze — przyznał, po czym z psotnym wyrazem twarzy pochylił się, składając szereg drobnych pocałunków na torsie i brzuchu starszego czarodzieja.

Severus jęknął ponownie, wplatając dłonie w ciemne włosy i przyciągając nastolatka wyżej. Całował prawy obojczyk i szyję, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście chce się z kimś dzielić tym szczególnym Sokołem.

Wczorajszy wieczór był dobry. Temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Widok Keitha klęczącego przed jego chrześniakiem był niezwykle erotyczny. Nie, żeby sam Draco nie prezentował się wspaniale ze swoim nabrzmiałym członkiem, wsuwającym się pomiędzy wargi jego kochanka. Chciał pieprzyć Malfoya. Keith też tego chciał. Skończyło się nieco inaczej niż to sobie zaplanował, ale bez wątpienia Ślizgon zrozumiał kilka rzeczy. A przecież o to głównie chodziło.

_Czyżby, Severusie? Tylko o to?_

— Chodźmy pod prysznic. — Cichy szept w okolicach jego warg skutecznie przypomniał mu, że to właśnie tu chce być.

-I-I-I-

— Dziękuję.

Wchodzili właśnie do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy to krótkie słowo padło z ust Duvala. Ich widok, idących ramię w ramię, wciąż zdumiewał większość uczniów. A fakt, że mistrz eliksirów zdawał się w tym roku być nieco mniej ponurym i nieco bardziej nieobliczalnym, pobudzał Hogwartczyków do tworzenia coraz to nowszych plotek.

— Za co? — spytał zdziwiony, zerkając w stronę chłopaka.

— Za wczoraj — odparł po prostu.

Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie i przytaknął, mimo zaciśniętych ust.

Usiedli przy stole prezydialnym i zauważyli przyglądającego im się Malfoya. Chłopak zarumienił się nieznacznie, skinął w ich stronę głową i wrócił do cichej rozmowy z Blaise'em.

— Kiedy chcesz…? — Keith urwał w połowie zdania, dostrzegając starego puchacza lecącego w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

Czarna koperta niesiona przez ptaka zwróciła uwagę większości zebranych w pomieszczeniu osób. Zwierzę niezgrabnie zatrzymało się przed parą rudzielców, a uczniowie z obawą obserwowali, jak Ron Weasley odwiązuje przesyłkę. Zanim zdążył ją otworzyć, mistrz eliksirów mrugnął dwa razy i odwrócił się w stronę kochanka.

— Percy?

Najbliżej siedząca Severusa Minerva też spojrzała pytająco na Sokoła, a w jej oczach doskonale widoczne były ślady bólu.

Zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, Ron wydał tryumfalny okrzyk i zaśmiał się, wyraźnie szczęśliwy. Chwilę później w jego twarz trafiła pięść siostry.

— On wiedział — szepnął niedowierzająco Keith. — Dobrze. To ułatwi sprawę.

Zastanowił się chwilę, przyglądając się kłótni pomiędzy rodzeństwem. Rona szybko poparła siedząca obok niego, brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Chwilę później młodsza Gryfonka wybiegła z płaczem, a na twarz jej brata powrócił uśmiech.

— Muszę z nimi porozmawiać — mruknął Sokół i zaczął podnosić się z miejsca.

— Oni nie są w Zakonie — warknęła profesor transmutacji, patrząc groźnie na przytakującego kochankowi Snape'a.

— Nie widzę problemu — odpowiedział chłodno Keith. — Wiedzą wystarczająco dużo, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to właśnie oni dostrzegli prawdę, byłbym bardziej skłonny zaufać im niż chociażby twojemu sponsorowi.

— Przestań — burknął mistrz eliksirów. — Jeszcze chwila i wszyscy będziemy mieli problemy.

— Nieszczególnie mnie to teraz obchodzi — warknął. — Powiedz Draco, że dzisiaj o szesnastej chcę go widzieć w moich komnatach. I skontaktuj się z Michaelem — dodał po chwili.

Severus uniósł pytająco brew, a chłopak przytaknął na niezbadane pytanie.

— Przyjdź proszę do mnie o osiemnastej — zwrócił się jeszcze do McGonagall i czym prędzej wyszedł za dwójką uczniów.

Dogonił ich dopiero dwa piętra wyżej. Nadal byli w dobrych humorach i prawdopodobnie zmierzali w miejsce, w którym nikt nie mógłby ich podsłuchać.

— Panno Granger, panie Weasley — zaczął Sokół. Dwoje Gryfonów odwróciło się szybko, słysząc swoje nazwiska. — Pozwólcie ze mną.

Jego głos był szorstki i nie dało się w nim usłyszeć cieplejszych nut. Para spojrzała na siebie z lekką obawą, ale nie pytając o nic, ruszyli w stronę lochów.

Mimo, że widywali Keitha od niemal miesiąca, nie wiedzieli o nim właściwie nic, poza tym, że najczęściej widywany był z mistrzem eliksirów. Co prawda po powitalnej uczcie przeanalizowali dokładnie obie tegoroczne pieśni Tiary Przydziału i mieli pewne podejrzenia związane z młodym praktykantem, ale nie podzielili się z nikim swoimi przemyśleniami. Wciąż irytowało ich to, że nie pozwolono dołączyć im do Zakonu, ale teraz nie byli już tak przekonani, co do pojmowanych przez tę organizację działań. Jeżeli Keith Duval chciał z nimi porozmawiać z własnej inicjatywy, mogli się tylko cieszyć.

Chłopak przeprowadził ich przez drzwi swoich pokoi i wskazał kanapę, na której bez słowa usiedli. Przygotował trzy kubki herbaty i, ustawiając je na szklanym stoliku, zajął miejsce naprzeciwko uczniów.

— Mówcie do mnie Keith — zaczął. — Muszę z wami porozmawiać… — przerwał, kiedy zerknęli na siebie z małymi uśmiechami. — Ale chyba najpierw muszę wam trochę wyjaśnić. Wiem, że nie wcielono was w szeregi Zakonu Feniksa, choć wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego. — Dostrzegł szok na twarzach uczniów, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

— Mówią, że jesteśmy za młodzi — warknął Ron, za co oberwał po głowie od dziewczyny.

— Tego też nie rozumiem. Kiedy zaczęła się pierwsza wojna, wcielano wszystkich, a teraz… Zresztą to nie czas, żeby rozmawiać o sposobie zarządzania Zakonem.

Wstał z fotela i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Po chwili ciszy zerknął na uczniów i, podejmując decyzję, wyjął z barku trzy niskie szklaneczki i butelkę szkockiej. Machnięciem różdżki przelewitował już niemal puste kubki po herbacie do kuchni i rozlał do czystych naczyń alkohol, wzbudzając zdziwienie Gryfonów.

— To będzie trudniejsze niż mi się wydawało — mruknął.

— Panie profesorze?

— Keith — wtrącił. — Mam tyle samo lat, co wy. Kiedy będziemy w tym pokoju, mówcie do mnie Keith.

Hermiona skinęła krótko, a Ron patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

— O czym chcesz z nami porozmawiać?

— Obserwowałem was od dłuższego czasu. Od niemal roku — dodał, kiedy chcieli coś wtrącić. — Wtedy oficjalnie wstąpiłem do Zakonu — wyjaśnił. — Jesteś chyba najbardziej inteligentną osobą swojego pokolenia — zwrócił się do dziewczyny. — A ty — mówił dalej do jej przyjaciela. — Ty uzupełniasz ją idealnie. Jesteś pomysłowy, sprytny, stosujesz różne strategie, potrafisz sprzeciwić się autorytetom i złamać zasady, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga.

Para zarumieniła się lekko, słysząc pochwały Sokoła, ale nadal nie wiedzieli, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Nastała krótka chwila ciszy, po której Keith, uważnie przyglądając się reakcjom gości, zapytał pewnie:

— Skąd wiedzieliście, że Percy jest śmierciożercą?

Hermiona rozszerzyła ze zdziwienia oczy, a Ron zachłysnął się pitym właśnie alkoholem.

— Jak? Ty…? — Gryfonka nie była w stanie dokończyć.

— Odpowiem na wszystkie wasze pytania, obiecuję. Ale najpierw chcę poznać odpowiedź na swoje.

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci zaufać? — szepnęła jeszcze dziewczyna, ale brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami. — Dobrze — podjęła po chwili. — Percy zaczął się zmieniać kilka miesięcy temu. Chyba w momencie, kiedy wynajął mieszkanie z Cormackiem McLaggenem.

— Na początku pomyśleliśmy, że są parą i Percy boi się powiedzieć rodzicom. I nam wszystkim — dodał z pogardą Weasley.

— Przeszkadzałoby wam to, że jest gejem? — wtrącił Sokół.

Spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie i oboje pokręcili głowami. Początkowo Ron chciał zrobić o to awanturę bratu, ale Hermiona spędziła sporo czasu na tłumaczeniach i przytaczaniu zarówno prawa, jak i fragmentów swoich psychologicznych książek, wpajając Gryfonowi, że nie ma w tym nic złego, a czarodziejskie społeczeństwo jest w tym względzie bardzo tolerancyjne.

— Dobrze. Mówcie dalej.

— Odwiedzaliśmy ich wspólnie kilka razy, chcąc wybadać, czy mamy rację, ale uznaliśmy, że kryją się z powodu strachu przed odrzuceniem. Jednak, kiedy aportowaliśmy się do nich w połowie sierpnia, wydarzyło się coś, co przekonało nas, że byliśmy w błędzie.

— Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym, kiedy obaj wzdrygnęli się znacznie i z sykiem złapali za przedramiona — kontynuował Ron, kiedy dziewczynie nieznacznie załamał się głos. — Widzieliśmy to wystarczającą ilość razy w przypadku Snape'a, choć on potrafi to doskonale ukryć, żeby od razu zrozumieć, co się stało.

Keith słuchał ich uważnie, zastanawiając się, jak dwóch śmierciożerców mogło być aż tak nieostrożnymi. Moment przyzywania był bolesny, ale opanowanie odruchu sięgnięcia do Znaku było pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej uczył się każdy nowy członek. Pamiętał, jak po odkryciu przez Severusa, gdzie znajduje się jego piętno, ten śmiał się wielokrotnie i mówił, że przynajmniej nie musi się martwić o to, iż ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać, kiedy będzie chciał go dotknąć.

— Percy rzucił _Obliviate _— ciągnęła ciszej Hermiona. — Znalazłam jednak zaklęcie, dzięki któremu, osoba rzucająca czar jest przekonana, że zadziałał, ale ofiary po niespełna godzinie odzyskują wspomnienia. Wypróbowaliśmy go kilka razy wcześniej, żeby sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście działa, a kiedy to potwierdziliśmy, zmodyfikowałam czar tak, że nie trzeba go zbyt często odnawiać.

Chłopak był pod sporym wrażeniem. Znał to zaklęcie. Amerykańskie służby, w których odbywał szkolenie, uczyły go na jednym z pierwszych, niebojowych zajęć. Jego i kilku innych, równie przydatnych. Będzie musiał włączyć to do swojego małego kursu. Już zdecydował, że nie podejmie się szkolenia wszystkich chętnych. To byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, a i tak nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego. Zbierze grupę ludzi, którzy skupią się wokół niego, a nie Dumbledore'a i im przekaże swoją wiedzę. Tylko w ten sposób będzie miał pewność, że nic nie zostanie wykorzystane przeciwko niemu.

— Zaskoczyłaś mnie — przyznał. — Nie podejrzewałem nawet, że będziesz w stanie odkryć ten czar, nie mówiąc już o odpowiedniej modyfikacji. Później nauczę was lepszej wersji tej klątwy.

— Lepszej? — zapytała zszokowana.

— Tak. Ale porozmawiamy o tym wieczorem — przerwał dziewczynie, zanim zdążyła zabrnąć dalej w swoich dociekaniach. — Teraz wasza kolej na pytania.

Przez moment patrzyli na niego niepewnie, ale po kilkunastu sekundach Gryfonka ścisnęła dłoń siedzącego obok rudzielca i ten odezwał się, próbując zachować spokój.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że Percy jest śmierciożercą? — powtórzył pytanie, które Keith zadał im pierwszy. — Powiedzieliśmy o tym kilku osobom z Zakonu, ale nikt nam nie uwierzył — dodał z wyrzutem.

Sokół przyjrzał im się uważnie i podejmując ryzyko, wyznał prawdę.

— Ponieważ też jestem śmierciożercą — powiedział z sarkazmem, zastanawiając się, jak na to zareagują. — I sam go zabiłem.

Ku jego zdziwieniu uczniowie, mimo, że po pierwszym zdaniu spięli się nieznacznie, ostatecznie uśmiechnęli się do niego i przytaknęli. Nie było żadnych krzyków, pytań ani obelg. Nawet krzywych spojrzeń czy oczekiwanego szoku. Nic. Dwójka całkowicie opanowanych nastolatków siedziała przed nim, jakby codziennie dowiadywali się, że ich rówieśnik, przyszły profesor, członek Zakonu – zabija, by później o tym opowiedzieć.

— Mieliśmy jednak nadzieję, że go przekonasz… — szepnął Ron, opuszczając nieco głowę. — Nie mogłeś czegoś zrobić? — dodał z nikłą nadzieją w brązowych oczach.

— Nie — warknął. — Percy zbyt dobrze się czuł w nowej roli, żeby dotarły do niego jakiekolwiek argumenty. Uwierzcie mi, nie chcielibyście oglądać jego ofiar — mruknął.

Weasley kiwnął sztywno głową i zapatrzył się na białe kwiaty, ustawione na kominku.

— My… Ja… Hermi…

Sokół zaśmiał się cicho z niepewności chłopaka, co rozluźniło nieco atmosferę. Gryfoni spojrzeli na niego i również uśmiechnęli się nieznacznie, a Ron odetchnął głęboko i zaczął ponownie, tym razem trochę pewniej.

— Po uczcie powitalnej zastanawialiśmy się kim jesteś i jakie konsekwencje będzie miało twoje pojawienie się w naszej szkole, a w Anglii w ogóle. Znalezienie o tobie jakichkolwiek informacji graniczy niemal z cudem, już łatwiej było znaleźć coś o młodym Tomie Riddle'u, co wydawało nam się wcześniej zupełnie nieprawdopodobne — przerwał, dostrzegając drgnięcie Keitha, więc dodał szybko: — Z nikim nie podzieliliśmy się żadnym z naszych odkryć.

Sokół przytaknął, choć wcale nie poczuł się uspokojony. Pogratulował sobie pomysłu rozmowy z tą dwójką i powiedzenia im chociaż części prawdy. Dzięki temu wiedzieli, że ich nie okłamuje, że jeżeli oni będą szczerzy, on odpłaci się tym samym.

_Mogliby być bardzo niebezpieczni, gdyby kiedykolwiek stanęli po stronie innej, niż moja własna._

— Hermiona powiedziała mi rano, że nosisz szkła kontaktowe, ale zauważyła je dopiero na dzisiejszym śniadaniu, kiedy wchodziłeś do sali ze Snape'em.

Sokół przeklął głośno, po czym wysłał szybko patronusa, zaczynając nerwowo chodzić po komnacie.

— Ron ich nie widzi — mruknęła cicho dziewczyna.

— Nie — przyznał Gryfon. — Ja widzę fragment twojego Mrocznego Znaku.

Keith zatrzymał się na środku pokoju i patrzył oniemiały na niepozornych nastolatków.

_To nie może się znowu dziać! Severus to co innego, ale dlaczego oni?_

— Panie Duval?

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho i do salonu wszedł mistrz eliksirów ze swoją zwyczajową maską strasznego profesora. Kiedy jego kochanek nie zareagował, a uczniowie zerwali się z kanapy i próbowali skulić w sobie, uznał, że musiało stać się coś złego.

— Keith? — powiedział głośniej, wyrywając chłopaka z letargu.

— Severusie — odparł nieco uspokojony i zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny.

Zatrzymał się jednak chwilę później, jakby przypominając sobie, że nie są sami. Snape prychnął, podszedł do niego wolno i obejmując lekko, złożył krótki pocałunek na czubku głowy.

— Panna Granger jest na tyle inteligentna, że nawet jeśli do tej pory nie zauważyła, że jesteśmy razem, to biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od dziś ta dwójka będzie się z nami widywała znacznie częściej, dostrzeże to prędzej czy później. Ukrywanie przed nimi czegoś takiego, nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

— Ale… — zaczął Sokół niedowierzająco.

— Panno Granger — Severus zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która przyglądała się im z wahaniem.

Wciąż obawiała się reakcji mężczyzn na słowa swoje i Rona, ale komplement, który padł z ust opiekuna Slytherinu, wywarł na niej większe wrażenie niż cokolwiek innego w jej krótkim życiu. Zawsze sądziła, że ten człowiek nią gardzi, mimo nieco lepszych stosunków w ostatnim czasie. Tak, jak gardził wszystkimi Gryfonami. Co prawda w którymś momencie zorientowali się, że Snape jest szpiegiem Zakonu i tak naprawdę jest bardzo oddany Dumbledore'owi, a większość jego codziennego zachowania jest po prostu konieczną maską, ale to, co działo się teraz i tak było niepokojące.

— Czy wiedziała pani o nas? — dokończył.

— Podejrzewaliśmy to od pierwszego dnia szkoły — mruknął Ron, bo Hermiona nie była w stanie się odezwać.

Mistrz eliksirów skinął z aprobatą głową i odsuwając się od partnera, zajął opuszczony przez niego fotel i przywołał do siebie kolejną szklankę, po czym do wszystkich czterech nalał więcej szkockiej.

— Jak wnioskuję z tego — wskazał na alkohol — wprowadziłeś ich już nie tylko w sprawy Zakonu Feniksa, ale także Voldemorta. W czym więc problem? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Hermiona dzisiaj zauważyła moje soczewki — odpowiedział cicho Keith, a Severus drgnął lekko, ale po chwili rozluźnił się znacznie.

— Ciekawe, czym to jest spowodowane? — zamyślił się. — Dopiero od dzisiaj je pani widzi, panno Granger?

Dziewczyna potwierdziła szybkim skinieniem, a mężczyzna spojrzał na Rona, który instynktownie cofnął się krok do tyłu, jakby chcąc ukryć się za przyjaciółką.

— A pan, panie Weasley?

Gryfon zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, ale nie powiedział słowa, cofając się jeszcze kawałek.

— Ron widzi Mroczny Znak — szepnął, niemal z przerażeniem Keith. — Widział go od początku.

— Och… — mruknął Severus. — Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Spojrzał na dwójkę uczniów z czymś, co wszystkim skojarzyło się z niechętnym, acz łatwym do odczytana uznaniem.

— Usiądźcie — warknął do całej trójki. — Ja również widzę szkła kontaktowe, panno Granger. Natomiast nie dane jest mi oglądać Znaku — zwrócił się do Rona. — Nie sądzę, żeby to wszystko było problemem. Widocznie jest powód, dla którego oni to widzą — powiedział, kładąc dłoń na udzie kochanka. — Zastanawiałeś się czasami, dlaczego Albus nie może dostrzec żadnej z twoich ukrytych _cech_?

Sokół pokręcił przecząco głową i uspokojony brakiem obaw ze strony partnera, przysiadł na oparciu fotela. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie głowy tym, że Snape wie, jakiego koloru są jego oczy. To nie miało już wtedy znaczenia. Ale teraz, kiedy kolejne osoby mówiły mu, że dostrzegają coś, co powinno być bardzo starannie ukryte pod silnymi zaklęciami, wróciły pytania i niepewność.

— Może twoja magia pomaga ci w szukaniu sojuszników — szepnęła z wahaniem Gryfonka.

* * *

><p><strong>ewa<strong> och, starałam się, żeby było gorąco… dlatego tyle to trwało! Myślę, że dwa kolejne rozdziały Ci się spodobają. A przynajmniej mam taka nadzieję!

**Dragonka29** a więc proszę: oto następny!

**Sitriel** grafika kopnij w zadek:P Draco się kiedyś dowie…

**Ruda098** lubię zaskakiwać! Chociaż miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że jednak dążę to tej wspólnej scenki… A co do planu odnośnie wojny, to już niedługo zacznę o tym pisać.

**kruszynka85** Draco się za szybko nie domyśli. Ale może wkrótce mu trochę podpowiem…

**Killer look** hej! Ehm… Keith chciał Malfoya od 4 rozdziału;D Ale masz rację, nie będzie z nimi często. Może już w ogóle z nimi nie będzie… I bynajmniej nie przeszkadza mi, że go tu nie lubisz, choć może jeszcze się to zmieni. I tak! Tak! Uwielbiam wszystko komplikować. Im więcej komplikacji, tym lepiej:)


	15. Chapter 15

_Skoro już zdecydowałam się spełniać życzenia, to teraz coś dla **Ewy**._

* * *

><p>— Charlie pojawi się tu kilka minut przed szesnastą. Ustaliłem wszystko z nim i z Michaelem. Zmodyfikowaliśmy też umowę w taki sposób, że Draco będzie mógł pozostać w szkole, ale i tak będzie trzeba przekonać Albusa do zatrudnienia tutaj Weasleya. Inaczej możemy mieć problem.<p>

— Pomyślę nad tym. Jak bardzo udało się wam wydłużyć kontrakt?

— Do trzech miesięcy — odpowiedział Snape z satysfakcją.

— Och! Nie przypuszczałem, że to będzie możliwe.

— My też nie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała pomiędzy nimi niewymagająca cisza. Obaj doceniali te momenty, kiedy każdy pogrążał się w swoich myślach.

— Naprawdę nie martwią cię Ron i Hermiona? — mruknął w końcu Keith. — Nie obawiasz się?

— Nie.

Odpowiedź Severusa była tak zdecydowana, że Sokół zerknął na niego pytająco, żądając rozwinięcia. Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę i podjął temat, choć dość niechętnie:

— Wiem, w którym momencie oboje zorientowali się, że jestem szpiegiem w szeregach Czarnego Pana. Nie jestem pewien, jak to odkryli, ale od tamtego dnia zmienili się diametralnie, choć dla otoczenia zmiana była tak subtelna, że nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek ją zauważył. O ile panna Granger była w moich oczach na tyle inteligentną osobą, aby nie zdradzić mojej roli, o tyle zachowanie pana Weasleya było dla mnie ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Na lekcjach nadal byli irytującymi Gryfonami, jednak zarówno podczas szlabanów, często zresztą niesprawiedliwych, jak i innych, rzadkich spotkań bez świadków, na korytarzu, czy w Kwaterze Zakonu zwracali się do mnie z szacunkiem, zdobywając się nawet czasami na sporadyczne i krótkie uśmiechy.

Keith zaśmiał się głośno, kiedy jego kochanek na to wspomnienie skrzywił się wyraźnie, ale pomyślał, że teraz lepiej rozumie wcześniejsze, dość swobodne zachowanie mężczyzny. Po prostu zaufał im w którymś momencie, a oni ufając jemu, potrafili zdobyć się na to samo względem Sokoła, choć nie mieli ku temu właściwie żadnych podstaw.

— Są niezadowoleni z braku możliwości wstąpienia do organizacji kierowanej przez Dumbledore'a, ale mimo wszystko wielokrotnie próbowali przekazywać swoje spostrzeżenia i wnioski członkom Zakonu. Także mnie. Dzięki ich informacjom kilkakrotnie udało mi się zapobiec tragedii. Mam wrażenie jednak, że tylko ja brałem na poważnie ich słowa, pozostali zawsze nakazywali im zająć się nauką i nie wtrącać w sprawy wojny — prychnął głośno. — Jakby wojna miała ich ominąć szerokim łukiem, tylko dlatego, że kilkoro dorosłych tak chce. W każdym razie, kiedy zorientowali się, że zdradzanie mi swoich podejrzeń nie spotyka się z wyśmianiem, jak w przypadku pozostałych, zaczęli mimochodem informować mnie o różnych sprawach. Początkowo byłem zirytowany, że dwójka uczniów jest w stanie dokonywać tak wnikliwych obserwacji i wyciągać tak trafne wnioski, ale szybko odrzuciłem swoją dumę i przyjrzałem się im uważniej.

Przerwał na dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, kiedy właściwie to wszystko się stało. Do tej pory nie rozumiał, dlaczego Albus nie chce wcielać młodych ludzi do Zakonu. Oczywistym było, że mieliby zupełnie inne zadania niż dorośli, ale starzec zdecydowanie kończył rozmowę, kiedy tylko Snape ją podejmował. Dziwiło to tym bardziej, że podczas pierwszej wojny, Dumbledore rekrutował wszystkich, którzy ukończyli piętnaście lat i nie popierali polityki Czarnego Pana.

— Ich informacje nigdy nie opierały się wyłącznie na podejrzeniach. Każdy możliwy do sprawdzenia szczegół został dokładnie zbadany. Panna Granger ma niesamowity dar odnajdywania w książkach wszystkiego, co może okazać się użyteczne. Pan Weasley z kolei, jako doskonały strateg, którym stał się po latach idiotycznego wpadania w kłopoty, potrafi swoim niestereotypowym myśleniem i niekonwencjonalnymi pomysłami pokierować nią w odpowiedni sposób. Ta para jest bardzo niebezpieczna — dodał pewnie.

-I-I-I-

O piętnastej trzydzieści do komnat Keitha zapukał Charlie; wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, niemal dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna.

Poznali się w Stanach Zjednoczonych, na szkoleniu do czarodziejskich sił specjalnych. Charlie został przyjęty do programu przypadkiem, kiedy jeden z głównych dowódców spotkał go w Rumunii, w rezerwacie smoków. Zgodził się na udział w szkoleniu głównie ze względu na strach o własną rodzinę. W tej chwili używał niemal tego samego zestawu zaklęć maskujących, co Sokół. Nastolatka bez tej ochrony widział tylko raz. Kiedy wspólnie wpadli w sprytnie zastawioną, niemal niewykrywalną pułapkę. Były tylko dwa wyjścia z tamtej sytuacji, a żadne nie dość idealne.

Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli pozbawiało stopniowo magii. Czuli, jak ich moc odpływa od nich spokojnymi, niespiesznymi strumieniami. Oczywistym było, że nikt ich nie wyciągnie. To był test, jak każdy inny podczas nieskończenie długich dwunastu miesięcy męczarni, pod okiem najbardziej wymagających nauczycieli. Mogli pozwolić swojej energii ulatywać przez kilka kolejnych dni, licząc na ratunek, który nigdy nie nadszedłby, po czym, wydrenowani z magii i przy okazji pozbawieni sił, wyjść z powrotem do amazońskiej dżungli, gdzie szybko czekałaby ich śmierć.

Weasley już wtedy wiedział, że Keith używa zaklęć maskujących. Nauczono ich, rozpoznawać je na samym początku, razem z kilkoma innymi użytecznymi czarami identyfikującymi słabości przeciwnika. Nigdy jednak nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby wykorzystywać tę wiedzę przeciwko chłopakowi. Kiedy po pięciu miesiącach dobrano ich w pary i po raz pierwszy wysłano na wspólną misję, był zaskoczony wiekiem swojego partnera. Szybko i z niemałym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nastolatek jest od niego zdecydowanie silniejszy magicznie i dużo bardziej wytrzymały fizycznie.

Zdecydowali się na drugie wyjście z niefortunnej sytuacji, w której znaleźli się wyłącznie przez swoją nieuwagę. Zresztą zdarzyło im się to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Bariera przepuszczała jedynie osoby, które nie miały chwilowo mocy. Zdążyli już poznać sposoby, dzięki którym bez magii mogli niemal normalnie funkcjonować, nie tracąc natychmiast przytomności, a magiczny rdzeń dość szybko się wtedy regenerował. Warunkiem koniecznym była jednak odpowiednia wytrzymałość organizmu. Czekanie na odpływ energii spowodowałoby z kolei nie tylko odpływ mocy, ale także opadnięcie z sił. Brak pożywienia i wody przez kilka dni, przyczyniłby się niechybnie do ich śmierci.

Duval zastanawiał się nad możliwościami tylko przez chwilę, po której wypuścił pierwszą kulę czystej mocy. Moment później Charlie poszedł w jego ślady. Jeżeli dodatkowo mieli mierzyć się z dzikimi zwierzętami, nie mogli pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek pomyłki. Kiedy resztki magii opuściły ciało Keitha, Weasley wciągnął głośno powietrze. Chłopak przedstawiał sobą nędzny widok. Blizny, znaczące jego ciało, nie miały żadnej możliwości powstać podczas szkolenia. Po pierwsze te za krótko trwało, aby było ich aż tyle, po drugie niemożliwością było, aby osoba dysponująca taką mocą, jaką miał nastolatek, dopuściła się tylu błędów i pomyłek podczas misji ćwiczebnych. Szramy po poziomych cięciach na nadgarstkach także nie umknęły uwadze starszego chłopaka. Chciał zapytać o to wszystko, ale jedno szorstkie spojrzenie, kazało mu się wtedy zamknąć.

— Keith. — Wyciągnął dłoń i przygarnął Sokoła do krótkiego uścisku. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

— Masz rację. Wejdź.

Sokół uśmiechnął się ciepło, widząc swojego przyjaciela. Zdecydowanie stali się przyjaciółmi po tamtym, wspólnie spędzonym roku. Właściwie stali się nimi już wcześniej, po wyjściu z tej pechowej pułapki. Weasley odważył się w końcu zapytać o pochodzenie blizn. Podejrzewał, że mogły być pozostawione przez rodzinę nastolatka, co też niezbyt delikatnie zasugerował. Wylądował wtedy na twardej, kamiennej podłodze z Keithem, siedzącym mu ciężko na biodrach i jego krótkim nożem przyłożonym do swojego gardła. Dzieciak w kilku dobitnych słowach uświadomił mu, że jeżeli jeszcze raz obrazi jego rodzinę, albo choć słowem wspomni o bliznach, zabije go zanim zdąży się zorientować. Charlie patrzył wtedy w niebieskie oczy chłopaka, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając błysk tkwiących pod powiekami cieniutkich soczewek. Przytaknął niepewnie, wiedząc, że ma więcej szczęścia, niż przewidywał. Keith był wściekły. Jego aura emanowała tak agresywną energią, że każdy centymetr jego ciała zdawał się drgać i drażnić. Przełknął głośno ślinę, czekając aż chłopak uspokoi się na tyle, by bezpiecznym było poproszenie go o wstanie.

Minęło kilka długich minut, zanim Sokół opanował buzującą w nim magię i opadł na wpół przytomnie na starszego czarodzieja. Rudzielec drgnął lekko w zdziwieniu, kiedy poczuł pierwsze łzy spływające po jego klatce piersiowej. Oplótł wtedy Duvala ciasno i niespiesznie gładził jedną dłonią jego plecy. Nie rozumiał zupełnie, co się stało, ani dlaczego ten zareagował w taki sposób, ale nie miał zamiaru niczego z niego wyciągać. Poczuł, że chłopak rozluźnił się całkowicie, a po chwili po prostu zasnął. Nie bardzo wiedząc, czy może się bezpiecznie ruszyć, pozostał w tej pozycji kilka chwil, do momentu, w którym niespodziewanie w sali pojawił się ich dowódca, Kurt Menisch. Chciał zerwać się na nogi, ale ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową i podchodząc do niego, wziął nastolatka w ramiona i ułożył wygodnie. Dzieciak wtulił się w niego, szepcząc sennie jego imię.

— Zostanie dzisiaj ze mną — powiedział mu wtedy jeszcze i wyszedł razem z Keithem. — Pamiętaj, co ci powiedział. Bądź pewien, że jeżeli nie posłuchasz – zginiesz.

I Charlie posłuchał. Nawet przez moment nie pomyślał, żeby tego nie zrobić. A kiedy na początku tego roku stawili się ponownie na pilne wezwanie, został poinformowany o tym, że Keith Duval zostaje mianowany dowódcą grupy zwiadowczo-uderzeniowej, która jeszcze tego samego dnia aportuje się do Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie zdziwił się wtedy. Mógł służyć pod jego rozkazami.

— Czego się napijesz? — Głos Sokoła przebił się przez natłok myśli Charliego.

— Dostosuję się — mruknął. — Dobrze wyglądasz. Jak związek z Severusem? — zapytał, kiedy Keith wyciągał z barku Ognistą.

— To nie jest związek i wiesz o tym doskonale.

— Czyżby?

— Charlie, proszę! Nie jesteśmy tu, żeby rozmawiać o mnie.

— Nie. Masz rację, ale wiesz, że jeśli wszystko ułoży się według planu, będziemy się widywali dużo częściej i w końcu odpowiesz na moje pytanie?

Chłopak zerknął na niego nieprzychylnie, ale skinął głową z widoczną w oczach porażką. Weasley uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i uniósł szklankę w małym geście zwycięstwa.

— Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę w jakikolwiek sposób związany z którymś z Malfoyów.

— Nie zapominaj, że on się jeszcze nie zgodził — przypomniał Sokół.

— Och! Jeżeli to, co mówił twój kochanek jest prawdą, to nie będzie najmniejszych problemów.

Machnął różdżką, a górną połowę jego twarzy i rude włosy skryła maska, którą musiał nosić przed zawarciem umowy. Coś na kształt czarnego welonu opadało miękko na szerokie ramiona, z przodu ściśle przylegając do łuków brwiowych i skroni, kończąc się na kości jarzmowej.

— Dlaczego nie zostałeś Sokolnikiem? — zapytał niespodziewanie.

— A jak myślisz? — warknął Keith. — Jesteś tak samo dobrze poinformowany, jak ja. To musiał być Severus. A ja i tak wolę być pasywem.

— Dobra, dobra. Nie denerwuj się tak. O której przyjdzie Malfoy?

— Draco — burknął. — Powinni być za chwilę.

— Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę, jak będą wyglądały nasze relacje?

— Po części. Daliśmy mu ostatnio mały pokaz, który zdecydowanie mu się spodobał. Michael wyjaśnił mu też trochę, kiedy byli w restauracji.

Charlie chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale usłyszeli ciche skrzypnięcie i ich spojrzenia padły na drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły. Stał w nich mistrz eliksirów i nieco zakłopotany Ślizgon, o którym właśnie rozmawiali. Kiedy Draco zauważył znajomego Sokolnika, stanął w miejscu i przyglądał się młodemu mężczyźnie z niedowierzaniem. Snape pchnął go lekko do przodu, a ten niepewnie zajął miejsce obok Charliego, który uśmiechnął się uroczo i mrugnął zaczepnie, na co nastolatek zarumienił się nieznacznie i przeniósł spojrzenie na ojca chrzestnego.

— Co się dzieje? — szepnął.

— Przeczytaj.

Severus rzucił mu przez stół plik kartek i usiadł w opuszczonym właśnie przez kochanka fotelu. Ten poszedł po dwie kolejne szklanki i niespiesznie napełniał je alkoholem.

— Ognista? — prychnął Snape. — A na spotkaniu o osiemnastej, co podasz?

— Jeszcze nie wiem — zaśmiał się chłopak i bez zbędnego ociągania, usiadł na kolanach partnera, wywołując tym chrząknięcie Charliego, brzmiące zadziwiająco podobnie do: _wyciągnę to z ciebie_, i znaczne pogłębienie się rumieńca na twarzy Draco.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach ciszy, podczas której blondyn dokładnie czytał umowę, od czasu do czasu podnosząc spojrzenie szarych oczu na Snape'a bądź Sokolnika, Ślizgon odłożył pergaminy i z niepewnością przyjrzał się całej trójce.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujecie?

Pomyślał, że to nie było najlepsze pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Keith i Severus związali go Wieczystą Przysięgą, ale musiał wiedzieć.

— Niczego — podjął spokojnie mistrz eliksirów. — Kiedy wczoraj byliśmy w restauracji, zwróciłeś na niego uwagę — mówiąc, wskazał dłonią na Charliego. — To, co się wczoraj stało, miało co prawda wyglądać nieco inaczej, ale i tak zrozumiałeś. Obserwowałeś uważnie emocje na naszych twarzach. Widziałeś, że obu nam się podobało.

Malfoy skinął lekko, mając wrażenie, że jego zazwyczaj blada twarz niemal się teraz pali. Chyba nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego zażenowania. Kiedy w nocy dotarł do swojego dormitorium, wciąż miał przed oczyma widok związanego Keitha. Podniecenie wyzierające z jego oczu, jego napięte do granic możliwości ciało, kiedy Severus wchodził w niego brutalnie, jednocześnie obdarzając go czułymi gestami, lub pozwalając się zająć tym samemu Draco. W uszach pobrzmiewały mu głośne krzyki, ciche jęki, prośby o więcej, o szybsze ruchy, o mocniejsze pchnięcia. Chciał być na miejscu bruneta. I był na siebie wściekły. Zarówno dlatego, że tak bardzo tego pragnął, jak i dlatego, że mógł to dostać, że dostałby to, gdyby na początku nie spanikował.

A teraz siedział w komnatach Keitha, z nim ocierającym się czasami o biodra Snape'a, Sokolnikiem, siedzącym tak blisko, że mógł poczuć, bijące od niego ciepło i umową, dzięki podpisaniu której dostanie to wszystko. Mężczyzna nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo, ale Draco będzie musiał być mu niemal całkowicie poddany. Przynajmniej w łóżku. I będzie miał go na wyłączność.

— Chcecie, żebym to podpisał? — spróbował znowu.

Duvaz wzruszył ramionami, zerkając jednocześnie na zegar.

— Decyzja należy do ciebie. My tylko ułatwiamy ci sprawę. Masz jeszcze kwadrans na zastanowienie, później mamy spotkanie w większym gronie.

Powiedziawszy to, wstał i pociągnął za sobą Severusa. Wyszli na korytarz, zastanawiając się, jaką decyzję podejmie chłopak. Snape nie chciał pokazywać mu umowy, ale Keith uparł się, że należy to zrobić. Zbyt dużo wiedzieli obaj o Ślizgonie, żeby pozwolić mu związać się umową z Sokolnikiem bez dokładnego poinformowania go o płynących z tego konsekwencjach. Mistrz eliksirów ostatecznie zgodził się z jego punktem widzenia, ale teraz miał spore wątpliwości, co do tego, czy jego chrześniak podpisze dokumenty. Złagodzili warunki tak bardzo, jak tylko pozwoliła na to magia Michaela, ale i tak nie było tego wiele. To był zresztą główny powód, dla którego te kontrakty były zawierane na tak krótki okres. Ludzie czasami chcieli poczuć czyjąś bezwzględną dominację, ale chcieli mieć też możliwość szybko to przerwać. Prawda była również taka, że z usług Sokolników korzystały głównie kobiety. Inteligentne, silne czarownice, zajmujące ważne stanowiska w magicznej społeczności, które, jak same twierdziły, potrzebowały czasami być całkowicie zależnymi od kogoś innego.

Wrócili kilka minut przed osiemnastą, zastając raczej niespodziewaną scenę. Draco leżał na kanapie, jęcząc cicho, podczas gdy Charlie całował go dość brutalnie, próbując jednocześnie rozpiąć ostatni guzik spodni nastolatka. Keith pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i mruknął pod nosem kilka zaklęć. Pierwszy czar odepchnął ich od siebie, kolejne wygładziły i zapięły szaty, wyprostowały włosy i zlikwidowały wszelkie niepożądane skutki ich zapomnienia. Weasley warknął wściekły, kiedy dostrzegł, kto im przeszkodził.

— Jakiś problem, Duval? — Keith uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, ale się nie odezwał.

— Podpisaliście umowę? — zapytał zamiast Sokoła, Severus.

Draco przytaknął i chciał przysunąć się do nowego partnera, ale wyczarowana szybko przez Snape'a bariera, zatrzymała go w odległym końcu kanapy.

Keith zaśmiał się cicho na kolejne warknięcie Charliego i zlikwidował tarczę, pozwalając blondynowi usiąść na kolanach Sokolnika. Ten przycisnął go mocno i na powrót zaczął całować, tym razem skupiając się na odsłoniętym karku.

— Nie będziesz go pieprzył w moich komnatach — burknął Keith. — Zdejmij maskę.

Chłopak nie zareagował, a Sokół doskonale wiedział dlaczego. Pierwsze zbliżenie, kiedy jeszcze sponsor nie wiedział, z kim się związuje było najbardziej erotycznym ze wszystkich, do których dochodziło podczas trwania kontraktu. Magia Sokolnika była jednak zbyt zachłanna, żeby mogli na to teraz pozwolić. Poza tym wydłużenie umowy pozwoli Charliemu na dużo więcej swobody niż w normalnych warunkach.

— O co chodzi? — zwrócił się do kochanka mistrz eliksirów.

— Charlie przez pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny będzie wymagał nieustannej uwagi od Draco. Nie rozdzielisz ich, nie ma sensu próbować. Jeżeli Draco w tym czasie sprzeciwi się czemukolwiek, może stać mu się krzywda — przerwał na chwilę i oderwał wzrok od pary, która znowu zaczynała zapominać, że w salonie są także inni ludzie. — Nie przeczytałeś tej umowy? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Nie miałem kiedy! Wpadłem na Albusa zaraz po wyjściu od ciebie i musiałem odpowiadać na dziesiątki pytań związanych z tym, dlaczego Czarny Pan postanowił zabić Weasleya. On nadal nie wierzy, że Percy był śmierciożercą, mimo, że na jego przedramieniu znaleźli Mroczny Znak. Powiedział, że zapewne wypalili mu go później, żeby rzucić cień na jego rodzinę!

— Och… To się robi coraz bardziej dziwne.

— Tak — przyznał, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego tematu. — Kopię umowy mam w gabinecie. I chyba ją wkrótce przeczytam…

— Kiedy Charlie zdejmie maskę, będzie w stanie panować nad swoim zachowaniem. O ile oczywiście twój chrześniak nie zrobi czegoś głupiego — dodał ciszej.

Niestety czas na subtelności się skończył, bo ktoś właśnie zapukał do drzwi. Keith podszedł do czarodziei niespiesznie i stając naprzeciw nich warknął:

— Charlie! W tej chwili zdejmij maskę. — Kiedy chłopak nadal nie reagował, Sokół przymknął oczy i przeklinając się za nieostrożność i konieczność wypowiedzenia pieprzonej formułki, dodał głośniej: — Wykonaj rozkaz dowódcy Specjalnego Oddziału Czarodziejskich Służb Ameryki Północnej.

W przerażającej ciszy, która zapadła po tych słowach, Charlie zdjął maskę i z paniką wpatrywał się w swojego nastoletniego, wściekłego obecnie dowódcę.

* * *

><p><strong>ewa <strong>mam nadzieję, że nowa parka ci się spodoba:) I tak, Percy i jego dążenie do władzy nie mogło skończyć się inaczej niż śmierciżerstwem…

**Ruda098 **zemsta Skarbie będzie w siedemnastej części. Tylko jeszcze nie wiem, czy cała, czy częściowa. A skład grupy w szesnastym:P Przynajmniej część.

**effcia22.12 **dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały nie będą rozczarowywać.

**Killer look **oj… nie sądzę, żebym miała się zniechęcić. Ja też je uwielbiam;) A co do nadmiernej ilości czytanych tekstów – nie sądzę, żeby to się szybko zmieniło. Myślę, że każdy przeżywał ten okres.

**kruszynka85 **ach Draco… powinien być grzecznym chłopcem, ale stanie mu się krzywda.


	16. Chapter 16

_Obawiam się, że muszę dodać tu ostrzeżenie, więc dodaję: **seks z**_** nieletnim**

* * *

><p>— Porozmawiamy o tym później — warknął jeszcze Keith, kiedy Weasley otwierał usta. — Teraz mamy coś innego da załatwienia.<p>

Podszedł do drzwi i wpuścił do środka parę Gryfonów, którą gościł rano i opiekunkę ich domu. Ron i Hermiona zamarli wpół kroku, dostrzegając Charliego i wtulonego w niego Malfoya. Ron rozszerzył ze zdziwienia oczy, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dziewczyna szturchnęła go lekko i wskazała na osłupiałą McGonagall. Kobieta wpatrywała się na zmianę w leżącą na kanapie, czarną maskę i dwóch chłopców siedzących obok.

— Czy wyście do reszty zgłupieli? — krzyknęła w końcu, koncentrując swoją złość na Keithie i Severusie. — Byłam w stanie zrozumieć wasze powody zawarcia tej cholernej umowy, ale na litość Merlina, dlaczego zgadzacie się na to?

Wskazała na Draco, który pod jej przeszywającym spojrzeniem, chciał wyrwać się z objęć Sokolnika.

— Nawet nie waż się ruszać — syknęła kobieta, machając desperacko na Malfoya. — To… — dodała, zerkając przelotnie na porzucony materiał. — Jeżeli jesteś wystarczająco inteligentny, spróbuj domyślić się konsekwencji, które by cię spotkały, po tym, co właśnie chciałeś zrobić i po prostu siedź tam, gdzie siedzisz.

Blondyn spiął się na jej słowa i znieruchomiał, słysząc ciche warczenie przyszłego kochanka. Charlie przycisnął go silniej do swojej klatki piersiowej i mruknął do ucha: _mój, przez trzy miesiące tylko mój. _Kobieta wciągnęła głośno powietrze, ale Ślizgon rozluźnił się powoli i skinął głową twierdząco. Pozwolił, żeby dłonie Sokolnika błądziły po jego brzuchu, nie patrząc przy tym na nikogo z obecnych, oscylując gdzieś pomiędzy uczuciem narastającej przyjemności a wstydem.

— Charlie! — odezwał się po krótkiej chwili Keith. — Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać, więc lepiej słuchaj.

Młody mężczyzna podniósł zamglone spojrzenie i ponownie dostrzegł groźny błysk w oku Duvala. Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, uświadamiając sobie, że zamiast panować nad swoją magią, pozwala jej niemal całkowicie przejmować nad sobą kontrolę. Wyprostował się, oczyścił uważnie umysł i odetchnął kilka razy.

— Jesteście potrzebni nam obaj przez godzinę — kontynuował chłopak. — Dasz radę?

— Tak jest — odpowiedział szybko.

Jego lekko niewyraźny wzrok i wypowiedzenie tych konkretnych słów, utwierdziło tylko Keitha w przekonaniu, że jego podwładny nie panuje jeszcze w pełni nad swoim zachowaniem.

— Charlie, do cholery! Skup się! Możesz wypuścić Draco na chwilę ze swoich rąk? Zależy mi, żeby on też słuchał. — Weasley zastanowił się moment, po czym zsunął blondyna ze swoich kolan i nakazał mu usiąść pomiędzy sobą a oparciem kanapy. — Świetnie. Jakby coś było nie tak, od razu mi o tym powiedz.

— Dobrze.

Minerva była pod wrażeniem zarówno zachowania swojego byłego wychowanka, jak i Keitha. Chłopak potrafił w kilku słowach uspokoić pragnienie Sokolnika, a wiedziała, że graniczyło to z niemożliwością. Przeniosła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie, ale Duval tylko pokręcił głową i wyczarował trzy dodatkowe fotele dla nowoprzybyłych.

Profesor transmutacji usiadła pierwsza, wybierając ten znajdujący się najbliżej dwójki siedzącej na kanapie i spojrzała ostro na Rona.

— Niech pan o nic nie pyta i nawet nie próbuje obrażać swojego brata, albo pana Malfoya, bo mój gniew będzie dopiero początkiem tego, co pana spotka. Jeżeli ktoś zechce to wam wyjaśnić, zrobi to później. Przez najbliższą dobę macie się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie działo. Rozumiem, że jutro do osiemnastej twój chrześniak będzie nieosiągalny? — mruknęła, zwracając się do Severusa. — Jak zamierzacie wytłumaczyć to Albusowi?

— Minervo, później. Charlie nie utrzyma osłon dłużej niż przez godzinę.

Kobieta skinęła i zatrzymała wzrok na Keithie. Pozostali także patrzyli na niego, czekając na to, co ma im do powiedzenia.

— Nauczę was czarnej magii — powiedział pewnie nastolatek. — Postanowiłem nie zgodzić się na prośbę dyrektora, żebym nauczał wszystkich chętnych. To nie byłby dobry pomysł. — Zignorował zdziwienie i niepewne spojrzenia kierowane na niego. — Jeżeli mam wygrać tę pieprzoną wojnę potrzebuję więcej ludzi…

— A ilu ich już masz, Keith? — zapytała cicho Hermiona.

Ona, w przeciwieństwie do Rona, zwróciła uwagę na odpowiedź jego brata. _Tak jest,_ zdecydowanie brzmiało jak słowa żołnierza, zwracającego się do swojego dowódcy.

Brunet zaśmiał się cicho i uważniej przyjrzał dziewczynie.

_Cholernie niebezpieczni…_

Zastanawiał się, jak wiele może im zdradzić na tym etapie.

— Ośmiu wyszkolonych doskonale ludzi*, wraz ze mną. Podczas ostatecznego starcia mogę liczyć na około dziesięciokrotnie większe wsparcie, ale to wciąż zbyt mało. Poza tym, nie ma ich tutaj.

Gryfonka patrzyła na niego z wahaniem. Właśnie przyznał, że miała rację, że dobrze odczytała wcześniejszą sytuację. Ponownie powiedział prawdę, choć tak łatwo mógł zrezygnować z odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

— Dobrze. Nauczę się wszystkiego, co będziesz chciał mi pokazać.

Ron przytaknął sztywno, podobnie jak McGonagall. Charlie uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ciesząc się, że nie będzie musiał przechodzić ponownego szkolenia.

— Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Granger będzie chciała się uczyć czarnej magii — szepnął zszokowany Draco. W jego głosie, o dziwno, nie było pogardy, a jedynie zdziwienie.

— Ponieważ jesteś skupionym na sobie dupkiem — odwarknął Ron.

— Weasley, to naprawdę nie jest dobry moment, żeby go obrażać — burknął Snape, patrząc uważnie na reakcję Sokolnika.

— Jest dobrze — szepnął Charlie, zaciskając lekko dłonie w pięści.

— To moja wina, przepraszam — powiedział cicho Malfoy i złożył mały pocałunek na policzku partnera.

Zapanowała dłuższa chwila ciszy, podczas której wszystkie oczy patrzyły w szoku na buńczucznego arystokratę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co się właściwie przed chwilą wydarzyło. Draco jednak zbyt uważnie przeczytał warunki umowy, żeby na tym etapie pozwolić sobie na błędy. Chciał, żeby Charlie go prowadził, żeby pomógł mu pokonać jego lęki i nauczył o siebie zadbać. Jeżeli nie schrzani niczego przez pierwszą dobę, wszystko się ułoży. Wierzył w to, mimo początkowego zagubienia, kiedy jego nowy partner zdjął maskę, okazując się być synem znienawidzonych przez jego ojca zdrajców krwi.

_Może to nawet lepiej…_

— Wracając do szkolenia was — podjął w końcu Keith. — Potrzebuję więcej ludzi. Kogo zaufanego moglibyście mi polecić?

— Bill będzie tu w sobotę. Ufam mu całkowicie. Zostaje w kraju na dłużej, jeżeli chcesz mogę sam go uczyć, ale wolałbym, żebyś wcześniej z nim porozmawiał.

— W sobotę nie mogę — mruknął. — Severus również.

Snape spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na kochanka, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby cokolwiek wcześniej planowali. Chyba, że miało to jakiś związek z Tomem, a chłopak przez to wszystko nie zdążył mu o tym powiedzieć. Prychnął cicho, widząc niedowierzanie na twarzach pozostałych, znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób.

— Zdaje się, że wprawiłeś ich w osłupienie — powiedział spokojnie.

— Hm? — Sokół zerknął na miny siedzącej nieopodal piątki ludzi i zaśmiał się szczerze. — Dajcie spokój. Skoro wszyscy tu jesteśmy, oczywistym jest, że każde z was wie, że jestem śmierciożercą.

— I członkiem Zakonu Feniksa — dodał z pewną zazdrością Ron, a Draco wciągnął głośno powietrze, uchylając usta.

— Akurat o tym nie wszyscy wiedzieli, panie Weasley.

— Nieważne — burknął Keith. — Teraz wiecie już wszyscy, a to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo nie jestem pod dowództwem ani Voldemorta, ani Dumbledore'a. Teraz przejdźmy do osób, bo czas nam się kończy. Charlie, ktoś jeszcze?

— Przyjaciółka Billa, wila. Ma przyjechać razem z nim.

— Świetnie. Możesz nas umówić na niedzielny wieczór? W moim domu. Zmienię osłony, żeby cię przepuściły. — Chłopak kiwnął głową, ale zaczynał wyglądać coraz gorzej.

— Draco?

— Blaise i moja matka. Nikt więcej.

Sokół spojrzał na Severua, a ten mruknął z aprobatą:

— Niech będzie. A teraz idźcie… Cholera! Idźcie do mnie. Skorzystaj z alarmowego hasła.

Keith rzucił jeszcze Charliemu niewielkie zawiniątko, a Draco wyprowadził go z komnat. Pozostali wpatrywali się w zamykające się powoli drzwi.

— Ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? — zapytał z nadzieją Ron.

— Później. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Do garstki podanych osób dołączyła kolejna szóstka. Fred i George Weasleyowie, Padma Patil i Neville Longbotom oraz Dean Thomas i Susan Bones. Teraz trzeba było wszystko zaplanować. Gdzie i kiedy będą się spotykać, czy pozostali zostaną wtajemniczeni w takim samym stopniu, oraz jak rozegrać to wszystko pod okiem dyrektora Hogwartu.

Po niemal dwóch godzinach ustaleń, Sokół wyjął z barku rozpoczętą rano butelkę szkockiej i rozlał alkohol. McGonagall z rezerwą patrzyła na dwójkę swoich podopiecznych, którzy nie byli przekonani, jak powinni się zachować w towarzystwie swojej opiekunki.

— Minervo, proszę cię. Powiedziałem im dzisiaj, że jestem śmierciożercą. Później wspomniałem coś o tym, że to ja zabiłem starszego brata Rona. Na koniec wkroczyliście w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć Draco na kolanach Charliego. Chyba mają prawo się dzisiaj napić, szczególnie, że są dorośli, tak samo jak my.

— Niech będzie, panie Duval. A teraz proszę mi powiedzieć, dlaczego pozwoliliście, żeby młody pan Malfoy związał się z… Charliem? Czy on w ogóle zdaje już sobie sprawę z tego, w co się wpakował?

— Owszem. Przeczytał wcześniej umowę.

Kobieta otworzyła usta, ale nie padło z nich żadne pytanie. Pokręciła szybko głową, jakby chcąc wyrzucić z niej zasłyszaną właśnie informację. Żaden sponsor nigdy nie dostawał wcześniej kontraktu do przeczytania. Przynajmniej nie w przypadku Sokołów. Nie była pewna, jakie zasady panują podczas zawierania kontraktów z Sokolnikami, ale podejrzewała, że takie same. To był jeden ze sposobów ochrony, jakie obecnie stosował Michael. Podopieczni Michaela byli zresztą dużo lepiej chronieni niż ona sama. Pocieszała się jednak, że to były inne czasy, inne rzeczy były wtedy ważne.

Tak bardzo pragnęła uwolnić się od swojego sponsora. Była już zmęczona tym wszystkim. Za stara na bycie Sokołem… Początkowo wszystko było w porządku. Był dla niej dobry i dbał o nią, mimo stawianych wymagań. Marzyła wtedy, że szybko zerwą umowę i będą mogli żyć w prawdziwym związku, jak rodzina. Nie minął rok, a wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziała mu, że go kocha i chciałaby mieć z nim dziecko, uderzył ją i wyśmiał. Nie miała jeszcze dziewiętnastu lat. Mimo tego zajścia, wtedy była przekonana, że to jej wina, że dla niego było po prostu za wcześnie. Robił karierę i ciężko pracował, żeby zasłużyć na każdą pochwałę, którą otrzymywał. Była z niego dumna. Dwa lata później, w ponury, październikowy poranek wbiegła do jego sypialni uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Jestem w ciąży — szepnęła, całując z potrzebą miękkie wargi.

Pamiętała jeszcze, że zanim straciła przytomność, zauważyła nastoletnią dziewczynę wychodzącą z jego łazienki. Później przyszła ciemność.

— Masz zły wpływ na Michaela — powiedziała smutno, a Hermiona drgnęła wyraźnie i uważniej przyjrzała się trójce nauczycieli. — Był jakiś szczególny powód?

— Charlie pomoże mu przejść przez wszystko, pomoże mu wyrwać się ze złych wspomnień i będzie wsparciem wtedy, kiedy Draco będzie tego potrzebował — odparł twardo Severus. — Nauczy go też oklumencji, bo my nie będziemy mieli czasu.

— Jakich wspomnień? — mruknęła niepewnie.

— A jak myślisz, Minervo? To dziecko śmierciożercy — dodał z irytacją. — Jeżeli wydawało ci się, że wiódł spokojne, arystokratyczne życie, to byłaś w błędzie.

Ron z ciekawością spoglądał na rozmawiającą parę opiekunów. Nie rozumiał części rzeczy, o których mówili, ale dotarł do niego ogólny sens. Charlie i Malfoy nie byli ze sobą z miłości. Wiązała ich jakaś umowa, dzięki której jego brat miał pomóc Ślizgonowi. Po dzisiejszym zachowaniu tej dwójki nie trudno było się domyślić, co dostawał w zamian.

— Malfoy bardzo się zmienił w tydzień po rozpoczęciu tego semestru — wtrącił Gryfon, przerywając odpowiedź McGonagall. — To przez was, prawda? Dowiedział się, że nie będzie musiał zostać sługą Voldemorta — zamyślił się na chwilę, nie zwracając uwagi na niedowierzającą minę kobiety. — I w końcu uwierzył, że może sprzeciwić się ojcu, że będzie w stanie się zemścić…

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach przywodził na myśl człowieka obłąkanego rządzą mordu. Severus pomyślał, że taki grymas często gościł na twarzy Czarnego Pana i wcale nie był pewny, czy ten w wykonaniu Gryfona nie jest straszniejszy.

— Panie Weasley? — Snape postanowił wyrwać chłopaka z jego humoru. — Może pan wyjaśnić?

Ron pokręcił stanowczo głową, po czym powiedział tylko:

— Pomogę mu.

-I-I-I-

— Mocniej…

Cichy warkot rozszedł się krótkim echem po sypialni. Znowu czuł te dłonie na swoim ciele. Gorące wargi przykrywały jego własne, kiedy niewiele starszy chłopak pochylał się nad nim, raz za razem drażniąc go małymi pocałunkami. Tęsknił za tym. Te dwa, straszne miesiące właśnie się skończyły, a on znowu miał chęć do życia. Dla niego było to prostsze niż dla Josha. On musiał przetrwać tylko rozczarowanie rodziców.

— Joshua, błagam!

Młody mężczyzna przyspieszył swoje ruchy, całując świeże blizny na nadgarstkach drobnego, piętnastoletniego chłopca.

Keith obudził się nagle, siadając prosto i z paniką rozglądając się dookoła.

_Sen… Głupi sen! Dlaczego przyśnił mi się właśnie Josh?_

Wstał ostrożnie, nie chcąc obudzić śpiącego obok Severusa i wyszedł po szklankę wody. Jakiś czas temu wyparł ze swojego umysłu jego istnienie. Ich wspólną znajomość. Mieszkanie. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka go nigdy więcej. Wiedział niestety, że to głównie przez niego chłopak stracił przyjaciół, zyskując w zamian nowych, niekoniecznie odpowiednich. Zawiódł go i nie potrafił pomóc, kiedy ten tego potrzebował. Wszystko było jego winą. Teraz Joshua prawdopodobnie przebywał gdzieś w Szwecji. Chociaż minęło tyle czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania…

— Kim jest Josh? — mruknął mistrz eliksirów, kiedy Sokół wślizgnął się pod ciepłą pościel i ułożył głowę na klatce piersiowej kochanka.

Nastolatek spiął mięśnie, zastanawiając się, jak dużo mamrotał podczas tego snu. Nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy opowiedzieć o tym mężczyźnie.

— Moim bratem — szepnął ledwie słyszalnie.

Snape otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł się nieco, chwytając Keitha delikatnie za podbródek i patrząc uważnie w jego zlęknione, rozszerzone teraz nieznacznie źrenice.

— Masz brata?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo chłopak jęknął nagle z bólu i zwinął się w kłębek, łkając cicho. Po chwili rozluźnił się nieco i przylgnął na kilka sekund do partnera.

— Musimy iść — powiedział sucho. Severus patrzył na niego pytającym wzrokiem, kiedy poczuł pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku.

Niespełna dziesięć minut później znaleźli się w jednej z posiadłości Czarnego Pana. Na brudnej posadzce leżał dwudziestokilkuletni, ciężko oddychający chłopak. Po obu jego stronach – martwe ciała.

— Keith — zaczął niemal z czułością Tom. — Przypadkiem odkryłem, że znasz tego człowieka. Blisko…

Sokół skinął głową, nawet nie patrząc na ledwo przytomnego więźnia. Podziękował w duchu Kurtowi, że ten rzucił tak silne osłony na wspomnienia mugola. Wszystko, co było związane z wiedzą chłopaka o Harrym Porterze i jego połączeniu z Lordem Voldemortem, szkoleniach Keitha, jego skokach mocy i sile, jaką naprawdę dysponował znajdowało się za nimi i nikt z wyjątkiem samego Menischa nie był w stanie tych osłon zdjąć.

— Kiedy zobaczyłem jego pierwsze wspomnienie, pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś go odzyskać — mówił tym samym monotonnym, nieco ckliwym głosem. — Ale teraz sądzę, że wołałbyś go raczej samodzielnie zabić.

Nastolatek zastanowił się, na jak dużo może sobie pozwolić. Tom przejrzał dokładnie wspomnienia swojej ofiary, więc na pewno nie spodziewał się, że zachowa spokój.

_Tylko czy pozwoli na tę małą niesubordynację w obecności mojego kochanka?_

— Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, kto go zabije — warknął po dłuższej chwili, patrząc gniewnie na siedzącego w wygodnym fotelu mężczyznę. — Dla niego wezwałeś mnie w środku nocy?

Severus patrzył z obawą, jak twarz Riddle'a tężeje na słowa chłopaka.

_W co ten dzieciak pogrywa?_

— _Crucio_ — rzucił mściwie Czarny Pan, kierując różdżkę na nastolatka, ale ten tylko skrzywił się nieznacznie i stał nadal wyprostowany.

— Tom — zaczął lekko. — Przecież już próbowałeś — dodał z wyraźnie słyszalnym rozbawieniem.

Mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w paskudnym grymasie, który chyba miał być uśmiechem i opuścił różdżkę.

— Zawsze warto sprawdzić — odpowiedział beznamiętnie. — Ja mam go zabić, czy sam to zrobisz?

Zmaltretowany chłopak zwrócił niewyraźnie spojrzenie w stronę Keitha i osoby stojącej obok niego, i szepcząc ciche: _przepraszam_, skinął słabo głową. W jego oczach łatwo można było dostrzec akceptację nadchodzącej śmierci i coś jeszcze. Coś, jakby skruchę, żal. Przeprosiny były szczere, choć wcześniej mistrz eliksirów pomyślał, że stanowiły tylko marną próbę odwleczenia nieuniknionego.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Zielony promień pomknął w stronę ofiary, zabijając bez dodatkowego bólu. Sokół spojrzał twardo w oczy Lorda, czekając na jakiś komentarz, ale ten tylko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wskazując na zwłoki kilku mężczyzn, sprawił, że podłoga znowu była pusta i czysta.

— Wszystko musisz robić po swojemu, prawda? — mruknął.

— Przecież już się z nim pobawiłeś — odparł, przewracając oczyma. — Trzeba było wziąć go do łóżka, zanim mnie wezwałaś. Był naprawdę dobry.

— Widziałem…

Keith zaśmiał się mrocznie i spojrzał na zastygłego w szoku Snape'a. Na spotkaniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu on i Lord zachowywali się dość ostrożnie wobec siebie, ale teraz nastolatek pozwolił sobie na dużo więcej swobody.

— Czy chcesz od nas czegoś jeszcze, Tom? — zapytał. — Bo jeśli nie, to muszę wyjaśnić kilka spraw mojemu kochankowi, zanim zacznie mówić do mnie: _Panie._

Opiekun Slytherinu warknął cicho na jawną kpinę, ale nie odezwał się, rejestrując ze zdziwieniem głośny, czysty śmiech Czarnego Pana.

— Idźcie. Jutro wezwę was wcześniej niż innych.

Obaj przytaknęli sztywno, Snape pochylił dodatkowo nisko głowę, po czym Sokół aportował ich z powrotem do swoich komnat.

— Nie, Severusie — szepnął Duval, podchodząc do barku i wyciągając butelkę wódki.

Napełnił szklankę niemal do połowy, przelewitował do niej kilka kostek lodu i wychylił całą zawartość na jeden raz, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. Po policzku spłynęła mu jedna, samotna łza, którą wytarł ze złością.

— Nie mam już brata.

* * *

><p>* Nie wiem, czy zwróciliście na to uwagę, ale muszę wyjaśnić. Kiedy Keith zwraca się w poprzednim rozdziale do Charliego mówi: <em><span>Wykonaj rozkaz dowódcy Specjalnego Oddziału Czarodziejskich Służb Ameryki Północnej. <span>_Jest to formułka, której może używać w celu wymuszenia wykonania rozkazu. Jednak wcześniej, kiedy dowiadujemy się, że Charlie służy pod dowództwem Keitha mamy: _Keith Duval zostaje mianowany dowódcą grupy zwiadowczo-uderzeniowej._

Keith nie może być dowódcą oddziału, ponieważ, jak widzicie ma pod sobą zaledwie siedmiu ludzi, a oddziały liczą od kilkuset do kilku tysięcy żołnierzy. Tak więc według systematyki Keith dowodzi grupą (czy raczej poprawnie drużyną), ale mimo to, będę używała obu tych określeń.

* * *

><p><strong>ewa <strong>niom Draco przyjał to wyjątkowo łagodnie. Ale zgotuje im jeszcze trochę problemów za jakiś czas, więc kolorowo do końca nie będzie.

**Ruda098 **zemsta już wkrótce:D

**Koefi **ach, uznałam, że taki Ron jest potrzebny, skoro w trójcy przez tyle lat brakowało tek trzeciego:P A Draco właśnie taki ma być. Ma drażnić i wszyscy maja zastanawiać, czy go lubić, czy też nie:P Hihi. Och, i dzis kolejne tajemnice… ale jestem wredna!


	17. Chapter 17

Keith siedział w swoim fotelu przed kominkiem. Brodę opierał na podciągniętych wysoko kolanach, oplatając jednocześnie długie ramiona wokół zgrabnych nóg. Od minionej niedzieli, aż do tej nocy, wszystko szło lepiej niż któryś z nich mógłby przypuszczać. Ułożyło się. Wyjaśniło.

A teraz, od wielu godzin, mierzył się z psychicznymi konsekwencjami _Avady, _której musiał użyć. Josh mu wybaczył, przeprosił go, zgodził się na śmierć. Tylko, czy on sam potrafił wybaczyć chłopakowi to, do czego ten, mniej lub bardziej świadomie, doprowadził? Nie był pewien. Jego kochanek został obok, mimo, że Keith nie wyjaśnił mu niczego. Ani zachowania w posiadłości Czarnego Pana, ani kwestii brata, którego zamordował. Lub wybawił od większego cierpienia, jak powtarzał mu mistrz eliksirów.

I pomyśleć, że tydzień zaczął się tak dobrze…

W poniedziałek Severus, podczas bardzo dyskretnej rozmowy z Flitwickiem, uprzedził czarodzieja, że Draco nie stawi się tego ranka na jego zajęciach. Profesor zaklęć machnął tylko dłonią informując, że Malfoy jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby nadrobić później materiał samodzielnie. Z resztą nie było problemów, bo Ślizgon miał tego dnia jeszcze tylko podwójne eliksiry i zaawansowaną transmutację. Snape chodził przez cały dzień dziwnie podenerwowany, rozdając szlabany na wszystkie strony. Kiedy po kolacji poszli wspólnie do jego komnat, zastali nowych kochanków w sypialni. Keith aż jęknął, opierając się o partnera i nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od łóżka. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Weasley i Draco spali, choć nie było wątpliwości, co robili przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Charlie ułożył się płasko na wygniecionym prześcieradle z jedną ręką niedbale zarzuconą nad głowę i dłonią drugiej, spoczywającą spokojnie na prawym udzie młodszego chłopaka. Malfoy leżał na nim, z głową umieszczoną pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem rudzielca, z palcami lewej dłoni wczepionymi w zmierzwione włosy. Przedstawiał sobą obraz całkowitej rozpusty. Lekko podkurczone i rozszerzone nogi, ułożone wzdłuż zewnętrznej strony ud Sokolnika, dawały im doskonały widok na jego pośladki i to, co znajdowało się pomiędzy nimi. Keith jęknął ponownie, ocierając się tym razem o Severusa, który zastanym widokiem był tak samo podniecony, jak jego partner.

— Merlinie — szepnął Duval, przesuwając opuszkami palców po szyi i zaczynając rozpinać własną koszulę. — Mam ochotę do nich podejść i po prostu w niego wejść, nie zważając na żadne konsekwencje.

Snape doskonale go rozumiał. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od chrześniaka, pochylił się nieznacznie i zaczął wytyczać mokry szlak na szyi Keitha. Zajęczeli zgodnie, kiedy spomiędzy bladych, podrapanych nieco, pośladków blondyna wypłynęła cienka, lepka strużka spermy. Mistrz eliksirów machnął nieznacznie różdżką, transmutując swoją szatę w niski stolik, na który popchnął Sokoła. Ten, w tym samym czasie, pozbawił ich reszty ubrań, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili, na prozaiczne czynności niezwiązane z dotykaniem, całowaniem i pieprzeniem.

Wtorek Keith poświęcił na przekonywanie Dumbledore'a, że zatrudnienie Charliego w Hogwarcie będzie dobrym pomysłem. Nie było to tak trudne, jak się spodziewał, bo Albus właśnie zaplanował wyjazd Hagrida na pertraktacje z jakimiś magicznymi stworzeniami i szukał kogoś, kto zastąpi gajowego na jego stanowisku. Problem polegał jedynie na tym, że dyrektor życzył sobie, żeby pogromca smoków mieszkał w chatce na skraju lasu. W końcu jednak i w tym udało się im dojść do porozumienia, i Weasley dostał komnaty w lochach, skąd najbliżej było do wyjścia z Zamku. I do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów…

Wszystko układało się zadziwiająco gładko do momentu, kiedy w środę Charlie zauważył, jak na śniadaniu Pansy Parkinson, klei się do jego kochanka. Jego związanego. Severus przezornie usiadł obok młodego mężczyzny wiedząc, że to jego pierwszy posiłek w roli profesora i obawiając się, że może stać się coś złego. Draco wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku dni i wszystko wskazywało na to, że po prostu nie ma sił, żeby odepchnąć od siebie Ślizgonkę. Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo, zerknął jeszcze raz na warczącego cicho rudzielca i podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedzieli uczniowie należący do jego Domu.

— Panie Malfoy, panno Parkinson — zaczął szorstko. — Szlaban dzisiaj z profesorem Weasleyem i panem Filchem. A jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że zachowujecie się w ten sposób w Wielkiej Sali, oboje będziecie tego długo i boleśnie żałować.

Dziewczyna zamruczała coś niezadowolona pod nosem i szybko odsunęła się od Draco, jednak ten rozszerzył oczy na ukryte ostrzeżenie w słowach Severusa i, zerkając na stół prezydialny, dojrzał swojego partnera, który obecnie był na granicy furii. Szybko wstał, przeprosił i wyszedł z lekko opuszczoną głową. Snape skrzywił się pobłażliwie, kiedy wracając na swoje krzesło minął Charliego.

— Nie zrób mu krzywdy — warknął. — Jest przez ciebie wykończony. Jeżeli chcesz, żeby miał siły, to odpuść trochę.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, burknął coś o skutkach modyfikacji umowy i po prostu przeszedł obok niego. Snape dostrzegł jeszcze zaniepokojone spojrzenia pary Gryfonów, ale pokręcił tylko nieznacznie głową, niemo zabraniając im ruszać się ze swoich miejsc i w spokoju kończył posiłek. Na całe szczęście zarówno Malfoy, jak i tymczasowy profesor Opieki Nad Magicznym Stworzeniami dotarli punktualnie na swoje pierwsze, środowe zajęcia. Obrażeń u Ślizgona też widać nie było, więc mistrz eliksirów uznał, że jego interwencja poskutkowała przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu.

Kolejny dzień już nie był tak przyjemny, bo Draco zrobił (przy nich dwóch!) Sokolnikowi awanturę o to, że ten traktuje go wyłącznie jak swoją seksualną zabawkę, i mimo, że on nie ma szczególnych problemów z seksem, który nawiasem mówiąc uznał za boski, to przypomina mu, że jest też uczniem i musi mieć trochę czasu na sprawy związane z nauką. Jedynym efektem, jaki przyniósł ten wybuch, było jeszcze więcej godzin spędzonych w najróżniejszych pozycjach, z Draco leżącym, stojącym albo wiszącym, w roli wspomnianej zabawki. Związanym, zakneblowanym lub unieruchomionym w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Ślizgon przestał narzekać, usypiając nad ranem w gorących, opiekuńczych ramionach, zupełnie niezdolny do zrobienia chociażby jednego kroku, o prysznicu nawet nie wspominając. Na pomoc z samego rana przyszedł Keith, dostarczając im eliksiry pieprzowe i fiolkę silnej mikstury przeciwbólowej dla Malfoya.

W piątek zaklęcie w końcu się ustabilizowało i cała czwórka odetchnęła z ulgą. Draco przyszedł wieczorem do Severusa i na jego widok po prostu się rozpłakał, wprawiając chrzestnego w osłupienie. Snape już nie pamiętał, kiedy blondyn płakał, pomijając oczywiście dzień, w którym Duval potraktował go kilkoma klątwami przed wymuszeniem Wieczystej Przysięgi. Podszedł do niego raczej niepewnie, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy już zabić Weasleya, czy poczekać na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Młody arystokrata wtulił się w niego, a jemu przypomniały się wydarzenia sprzed kilkunastu lat, kiedy ten robił to ostatni raz, łkając w dokładnie taki sam sposób. Przycisnął Draco mocniej do swojego torsu, chcąc dać mu jak najwięcej poczucia bezpieczeństwa i klnąc na siebie w myślach za pomysł z Sokolnikiem. Zanim żądza zemsty zdążyła przysłonić mu jasność umysłu, usłyszał bardzo ciche: _dziękuję, wujku_. Ze zdziwienia aż wciągnął powietrze i odsunął nastolatka od siebie, przyglądając się dokładnie jego twarzy, po czym objął go raz jeszcze i poprowadził na kanapę. Chrześniak wdrapał się na jego kolana i zwinął w rozdygotaną, pełną wdzięczności i miłości kulkę. Nie było w tej sytuacji zupełnie nic erotycznego, jedynie zrozumienie i wsparcie. I Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, jak to się stało, że jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej pieprzył swojego kochanka, podniecając się wyuzdanym widokiem chłopca, którego mógł właściwie uważać za syna. Który za tego syna pewnie chciałby uchodzić.

W tej samej pozycji, niemal godzinę później, znaleźli ich Keith i Charlie. Obaj unieśli brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia, ale Snape tylko pokręcił głową, pogłaskał Draco raz jeszcze po posklejanych włosach i wstał, trzymając go delikatnie w objęciach. Przekazał nastolatka Weasleyowi i kazał mu zanieść go do swojej sypialni, co też rudzielec uczynił, po czym szybko wrócił do salonu. Mistrz eliksirów wyciągnął kilkudziesięcioletnią, mugolską whisky i rozlał do trzech kryształowych szklanek.

— Dziękuję, Charlie — mruknął, stojąc tyłem do mężczyzny. — W pięć dni udało ci się to, czego ja nie byłem w stanie zrobić przez dwanaście lat.

Odwrócił się od kominka zauważając, że obaj jego goście wpatrują się w niego z obawą i smutkiem.

— Jeżeli jednak kiedyś go skrzywdzisz… — podjął po chwili. — Jeżeli przez ciebie będzie cierpiał… Zabiję cię, nim zdążysz się zorientować. — Zauważył, że obaj drgnęli w identyczny sposób i wymienili krótkie spojrzenia między sobą. — Pamiętaj — szepnął jeszcze. — Bądź pewien, że jeżeli nie posłuchasz – zginiesz.

Weasley pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej próbując pozbierać swoje myśli, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo do Snape'a.

— Wiesz, Severusie? — zapytał spokojnie. — Słyszałem już w życiu obie te groźby — powiedział miękko, a Duval mrugnął w zaskoczeniu.

— Obie?

— Tak, Keith — przyznał. — I obie dotyczyły wtedy twojego kochanka — dodał, skupiając się ponownie na starszym czarodzieju. — Pierwszą, od samego Keitha.

— A drugą? — mruknął cicho chłopak.

— Od Kurta, oczywiście — odparł z dziwnym grymasem. — Jak widzisz jeszcze żyję, a to było już ponad półtora roku temu.

Przez chwilę panowała całkowita cisza, podczas której każdy z nich myślał o słowach Charliego. Sokół uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, przypominając sobie, że Menisch wspierał go zawsze, kiedy podczas szkolenia coś poszło nie tak. Nie pamiętał, jak po tamtej, pamiętnej kłótni z rudzielcem znalazł się znowu w łóżku swojego dowódcy, ale to było to, czego wtedy potrzebował. Jego opanowania i czułości. Po raz kolejny zresztą.

— Kurt? — zapytał z wahaniem Severus. — Chyba nie mówisz o Kurcie Menischu? — dodał ostrożnie, a obaj młodsi mężczyźni spięli się wyraźnie, dając mu jasną odpowiedź. — Mogę wiedzieć, jakim cudem znacie Kurta i dlaczego niby groził ci w związku z Keithem? — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Weasleya, podnosząc nieco głos. — Szczególnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Kurt od pięciu lat powinien być martwy — dodał ostro, niemal warcząc.

Rudzielec spojrzał z osłupieniem na Duvala, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Chłopak za to rozważał, czy nie nadszedł czasami odpowiedni moment na wprowadzenie Severusa w dokładniejszy plan działań wojennych, a Charliego w pewne informacje, które z przyczyn technicznych, musiał wcześniej przed nim zatajać. Odetchnął ciężko, patrząc przepraszająco na partnera i wstając, mruknął zaklęcie, po którym na powrót stał się Harrym Potterem. Weasley zerknął na niego, dostrzegając, że jedynym, co się zmieniło na widocznych partiach ciała nastolatka, jest pojawienie się fragmentu Mrocznego Znaku na jego karku. Rzucił ten sam czar, po czym niespiesznie zdjął szatę i koszulę, pozostając jedynie w obcisłych, skórzanych spodniach.

Severus patrzył na nich oniemiały, z jednej strony oglądając liczne szramy i blizny na klatce piersiowej i ramionach Weasleya, z drugiej zastanawiając się, dlaczego ten nie okazuje zdziwienia, widząc Keitha i jego prawdziwą twarz.

— Charlie jest jedną z czterech osób, które widziały mnie takiego — zaczął cicho Sokół. — I które jeszcze żyją — dodał gorzko.

Snape spiął się na te słowa, a w jego oczach zapłonęła wściekłość. Powód, dla którego mężczyzna mógł widzieć Duvala tak odsłoniętego, wydawał się oczywisty i w żadnym razie mu nie odpowiadał. Zagarnął go szybko w swoje ramiona, warcząc przy tym w złości i wpił się zachłannie w jego wargi.

— Jesteś mój! — przypomniał.

— Jestem, Severusie — mruknął chłopak, ciesząc się, że jeszcze nie został odtrącony.

— A mój nigdy nie był — wtrącił rozbawiony Sokolnik, mrugając zaczepnie do mistrza eliksirów.

— Odbywaliśmy razem szkolenie w Czarodziejskich Służbach Specjalnych Ameryki Północnej — wyjaśnił w końcu Keith. — Jak zapewne zdążyłeś się zorientować po rozkazie, który wydałem Charliemu w niedzielę, jestem jego dowódcą.

Obaj czekali na jakiś wybuch ze strony mistrza eliksirów, ale ten nie zrobił nic, obejmując nadal kochanka i gładząc podłużne szramy na jego lewym policzku.

— Kto jeszcze? — zapytał bardzo cicho, przypominając sobie o siedmiu podwładnych, o których Sokół mówił pannie Granger.

— Michael, trzech młodych Irlandczyków i Penelopa Clearwater.

Zawahał się chwilę, a w tym czasie Snape zerknął na niego ciekawie.

— W taki sposób udało ci się zebrać _odpowiednie dowody _na potwierdzenie zdrady Percy'ego? — Chłopak kiwnął głową i przygryzł wargę, ale nie kontynuował, choć mistrz eliksirów doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że została jeszcze jedna osoba. — Kto jest ostatni?

— Nie wiedziałem o tym, Severusie — mruknął smętnie Keith. — Nie był mi potrzebny do tej pory, więc dla jego bezpieczeństwa w ogóle się z nim nie kontaktowałem — mówił, z wyraźną prośbą o wybaczenie w głosie. — Dopiero po ostatnim spotkaniu z Tomem musiałem… Chcę załatwić Lucjusza… Och! Cholera, po prostu bałem ci się powiedzieć.

— To Aaron, prawda? — przerwał mu w końcu Snape, a chłopak drgnął zaskoczony.

— Skąd…? — szepnął.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. Cała ta sytuacja była po prostu irracjonalna. Był wściekły na siebie, że nie domyślił się wcześniej. Szczególnie w ubiegłą niedzielę. Przemknęła mu nawet bardzo nieprzyjemna myśl, że może i wciągnięcie w to jego samego było dokładnie zaplanowane.

_Wykorzystany, jak zawsze… Cholerny Menisch!_

Chociaż, obaj młodsi czarodzieje wydali się zaskoczeni faktem, że mógłby znać Kurta, więc nawet, jeżeli rzeczywiście działali po prostu według planu, to przynajmniej nie swojego własnego.

— Dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie? — zapytał cicho. — Takie dostałeś rozkazy?

— Nie! — Keith machał przecząco głową. — Wiesz, dlaczego wybrałem ciebie — mruknął po chwili, rozpinając swoją koszulę i muskając poszarzałe blizny na obojczyku i żebrach po prawej stronie.

Severus zamrugał zaskoczony, przyglądając się poczynaniom chłopaka i próbując zrozumieć to, co ten chciał mu w ten sposób przekazać.

— Chciałeś mnie chronić? — zapytał kpiąco. — Czy chciałeś mieć kogoś silnego po swojej stronie?

Teraz przyszła kolej Duvala na zawzięte mruganie. Pod powiekami zebrały się małe łzy i Sokół nie był pewien, czy mają one odzwierciedlać jego ból i porażkę, czy może wściekłość na mężczyznę. Albo na siebie samego.

Severus nie pozwolił mu jednak odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Coś w spojrzeniu nastolatka kazało mu zapomnieć o tym na jakiś czas i przemyśleć wszystko w samotności. Na spokojnie. Później.

— Sam posłałem Aarona na to szkolenie — mruknął zamiast tego. — Miałem w nim uczestniczyć trzy lata po skończeniu Hogwartu — ciągnął dalej, przymykając powieki i zaciskając lekko szczęki. — Razem z Kurtem. Aaron zaczął je pięć lat po nim.

Keith i Charlie wciągnęli głośno powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa mistrza eliksirów.

— Kurt nigdy nie wspomniał o tobie słowem — burknął Duval z jakąś dziwną złością, pobrzmiewającą w tonie jego głosu. — A tyle mu o tobie opowiadałem — warknął. — Pieprzony Menisch!

Snape zaśmiał się krótko na ostatnie słowa, które tak dokładnie oddawały jego własne odczucia i pocałował nastolatka w czubek głowy.

— Nigdy nie byłem w czynnej służbie — przyznał. — Miałem przejść podstawowe szkolenie, jedynie trzy miesiące, ale musiałem wracać do Europy. To dość skomplikowane — zamyślił się na moment. — A pięć lat temu dostałem informację, że Kurt zginął w jednej z akcji prowadzonych przez jego grupę.

— Był twoim przyjacielem? — zapytał cicho Keith.

Severus pomyślał nad tym chwilę, zastanawiając się, jakie relacje łączyły Menischa z chłopakiem. Z tej krótkiej rozmowy i pozycji Duvala w Oddziałach wyraźnie wynikało, że wie o nim więcej niż Weasley. Wnioski nasuwały się równie łatwo, jak jeszcze chwilę temu w związku z rudzielcem, choć tamte, na całe szczęście, nie były prawdziwe. Nie miał jednak niemal żadnych wątpliwości, że teraz się nie myli. Czy kiedy wojna się skończy, a wraz z nią umowa, którą zawarł z Sokołem, będzie musiał o niego walczyć z Kurtem? Czy będzie miał szansę wygrać taką walkę?

_O czym ja, do cholery, myślę!?_, skarcił się wewnętrznie.

— Był moim kochankiem — warknął, a chłopak przymknął na moment powieki, przełykając głośno. — I jak podejrzewam, nie tylko moim — dodał z irytacją, ściskając silniej ramię Sokoła.

Ten skinął głową, wtulając się mocniej w jego tors. Wszystko, co było pomiędzy nim i jego dowódcą dawno zostało zapomniane. Zresztą nigdy nie było w tym niczego więcej, poza wygodą.

— Kurt wie, kim naprawdę jestem — szepnął po dłuższej chwili Keith. — Wie wszystko. Bardzo mi pomógł, kiedy zrozumiał, skąd te wszystkie blizny na moim ciele. Był przy jednym połączeniu, zupełnie przypadkiem zresztą. Później pilnował mnie na każdym kroku i wspierał, kiedy zamordowano moich rodziców.

Charlie przypatrywał się im z zaciekawieniem, ale też z obawą. Nie sądził, że powinien tego słuchać, ale wiedział, że zdjęcie zaklęć maskujących było przeznaczone nie tylko do mistrza eliksirów, bo jak się szybko zorientował, ten już wiedział, jak pokiereszowany jest jego partner. Pozostawało pytanie o część, w której to on miał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

— Yhm… — mruknął niepewnie. — Mam iść do Draco? — zapytał, kiedy już obaj na niego spojrzeli.

Snape zaprzeczył szybkim ruchem głowy i obrócił nastolatka w swoich ramionach tak, żeby Weasley widział jego twarz.

— Czy kiedy jest pod zaklęciami maskującymi, widzisz coś, czego nie powinieneś? — zapytał, nad wyraz opanowanym głosem. Rudzielec zawahał się przez moment, ale przytaknął, wskazując na oczy.

— Soczewki? — upewnił się Keith. — To tak jak Severus i Hermiona — przyznał. — Twój brat widzi Mroczny Znak.

— Co? Myślałem, że tylko ja… — przerwał w połowie zdania i zarumienił się nieznacznie.

— Od kiedy, Charlie?

— Od czasu tej nieszczęsnej pułapki, kiedy musieliśmy pozbyć się magii, i tego jak na mnie potem wyskoczyłeś z nożem — odparł ostrożnie, cofając się o krok.

— Och… Wybacz?

Sokolnik popatrzył na niego, jak na ostatniego idiotę i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— Daj spokój, należało mi się — burknął po chwili.

— Powiem ci, skąd mam te wszystkie blizny — szepnął, a mężczyzna spiął się na jego słowa niemal tak samo, jak mistrz eliksirów, gdy tylko chłopak zaczął rozpinać jego szatę. — Powiem ci też, kim naprawdę jestem — dodał ciszej. — Masz prawo wiedzieć.

Odrzucił górne części garderoby swojego kochanka i wskazał na bliźniacze szramy na dwóch ciałach, swoim i jego. Charlie przez moment nie rozumiał, ale już po chwili rozszerzył oczy, niedowierzając temu, co widzi.

— Jak…? — zdołał tylko zapytać.

Severus przyciągnął partnera do swojej nagiej klatki piersiowej i gładził go uspokajająco po odsłoniętym brzuchu. Przyglądał się uważnie Weasleyowi, ale nie widział powodu, dla którego nie mógłby mu zaufać. Nie po dzisiejszym zachowaniu swojego chrześniaka.

— Te blizny zostawił mi Voldemort, kiedy odrodził się dwa lata temu — powiedział, wskazując odpowiednie miejsca na ciele Duvala. — Te zostawił Lucjuszowi — mruknął, przesuwając opuszkami po, wciąż makabrycznie wyglądającej, delikatnej siateczce. — Te są Notta, Averego, Bellatrix, jej męża — wymieniał i wskazywał odpowiednie fragmenty ciała chłopaka, podczas gdy Keith przypominał sobie krzyki i ból tamtych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin.

— Nie rozumiem — szepnął Sokolnik, kręcąc przecząco głową, jakby próbował pozbyć się usłyszanych właśnie informacji. — Nie rozumiem, Severusie. Dlaczego?

— Keith jest połączony z Czarnym Panem — powiedział w końcu starszy czarodziej. — A właściwie, to Czarny Pan naznaczył go, jako równego sobie — dodał ciszej, czując, jak chłopak w jego objęciach stara się powstrzymać od łkania. Odsunął ostrożnie krótką grzywkę z czoła nastolatka, odsłaniając jasnoczerwoną bliznę w kształcie malutkiej błyskawicy. — Przedstawiam ci Harry'ego Pottera, Charlie.

-I-I-I-

**ewa **ach, Draco i Charlie mimo wszystko nie są tu najważniejsi, ale będą się pojawiać, może napiszę jakąś miniaturkę o nich... Ale pamiętaj, że ja uwielbiam komplikacje, więc nie zawsze będzie różowo. Myślę, że zostało nam jeszcze około dziesięciu rozdziałów, ale cieszę się, że wciąż Ci się podoba. Pozdrawiam:*

**saratella **cieszę się, że Cię zainteresowałam, a jeszcze bardziej z tego, że ludziom utkwił w głowach mój tekst. To naprawdę miłe i mam nadzieję, że takich osób jest więcej, ale nawet, jeżeli jesteś jedyna, to i tak czuję się zaszczycona. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział także przypadł Ci do gustu:*


	18. Chapter 18

Severus obudził się cały obolały. Spanie na kanapie zdecydowanie nie służyło jego dobremu samopoczuciu, o ciele już nie wspominając. Echa wydarzeń z ubiegłej nocy też nie należały do najlepszych. Wstał, rozglądając się dookoła ale, jak na złość, Keitha nigdzie nie było. Zajrzał jeszcze do sypialni, ale kiedy i tam go nie znalazł, postanowił wrócić do siebie i doprowadzić się do porządku. W tej chwili wyglądał na dokładnie tak wymiętego, jakim się czuł. Różdżka spoczywała głęboko ukryta w jego szatach, ale naprawdę nie sądził, że w sobotę, o tak wczesnej porze, może spotkać kogokolwiek na niemal nieużywanym korytarzu w lochach. Zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi i, ku swojemu największemu zdziwieniu, stanął twarzą w twarz z brązowowłosą Gryfonką.

— Panno Granger? — zapytał zdziwiony.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się o kilka kroków i spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi oczyma. Naprawdę widok mistrza eliksirów w wygniecionych szatach i ze sterczącym z jednej strony jakimś zagubionym włosem, nie był codziennością.

— Profesorze Snape — mruknęła i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. — Czy jest Keith?

Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, ale w końcu pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie ma go — odpowiedział. — Coś się stało?

Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę, przygryzając nerwowo wargę, ale ostatecznie uznała, że równie dobrze może porozmawiać ze Snape'em.

— Mogłabym zająć panu chwilę?

Severus przyjrzał się jej uważnie, w końcu dotykając przelotnie swojego ramienia.

— Niech będzie, ale mamy dziś spotkanie i nie wiem, o której zostanę wezwany.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową i ruszyła za mistrzem eliksirów, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak zacząć rozmowę, na przeprowadzenie której, zbierał siły od ubiegłej niedzieli. Kiedy przekroczyli próg komnat mężczyzny, ten burknął coś cicho, ale przepuścił ją pierwszą. Na fotelu przed kominkiem siedział Charlie, a na jego kolanach, wczepiony w niego dłońmi i oplatający go udami Draco. Ich pocałunek był bardziej leniwy niż namiętny, ale i tak wyglądali razem niesamowicie. Gryfonka zatrzymała się zaraz po wejściu do salonu, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinna iść dalej.

— Charlie, puść mojego chrześniaka — mruknął Severus.

Dopiero to sprawiło, że para oderwała się od siebie, zerkając na nich z zainteresowaniem. Malfoy parsknął krótkim śmiechem, widząc stan szat Snape'a i pospiesznie zsunął się z kochanka. Weasley tylko uniósł kpiąco kąciki warg, ale jego mina szybko zrzedła, kiedy przypomniał sobie to, czego wczoraj dowiedział się od mężczyzny i swojego przyjaciela. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaufali mu na tyle, żeby o tym powiedzieć.

— Nie było tu Keitha?

Kiedy obaj zaprzeczyli, warknął niezadowolony. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, zanim jeszcze będą zmuszeni wybrać się na dzisiejsze zebranie, ale widocznie Sokół postawił sobie za cel, nie informować go o niczym. Znowu.

— Moglibyście go znaleźć? Muszę porozmawiać z panną Granger — dodał.

Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z uwagą przeczuwając, że w nocy musiało wydarzyć się coś niepokojącego, bo jego były profesor wyglądał na zmęczonego i zniechęconego.

— Nie ma go — odezwał się w końcu. — Umówił się dzisiaj na spotkanie z… — zająknął się na chwilę, poniewczasie orientując się, że może nie powinien informować o tym mistrza eliksirów. — Umówił się z Aaronem — mruknął jednak z westchnieniem.

Severus spiął się nieco, usłyszawszy imię swojego brata, ale szybko przeniósł czujne spojrzenie na Draco. Keith mówił mu kilkukrotnie, że chce zdyskredytować Lucjusza, a odebranie mu fortuny, byłoby z pewnością idealnym początkiem.

— W takim razie pilnuj dzisiaj Draco — powiedział spokojnie, a Weasley skinął krótko.

— Obawiasz się czegoś?

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak zareaguje — odpowiedział, niezrozumiale dla dwójki uczniów.

Malfoy i Hermiona wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, ale w końcu dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami, siadając bez zaproszenia na jego kanapie. Chciała mieć tę rozmowę z głowy.

— Nie wiesz, czy Keith wróci przed wezwaniem? — zapytał jeszcze mężczyzna, ale Weasley zaprzeczył i pociągnął kochanka do drzwi.

Snape podszedł do fotela, siadając na nim i ściskając lekko nasadę nosa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wydobędzie z partnera informacje o Joshu i tej specyficznej wymianie zdań, którą chłopak przeprowadził z Voldemortem. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go po chwili Gryfonka, mrucząc pod nosem.

— O co chodzi, panno Granger?

— Ja… — przerwała na moment, przełykając głośno ślinę. — Mogłabym prosić o jakiś alkohol? — zapytała cicho, pochylając głowę do przodu i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami, w końcu wzruszając ramionami i podchodząc do barku. Zerknął jeszcze na nastolatkę, ale wyjął z szafki dwie szklanki i butelkę whisky. Napełnił oba naczynia, stawiając wszystko na stoliku i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Hermiona chwyciła swoją szklankę, wypijając od razu niemal połowę i spojrzała wprost w jego oczy.

— Kiedy tydzień temu profesor McGonagall wyrzuciła panu i Keithowi, że nie rozumie, dlaczego zgodziliście się na związek Charliego i Draco, nie rozumiałam jeszcze, o co jej chodziło — zaczęła z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. — Ale nietrudno było wywnioskować z waszej rozmowy, że nie są ze sobą z miłości — prychnęła.

Mężczyzna przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się, do czego może dążyć. Widział, że jest zdenerwowana. Jej ruchy były chaotyczne, przygryzała niekontrolowanie górną wargę, palcami wystukiwała jakiś niesłyszalny rytm na swoim udzie. W jej oczach jednak widać był determinację i upór, które zdążył już dobrze poznać.

— To prawda — odpowiedział miękko.

Nie było sensu zaprzeczać czemuś, co ta dziewczyna dostrzegła. Zresztą do takich samych wniosków doszedł Ron, więc okłamywanie jej teraz byłoby tylko okazaniem jej braku zaufania.

— I zrozumiałam wszystko dopiero, kiedy odezwała się znowu pani profesor — szepnęła Gryfonka, znów spuszczając głowę. — Draco nie może być Sokołem, więc rozumiem, że Charlie jest Sokolnikiem? — zapytała jeszcze ciszej, nie patrząc na mężczyznę.

Ten aż zachłysnął się pitym właśnie alkoholem i zamarł, patrząc na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem. Granger w końcu uniosła spojrzenie, ale na jej twarzy widniała tylko obawa.

— Zrozumiałam też wtedy, że któraś z tych umów, jest także pomiędzy panem a Keithem — dodała. — Nie do końca rozumiem, skąd wie o tym opiekunka mojego Domu, ale to spowodowało, że musiałam porozmawiać z którymś z was.

Severus nie odezwał się ani słowem czekając, co jeszcze ma mu do powiedzenia Gryfonka. Sam fakt, że wiedziała o tym, kim jest Sokół, czy w ogóle to, że istnieją ludzie, którzy nimi są, był zadziwiający.

— Proszę nie mówić o tym nikomu — mruknęła. — Szczególnie Ronowi.

Poczekała aż mistrz eliksirów przytaknie, po czym bez pytania o pozwolenie dolała whisky do obu, pustych już szklanek i uniosła swoją do warg.

— Michael skontaktował się ze mną poprzedniej zimy — szepnęła, przyglądając się reakcjom rozmówcy. — Miałam się zastanowić, czy nie chcę dla niego pracować.

-I-I-I-

— Panie. — Snape uklęknął na jedno kolano, pochylając lekko głowę, kiedy tylko wszedł do sali, w której siedział Tom, rozmawiając spokojnie z Keithem.

— Witaj, Severusie.

Czarny Pan posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, zapewne zastanawiając się, jak Sokół wyjaśnił mu ich nocne zachowanie. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się Voldemortowi, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby mu zagrozić, ale w końcu uniósł się i niespiesznie podszedł do kochanka. Duval objął go krótko, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek i odwrócił ponownie wzrok w stronę Riddle'a.

— Dlaczego chciałeś, żebyśmy pojawili się wcześniej? — zapytał pewnie.

— Zastanawiałem się nad tym, co ostatnio mówiłeś o Lucjuszu — odparł powoli. — Coraz mniej podoba mi się jego zachowanie.

Keith kiwnął krótko głową, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie.

— Właśnie chciałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać — przyznał. — Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale Lucjusz ma spore długi, a dzisiaj skontaktował się ze mną znajomy, informując o tym, że w najbliższym tygodniu zacznie się egzekucja jego należności.

Tom zapatrzył się na niego z zastanowieniem, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

— Dlaczego z tobą?

— Bo okazało się, że całkiem sporo jest winny także mnie.

— Jak dużo? — zapytał Czarny Pan z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

Cenił bogactwo, bo czerpał z zasobów swoich śmierciożerców, a Malfoyowie byli jednym z jego najlepszych źródeł. Wiedział, że Duval będzie chciał odzyskać swoje pieniądze, a akurat do jego fortuny dostępu nie posiadał.

— Do przyszłej niedzieli zostanie mu około dwadzieścia pięć procent tego, co ma teraz — powiedział z satysfakcją. — A i to głownie w nieruchomościach. Lucjusz straci niemal wszystko — dodał.

Tom warknął niezadowolony, ale nie skomentował radości goszczącej na twarzy Keitha. Wiedział, że ten nie przepadał za arystokratą, co często podkreślał.

— Ile z tego wyląduje w twojej skrytce?

— Niemal połowa — mruknął z lubością.

Riddle skrzywił się nieznacznie i wstał ze swojego zdobionego krzesła. Przeszedł obok dwóch mężczyzn, podchodząc do ukrytego w rogu sekretarzyka i wyjął z niego kilka ksiąg, których Severus nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji oglądać. Sokół poszedł za nim, przekładając z jego dłoni kilka kartek i wskazując mu coś na nich. Widział, że Czarny Pan jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, ale nie okazywał swojego niepokoju. Nie obchodziło go, co stanie się z Malfoyem, jakby mógł, pozbawiłby go życia jeszcze dzisiaj. Aaron dobrze się spisał, za co będzie mu musiał jeszcze podziękować, ale teraz koniecznym było skupić się na pogrążeniu aroganckiego arystokraty w oczach jego pana.

— Mówiłeś, że zastanawiałeś się nad tym, o czym ostatnio mówiłem? — zapytał cicho, kiedy Tom wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. — Uważam, że Lucjusz przestał być ci potrzebny. Sprawia zbyt dużo kłopotów.

— Dostanie ostatnią szansę — odwarknął mężczyzna. — Jeżeli uda mu się wyjść cało z zaplanowanej na wtorek akcji i dostarczyć mi to, czego potrzebuję, zatrzymam go. Jeżeli nie, będziesz mógł się go pozbyć.

Sokół skinął krótko, opierając się lekko o Severusa, który musnął niepostrzeżenie jego kark, a na jego wargach widoczny był nikły uśmiech. O tak, zaatakowanie Malfoya od strony finansowej było świetnym posunięciem, a opowiedzenie o tym Voldemortowi jeszcze lepszym.

Tom przydzielił im jeszcze wspólną misję i nakazał Keithowi nadzorowanie zadania, które zleci dzisiaj Lucjuszowi. To dodatkowo poprawiło humor chłopaka, który teraz był już pewien, że blondyn szybko pożegna się z życiem.

— Czy znalazłeś już zdrajcę? — zapytał w końcu nastolatek, a Snape zwrócił na niego pytające spojrzenie.

— Nie — odparł niechętnie. — Chcę, żebyście tym też się zajęli. Wiem, że obaj jesteście w szkole, ale macie też swoje siatki informacyjne, a ja nie potrzebuję już więcej niespodzianek — wysyczał, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Brałeś pod uwagę Glizdogona? — mruknął Keith. — Skoro kiedyś zdradził Potterów… — powiedział ze szczerym zadowoleniem. — To teraz równie dobrze może zdradzić ciebie.

— Sprawdźcie go — nakazał tylko i pokazał im, żeby założyli maski.

Kiedy do pomieszczenia zaczęli wchodzić pierwsi śmierciożercy, byli zdziwieni widokiem dwóch osób stojących przy Voldemorcie. Dopiero, kiedy zgromadzili się wszyscy wezwani, Tom wskazał im miejsca w kręgu, do którego szybko się oddalili. Czarny Pan wywarczał kilka rozkazów, dzieląc ich na niewielkie zespoły, po czym wezwał Lucjusza.

Pierwsza klątwa, która na niego spadała nie była zbyt silna. Blondyn zrobił odruchowo krok w tył, łapiąc się za policzek, który został przecięty wraz z maską. Kolejne zaklęcie powaliło go na kolana, a na jego szacie wyraźnie widać było czerwone plamy, szybko sączącej się krwi.

— Panie? — szepnął, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego został ukarany.

Mężczyzna jednak jeszcze nie skończył i następny czar spowodował, że Lucjusz upadł na kamienną posadzkę i jęknął głucho, by po chwili krzyknąć krótko, kurczowo łapiąc oddech.

— Sprawiasz same problemy, Lucjuszu — powiedział zimno. — Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że daję ci ostatnią szansę. Nie zmarnuj jej. _Crucio!_

Blondyn zwijał się przez krótką chwilę w niemym bólu, po czym krzyknął głośno, sprawiając, że niektórzy aż się wzdrygnęli. Czarny Pan rzadko karał kogoś z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a jeszcze rzadziej robił to w obecności pomniejszych sług. Dla wszystkich jasne było, że jest wściekły.

-I-I-I-

Keith wtulił się w Severusa, składając kilka drobnych pocałunków na jego szyi. Potrzebował teraz takiej stabilności i oparcia. Mistrz eliksirów mruknął coś cicho i poprowadził go w stronę łazienki, po drodze pozbywając się wierzchnich szat, obecnie umazanych krwią.

— Musimy się wykąpać — powiedział głośno, kiedy jego kochanek zaczął ocierać się o niego pospiesznie.

— Nie chcę — burknął.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, rozbierając go do końca i popychając w stronę prysznica. Chłopak oparł się niezadowolony o ścianę i patrzył na niego zranionym wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej tortury jednak zostawiały na nim jakieś piętno. Rozlał nieco pachnącego imbirem płynu na jego klatkę piersiową i zaczął rozcierać go powoli, tworząc cienką warstwę piany. Po chwili Sokół odwrócił się tyłem, pozwalając mu zrobić to samo ze swoim karkiem, plecami i pośladkami, do których przylgnął.

Myśli Duvala krążyły jednak wokół całego minionego tygodnia, w którym tak wiele się wydarzyło. Teraz, kiedy miał już kilkoro ludzi, wszystko powinno pójść znacznie prościej. Zastanawiał się tylko, co się stanie, kiedy uda mu się pokonać Voldemorta. Czy Snape nadal będzie go chciał, kiedy skończy się wojna, a on będzie mógł zacząć normalnie żyć?

_Czy nadal będziesz chciał syna Jamesa Pottera, Severusie?, _pomyślał z goryczą.

Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej wkrótce pozbędzie się Lucjusza. Dzisiaj jeszcze nie mógł pozwolić sobie na użycie na mężczyźnie czarnej magii, choć tak bardzo pragnął go zabić. Czuł każde zaklęcie Toma, każdą najmniejszą klątwę, którą ten potraktował Malfoya. Jeszcze raz podziękował w duchu Kurtowi za pomoc w opanowaniu oklumencji i zaklęć, dzięki którym na jego ciele nie pojawiały się rany ofiar Czarnego Pana. Blokowanie umysłu pozwalało zatrzymać ból, usidlić go, nie odczuwając niemal niczego.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Severus zaczął go rozciągać. Obaj byli zbyt zatraceni w swoich myślach. Mistrz eliksirów wciąż miał przed oczyma dwóch aurorów, którzy postawieni pod ścianą oglądali, jak śmierciożercy znęcają się na ich rodzinami. On dostał żonę jednego z nich. Ładną brunetkę przed trzydziestką. W powolnej torturze rozcinał jej ciało i mięśnie, upuszczał krwi do momentu, w którym niemal traciła przytomność tylko po to, by po chwili ocucić ją jednym ze swoich eliksirów. Przynajmniej nie musiał jej zgwałcić. Keith wyraźnie zaprotestował, kiedy ktoś zaszydził, że tego nie robi, posyłając bolesną klątwę w jednego z pomniejszych sług. Riddle tylko zaśmiał się cicho na taką reakcję, ale najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał od niego, że to zrobi. Nienawidził go za to, że ciągle go sprawdzał. Chciały zniszczyć tego człowieka tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Warknął nieprzyjemnie, wysuwając szybko palce z ciała kochanka i wchodząc w niego szybko, bez należytego nawilżenia, czy porządnego przygotowania. Tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć o wrzaskach tamtej kobiety, o cichym: _zdrajca, _padającym z ust jej męża.

— Kurwa! — krzyknął z bólem chłopak, kiedy zorientował się, że Severus porusza się silnie w jego niemal całkowicie suchym wnętrzu.

Mężczyzna nawet się nie zatrzymał, nawet nie zwolnił, przykładając dłoń do jego otwartych ust i uniemożliwiając mu sprzeciw. Jego druga ręka błądziła po nagim brzuchu i umięśnionych udach. Chciał jak najwięcej dla siebie. Cokolwiek, byle tylko się uspokoić. Po chwili doszedł z cichym pomrukiem, układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Oddychał szybko i urywanie, wykonując ostatnie płytkie pchnięcia. Czuł, że Sokół ledwo trzyma się na nogach, wsparty o zimną ścianę.

_Tak właśnie powinno być. Po to w końcu jest…_

Wysunął się z niego równie nieostrożnie, jak wszedł, odwracając nastolatka w swoją stronę nagłym szarpnięciem. Chłopak miał przymknięte powieki, a na jego twarzy nie było widać oznak przyjemności czy zrelaksowania. Wyglądał właściwie gorzej niż w momencie, w którym pojawili się w jego komnatach.

— Keith? — zapytał cicho, chyba jeszcze nie całkiem zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego zachowania. — Keith, do cholery!

Potrząsnął nim lekko, nie zauważając żadnej reakcji. Chłopak w końcu otworzył oczy, ale jego spojrzenie było nieprzeniknione. Puste oczy patrzyły gdzieś ponad mężczyzną, jakby nie mogąc znieść jego widoku. Ale dopiero, gdy się odezwał, po ciele mistrza eliksirów przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

— Czy mogę już iść? — zapytał bezbarwnie Duval.

Snape otworzył usta, tylko po to, żeby po chwili je zamknąć i zaprzeczyć szybkim pokręceniem głową. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku, który jednak nie został oddany. Trwał tak chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować i w końcu chwytając Keitha pod kolanami, drugą rękę zaplatając przez jego plecy i unosząc go do swojej klatki piersiowej. Wyszedł z łazienki, silnym kopnięciem torując sobie drogę do sypialni.

— Chcę iść — szepnął jeszcze Keith, kiedy partner ułożył go na łóżku, ale Severus znowu pokręcił głową i zacisnął usta w wąska linię.

— Nie interesuje mnie to.

-I-I-I-

**Ewa **hej! Mam nadzieję, że tym razem odstęp czasowy był nieco krótszy:P Postaram się podrzucać rozdziały trochę częściej, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Spróbuję do wakacji zakończyć opowiadanie.

**Ios **naprawdę miło mi przeczytać tyle miłych słów. Oczywiście, że ciąg dalszy jest i jeszcze kilka nowych odcinków też się pojawi. Ach, ja lubuję się w Harrym, który jest silny(u mnie jest taki chyba w każdym opowiadaniu...). Co do poprawności języka polskiego, to staram się, bo sama nie lubię błędów. A moja beta wiernie pomaga:) Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że ta część też się spodobała.


	19. Chapter 19

Keith leżał nieruchomo na brzuchu, zastanawiając się dlaczego doszło do takiej sytuacji. Snape kręcił się wokół niego, sprawdzając, czy przez swoje zachowanie go nie uszkodził. Nic na to nie wskazywało, ale i tak zaaplikował mu maść łagodzącą, co Sokół przyjął jako kolejne wtargnięcie w swoje ciało i spiął mięśnie jeszcze bardziej. Ostatecznie mężczyzna ułożył się obok kochanka, przyciągając go do siebie i układając go na swojej klatce piersiowej. Nastolatek był jak bezwładna lalka, którą można kierować według swoich zachcianek i potrzeb. Pogłaskał go po linii kręgosłupa, przeklinając samego siebie.

Zazwyczaj Severus potrafił odciąć się od tego, co robił dla Czarnego Pana, ale od kiedy ten dzieciak pojawił się w jego życiu, on sam zaczął nieco inaczej funkcjonować. Nie potrafił traktować go z góry i chyba też wcale tego nie chciał. Ale dzisiaj…

— Przepraszam, Keith — powiedział miękko.

Duval spiął się na moment w jego ramionach, ale tylko pokręcił głową i nadal leżał z twarzą pomiędzy jego szyją a ramieniem.

— Przecież po to właśnie jestem — szepnął. — Masz prawo mnie tak traktować.

Mistrz eliksirów warknął cicho, unosząc nieco jego głowę i patrząc mu w oczy. Widział w nich, że go zawiódł.

— Wiesz, że nie czuję się dumny z powodu tego, jak cię potraktowałem.

Keith przygryzł lekko wargi, ale skinął. Po chwili westchnął cicho i dotknął dłonią jego szyi, układając głowę tam, gdzie spoczywała przed chwilą.

— Nie przeszkadzają mi takie zabawy, Severusie — mówił cicho. — Jeżeli potrzebujesz takich ostrzejszych… wrażeń, to mi o tym powiedz. Ale zdecyduj się, jak chcesz mnie traktować — urwał na moment, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełnił błąd. — Pamiętasz? Po tym, jak Tom mnie wam przedstawił, powiedziałem ci, że możesz traktować mnie jak swoją dziwkę. — Zauważył, że mężczyzna przycisnął go do siebie mocniej, a palce jego dłoni zsunęły się na biodro, pieszcząc je delikatnie. — Ale obiecałem ci też wtedy, że możesz dostać ode mnie więcej. I wydawało mi się, że dostajesz… Jeśli jednak jeszcze raz, potraktujesz mnie tak jak dziś, bez ustalenie tego ze mną, bez chociażby poinformowania mnie czego chcesz, przestanę cię traktować jak swojego partnera — powiedział nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. — Bez względu na to, czego ja chcę, to ty decydujesz, jak wyglądają nasze relacje.

Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, muskając nagie ciało, które zdążył już dobrze poznać. Nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniało. Teraz nie umiał sobie już wyobrazić dnia bez Keitha. Nie, żeby uważał to za coś dobrego, bo przecież ten młody mężczyzna prędzej czy później zniknie z jego życia. Zniknie, zostawiając je bardziej pustym, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Nie zrobię tego więcej — mruknął tylko, przesuwając dłoń po pośladku i umięśnionym udzie. Chciał móc za rok leżeć tak nadal.

— Dobrze. — Poczuł, jak Sokół składa mały pocałunek na jego obojczyku. — Więc pozwól mi teraz wyjść — dodał.

— Nie.

— Wrócę, Severusie — burknął. Musiał wyjść. — Wrócę za trzy godziny.

— Za godzinę.

Keith mruknął coś niezrozumiale i wyślizgnął się z objęć kochanka. Spojrzał na niego ostatni raz i przywołał swoje ubrania, które niespiesznie na siebie wkładał. Podszedł do wyjścia z sypialni, gdzie zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, nie odwracając się jednak.

— W takim razie wrócę za dwie, na to chyba możesz przystać.

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie, które uznał za potwierdzenie i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W salonie sięgnął po swoją śmierciożerczą szatę i maskę, które oczyścił z nielicznych krwawych plam i nakładając je na siebie, aportował się z zamku. Musiał zrobić coś, co pozwoli mu zapomnieć o Severusie chociaż przez najbliższy czas. Planował to od dłuższego czasu, ale dopiero teraz poczuł, że im szybciej zakończy tą sprawę, tym szybciej uda mu się zakończyć całą wojnę.

— Alastor Moody — mruknął, pojawiając się przed starym aurorem w jego małym domku niedaleko Londynu. — A już myślałem, że będziesz stanowił jakiekolwiek wyzwanie.

Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy, dostrzegając w swojej kuchni śmierciożercę, ale w następnej chwili celował już w niego różdżką, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Keith stał spokojnie, przyglądając się jego poznaczonej bliznami twarzy i zastanawiał się, czy sposób w jaki traktował swojego Sokoła, uważał za rekompensatę wszystkich krzywd, których niewątpliwie doznał.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął groźnie. — Śmieci nie mają wstępu do mojego domu.

— Co tu robisz w takim razie? — zapytał cicho, co zbiło nieco z tropu aurora.

— Pytałem, czego chcesz? — powtórzył.

— Twojej śmierci, Alastorze.

Moody patrzył na niego chwilę, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ktoś ośmieli się grozić mu w jego domu. Śmiech jednak szybko przeszedł w syk, a później w tłumiony krzyk, kiedy Keith wymierzał w niego kolejne zaklęcia.

Chłopak mruknął z lubością, kiedy różdżka mężczyzny wyślizgnęła się z jego palców i potoczyła po kremowym dywanie. Złapał ją szybko, nie chcąc żadnych niespodzianek. Musiał ich stąd aportować, w razie gdyby pojawiła się Minerva. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru z nią walczyć, ani tym bardziej tłumaczyć jej powodów swojego działania.

— Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taki nieostrożny — zakpił. — Ale nie martw się, nikt nie zdąży cię uratować — szepnął mu jeszcze do ucha, łapiąc go za ramię.

W tym momencie poczuł, że ktoś rzuca na niego klątwę. Przez ułamek sekundy jego wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem opiekunki Gryfonów, ale już w następnej pojawił się wraz z aurorem w posiadłości Toma. Voldemort przeglądał właśnie jakieś papiery, ale czując, że jego bariery zostały przełamane obrócił się niespiesznie w ich stronę. Była tylko jedna osoba, która potrafiła się przez nie przedrzeć, choć nie spodziewał się chłopaka przynajmniej do wtorku. Zobaczywszy go w szatach i masce uniósł pytająco brwi, ale w następnej sekundzie zarejestrował obecność człowieka, którego ze sobą przyprowadził. Moody właśnie podnosił się z posadzki, rozglądając dzikim wzrokiem dookoła. Najwyraźniej nie docenił swojego przeciwnika.

— Keith? — zapytał zdumiony, a mężczyzna aż wciągnął powietrze, patrząc na nich niedowierzająco.

— Och, Tom — mruknął cicho chłopak. — Psujesz zabawę.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową, podczas gdy Sokół zdejmował maskę.

— Co cię skłoniło do przyprowadzenia go do mnie?

Duval uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, jednym zaklęciem posyłając aurora na kolana. Przyłożył mu różdżkę do skroni warcząc, żeby nie próbował się podnosić i ruszył w stronę Voldemorta.

— Cóż… Miałem małą sprzeczkę z Severusem — zaczął, obserwując reakcje obu. — I nie chcąc wyładowywać swojego niezadowolenia na nim, postanowiłem zrobić małe przedstawienie dla ciebie. Chyba nie masz mi tego za złe? — zapytał, przysiadając na oparciu jego fotela.

Wiedział, że może sobie pozwolić na wiele. Tom był zachwycony sprowadzeniem do dworu przyjaciela Dumbledore'a. Polował na niego od dawna, bo mężczyzna podczas długiej pracy dla Ministerstwa Magii i Zakonu Feniksa, pojmał lub zabił wielu jego popleczników.

— Co takiego zrobił twój kochanek? — mruknął Tom, przesuwając długimi, kościstymi palcami po jego udzie. Chłopak powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie ciała, któremu ten dotyk nie spodobał się w najmniejszym stopniu. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłeś mu krzywdy.

Zacisnął dłoń w połowie jego twardego uda, przysuwając nieznacznie twarz do jego szyi. Wciągnął zapach chłopaka, pomieszany z jakimś imbirowym aromatem.

— Chyba przez chwilę zapomniał z kim ma do czynienia — warknął Sokół, ale uspokoił się szybko i przeniósł spojrzenie na Moody'ego. — Mogę zaczynać, Panie? — dodał, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo i zerkając wesoło na Riddle'a. — _Crucio! _— szepnął z lubością, wskazując różdżką na starego człowieka.

Już dawno się tak nie czuł. Już dawno nie chciał nikogo tak bardzo skrzywdzić. Po tym wszystkim, co opowiadała mu Minerva chciał zadać temu człowiekowi jak najwięcej bólu. Severus go przeprosił i Keith widział, że jest mu przykro i, że zapewne nie zrobił tego do końca świadomie. Ale jednak zrobił.

_Może Moody też kiedyś żałował, _przeleciało mu przez myśli.

Ale przecież znał swojego kochanka. Widział jego wstręt do samego siebie, kiedy kazali mu torturować tamtą kobietę. Musi to wszystko po prostu zakończyć. Musi wygrać tę pieprzoną wojnę i wtedy spróbować zatrzymać dla siebie Severusa. Bez żadnych umów.

Auror krzyknął głośniej, kiedy Sokół smagnął nieświadomie różdżką, przerywając mięśnie łydek. Później chłopak starał się skupić na swojej ofierze, wyładowując na niej cały swój niepokój. Całą złość i frustrację. Kiedy zatrzymał zaklęcie, podszedł do mężczyzny i kopnięciem przewrócił go na plecy. Widział w jego spojrzeniu nienawiść, ale w tej chwili nie przejmował się nią w ogóle.

— Jesteś cholernym zdrajcą! — warknął Moody. — Jak to możliwe, że Dumbledore ufa śmierciożercom? Przez tyle lat chronił Snape'a, a teraz jego dziwka postanowiła zniszczyć wszystko.

Keith zacisnął zęby, słuchając jego słów, ale nie pokazał mu jak bardzo w niego uderzyły. Za to Czarny Pan zaśmiał się głośno, stając obok Sokoła i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nastolatek skrzywił się nieco, czując, że mija czas, po którym obiecał wrócić, a w oczach aurora błysnęła stal.

— Naprawdę jesteś dziwką, Duval — stwierdził i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. — Prawda? Jesteś…

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo chłopak posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie uśmiercające.

— Skurwysyn — warknął jeszcze, kopiąc kilka razy martwe ciało.

Voldemort mruknął z aprobatą i ścisnął jego ramię. Keith uspokajał się bardzo powoli, czerpiąc ze śmierci tego człowieka tyle, ile chyba nie dało mu jeszcze żadne morderstwo.

— To co takiego zrobił Severus, że doprowadził cię do takiego stanu? — zamruczał Lord wprost do jego ucha.

Chłopak usunął zwłoki kolejnym machnięciem różdżki i stanął twarzą w twarz z Tomem.

— Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził — powiedział spokojnie. — Podejrzewałem jednak, że mógłbyś nie być zadowolony, jeśliby zginął.

— Wracaj do Hogwartu — odpowiedział z rozbawieniem. — Co zrobiłeś z ciałem?

— Za trzy dni pojawi się w Ministerstwie.

-I-I-I-

Severus nie zmienił swojej pozycji od dwóch godzin. Nie podobało mu się to, że Keith postanowił wyjść, ale skoro tego potrzebował, nie miał prawa go zatrzymywać. Co jakiś czas rzucał zaklęcie, chcąc sprawdzić jak długo będzie musiał jeszcze na niego czekać. Był na siebie wściekły. Nigdy nikogo nie potraktował w ten sposób, pomijając te nieliczne sytuacje w swojej młodości, kiedy Voldemort zachowywał się jak paranoik i najmniejszy błąd mógłby kosztować go życie. Nie potraktował tak nawet swojego ostatniego Sokoła, Daniela. Ale teraz mógł winić tylko siebie i właśnie to robił, od kiedy usłyszał słowa kochanka. Powinien bardziej nad sobą panować, bo wiedział, że jeżeli jeszcze raz dopuści do takiej sytuacji, chłopak się od niego odsunie.

— Wróciłem — powiedział spokojnie Keith, przekraczając próg sypialni i odrzucając na bok maskę i szaty. Oczy Snape'a zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia.

— Gdzie ty byłeś? — niemal warknął.

— U Toma — odpowiedział rozpinając powoli guziki koszuli, którą ułożył na niskim stołku i w obcisłych, czarnych spodniach wszedł na łóżko, kładąc się całym ciałem na nagim mężczyźnie.

— Mogę spytać w jakim celu?

Chłopak zamruczał cicho, ocierając się o niego lekko i składając kilka pocałunków na odsłoniętym torsie.

— Zmusiłeś mnie do przeanalizowania problemów profesor McGonagall — powiedział po chwili. — I postanowiłem je rozwiązać.

— Słucham? — burknął.

— Jest już wolną kobietą, Severusie — mruknął. — Teraz jest zapewne u Michaela i rozwiązuje umowę z firmą.

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, jakby bojąc się powiedzieć to, co nasuwał mu umysł. W żadnym razie mu się to nie podobało.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że porównujesz mnie do jej sponsora — odparł cicho, a w jego głosie wyraźnie można było usłyszeć wyrzut.

— Nie. — Nastolatek podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego intensywnie. — Nie podoba mi się to, jak mnie potraktowałeś, ale nie sądzę, żebyś to powtórzył, a nawet jeśli, to nasza umowa skończy się za kilka miesięcy. Gdybyś postanowił zachowywać się od tej pory w taki sposób, to, cóż… liczyłem się z czymś takim, zawierając z tobą kontarakt, tylko, że ja mam wyjście z tej sytuacji. Ona go nie miała.

Mistrz eliksirów objął Sokoła ramionami, trzymając go pewnie. A więc tak teraz o tym myślał. Może i nie uważał, że Snape zacznie teraz wykorzystywać swoją władze nad nim, ale jednak brał taką możliwość pod uwagę. To było coś, czego zapewne nie robił od bardzo długiego czasu. Może nawet nigdy o tym nie pomyślał, a teraz Severus przekreślił wszystko jednym, nieodpowiedzialnie durnym zachowaniem.

— Nie chcę, żebyś się mnie bał — powiedział cicho.

— Nie boje się ciebie, Severusie — mruknął rozdrażniony. — Boje się, że mnie zawiedziesz.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, przesuwając dłońmi po jego nagich placach. Cieszył się, że dzieciak przestał unikać jego dotyku i nie uchylał się przed nim, ale cała sytuacja i tak mu się nie podobała. Kiedy zaczął się o niego troszczyć? Kiedy tak bardzo zaczęło mu na nim zależeć?

— Mamy jakieś dwadzieścia minut zanim wpadnie tu rozsierdzona Minerva — bąknął Duval i zastanowił się moment, po którym jego twarz rozjaśnił psotny uśmiech. — Albo rozradowana, nie jestem pewien.

Snape zaśmiał się cicho, całując go w czubek głowy.

— Kim on był? — zapytał po chwili.

— Dowiesz się niedługo. Ale Tom był zachwycony z przedstawienia.

— Ty też wydajesz się być zadowolony — szepnął z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. Nie widział go jeszcze takiego rozluźnionego po wizycie u Czarnego Pana, a tym bardziej po zamordowaniu kogoś. — Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?

— Zdecydowanie. Ale nie musisz się martwić, na ogół nie czerpię przyjemności z zabijania.

— Dzisiaj można odnieść mylne wrażenie — odparł.

Keith powoli uniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się wyrazowi twarzy partnera. Nie wyglądał na tak pewnego siebie jak zazwyczaj i chłopak zaczął rozumieć jego obawy, choć nie miały one nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Przemieścił się trochę, siadając mężczyźnie na biodrach i muskając opuszkami palców jego blady tors.

— Jestem żołnierzem — powiedział twardo. — Walczę tak samo jak ty, żeby wygrać wojnę. Nie zawsze robimy rzeczy, które napawają nas dumą, ale obaj wiemy, że należy je wykonać. Chcę, żeby to się już skończyło. Chcę móc spokojnie zasnąć, nie martwiąc się, że w środku nocy wyrwie mnie palenie Mrocznego Znaku. Chcę zabić Voldemorta — warknął. — I jeżeli to wymaga krwawych tortur i mordu na człowieku, który przez całe życie był brutalny dla niewinnej kobiety, mogę to zrobić bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie masz prawa kwestionować mojego zachowania. Jestem pewien, że zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo.

— Ale niekoniecznie byłbym z tego powodu aż tak zadowolony — mruknął.

— Nie — przyznał, wstając i zsuwając swoje spodnie razem z bielizną. — Możliwe, że byś nie był — dodał, mrucząc ciche zaklęcie nawilżające i obserwując, jak mężczyzna pożera wzrokiem jego nagie ciało. — To chyba jednak nie ma znaczenia, prawda? — zapytał.

Severus jęknął, czując, jak chłopak powili opuszcza się na jego penisa, wbijając jednocześnie paznokcie w poznaczone bliznami ramiona. Jego oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył i mistrz eliksirów nie był pewien, czy w ten sposób stara się zignorować ból, czy może raczej podniecenie. Nie przypuszczał, że Keith będzie miał w najbliższym czasie ochotę na seks.

— Nie ma — odpowiedział jak w transie, przyglądając się kochankowi, który właśnie unosił się odrobinę tylko po to, że po chwili opaść na niego znowu.

— Uwierz mi, dostał to, na co zasłużył, a moja pozycja znacznie wzrosła.

Snape starał się skupić na przeanalizowaniu jego słów. W Zakonie było około piętnastu mężczyzn, którzy teoretycznie mogliby być związani z nauczycielką transmutacji. I prawdopodobnie śmierć każdego z nich dałaby Riddle'owi satysfakcję, bo wszyscy byli blisko Dumbledore'a. Wszystkie spekulacje wyleciały jednak z jego głowy, kiedy usłyszał przeciągły jęk Duvala, który, nie przestając się na nim poruszać, zaczął szybką, niemal brutalną masturbację.

Po kilku minutach Keith leżał spokojnie w jego objęciach, oddychając dużo spokojniej i gładząc go niespiesznie po boku ciała. Seks był zdecydowanie lepszy, kiedy angażowały się w nie obie strony.

— Jutro mamy spotkanie w moim domu — zaczął chłopak. — Charlie ma przyprowadzić Billa i Fleur, prosiłem go też, żeby zabrał bliźniaków i skontaktował się z Aaronem.

— Dobrze.

— Chciałbym, żebyśmy zaangażowali w to również Rona, Hermionę i Draco. Daj im jutro jakiś szlaban, żeby mieli wymówkę.

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

— Tak, chcę żeby o wszystkim wiedzieli.

— Chyba będziemy musieli porozmawiać wcześniej z panną Granger — mruknął zamyślony. — Michael zaproponował jej rok temu, żeby została Sokołem.

Keith uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Słucham?

— Była u mnie rano. Właściwie to u ciebie, ale ostatecznie rozmawiała ze mną. Wtedy nie była jeszcze z panem Weasleyem i poważnie zastanawiała się nad jego propozycją.

— A teraz? — zapytał gniewnie. Nie podobała mu się ta wizja. Szczególnie, że dziewczyna była naprawdę inteligentna i poradziłaby sobie w magicznym świecie.

— Podejrzewam, że jeżeli miałoby nam to pomóc, nie wahałaby się ani chwili — odparł z zastanowieniem. — Jak myślisz, kiedy uda nam się wygrać wojnę?

Keith zerknął na niego uważniej, słysząc niepewność w jego głosie. Mężczyzna z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli dziewczyna stanie się Sokołem to skończy się jej związek z Ronem i zamknie sobie kilka furtek do dobrej pracy w przyszłości. Jednocześnie fakt, że nie zapytał o to czy wygrają, a jedynie o to kiedy, był bardzo budujący.

— Zabiję Voldemorta w przeciągu pół roku — powiedział z taką pewnością, że Severus zwrócił na niego pytające spojrzenie. — Potrzebujemy wyszkolić ludzi i skontaktować się z Kurtem, co zajmie około trzech miesięcy. Jeżeli Minerva mi pomoże, zdobędę jeden z dwóch niezbędnych artefaktów. Drugi ma Tom — wyjaśnił. — Z końcem tego roku szkolnego będziesz wolnym człowiekiem, Severusie — dodał cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

— Jak możesz być tak pewny?

— Jestem. Wiem, że tak się stanie. Nie wątp we mnie, Severusie.

Snape zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i skinął głową. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Keith zasłonił mu usta dłonią czując, że ktoś wszedł do jego komnat. Jako, że były naprawdę dobrze zabezpieczone mogła to być jedna z dwóch zarządzających szkołą osób, a że akurat Albusa się nie spodziewał…

— Duval! — Usłyszeli głośny krzyk i chłopak stłumił cichy śmiech.


End file.
